Fairy Tail Academy
by Sabrina-nee
Summary: AU: After the huge bankrupt incident, Lucy Heartfillia was force to transfer in Fairy Tail Academy from her prestigious school. Can she deal with her new 'ordinary' life while trying to fit in with her chaotic new school?
1. Sabrina chan's Musing Page

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner: **This page is full of information about FTA to avoid any confusions XD from time to time I will add something on this page so be sure to take a peek – that is if you wanted to – and if anyone of you have question and wanted to clarifications I will gladly answer that and posted the answer on this page Thank you and have a nice day ahead! XD

**a.** I based the school year education of Fairy Tail Academy in Japan's real educational school year. It starts in April from Monday to Friday. The class starts in 7 AM till 4 PM. Lunch break 12 PM to 1 PM. Reviews are always schedule in Saturday.

**b.** My fictional schools namely Fairy Tail Academy, Apostle Academy, Magnolia School and Phantom Academy each have Middle School and High School branches.

**c.** The current date in my FTA fiction is August and the school festival in FTA is first week of October.

**d.** Juvia Loxar and Gazeel Redfox entered Phantom Academy from Middle School until High school – from April to June only and then they both transfer in FTA from June till present.

**e.** Lucy Heartfillia attends Apostle Academy since Junior High School until the first four months of the High school then she transfer in FTA on August.

**f.** Lucy's part time job schedule from 5 PM till 8 PM Monday to Thursday. Her day off is Friday. Gray's part time job schedule from 5 PM till 8 PM Tuesday to Friday. Note from Wakaba: Part-time employee works four days only while Full-time employee works six days.

**g. **Lucy, Gray, Max and Alzack are all part-timer. Warren and two other employees – still anonymous ehe – is full time worker in G2G Convenient Store.

**h.** Current known characters' age. **FIFTEEN YEARS OLD: **Millianna and Sho **SIXTEEN YEARS OLD:** Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Loke, Levi, Erza, Lyon, Gazeel, Juvia, Elfman, Hibiki and Wally **SEVENTEEN YEARS OLD: **MiraJane, Cana, Alzack and Max **EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD:**Jellal and Simon. PS about the age – I change the original age of the FT character's real age.

**Common Honorifics Explained:**_**-san**_ – a common honorifics and is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., or Mrs. It's used if politeness is required; _**-sama**_ – one lever higher than –san and is used to address someone with great respect; _**-kun**_ – suffix used usually along with the boys' name to express closeness or endearment and it is also used to someone younger or in lower status; _**-chan**_ – suffix used usually along with girls' name to express closeness or endearment it also sends a childish cuteness; _**senpai**_ – a title to address one's senior, it is mostly used in school settings or work place; _**Sensei **_– title used for teachers, doctors, or master of any professions or art.

**Question: WHERE WOULD YOU WANT TO PLACE YOUR FAVORITE GUILD'S STAMP AND WHAT COLOR? SHARE YOUR ANSWER THROUGH REVIEW. THANK YOU XP. Me? Since I like exposing my nape I wanted Fairy Tail's guild stamp on my nape of course with my favorite color Forget-me-not blue!**

**Ω =****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by another manga named 'Monkey High™' (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'The Will of the Wind' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	2. Day One

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfillia is the heiress of the Heartfillia family, use to be one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore but after the huge bankrupt Lucy was force to transfer in Fairy Tail Academy from her prestigious school. Can she deal with her new 'ordinary' life while trying to fit in with her chaotic new school?

**Pairing:** LucyXVarious (LoL)

**Genre:** Comedy, School Life, Romance, Spice of Life, Drama, Friendship, Family

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Beta'd by:** Ventiwings

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy-**

A blonde sixteen-year-old girl stands in front of the Fairy Tail Academy's silver gate. Lucy Heartfillia gazes up and down at the rusty silver old gate of her new school. She silently wonders what the heck she is doing in an old school like this. Where is the familiar golden gate she used to enter before? Where is the little guard house next to the school gate? Where is the kind security guard who greeted every student entering the private and prestigious school she used to attend? Lucy sighs and feels like she doesn't belong in this school. Lucy already misses her old school. She misses the elegant and pretty high school girls who greeted each other with a soft smile. She misses the handsome and cool high school boys who chatted with their friends about their favorite sports.

Lucy sighs for the umpteenth time and wonders why she ended up transferring to an ordinary school like this. _Oh yeah, the bankrupt issue,_she whispers looking sorry for herself. Aside from Heartfillia Railways, her family owned different companies, that all vanished into thin air when her family suffered a huge bankrupt. Because their family is now low in cash, Lucy has to transfer into an ordinary school such as Fairy Tail Academy. The loss of their fortunes is a huge blow to her family, especially to her father. Lucy rolls her eyes imagining her father drowning himself with alcohol after the incident. She doesn't have a good relationship with her father because since the death of her mother, Layla Heartfillia, her father Wilson Heartfillia neglected her and focused only to expand his business.

With the sudden turn of Lucy's once glamorous life, the blonde girl had to adjust her life starting today. She even decided to look for a part time job for her daily expenses that her father is seemingly too busy sobering the huge loss to pay. Lucy swallows down the nervousness before stepping inside the school gate. _I can do this,_she encourages herself while walking her way towards the school building.

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

Lucy stands in front of the petite school principal, named Makarov. Beside the principal is Lucy's new homeroom teacher Gildarts Clive, the rough-looking but easy-going Physical Education teacher of Fairy Tail Academy. Principal Makarov scans Lucy's document with her necessary information.

"Miss Heartfillia, I heard the news about your family and I feel sorry about what happened." Makarov says after placing down the papers on his desk.

Lucy shrugs her shoulder casually. "I don't really care." she says with softness and unconcern voice, her chocolate eyes are focused on the paper on the desk. Makarov and Gildarts exchange worried glances.

"Well there's nothing really to say now, so Miss Lucy Heartfillia, welcome to the Fairy Tail Academy. I hope you enjoy your stay here with us." Makarov says with a smile on his face and extending a hand to Lucy. The blonde girl nods and accepts the principal's hand, shaking it gently. "Gildarts-sensei here will be your homeroom teacher from now." Makarov nods at Gildarts. "Sensei, I'll leave Heartfillia-san to—"

A clash of the fallen door accompanied with groans of pain cuts Principal Makarov's words off. Looking startled, Lucy and the two older men turn their eyes toward the door and the three students on the floor. Lucy blinks as she looks at the boys groan. There is a boy with rosy pink hair lying down on the floor face-first; on top of him are another two boy students, one with black hair and the other with dark orange hair.

"What the heck— get off me, Gray, Loke!" the pink-headed boy said angrily. The boy with jet-black hair slams the pink-headed boy's face back to the floor, causing for the poor pink headed boy to groan again.

"Shut up! It's your damn fault this thing happened!" he retorts and slowly stands up. The third boy with dark orange hair is already on his feet, brushing off the dust from his uniform. Makarov and Gildarts both have angry chips on their foreheads while they watch the three students argue. Lucy on the other hand gazes at them with incuriosity in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Gray, Natsu, Loke…" Gildarts said slowly then animatedly glares dangerously at the three students. The said boys wince and quiver in unison with fear in their eyes while turning their head to the glaring PE teacher.

"Geh! Oyaji!" the three boys mumble in unison causing the angry chip on the teacher's head pound faster.

"The hell! Stop calling me Oyaji! Didn't I tell you to stay inside the room while I pick up the transfer student?" Gildarts angrily exclaims while the three boys twitch at every word of the PE teacher. Makarov shakes his head while he watches the teacher and the students. "Ahh! Come back here!" Gildarts screams as the students with black hair and dark orange hair runs away from the principal's office.

"You go and become the bait, squinty eyes!" the black-haired student says, pushing the rosy pink-headed student toward Gildarts. After that he hastily runs away with the dark orange-haired boy tagging along, leaving the pink-headed boy in the clutches of their angry teacher.

"Hey come back here! Gray! Loke! Argh— you traitors!" the pink-headed boy wails while wagging his arms and feet in Gildarts' grip. Gildarts hits the boy's head, causing the boy to wince in pain, and in a matter of seconds, a red bump appears on his head.

"You three cause so much trouble every single day! Honestly!" Gildarts scolds the pink-headed student while the latter sits down on the floor cross-legged with a pout on his face. "You startled the new student! Go and apologize!" the PE teacher says, pointing a finger at Lucy. The salmon-head boy turns his head to Lucy and stares at her. Lucy feels a little awkward and tried to act unaffected under the staring eyes of the boy, but still unable to hide it, a pink tinge appears on her cheeks. The blonde girl blinks her eyes when the boy gives her a wide grin.

"Hey! My name's Natsu Dragoneel! What's yours?" the boy who calls himself 'Natsu' says without erasing the wide and goofy grin from his handsome face.

Lucy hesitated at first. "Uhh... Lucy Heartfillia." she slowly answers.

"Okay! Nice to meet you Luigi!" Natsu greeted, Makarov animatedly falls down from his swivel chair while Lucy and Gildarts sweat drop in unison.

_Luigi? Is this guy deaf or something?_"Excuse me but my name is not Luigi, its Lucy." Lucy says looking annoyed and sighs to calm herself down.

"Ahh my bad! Sorry!" Natsu chuckles childishly while scratching the back of his head. "So what class are you in?"

Lucy glances on the course sheet on her hand. "1-B." she says.

Natsu's grin grew wider; he gave Lucy thumbs up and a wink. "Wow, we're in the same class! Let's be friends okay Luigi?"

Lucy sweat drops again and sighs in frustration. _How do you expect me to be friends with someone who can't even remember my name?_ Lucy asks herself looking annoyed. Gildarts smacks Natsu's head again looking apologetic at Lucy.

"Sorry, he's a bit stupid," Gildarts says, embarrassed, while Natsu exclaims an indignant 'Oi!' at his teacher.

Lucy just shakes her head at her home-room teacher. Gildarts pushes Natsu out of the room. "Go back to the classroom, Natsu, and stay there. We'll just have to pick up Miss Heartfillia's books." Natsu mumbles _'che~'_ before walking back to the class room.

"See you at the class room, Lucy!" Natsu says while waving his hand at the blonde girl. Lucy raises an eyebrow noticing that Natsu called her by her real name. She immediately shakes her head after she felt her face heat up.

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

"Quiet down guys." Gildarts says and in an instant the students stop chatting. "Now I know you already heard about the new student." The murmurs begin, and Gildarts has to clap his hands together to get his students' attention again. "Now calm down, people." he says before turning his back and facing the black board. Gildarts writes Lucy's full name on the board.

"You may enter now, Miss Heartfillia." Gildarts calls out; the door automatically opens revealing the blonde new student. Whispering starts again as Lucy enters the classroom.

"Heartfillia? Is that the company who went bankrupt last month?"

"Yep! Wow I heard she came from Apostle Academy, _that_ prestigious school."

"I kinda feel sorry for her."

Lucy tries to ignore the students whispering about the misfortune of her family and stares down at the floor of the classroom with blank expression.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to us?" Gildarts asks, trying to change the tense atmosphere. "Tell us anything. Your likes and dislikes, what kind of hobbies you do and—"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Lucy flashes her brown eyes at the boy with dark orange hair she saw in the Principal's office along with Natsu and the black-haired boy.

"I was about to asks what is her 'ambition' but feel free to tell us if you're dating someone or not." Gildarts gives Lucy an encouraging smile, which is actually futile since Lucy merely shrugs her shoulders.

"My name is Lucy Heartfillia. There are lots of things I dislike and very few things that I like. I don't really have any hobbies and I don't have a boyfriend. That's all." Lucy says in her bored expression earning a sweat drop from her classmates and homeroom teacher.

_So in the end, we only know her name and her 'single' status,_ they all think in unison. "O-oh well, classes are about to start." Gildarts says giving a weak smile to Lucy. "Well, Miss Heartfillia please take the empty chair in the back, just behind Natsu."

Lucy nods and walks towards her designated table. All of the students' eyes are focused on Lucy until she suddenly stops beside Natsu's chair. The pink-headed boy outstretches his arm blocking Lucy's way. The blonde girl arches an eyebrow as she gazes down at Natsu, looking baffled at the teenage boy. The rest of the students plus the teacher stare at Natsu and Lucy.

"Yo, Lucy," Natsu greets, pulling his arms out of Lucy's way. The blonde girl blinks her eyes at Natsu then nods as a reply to his greeting. Lucy proceeds to her chair behind Natsu and quietly sits down on the chair.

**TBC**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

_-SLEEPING BEAUTY-_

_"WHAT!"_

_Lucy smirks at the title they will be performing. Big, fat and all capital letter. Two single words that cause the 1-B class to groan in frustration._

SLEEPING BEAUTY_the sign said._

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner:** Yey~~ this'll be my first multiple chapter fan fiction about Fairy Tailn™ manga. This will be Lucy Heartfillia-centric since she's my number one favorite girl (the next one would be Erza Scarlet, the third one will be MiraJane and/or Juvia lol). The pairings are various since I cannot decide who will be a good partner for Lucy, choices? A.) Natsu B.) Loke or C.) Gray.

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner: **April 11, 2011 BETA READER Ventiwings and her friend (argh silly me forgot to ask her friend's name gomenasai!) reread my story and corrected my tenses XD I heart you so much and your friend as well hihi. Thanks again

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Japanese Translation:** Sensei – Sir/Teacher; Oyaji! – Old man; –san – a polite way to address someone gomenasai – I'm sorry;

**Question: WHERE WOULD YOU WANT TO PLACE YOUR FAVORITE GUILD'S STAMP AND WHAT COLOR? SHARE YOUR ANSWER THROUGH REVIEW. THANK YOU XP. Me? Since I like exposing my nape I wanted Fairy Tail's guild stamp on my nape of course with my favorite color Forget-me-not blue!**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by another manga named 'Monkey High™' (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'The Will of the Wind' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	3. Day Two

**Summary: **Lucy Heartfillia is the heiress of the Heartfillia family, use to be one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore but after the huge bankrupt Lucy was force to transfer in Fairy Tail Academy from her prestigious school. Can she deal with her new 'ordinary' life while trying to fit in with her chaotic new school?

**Pairing:** LucyXVarious (LoL)

**Genre:** Comedy, School Life, Romance, Spice of Life, Drama, Friendship, Family

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Beta'd by:**Ventiwings

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-Sleeping Beauty-**

"Well, today's home room topic. Three weeks from now the School Festival will start!" Gildarts announces, the boys roar with cheer while the girls giggle.

_They're too loud._ Lucy inwardly complains as she cups her chin with one hand while her elbow rests on the table. She chooses to watch the clouds outside the window next to her instead of participating in the class' discussion. It's a pretty good thing that her chair is next to the window.

"Yes, yes, banzai! I have special announcement." The whole class falls into a silence. "Our class will be participating in this year's theater competition." The students groan in unison, which Gildarts expected.

"What! You've got to be kidding me!" Natsu exclaims after slamming his hand on his desk, earning his teacher's and classmates' attention. Most of the students agree to Natsu's reaction. Obviously no one in the class is good in the acting department.

"Well the winning price is pretty good." Gildarts says with a mischievous expression. Students freeze and look at their teacher.

"W-what...?" one of the students named Droy asks.

"The class who wins the acting competition will be exempted in the morning exercise for the _whole_ _school year_." Gildarts says while examining his finger nails, waiting for the reaction of the students.

_That's rich..._ Lucy sarcastically says. _There's no way they'll fall for that kind of pathetic—_ roars of cheers, whistles and 'yatta!' cut Lucy's words off. She was startled at her classmates' reaction. She is more surprised to see Natsu standing on his chair with his left foot resting on his desk, his hand tightly clenched, and a wide grin adorning his face.

"Oi, Oyaji!" Natsu exclaims. "That better be true 'cause if it is then class 1-B will sure participate in this goddamn acting competition!" The students cheer and yell 'yeah' together. "Class 1B will be the winner and we'll say goodbye to morning exercise!" Natsu exclaims again. "Banzai!"

"Banzai!" the whole class choruses joyfully as if they'd already won the competition. Lucy rolls her eyes at her classmates' uproar. _How can they be so energetic just because they'll be exempted in that so-called morning exercise?_

"You look confused," said the suave voice next to Lucy. The blonde girl turns her eyes to the side and sees the black-haired student she met in the Principal's office.

Lucy frowns at him and nods. "Sort of."

"The name's Gray Fullbuster." Gray says and salutes at Lucy before returning his eyes to their cheering classmates. "Well I guess it's pretty normal to be confused."

"Here in our school, every morning we do the morning exercises just like in our elementary days." He turns his black eyes to Lucy and chuckles at her expression. Mixtures of disbelief and horror can be seen in Lucy's pretty face.

"Seriously?" Lucy mumbles in disbelief.

Gray chuckles again and nods at her. "Pretty humiliating, no? Students are so against it but Principal Makarov insists on the damn morning exercises. Student who misses the exercises will get one week of detention."

"Well I sure would prefer detention," Lucy casually says.

"Oh no, detention is not that fun especially if _'that'_ is the punishment."

Lucy's frown deepens. "What's _'that'_?" she asks curiously but the black-haired teen smiles mysteriously at her and didn't have chance to answer her when Gildarts posted the title of what their class will be performing.

"WHAT!"

Lucy smirks at the title they will be performing. Big, fat, and all capital letters. Two words that cause the 1-B class to groan in frustration.

**SLEEPING BEAUTY** the sign said.

"WTF! Why 'Sleeping Beauty' of all stories?" Jet groans after tapping his forehead. Lucy watches Natsu's stiff body, still standing on his chair with one foot on the table, but Natsu's horrified expression is evident. The girls on the other hand look dreamy and don't utter any complaint.

Gildarts chuckles at his students. "Well these are all Principal Makarov's idea."

"The hell!" Natsu suddenly screams. "Jii-chan sure loves to torture us!"

A girl suddenly raises her hand. Gildarts nods at the student. The girl immediately stands up and points a finger at the boy with dark orange hair.

"If we're doing Sleeping Beauty, I nominate Loke-kun to be the prince!" she says and flashes a flirting smile at the boy she calls 'Loke-kun'.

The boy with dark orange hair who is sitting in front of Gray flashes a seductive smile at their classmates, melting the girls' hearts. Lucy rolls her eyes. _So a guy like that exists here in this academy._Loke was about to say something when a girl with blue hair sitting in the front row raises her hand. She immediately stands up and points a hand at Gray. Gray arches an eyebrow at the blue-haired girl pointing a finger at him.

"Juvia objects! Juvia knows that Loke-san has an above average face but Juvia thinks the role as prince should be given to Gray-sama." The girl who calls herself Juvia blushes in deep red and let out a squeal when she tries to glance at the black-haired teenage boy. Some of the girl students agree with Juvia.

Lucy raises her eyebrows at Gray giving him a silent teasing glance. Gray in return scowls at her and rolls his eyes at the Juvia girl.

"Above average face?" Loke whispers looking in disbelief and offended at the Juvia girl; he shakes his head and waves his hand at their teacher. "Sensei! I'm volunteering for the 'Prince' role." The girls automatically squeal at Loke's decision.

"Well what can you say about that Gray-kun?"

Gray frowns at Gildarts; he shows his 'you're-seriously-asking-me-to-be-the-prince' expression to their homeroom teacher. As if understanding Gray's frown, Gildarts just nods and writes Loke's name in the 'Prince' category.

"Well since Loke volunteers, he'll be our 'prince'." Gildarts write the word 'Sleeping Beauty' below the 'Prince' category. "Next is the princess role— Loke, any suggestions?"

The girls with their sparkling and hopeful eyes are all concentrated on the class's heartthrob.

"If I'll be the 'Prince' I nominate Lucy-chan to be my 'Princess'." Loke says smoothly.

Lucy twitches the moment she hears Loke mention her name. All eyes, boys and girl alike, are now focused on Lucy. Loke flashes his famous 'heart-melting' smile at Lucy. The blonde girl can feel Gray's teasing smile which made her more irritated. Natsu is way too close as he leans his face forward at her. Fighting the urge to slap the face away from her, Lucy just sighs and shakes her head.

"Sorry but I don't want to partake in that." Lucy waves her hand. Loke is clearly disappointed at her refusal.

Natsu grins wide and gives Loke a teasing look. "You've been rejected!" Natsu mockingly said while hitting Loke's shoulder with his hand, adding insult to the injury. An angry chip appears on Loke's forehead then he hastily grabs the hand of Natsu and raises it, startling the whole class.

"I nominate Natsu Dragoneel as the Wicked Queen!" Loke says in haste. The whole class pauses for a minute, followed by a burst of laughter, including even Gray and Lucy.

"Nice one Loke!"

"Sensei, make Natsu the Wicked Queen!"

Natsu's face turns from pale to deep red. He tackles Loke; embarrass salmon-headed boy grabs Loke by the collar and shakes the so-called heartthrob vigorously.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Natsu animatedly gives Loke a death glare while he shakes Loke repeatedly; the latter on the other hand continue to laugh hard, looking satisfied at his revenge to the pink-headed boy.

"Sorry Natsu but majority wins." Gildarts says in between his chuckles and writes Natsu's name next to the 'Wicked Queen' role. Natsu screams in frustration and shoots a dagger glare at Loke and Gray, who's apparently still laughing hard while pounding the table with his fist and clutching his stomach.

Lucy saw a mischievous grin appears on Natsu's face, and then he immediately shot his hand in the air.

"If I'll be the queen then, I nominate Gray Fullbuster as the 'princess'." Everyone blinks their eyes at the pink-headed boy and another set of laughter was heard inside the class room. Gray and Loke on the other hand gawk at Natsu with open mouths. Gray jumps into his table, grabs Natsu's white scarf and gives him a painful temple crash.

"ITTE! ITTE! Dammit Gray!" Natsu tries to remove Gray's hand from his temple. Loke just sighs and glances at the board where their stupid sensei writes Gray's name next to the 'Sleeping Beauty' role.

The next two hours are chaotic. Gray tries to erase his name from the board but Gildarts merely punches him, sending the blacked-hair boy flying back-first to his seat. Loke, obviously disappointed at the chosen actors and actresses, especially the main characters, surrounds himself with pretty classmates and girlfriends. Natsu also tries to remove his name from the list, changing it to Jet then to Droy and lastly to Laxus before Gildarts smacks his fist onto Natsu's head. Lucy rolls her brown eyes at her too loud and too excited classmates.

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

Lunch break, Lucy prefers to eat inside the classroom where there are fewer students unlike the cafeteria. She quietly opens her lunch box when she feels five girls approach her, obviously glowering at her. She first ignores them until one of the girls slams her hand on the table resulting in Lucy's lunch box falling to the floor.

Lucy glares at the girls surrounding her, annoyed at her wasted lunch. And she even tried to wake up 4 am just to prepare her food. Damn it!

"What?" Lucy asks, trying to be polite.

"I can't believe you rejected Loke-sama just like that!" she shrieked as if rejecting Loke is included in Seven Deadly Sins. Fighting the urge to roll her eyes Lucy stares straight at the eyes of the girl in the middle with her passive expression.

"Just because you're a little cute doesn't mean you can act so arrogant."

"You're no longer Miss Prissy Little Heartfillia so stop acting all high and mighty, girl!"

Lucy sighs. Obviously they didn't like her just because she rejected their so-called 'Loke-sama'. She was about to say something when another voice interrupted her.

"That's enough. Miss Heartfillia has the right to refuse if she really doesn't want to take the role." A girl with shiny red and long hair – pulled in low ponytail – says with her hands planted on her hips. She's not glaring or even frowning but the girls surrounding Lucy shiver with fear. They merely give the blonde girl a sullen look before leaving her alone with the red hair girl.

Lucy watches the five girls walk away from her before turning her eyes to the red-headed girl. Lucy gives her a small smile before nodding.

"Thank you." Lucy whispers.

The red-haired girl smiles back and shrugs her shoulders. "Don't let it bother you. They bark but they don't bite." Lucy chuckles and nods again. She bends down to the floor and starts to clean up her now wasted lunch. The blonde girl feels the lady help her pick up her wasted food. Lucy immediately shakes her head and hand at the girl.

"No, I can do this by myself. No need to—"

"It's okay," the red-head girl says and continues to help Lucy pick up her wasted food. Lucy beamed a grateful smile at her. "My name's Erza Scarlet," she added.

"Lucy Heartfillia," Lucy replies. After finishing, Lucy throws the food into the trash bin and goes to the female toilet to wash her hands. Lucy wipes the water from her hands as Erza still washes.

"You should probably buy something in the cafeteria," Erza says.

Lucy hesitates. She's actually trying to avoid going into a crowded place like the cafeteria. She doesn't want to hear the students having an informal conversation about her. She's been feeling miserable enough without the gossiping students to make her feel even worse. Lucy sighs when she feels her stomach growl.

"Maybe I should." Lucy replies. Erza nods and pulls her out of the C.R.

"Follow me, I'll show you the way." the red-haired girl says. Lucy follows Erza to the cafeteria, silently admiring the red hair and beautiful face of her classmate.

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

Inside the cafeteria.

"Damn droopy eyes," Natsu curses as he rubs his temple. "That still hurt!"

Gray rolls his eyes. "It's your goddamn fault, ash brain, now I have to wear girly stuff as well."

Elfman, the team captain of the boxing club of their school, coughs out obviously trying to suppress a snigger after imagining Gray in a beautiful dress. Gray glares at him before he continues to eat his lunch.

"What, as if you're the only one who will wear gowns and make-up! If you want to blame someone, blame him!" Natsu points an accusing finger at Loke, who is surrounded by his girlfriends again.

"If you just didn't rub in my face that Lucy-chan turned down my offer, you didn't have to suffer the consequences," Loke answers.

"Lucy-chan?" Lyon, Gray's step brother from class 1-A, repeats.

"Ahh, the Heartfillia girl transferred to our school and she's currently our new classmate," Gray answers.

"Heartfillia? Is that the 'Heartfillia' from the news?" asks Hibiki Laytis, Lyon's friend and classmate. Just like Loke, Hibiki is also surrounded by his girlfriends.

Gray nods. "Yep, the one who's business has been bankrupt or something."

"Speaking of Lucy-chan." Loke taps Natsu's shoulder. "How come you're acting close with her awhile ago? Do you know her or something?"

"I saw Gray talking to her as well," Elfman adds. Loke gives Gray a suspicious gaze.

"Of course not. I just greeted her, that's pretty normal right?" Natsu answers and continues to eat his food. Loke raises an eyebrow at Gray.

"I was just explaining to her why we're so eager to win that damn contest." Gray said with his bored tone.

"Ah, speak of the devil... whoa I mean angel." Droy says. His eyes are focused on the main door of the cafeteria. All of the boys turn their eyes to the door and see Erza Scarlet, their number one student and class president, entering the cafeteria. Tagging behind her is the blonde transfer student, Lucy Heartfillia.

Hibiki whistles while staring at Lucy. "Pretty hot, damn, you guys are lucky." he says admiring Lucy's slender body and pretty face. Gray and Loke smirk while they watch the blonde girl's every move. Natsu, on the other hand, frowns at Hibiki, with his ever dense mind when it comes to 'romantic' issues.

**TBC**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

_**-Part Time Job-**_

_The man raises an eyebrow, gaze Lucy up and down and nodded. "You're hired." he suddenly said._

_Lucy gave the man an 'are-you-serious' look. "Huh?"_

"_You heard me, you're hired."_

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner:** Yep~~ chapter two is up a little bonus since chapter one is a little cliff hanger hahaha! Seriously that morning exercise I use is my real life experience. We had that every morning when I was in high school that's why my attendance is full of red marks (red mark – tardiness lol) because I was always late just to avoid that morning exercise. Honestly!

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Japanese Translation:** Banzai – Hooray; Yatta – Alright; Jii-chan – Grandpa/Grandfather; -sama – a very polite way to address someone usually more polite than –san; Itte – Ouch

**Question: WHERE WOULD YOU WANT TO PLACE YOUR FAVORITE GUILD'S STAMP AND WHAT COLOR? SHARE YOUR ANSWER THROUGH REVIEW. THANK YOU XP. Me? Since I like exposing my nape I wanted Fairy Tail's guild stamp on my nape of course with my favorite color Forget-me-not blue!**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by another manga named 'Monkey High™' (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'The Will of the Wind' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	4. Day Three

**Summary: **Lucy Heartfillia is the heiress of the Heartfillia family, use to be one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore but after the huge bankrupt Lucy was force to transfer in Fairy Tail Academy from her prestigious school. Can she deal with her new 'ordinary' life while trying to fit in with her chaotic new school?

**Pairing:** LucyXVarious (LoL)

**Genre:** Comedy, School Life, Romance, Spice of Life, Drama, Friendship, Family

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Beta'd by:**Ventiwings

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-Part Time Job-**

Lucy follows Erza to the table with three girls occupying it. Erza drops her tray of food on the table. Lucy's having a second thought about eating food with the girls. Erza notices that Lucy is still standing; she just chuckles and grabs Lucy's arms, gently pulling her to the empty seat across from her.

"Hey guys, mind if Lucy joins us today?" Erza asks. The beautiful girl with pinkish-white hair sitting next to her smiles warmly, causing the blonde girl to blush in deep red.

_I thought Erza is the prettiest girl I've seen today! I spoke too soon!_ Lucy inwardly says while giving the girl a small and shy smile.

"My name is MiraJane, nice to meet you, Lucy-chan. I'm from class 2-C." the pinkish-white-haired girl says while outstretching a hand to Lucy. The blonde girl immediately took the hand and gently shakes it.

"Nice to meet you, MiraJane-senpai."

Mira pouts and waves her hand at Lucy. "Oh please stop being so formal, just call me Mira."

"B-but..."

"I insist, okay?" Mira smiles gently at Lucy again; the latter smiles back and nod.

"Hey, girl, my name is Cana Alberona." the girl with wavy and long brown hair who's seated next to MiraJane winks at Lucy. "From class 2-C. And please call me Cana, I don't want to be called senpai, I feel too old." Lucy chuckles at Cana and nods.

The blue-haired girl seating next to Erza leans forward offering a petite hand to Lucy; the latter gladly accepts it and smiles. "The name's Levy McGarden, nice to meet you Lu-chan... oh can I call you Lu-chan?"

Lucy nods. "Nice to meet you too Levy-chan."

_Huwaa~ never expected to make friends this fast._ Lucy says to herself. Levi and Erza are in the same class as her, while Cana and Mira are in the second year class C. It seems that they know each other way back from elementary days. They talk about anything, asking Lucy about something but they're obviously avoiding asking her about what happened to her family, which Lucy is grateful for.

Lucy was enjoying her girl time with her newly founded friends when an irritating voice spoils her moment.

"Hey Luigi!" says the familiar goofy and loud voice from behinds her back. Lucy frowns and slowly turns her head behind her and sure enough her chocolate brown eyes meet up with Natsu's goofy grin while he exaggeratedly waves his hand at her.

"Luigi?" the girls repeated in unison. Lucy rolls her eyes and frowns again.

"Seriously, that boy is so stupid. I've already told him my name is Lucy not Luigi." Lucy said looking annoyed while watching Natsu approach their table and comfortably sitting next to her.

"Hey Luigi, what's up?"

Lucy sighs and presses the bridge of her nose trying her best to calm herself. "Dragoneel-san." Natsu twitches at Lucy's formal voice and at the honorific Lucy used. He pouts childishly at Lucy. "For the record, my name is Lucy not Luigi."

"Well, I'll call you Lucy if you'll start calling me Natsu; Dragoneel-san is too formal."

"I've been calling you Natsu ever since we met in Principal's office and you still dare call me Luigi. I think it's only fair to call you Dragoneel-san since we're not that close." Lucy explains but Natsu still pouts at her.

"Fine then I'll be calling you Luigi from now on." Natsu declares making the blonde girl sigh in frustration again.

_I can see an upcoming headache._ Lucy inwardly groans.

"Hey Lucy." another familiar voice calls. Lucy turns her eye behind her again and sees Gray smirk at her. "So what role are you in our play?"

Lucy gave him a teasing smile. "Prop maintenance, _Sleeping Beauty_." Lucy clearly emphasizes the pet name causing the black-haired boy to twitch and animatedly glare at the blonde girl. Lucy smirks at him.

"I'll get you for that someday." Gray animatedly warns Lucy. Natsu started to laugh hard, slapping the table with his hand while clutching his stomach with the other hand. The boys around Gray laugh out as well.

"Hai, hai." Lucy rolls her eyes and spun her back to Gray and frowns at the laughing Natsu. "You know you shouldn't be laughing hard like that, _Wicked Queen_." Natsu automatically stops laughing and glares at Lucy. The laughing from the boys got louder earning a comical death glare from the pink-headed boy.

"What the hell! You should be the 'Wicked Queen'!" Natsu exclaims while pointing a finger at Lucy. The blonde girl brushes the finger away from her face and smirks.

"Not likely to happen." Lucy says. Natsu erupts with anger and starts calling Lucy 'Luigi', 'weird girl' or any out-of-this-world names as his revenge to the blonde girl, but Lucy merely rolls her eyes again and ignores Natsu's temper tantrum, concentrating on her food.

Mira and the other girls admire her for speaking like that with Gray and Natsu. Usually whenever some girls try to talk to Natsu or Gray its either they'll be intimidated by their cold and rough expression or simply squeal because of their handsome faces.

Lyon smirks at raging Natsu and the Lucy girl, the only girl brave enough to tease Natsu and Gray. The bluish-haired boy turns his eyes to Gray seated beside him and are surprised to see that a red tinge appears on Gray's cheeks while he gives Lucy's back an interested look. Lyon, seeing Gray looking interested in a girl for the first time, silently praises the blonde girl's gut.

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

Lucy swings her school bag onto her shoulder after properly putting her notebooks and textbooks inside of it. She's slipping her feet into her shoe when someone calls her.

"Lu~chan!" Levy sang her pet name. Lucy flashes a smile at Levi and Erza. "We're playing to buy something for the school play, wanna come?"

Lucy bit her lower lip. "I can't, today is my interview on my part time job. I'm sorry."

Levy's shoulders drop, her cute and petite face saddens. A pang of guilt hit Lucy's chest. Erza smiles understandingly at Lucy then she taps Levy's shoulder.

"It's okay Lucy, maybe next, ne?" Erza said. Lucy nods and gazes an apology at Levy. The petite girl smiles widely at Lucy.

"I understand, Lu-chan, but next time you should come with us. I'm sure it'll be fun." Lucy agrees and says her goodbye to the two girls.

The blonde girl stops in front of a small convenience store near the Magnolia Train Station. Lucy glances at the small paper on her hand, confirming the address on the paper. Lucy was a bit scared. It'll be her first time to work, since sixteen years of her life she was practically pampered by her mother. With just one pout she'd definitely have the toys, dresses or shoes she wanted. But everything's different now; she had to have a job for her daily expenses. She's no longer 'Lucy-ojousama'; now she's just an 'ordinary' Lucy who has to work to survive. Lucy sighs; it's been a very long time the she's self-pitied. Lucy shook her head gently and inhales deeply.

_It'll be okay, Lucy, fight! _Lucy encourages herself before entering the said convenience store. The blonde girl sees a tall man with light tan skin and one sided black hair in front of the cash register on the counter reading a magazine. Lucy, with sweating palms and a pounding heart, approaches the man slowly. The blonde sixteen-year-old girl lets out a fake cough to get the man's attention.

The tan man is too busy reading the magazine and is oblivious at the blonde girl standing in front of him. Lucy inwardly sweats drops. Lucy coughs out again but still the man ignores her.

"Uhm… Excuse me…?" Lucy says raising her voice a little. The tall man twitches and puts the magazine down without glancing at Lucy. He straightens up his apron and flashes the business smile.

"Welcome to G2G store, how may I help you?" With the obvious scripted greetings, Lucy winces at the man. The man frowns at Lucy with a baffled expression. "Who're you?" he asks. Lucy immediately bows her head at the man and smiles weakly.

"M-my name's Lucy H— I'm here for the interview for the part time job," Lucy says, intentionally not mentioning her last name, since every time she mentions her last name, everyone casts a pitiful and sorry look at her which she never truly enjoys.

The man raises an eyebrow, gazes Lucy up and down and nods. "You're hired," he suddenly says.

Lucy gives the man an 'are-you-serious' look. "Huh?"

"You heard me, you're hired."

"What about my interview?"

The man waves his hand at Lucy. "Oh that's just formality, and besides, the Manager is not here, so no one will interview you. But he did mention a new employee coming today. He said to automatically hire you though."

Lucy's frown deepened, eyeing the man with suspicion. The man in return cast an offended look at Lucy. "What, don't you want to work here?"

Lucy shakes her hands and head at him looking flustered. "Of course I want to! I'm sorry, it's just…"

The man flashes a smile and nods at her. "Good, wait here." The man enters the door that connects to the back room. "Yo, the new employee is here. Can you show her around?"

"Yeah, sure. Be right there." Lucy frowns after hearing an awfully familiar voice coming from the back room. Lucy gasps when the man returns and sees the boy following him from behind.

"Gray?" Lucy utters in disbelief. Gray's eyes widen as he stares at the blonde teenage girl standing in front of the counter.

"Lucy?" Gray mutters.

"What're you doing here?" they both ask in unison. The tall man furrows his eyebrows and gives both Lucy and Gray a confused look.

"You know each other?"

Lucy and Gray nod at him. "Classmates?"

Lucy and Gray nodded again. "It must've been fate then!" the man says with a teasing expression. Lucy rolls her eyes as Gray shakes his head and sighs. "Che~ Kill joy." the man mutters looking offended at Lucy and Gray's reactions. He comically walks back behind the counter mumbling something.

**TBC**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

_**-Worries-**_

"_Lu-chan?"_

"_Huh?" Lucy raises her eyebrows at the timid blue hair girl in front of her. There's a worried expression on her petite face. Levy seated next to Lucy._

"_Are you okay? You've been very quiet since morning,"_

"_Oh, it's nothing… I'm fine." Lucy feeling a bit guilty lying to her new friend, she avoided Levy's eyes and focus on the prop castle before her._

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner:** presenting the chapter three of FTA. Like it? Review ne?

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Japanese Translation:** -senpai – Use to add to the name if someone is level/year/by experience higher than you; Hai – yes; ne – right; -chan – an intimate way to address someone; -ojousama – Young Miss/address to a lady;

**Question: WHERE WOULD YOU WANT TO PLACE YOUR FAVORITE GUILD'S STAMP AND WHAT COLOR? SHARE YOUR ANSWER THROUGH REVIEW. THANK YOU XP. Me? Since I like exposing my nape I wanted Fairy Tail's guild stamp on my nape of course with my favorite color Forget-me-not blue!**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by another manga named 'Monkey High™' (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'The Will of the Wind' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	5. Day Four

**Summary: **Lucy Heartfillia is the heiress of the Heartfillia family, use to be one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore but after the huge bankrupt Lucy was force to transfer in Fairy Tail Academy from her prestigious school. Can she deal with her new 'ordinary' life while trying to fit in with her chaotic new school?

**Pairing:** LucyXVarious (LoL)

**Genre:** Comedy, School Life, Romance, Spice of Life, Drama, Friendship, Family

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Beta'd by:**Ventiwings

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-Worries-**

Lucy is in the back room with Gray. The black-haired boy hands a uniform to Lucy. "Here, wear this."

Black pants which are hopefully in Lucy's size, a white and blue t-shirt with the logo of the G2G store on the left chest part and a black apron. "You did bring sneakers right?"

Lucy nods at him. "Good, follow me." Gray motions his head towards the narrow hallway that leads to a small room. Gray pushes the door open and flicks the light switch, revealing the small kitchen room with a sink, a few utensils like cups and spoons, an old coffee maker, an old personal freezer, and small cupboard. In the center is a small table with four wooden chairs.

"This is the kitchen." Gray starts to walk towards the door next to the sink and opens it. "This is the dressing room. The six lockers are inside and the restroom too; sorry but we only have one comfort room here," Gray added with a crimson face.

Lucy just nods her head and stops herself from complaining. Gray walks back to the back room; he opens the door revealing a room filled with boxes. "The storage room and the big freezer where we stock some meat and foods are inside the storage room."

Lucy nods at Gray again while the latter closes the storage room door. "So, that's all. Maybe you should go and change."

"Okay," Lucy mumbles and makes her way towards the dressing room.

"Oh right, uhh… you better lock the door," Gray says in a low and embarrassed voice. Lucy furrows her eyebrows at him. He avoids Lucy's brown eyes while scratching his blushing cheek with his finger. "Well, it'll be our first time to have a female employee and you… werenotfondofknocking." Gray says in haste.

"What?"

"I said… w-we're not found of knocking… we just uhh enter the room so…" Gray feels his cheek heat up even more. "Just lock the damn door!" he exclaims before walking out the room, mumbling something incoherent that Lucy doesn't understand.

The blonde girl is obviously not slow, so with red cheeks, she quickly enters the room and automatically locks the door. Lucy leans her back against the wooden door feeling her warm cheeks. _What the heck—_Lucy tries to calm herself by taking a deep breathing thrice. She flicks the light switch and walks toward the locker. She approaches the first locker on the left; the plate says 'Manager Wakaba.' _Hmm, manager's locker huh, occupied. _Lucy says inwardly. She looks below the first locker on the plate; it says 'Warren'. _Occupied as well. _Lucy turns her eyes next to Manager Wakaba's locker the plate said 'Gray F.' _Gray Fullbuster… Gray's locker. _Lucy fights the urge to open Gray's locker and instead tries her luck to the next locker. Lucy whispers 'banzai' when she sees that the locker is unoccupied; she quickly throws her bag and starts to strip off her school uniform to change into her store uniform.

Lucy ties her hair in a low pony tail, hanging the tail on her left shoulder; she puts on a light make-up and finally inspects herself in a whole body mirror near the locker area. _Yoshi! Gambatte Lucy! Fighting! _Lucy quickly walks outside the room after closing her locker and turning off the light.

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

Her part time job starts. Gray teaches her anything and everything about the store. The stocks, the prize, how to audit the incoming supplies and so on. Lucy didn't know that learning how to use a cash register was this difficult; she nearly breaks the said machine twice and she she's only working for two hours. _Geez,_Lucy whimpers inwardly. So whenever she tries to use the said contraption, Gray never leaves her side. Surprisingly, the black-haired teenage boy has been very helpful to the blonde gal in everything Lucy messes up—may it be nearly destroying the cash machine or over charging the customers or even accidentally dropping some supplies while restocking the racks—Gray is always there to correct and help the flustered blonde.

Currently, Warren is in the back door updating their stock files, Gray is busy charging three customers on the counter while Lucy is silently and _carefully_ (yeah real careful) organizing some of the supplies on the food rack. Lucy sighs and starts to pity herself. After the three torturous hours, Lucy silently celebrates because the store is about to close. Warren puts the 'CLOSED' sign on the glass door while Gray starts to recount and audit tonight's income.

Lucy, on the other hand, is alone inside the kitchen, silently feeling sorry for her mistakes. Feeling that she's the most useless employee in existence. She lets out a deep sigh as the kitchen door opens. Gray enters the room; Lucy quickly avoids his gaze, feeling so embarrassed at her lousy performance today. Gray arches an eyebrow at Lucy and sighs. He walks toward the girl and gently pats Lucy's blonde head.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself." Gray says after patting Lucy's head. "It's your first day and it's normal to make mistakes. You just have to gradually learn everything, right?"

Lucy quietly nods, eyes fixed on her lap. "Go ahead and change your clothes, I'll guard the door." Lucy feels her cheeks heat up, she nods and proceeds to the dressing room; even though Gray told her he'll guard the door, Lucy's hand automatically press the lock of the wooden door. She quickly changes her clothes, afraid that she'll make Gray and Warren wait for too long. After neatly folding her clothes and locking her locker she reopens the door and sees Gray and Warren having a tea while waiting.

"Yo, Lucy! Want some tea?" Warren asks with a smile. Lucy shakes her head at him giving him a small smile. "We're friends now right?" Lucy slowly nods her head while Gray takes a sip from his cup. "Then why don't we change clothes together?" Warren nonchalantly said making Gray sputters the tea after hearing; Lucy's eyes widen and her cheek flushes in deep red.

Gray, with red tinge across his cheek, hits Warren on the head. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Warren rubs his swollen head and pouts at Gray. "That's was a joke!" Warren defends. Gray sighs weakly and grabs Warren through his collar.

"Geez, you're starting to become a pervert like Manager Wakaba. Heck. Come on let's change our clothes." Gray pulls Warren towards the dressing room. Lucy watches as Gray and Warren enters the room. She blinks her eyes when Warren closes the door. She feels herself chuckling afterwards. The blonde girl silently waits for the two boys to finish changing, and thinks of washing the cups they used.

Twenty minutes later, Warren and Gray do some last minute inspection, checking if the front door of the store is properly locked. After that, Warren says his goodbye to them and starts walking his way home. Lucy waited for Gray to lock the back door before starting walk towards the bus station.

Silence lingers between the two students. Lucy gives Gray a side-long glance while the later walks silently beside her.

"So how's your first day of school?" Gray finally speaks up while the two of them are under the waiting shed of Bus Stop number 3.

"Pretty okay I guess." Lucy hides her scowl after remembering the five girls. Silence falls between the two again. Gray feels a bit awkward because he's too shy to start a conversation. He questions himself why on earth does his heart started to pound hard inside his rib cage whenever he has a light elbow contact with Lucy. He feels himself blush in deep red when he glances at Lucy. _Looking at her this close… she's pretty damn cute. _Gray hastily halts when he realizes that he's staring at Lucy. _Stop acting like a pervert Gray!_ He scolds himself inwardly. He sighs in relief when he sees a bus coming towards the waiting shed. Lucy and Gray enter the bus; the black-haired boy prefers to sit on the left side of the bus while Lucy sits on the right side.

After fifteen minutes of planning to start a small conversation with Lucy; Gray is about to say something when Lucy suddenly stands up. The blonde girl smiles at him, causing Gray to blush.

"This is my stop, bye," Lucy says as she points her thumb outside the bus window. Before exiting the bus Lucy waves at him. Gray blinks his eyes and realizes that Lucy is already outside and the bus is already starting to move to the next stop. _Nice one, Gray. _Gray taps his forehead with his palm.

"Too slow shounen." Gray snaps his head to the middle-aged man seating beside him; he give the embarrassed Gray a playful smile. Gray blushes when he realizes what the middle-aged man was trying to say. The man just chuckles and mumbles 'too pure.' Gray face-palm himself.

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

Lucy pushes open the door of their two story house. She glances at the wall clock near the front door. Nine fifteen PM, she sighs tiredly while taking off her school shoes and changing into her fluffy slippers. She inwardly curses when she nearly trips onto something that is blocking her way. She sighs looking irritated when she recognizes the moving box blocking their hall way. _Honestly, all he has to do is throw this damn box away! What the hell did he do the whole day? _Lucy proceeds to the kitchen when she sees light coming from the said room. She opens the door and is disappointed when she sees her father crouching on the dining table surrounded by some empty bottles of alcohol.

She's about to nag him when she hears a loud snore from her father. An angry chip throbs heavily on her forehead; she just grumbles something before turning her back and slamming the door harshly, not caring if she'll wake her father up. She walks toward her room with heavy footsteps. Lucy throws her body on her single-bed and hugs her pillow tightly. She buries her face into the pillow when she feels her eyes starting to form some tears. _Life is so unfair, _Lucy says to herself, letting herself cry out the frustration of her damn destroyed life.

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

The next day, students from different classes are staying behind after school to start preparing for the school festival. Class 1-B, who's included in Acting Competition, starts to make their props and rehearse for the upcoming contest.

Lucy is in a very bad mood the whole school day; she even refuses to join with Erza and the other girls in the cafeteria and spends her lunch break alone inside the room, grumpily musing about her useless father.

This morning when she wakes up, realizing that she forgot to change her clothes last night, she stares at herself in the mirror and sees her swollen eyes due to crying all night. When she enters the dining room, the whole room is in chaos. Empty alcohol bottles around the room, spoiled food on the table, the only difference is that her father is now missing from the room. Probably went back to his room. Lucy sighs sadly and starts to clean up the dining room. She starts to cook breakfast for two (though she's tempted to make for just one person). She also cooks lunch for her father and store it inside the freezer with a small note.

She's now currently sitting in one corner of the classroom as she finishes the prop castle Erza assigned her. Erza nudges Levy and motion her head at Lucy. Levy sweat drops when she sees depressingly dark clouds surrounding her blonde friend. Erza nods to Levy then the latter slowly approaches the obviously depressed blonde girl.

"Lu-chan?"

"Huh?" Lucy raises her eyebrows at the timid blue hair girl in front of her. There's a worried expression on her petite face. Levy sits next to Lucy.

"Are you okay? You've been very quiet since morning."

"Oh, it's nothing… I'm fine." Lucy feels a bit guilty lying to her new friend; she avoids Levy's eyes and focuses on the prop castle before her.

Levy casts an unconvinced look at Lucy but still she nods her head. "Okay, if you say so." Levy whispers; pain is obvious in her voice. Lucy sighs, fighting the stinging pain in her eyes, tears threatening to fall down; she inhales deeply when Levy cups her hands softly. Lucy turns her chocolate brown eyes meeting Levy's light brown eyes filled with concerned expression.

"Lu-chan if you ever want to say something, feel free to tell me okay? I'm willing to listen to you. We're friends, right?" Levy says softly, slightly tilting her head to the side looking at the teary-eyed blonde girl.

Lucy stares at Levy with trembling lips and tears threatening to roll down; she hastily drops her face and stares at her lap. A small sniff turns into a soft sob; Lucy hides her wet chocolate brown eyes in her finger while Levy rubs her back gently.

"I'm sorry Levy-chan… I'm so stupid… I've never realized that I have friends now but still I—" Lucy sobs a little louder despite the fact that she's painfully trapping the sob in her throat.

"It's okay to me Lu-chan… I'm not forcing you to tell me anything; I just wanted to tell you that I'm here ready to listen whenever you're ready."

Lucy nods in between her faint hiccups. Levy whispers a soft 'there, there' to Lucy while she strokes the blonde girl's back; the blue hair girl even offers her handkerchief to Lucy, which the blonde girl gratefully accepts.

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

"Huh? Is Lucy-chan crying?" Droy suddenly says pointing his finger to one corner of the room. The students near him, including Natsu, Gray, and Loke drag their eyes to the blonde girl. They all see their classmate, Levy McGarden, soothing the blonde girl while rubbing her back. Even though Lucy is covering her face with her palms, the shaking shoulders of the blonde sixteen-year-old girl tells them that she is indeed crying.

"I wonder what's wrong with her," Jet says with a mixture of concern and curiosity. The three boys wonder the same thing. They all realize that Lucy has been giving the whole class a cold treatment since morning; she even spent her lunch break alone inside the classroom instead of spending it with Erza and the others like what they all expected since she got along nicely with the four ladies yesterday.

Gray observes that Lucy spends the entire class hour spacing out and staring blankly at the window next to her with a sad and longing expression. Natsu, who's sitting just in front of the blonde girl, is bothered every time Lucy heaves a sigh; the overly-excited salmon-headed young man even counts her every sigh which is in total, 67 times. When Loke accidentally glances at Lucy, he sees her hastily wiping the tears out of her brown eyes.

_What the hell is wrong with you? _They all think in unison. A pang of jealousy at Levy rubbing Lucy's back hits the 'still' innocent heart of the teen boys. They silently wish that they are the one soothing the blonde girl.

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

"Hey let's all practice the scene one to scene five today," Erza says after clapping her hands together. "Levy, come over here, we need you to explain everything to us."

Levy nods at Erza and drags her eyes back to Lucy. "Are you gonna be okay on your own here?"

Lucy nods and smiles softly at Levi. "Uhn, don't worry about me."

"Okay, I'll be back later," the blue haired girl said before standing up and walking towards Erza. "Natsu-kun, Loke-kun, Gray-kun, come on now, you're all the main stars of this play," Levy calls out waving her hand to the scowling boys. Natsu grumbles something while he walks in slouchy manner. Gray sighs before following Natsu. Loke says his melodramatic farewell to his 'girlfriends' and follows his two friends.

Lucy, alone in the corner again, wipes away the tears and starts to make the prop castle again. She feels someone approach her; she drags her eyes upward and nearly rolls her eyes when she saw the five girls who approach her yesterday. The girls give her a smug smirk.

"Do you need anything from me?" Lucy calmly asks while she continues to do her assigned task.

"What's with the little drama awhile ago?"

Lucy didn't answer. _A good reaction is no reaction at all _she reminds herself while continuing her work. The girls, feeling irritated by being ignored, drop a box near Lucy. Startled, Lucy looks over to the box and turns her questioning eyes to the girls.

"Erza-san asked us to tell you to bring that box to the storage room on the fourth floor," one of the girls said.

"But I don't know where the storage room is—" Lucy complains. The girls give her a sullen look.

"That's your problem, not ours. Come on, girls." They all turn their back at Lucy.

"W-wait— ugh…" _Someday… someday I'm gonna roast you all… Dammit! _Lucy has no choice but to bring the box to the storage room or whatever that room is. She sighs before standing up and brushing her skirt, she picks up the surprisingly light box and proceeds to the fourth floor.

**TBC**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

_**-Handsome Points & Exchanging Numbers-**_

_"Points of what?"_

_"Handsome points and if I ever collected 100 points, it means I'm the man meant for you." he answers ending it with a wink._

_"Letsexchangeemailaddress." Gray mumbles, Lucy's frown deepened._

_"Excuse me?"_

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner: **Chapter Four is out ready to read tehee~ Like it? Review please!

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Japanese translation:**banzai – hooray; yoshi – alright; gambatte – good luck/you can do it; shounen – young man;

**Question: WHERE WOULD YOU WANT TO PLACE YOUR FAVORITE GUILD'S STAMP AND WHAT COLOR? SHARE YOUR ANSWER THROUGH REVIEW. THANK YOU XP. Me? Since I like exposing my nape I wanted Fairy Tail's guild stamp on my nape of course with my favorite color Forget-me-not blue!**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by another manga named 'Monkey High™' (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'The Will of the Wind' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	6. Day Five

**Summary: **Lucy Heartfillia is the heiress of the Heartfillia family, use to be one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore but after the huge bankrupt Lucy was force to transfer in Fairy Tail Academy from her prestigious school. Can she deal with her new 'ordinary' life while trying to fit in with her chaotic new school?

**Pairing:** LucyXVarious (LoL)

**Genre:** Comedy, School Life, Romance, Spice of Life, Drama, Friendship, Family

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Beta'd by:**Ventiwings

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-Handsome Points & Exchanging Numbers-**

"Lucy-cha~an!" said the voice behind Lucy, the girl turns her head to her back. She's climbing the stair to the third floor when this dark orange hair boy calls her.

"Loke? Do you need something from me?" Lucy asks as she waits Loke to approach her. Loke grins at her widely.

"Nothing, I just saw you walking out of the room and thought of spending some alone time with you." Loke seductively answers Lucy earning a sigh and roll of eyes from his blonde classmate.

Lucy chooses to ignore Loke's answer and started to climb the rest of the stairs again but the 1-B heart throb immediately follows her. They both reach the fourth floor when Lucy turns her body to Loke and frowns at him. If it weren't for the box she's holding, she sure will be planting her hands on her waist by now.

"Why are you following me?" Lucy asks looking annoyed.

"I told you I wanted to spend time with—"

"Stop." Lucy said cutting Loke's word. "I'm not buying that line so you better not continue and stop following me too. I don't want to be hunted down by your 'girlfriends'." Lucy hissed annoyed and spun her back to Loke again, deciding to turn to her left. She rolls her eyes when she felt the dark orange boy follows her again.

"Girlfriends huh." Loke said after catching up on Lucy. "Well not that I can blame those girls. God created me as breathtakingly handsome, fabulously wealthy and dazzlingly smart it's only natural that girls fall over at me right?"

Lucy swears that no one will ever beat this guy for being the most conceited creature ever existed. "Has anybody told you that you're _exceedingly humble_ as well?" Lucy asks with, obviously can't help herself from commenting, her sarcastic tone that didn't pass unnoticed by Loke, the latter merely smile flirtingly at Lucy.

Loke shrug his shoulders. "Someone must've been but never really remembers when every girl I meet showers me with different praises in different languages too."

Lucy chuckles in amused and disbelief, she shook her head. _Well he's a bit funny if he's not too busy complimenting himself. _Lucy told herself. Loke watches the smile curve in Lucy's pinkish lips.

"Three points for me." Loke suddenly said.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows at him. "Huh?"

"Well before coming with you here, I told myself if I ever got you smile just a little, I'll reward myself 3 points."

"Points of what?"

"Handsome points and if I ever collected 100 points, it means I'm the man perfect for you." he answers ending it with a wink. Lucy chuckles again. "Ahh, another 3 points, that'll be total of 6 points ne?"

Lucy is surprise how funny this boy could be. Then suddenly Lucy notice something from what Loke said before. "Wait; did you just say 'fabulously wealthy'?"

Loke twitch at Lucy question. He gave her a force chuckles. "Did I?"

"Yes you did."

Loke shrugs his shoulder casually. "Well, I'm just exaggerating."

"Hmm…" Lucy hums and nodded her head.

"So Lucy-chan what are you doing here again?"

"Oh, this." Lucy motions her head at the box on her hands. "They wanted me to put this box in the storage room and—"

"Storage room? What storage room? Lucy-chan you're being funny." Loke chuckles while Lucy creases her forehead at him.

"I'm not. Some… girls asks me to put this box in the storage room in the fourth floor." Lucy eyed him suspiciously when Loke frowns at her as well.

"Lucy-chan, there's no storage room here in this building."

Lucy stares at Loke looking dumbfounded, she closes and opens her mouth repeatedly but no voice comes out from her throat then she groans and grumbles something like 'those bitches' under her breathe and rolls her eyes. "I can't believe I let myself fall for their stupid trap! Argh—"

"Trap? What trap?"

Lucy shook her head at Loke. "Iie. Nandemonai." she sigh heavily while calming herself. "I guess we should return now to the classroom huh?"

"What about that box?" Loke pointed at the box on her hands.

"Never mind that." she said and turns to walk back to their classroom. Loke blinks his eyes and let out a knowing smirk. He then places an arm around Lucy's shoulder, startling the blonde girl.

"Lucy-chan, you could've have told me that you wanted to spend some time with me as well. No need to plan something like this." he said while tightly pulling Lucy close to him. Lucy tried to shrug off the arm around her shoulder.

"What in the world are talking about?" Lucy comically asks but Loke place his arm on her shoulder again and started to walk their way back to the class room.

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

"Ahh Loke-kun! Where have you been?" Levy exclaims the moment Loke enters the front door. Lucy on the other hand prefers to enter the back door to avoid getting any attention. Loke chuckles while scratching his back dark orange head repeatedly saying his sorry to the pouting Levy.

Lucy quietly places the box on the table. The box is surprisingly light then something hit Lucy. She suspiciously opens the box and let out an irritated groan when she saw what's inside the box. A hand-made doll and attach to it is a small paper that said 'DORK'. An angry chip appears on Lucy's cheek and it is dangerously throbbing. She heard chuckles behind her and instantly knowing who is behind her. She turns her back and came face to face with the five girls smirking at her.

"Did you have a nice trip to the fourth floor?" one of the girls asks while her giving her a mocking grins. The four other girls chuckles as well. Lucy bit her lower lip while stopping herself from tackling the girls then she remembers something.

Lucy gave them a smug grin in return causing for the girls to frown at her. "Well, I must admit that it was stupid of me to fall on your trap but then again I have to thank you for doing that."

"What?"

"Because of that I get to spend some quality time with Loke-kun. Thanks girls." Lucy let out a triumph smile while walking away at the horrified and obviously jealous girls. She heard them groan that made her day.

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

Later after all the practice and preparing the props the students one by one went home. Lucy, Erza and Levy walk towards the Bus Stop when Lucy felt her cell phone vibrated. She took the phone from her bag.

_**One New Message Received  
Jellal**_

Lucy grimaced when she saw the sender's name on the screen of cell phone. She was about to delete the message when Levi exclaim, startling her and Erza.

"Ahh! You've got a cell phone! Let's exchange e-mail address and number too!" Levy immediately took her cell phone inside her school uniform pocket. She gave her e-mail address and number as well as Erza's, Cana's and Mira's e-add and number.

"Done! I'll send you an e-mail later okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

Erza and Levy stop, said their good bye to Lucy, the two girl turn in Raspberry Street while the blonde girl turn in the opposite street where the Bus Stop number 3 is located.

"Yo, Lucy!"

Lucy spun around and saw Gray standing few inches away from her. She flashes a small smile at the black haired boy and lightly wave at him.

"Let's walk together?" Gray asks Lucy nodded at him.

"How long have you been working in G2G shop?" Lucy started the conversation.

"Almost a year already. I'm the youngest to join the shop though."

"Hmm..." hums for the lack of response. Lucy started to fidget the helm of her uniform while trying to ignore the tense atmosphere between them.

"The manager's probably back now. He likes gambling but he's real funny." Gray said after the long silence.

"You told me that yesterday." Lucy said, Gray on the other hand blushes in deep red and drag his eyes away from Lucy.

"Really? My bad." Gray mutter looking embarrass.

Another awkward silence fell between the two. Inwardly, Lucy and Gray sweat drop. They both thought that starting a small conversation would be this hard. Gray restlessly taps his left foot while waiting for the bus, Lucy felt her cell phone vibrated again. Most likely, she knows whose the sender is but she still took out her phone.

_**One New Message Received  
Jellal  
Four New Missed Calls  
Jellal**_

Lucy immediately erases the message without reading it.

"You had a cell phone." the brunette teen age boy said when he caught up a glimpse of cell phone on Lucy's hand. Lucy turns her head at Gray and slowly nodded.

_Why are they so surprise that I had a cell phone?_ Lucy sweat drop inwardly, she felt déjà vu when Gray notice she had a cell phone. Lucy's eyebrows met when a pink tinge creep through Gray's handsome face. The brunette young man scratches his cheek after avoiding an eye contact with Lucy.

"Letsexchangeemailaddress." Gray mumbles Lucy's frown deepened.

"Excuse me?"

Gray swallows first, his dark fringes hides his red face. "Let's exchange e-mail address." he whispers again.

Lucy sighs and gave him an annoy expression. "Will you please speak up properly I can't—"

"Let's exchange e-mail address, that's what I said. Stop making me repeated it over again." Gray said looking embarrass, his face turns even more red even but then he hastily turns his back to Lucy to hide his feverish face. Lucy on the contrary blinks her chocolate brown eyes at Gray's back slowly sinking in what he just said. A curve of smile appears in Lucy's lips before chuckling. Gray twitch when he heard Lucy's light laugh, he frowns and gave her an embarrass glare.

"Why are you—?"

Lucy shoves her cell phone into Gray's face. The black hair boy blinks dragging his eyes from Lucy to the cell phone that is nearly touching his perfectly shape nose. Gray took her cell phone and displays on the screen an e-mail address as well as the cell phone number.

_**lucy_heart  
xxx-xxxx**_

Gray automatically understands that Lucy is sharing her e-mail address and phone number to him. His hand rummage inside his pants pocket and took out his own cell phone. He hastily save Lucy's address and number before typing his own e-add and number in Lucy's cell phone. He handed back her cell phone with a wide grin on his face.

"Thanks." he said. Lucy giggles before accepting her cell phone and saving his number and address.

Gray is in very good mood after that, Lucy is puzzle with his sudden change of mood but she just shrugs her shoulder, five minutes later bus stops in front of them. Lucy and Gray ride the transportation. Lucy took the seat on the right and was a bit surprise when she felt Gray occupies the free space beside her. Lucy raises an eyebrow but chooses not to say anything as not to ruin Gray's mysteriously good mood.

**TBC**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

_**-Exchanging Message-**_

_Lucy weakly sigh before grabbing her cell phone and was surprise to see that the sender is not from Jellal but from Gray._

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner: **Handsome Points and Exchanging Numbers is out. Like it? Review please!

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Japanese translation:**banzai – hooray; yoshi – alright; gambatte – good luck/you can do it; shounen – young man;

**Question: WHERE WOULD YOU WANT TO PLACE YOUR FAVORITE GUILD'S STAMP AND WHAT COLOR? SHARE YOUR ANSWER THROUGH REVIEW. THANK YOU XP. Me? Since I like exposing my nape I wanted Fairy Tail's guild stamp on my nape of course with my favorite color Forget-me-not blue!**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by another manga named 'Monkey High™' (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'The Will of the Wind' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	7. Day Six

**Summary: **Lucy Heartfillia is the heiress of the Heartfillia family, use to be one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore but after the huge bankrupt Lucy was force to transfer in Fairy Tail Academy from her prestigious school. Can she deal with her new 'ordinary' life while trying to fit in with her chaotic new school?

**Pairing:** LucyXVarious (LoL)

**Genre:** Comedy, School Life, Romance, Spice of Life, Drama, Friendship, Family

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Beta'd by:**Ventiwings

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-Exchanging Messages-**

Gray and Lucy enter the back door of the G2G convenient store. Inside the kitchen, Lucy sees three new faces. Two men are sitting in chairs having a cup of tea while the last man, who looks older than the two, is leaning against the sink counter smoking a cigarette. Lucy wrinkles her nose after inhaling the cigarette smoke; Lucy never really fancied tobacco and alcohol.

"Ah, Gray, welcome back, and oh, who's that? Girlfriend?" teases the older man with a cigarette between his lips. Gray twitches and gives the man an animated embarrassed glare while Lucy feels her cheek flush in deep red dragging, her eyes down the floor.

"She's the new employee, baka manager," Gray exasperatedly answers.

_Ehh, manager?_ Lucy flicks her eyes back to the old man leaning on the sink counter. He flashes a soft smile at Lucy.

"Wow, didn't know that the new employee's this cute." he said.

Gray sighs heavily. "You're showing your true colors, old man." Gray says in irritation.

The manager just chuckles and approaches the blonde girl. "The name's Wakaba Mine, nice to meet you Ojou-chan." Manager Wakaba offers a hand to Lucy that the blonde girl accepts and lightly shakes.

"My name's Lucy, nice to meet you Manager Wakaba-san." Lucy greets in return, lightly giving the manager a light bow.

Lucy is shocked to see the touched expression accompanied with teary eyes on Manager Wakaba; he hides his teary eyes on his left forearm and comically howls loudly, earning a twitch and a sweat drop from the blonde girl.

"Uhm, M-Manager-san, a-are you okay?"

Wakaba resurfaces looking at Lucy, tears streaming down his cheeks. The Manager hides his eyes again; his cries are even louder than before. "I can't believe the day would come when a pretty girl such as you would greet me so politely and with purity too, oh my life has been blessed by Kami-sama from above." Wakaba holds his hands out upward while gazing at the ceiling as if an invincible holy light is falling down on him.

"Seriously, I've been surrounded by rowdy boys." The three boys scowl at the manager and utter an annoyed 'HEY!' at him. "Having an employee like you, Lucy-chan, I'm ready to die anytime now."

Lucy and the three boys sweat drop at their manager's antic. Lucy giggles softly_. Gray is right, Manager is really funny._ Wakaba, still with teary eyes, looks at Lucy as if she's the most beautiful girl he's ever seen; his watery eyes are animatedly sparkling, complete with stars surrounding his eyes.

"Ahh~~ an angel smiles at me," Wakaba says with his exaggerated happiness. "Tell me, Lucy-chan, are you lost?"

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows together. "Huh?"

"Because Heaven is a long way from here." Wakaba says cheekily. The three boys blink at the manager and roll their eyes in amused and annoyed way.

Lucy raises her eyebrows and then she feels her face heat up in very deep red. She raises her hand and presses it on her lips before chuckling. "Gray you're right... Manager-san really is a funny guy." Lucy says in between her laugh.

Gray and the rest of the employees chuckles and shake their head. "I told you so." Lucy's still laughing when Wakaba opens his mouth to praise the blonde girl again when Gray shoves his hand onto Wakaba's face, covering the manager's mouth.

"Stop, you're over-reacting. Calm down, Manager." Gray shakes Wakaba by his shoulders.

The two men drinking the tea wave at Lucy. The young boy with long, black, and unruly hair that covers the right part of his face smiles and offers a hand to Lucy.

"Name's Alzack Connell, nice to meet you, Lucy-chan," he says, Lucy gladly accepts the young man's hand and nods.

"Pleased to meet you too, Alzack-san."

The young man with light-brown hair that is parted in the middle, who's standing behind Alzack grins widely at Lucy.

"Hi, mine's Max Alors."

Lucy bows slightly at Max. "Nice to meet you, Max-san."

"You're friends with Gray?" Max asks.

Lucy nods. "Sort of. He's also my classmate."

Max nods while Alzack stares at her. His finger taps his chin as he wonders something while staring at the young lady, making Lucy feel a bit awkward. "What's up?" Max asks.

"Lucy-chan's face kinda looks familiar. Where did I see her before?"

Lucy flinches and starts to panic. She already guesses that Alzack saw her in the newspapers and TV reports along with her 'fallen' father. She tries to hide her face by looking down at the floor. Gray notices that Lucy starts to act restless. He narrows his eyes when Alzack suddenly punches his left fist on his right palm; his face lit up after finally remembering something.

"I know— hey!" Gray grabs Max and Alzack by their back collars and drags them toward the dressing room.

"Yes, yes. Let's change our clothes now, shall we?" Gray says while tightening his grip on Max and Alzack's collar. The brunette boy throws the two men inside and closes the door.

Lucy casts the closed door a baffled look. _Gray..._she whispers when she feels a hand softly patting her blonde head. Lucy switches her eyes from the door to the manager beside her, his hand still on her head.

"You don't have to worry about it. I know about you and the incident involving your family." Wakaba slips his hands into his pants pockets. "Frankly, I don't care about my employees' personal issues; as long as you do your job well I'm okay with you." Wakaba smiles before walking towards the door.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Lucy-chan. Even Gray can see that you're suffering too much for your own good." Wakaba waves his hand before leaving the kitchen room.

The blonde girl falls silent; she drops her eyes down and feels her eyes slowly forming tears. She sniffs faintly while wiping off the tears. She really hates looking vulnerable.

_'You're suffering too much for your own good...'_Lucy stops wiping when she thinks about the manager's last words. _Am I?_She asks herself. _Maybe I am…_ It has been so hard for her to live a life she's not used to.

She's not actually a spoiled brat like any rich girl, but with the change of her lifestyle and with the huge loss she also slowly losing her father. She needs some support. She cannot do this alone. She needs someone to push her or say she can do it. And obviously she cannot expect her father to do such 'trivial' things. Lucy breathes out heavily.

Lucy is wiping the tears when the door suddenly opens. Gray's eyebrows meet when he sees Lucy with tears. He casts a worried look at the blonde girl.

"Are you okay?" he asks with concerned look.

"Yes, I just remembered something and well..." she trails off, eyes still on the ground.

"You get too emotional." he whispers. Lucy drags her eyes from the floor to Gray's eyes. She sees him smile at her. Gray ruffles Lucy's blonde hair. "You'll be okay," he says and grins. Lucy nods and manages to smile at him.

"Are you sure you're not Lucy-chan's boyfriend?" Max suddenly asks after the two forget that Max and Alzack are still inside.

Lucy and Gray break apart the moment they hear Max speak. Crimson red blushes decorate Lucy's and Gray's cheeks. "Sh-shut up, Max, go home already." Gray mumbles then gently pushes Lucy to the dressing room. "Go ahead and change."

Lucy nods and enters the room. "Don't forget to lock the door!" Lucy hears him say; she giggles and automatically locks the door. Still the smile never disappears from her lips the whole time she changes her uniform. If she's not too embarrassed to say, she'll be silently admitting that she's slowly harboring a crush on Gray.

_Is he still single?_ Lucy shrugs her shoulders as she buttons her work uniform. _Maybe I can ask him later?  
_  
**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

Wakaba notices something. An odd but cute and adorable 'something'. The manager notices that wherever his new blonde employee is, may it be restocking the supplies on the rack, auditing the prize, charging the customer, or just even organizing the supplies, his brunette sixteen-year-old employee will always be there next to her as if he is her shadow.

Wakaba nudges Warren, currently Gray and Lucy are at the cashier counter laughing and chatting. Apparently Gray's teasing Lucy about nearly breaking the cash machine, earning a small pout from the girl but then Lucy remembers about the play and retorts back at Gray calling him 'Sleeping Beauty,' sticking her tongue at him. Both of the older men chuckle.

"Ahh~ young love." Wakaba says dreamily.

"It's good to be in love, eh Manager?" Warren says, smiling.

They turn their eyes back to the two. Gray is childishly pouting at the laughing Lucy. They look just like a lovey-dovey couple. Wakaba smiles when he sees a familiar spark in Gray's onyx eyes as he gazes down at the laughing blonde girl next to him.

"I want to be in love again. Bah!" Wakaba exclaims. Gray, Lucy, and some of the customers blink their baffled eyes at the manager while watching his retreating back.

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

Lucy feels a little tired. She dry off her blonde locks using her pink towel; she's just finished her night time shower when she sees light coming from her cell phone.

_Don't tell me it's Jellal. That guy is so persistent._ Lucy weakly sighs before grabbing her cell phone and was surprised to see that the sender is not Jellal, but Gray. Her heart suddenly pounds harder from excitement.

_knock, knock are you home already?  
Sender: Gray  
+xxxxxx  
09:25:02 PM_

Lucy forgot that she gave him her e-mail address and phone number. Lucy chuckles and immediately types her reply.

_Yep :) you?  
Sender: Lucy  
+xxxxxx  
09:27:16 PM_

_Good XD yeah, I'm home. what u doing?  
Sender: Gray  
+xxxxxx  
09:29:38 PM_

_preparing to sleep kekeke~  
Sender: Lucy  
+xxxxxx  
09:31:01 PM_

_Oh ryt, goodnight then. see you at the school tomorrow  
Sender: Gray  
+xxxxxx  
09:32:20 PM_

_Yeah, see you. Good nyt ;P  
Sender: Lucy  
+xxxxxx  
09:34:15 PM_

_Sweet dreams Lucy :)  
Sender: Gray  
+xxxxxx  
09:36:05 PM_

_Sweet dreams Gray but not too sweet okay? you myt forget to wake up lol kiddin' nyt! zzz -.-  
Sender: Lucy  
+xxxxxx  
09:38:30 PM  
_  
Gray chuckles at Lucy's last message. He's tempted to send another message to her but he stops himself. He merely rereads all of her replies with a soft smile across his lips.

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

The next day. Lunch break. Lucy's eating lunch with Erza and the others again.

"Welcome back Lucy-chan!" Mira says while crushing Lucy with her hug. Lucy giggles and hugs back her senior. "We've missed you!"

"Sorry about yesterday I was—"

"Oh don't mind, don't mind!" Mira says while pulling the blonde girl into the chair next to her. "Let's eat; I'm famished with all this studying."

Lucy chuckles and takes out her lunch box. Levy starts to chat with her about books, apparently the petite blue haired girl love books just like her. Levy was ecstatic when Lucy told her, with a crimson red face, that she's currently writing a novel. Mira, Cana and Erza silently listen to them but they obviously wanted to read Lucy's work as well.

"Oh Lucy you've got to let me read it!"

Lucy's face went redder. "I-it's not that good, really, and besides it's kinda embarrassing."

"Oh come on, what's the point of making a story if you won't let anybody read it, right? So pretty please?" Levy lifted her intertwined hands at Lucy, giving the blonde girl a puppy-look begging for a bone.

Lucy gave Levy a slow and hesitant nod earning a squeal from the petite girl. "Yay~! That's a promise okay?"

"O-okay, maybe after I finish third chapter."

Levy hugs Lucy while giggling, repeatedly saying 'thank you'. The blonde girl softly giggles and gently pats Levy's head as she feels her cell phone vibrate inside her skirt pocket. Levy unwrap her arms and starts to eat her lunch with wide grin. Lucy takes out her phone and softly smiles when she sees one new message from Gray.

_yo clumsy girl :P  
Sender: Gray  
+xxxxxx  
12:03:56 PM_

Lucy turns her head to Gray and his friends' usual table in the school cafeteria. The blonde girl sees him smiling at her and Gray gives a wink when their eyes meet. Lucy in return giggles and drags her head back to her cell phone and started to type her message.

_clumsy girl your face Sleeping Beauty XP  
Sender: Lucy  
+xxxxxx  
12:05:32 PM_

_lol why is Levy so happy? she looks ecstatic.  
Sender: Gray  
+xxxxxx  
12:06:56 PM_

_it's a secret kekeke~  
Sender: Lucy  
+xxxxxx  
12:08:03 PM_

_aww o.0 c'mon wer friends aren't we?  
Sender: Gray  
+xxxxxx  
12:09:28 PM_

_we r but its still S-E-C-R-E-T XP  
Sender: Lucy  
+xxxxxx  
12:11:15 PM_

"You have Gray-kun's number?" Levy suddenly says while looking over Lucy's shoulder, taking a peek at her cell phone, looking startled. Lucy snaps her head at Levy, the blue-haired girl grins guiltily at Lucy.

"Ahh yeah, he gave it to me yesterday."

"Aww that's unfair!" Levy pouts childishly at Lucy

Lucy frowns at Levy. "Why?"

"How come you and Erza have Gray-kun's number?" Levy crosses her arms in front of her chest still pouting.

Lucy raises her eyebrows and a hint of teasing appears in her chocolate brown eyes. "You like Gray?"

Levy vigorously shakes her head and hand at Lucy. "Of course not! I-I have someone I like and that's not Gray-kun. It's just unfair you have his number; we've been classmates since second year middle school."

"You should probably ask him. So? Who's that 'guy' you like huh?"

"Th-That is..." Levy turns her head at the east part of the cafeteria where the 'Yankee' _(delinquent)_ looking students are gathered. Lucy follows Levy's eyes and frowns. "ItsGazeelkun." Levy mumbles but Lucy doesn't understand her.

"Who?"

"I think she said 'Gazeel-kun', right, Levy-chan?" Mira says with a playful gaze at the blushing Levy.

"A-Anyways! You're changing the topic here Lu-chan! How did you get Gray-kun's number?"

"We exchanged number yesterday; we work in the same convenient store anyways so—."

"WHAT?" the three girls—with the exception of Erza—exclaim, startling the blonde girl. Of course as the class president she has the right to know of her classmates' extracurricular activities _(A/N: not! lol)_. She also has her classmates' phone numbers and home addresses in case of emergency. Erza Scarlet is taking the class presidency very seriously._  
_  
"Gray has a part time job?" Mira repeats looking utterly shocked, confusing Lucy while the latter slowly nods. "Would you look at that, a rich kid like him works like a commoner."

"Rich kid?" Lucy repeats looking surprised.

Mira nods at her. "Yep. Him of course that's also include his step brother Lyon, Natsu and Loke, their all affluent sons of the top three business here in Kingdom of Fiore," Mira says with her matter-of-fact voice. Levy and Cana nod their heads simultaneously.

"I-I didn't know that."

Lucy drags her eyes to Gray and co.'s table. Loke is currently holding out Gray's cell phone while Gray tries to snatch back the contraption from Loke's hand. Natsu on the other hand has a frown on his face and snaps his head at Lucy. The blonde girl blinks while watching the pink-headed boy walk toward Lucy's table, his forehead creasing.

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

_we r but it's still a S-E-C-R-E-T XP  
Sender: Lucy  
+xxxxxx  
12:11:15 PM_

Gray chuckles at his cell phone unaware that his friends are all watching him exchange messages with Lucy. He's about to type something when someone snatches his cell phone away from his grip; looking surprised Gray looks up and sees Loke with his cell phone in his hand.

"What the—give me back my cell phone, Loke," Gray says, annoyed at Loke but instead of returning the phone Loke peeks at his cell phone then his eyebrows meet. "Hey it's rude to read someone else's—"

"How come you have Lucy-chan's number?" Loke asks looking hurt and slightly betrayed. Gray rolls his eyes at him and tries to snatch the phone but Loke has a tight grip on his cell phone. Natsu nearly chokes on his bread stick and he drags his eyes to Loke and Gray.

"Aww geez, I asked her yesterday after school."

"Why are you together after school?" Loke narrows his eyes suspiciously at Gray after tossing his cell phone back to the black-haired boy.

Gray rolls his eyes and sighs. He returns to his seat across Loke. "We're working in the same place, naturally I have to ask her number and e-mail address."

"You have her e-mail address and on top of that you work in the same place as her? How come you keep quiet about this?" Loke exclaims looking surprised at Gray; he slams his hands on the table and leans forward to him with wide eyes.

"Y-yeah but—"

They're all startled when Natsu harshly stands up from his chair, his face having a passive expression, and without saying anything he starts to walk toward Lucy's table. Gray, Loke, and the rest of the boys blink their eyes at Natsu while watching him retreat.

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

Lucy gazes up at Natsu who is currently standing beside her with a stoic expression. Erza and the other girls look at Lucy and Natsu with curious and confused expressions.

Natsu holds his hands out to Lucy while the latter blinks at his hand then frowns at him. "What do you want?"

"Your cell phone, give it to me," Natsu answers.

"Huh?"

"How come you only give Gray your number?" Natsu says with an accusing tone. "We're friends, right, Lucy so why—are you even listening to me?" Natsu childishly pouts at Lucy; the latter is busy scribbling something on the tissue paper. That only makes the pink-headed boy angrier than before, but when he opens his mouth to say something Lucy shoves the tissue paper into his face.

"What's this?" Natsu asks taking the tissue from Lucy; the blonde girl stands up and shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm going to the library to borrow a book, see you later okay?" Lucy says before walking to the door. Natsu blinks his eyes at Lucy's back before dragging his eyes to the tissue paper on his hand.

_you only have to ask ba~~ka Natsu XP  
lucy_heart  
xxx-xxxx_

Natsu laughs silently as he reads the note from Lucy. The girls tilt their heads to the side looking confused and curious at the napkin tissue the salmon-headed boy holds.

**TBC**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

_**-Series of Misunderstanding-**_

_"Erza, listen to this! Natsu-kun finally made his move!" Levi blissfully said._

_"Huh?"_

_"Natsu-kun finally confessing his feelings to Lu-chan! Isn't that sweet?"_

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner: **The next chapter is here. Like it? Review please!

_**A/N:**____I've been thinking for having Omake or Extra Story in every chapter so maybe I'll start now ne?_

_**Omake I –Pervert Alzack—**_

_**Max:**__"What's up?"_

_**Alzack:**__"Lucy-chan's face kinda looks familiar. Where did I saw her before?" (eyes traveling from Lucy's face to her big chest)_

_**Gray:**__(angry chip appears) "WTF! Stop staring at Lucy's chest idiot!"_

_**Lucy:**____(hugs herself throwing an animated disgust look at Alzack)_

_**Me:**__Cut!_

_**Omake II –Cool Wakaba—**_

_**Wakaba:**__"Frankly, I don't care about my employees' personal issue as long as you do your job well I'm okay with you."_

_**Lucy:**__…_

_Wakaba: "Don't be so hard on yourself, Lucy-chan. Even Gray can see that you're suffering too much for your own good." (teary eyes)_

_**Lucy:**__(sweat drop) …_

_**Wakaba:**__"Kuu~~ (squeal) I really wanted to say something cool like that!"_

_**Me:**__Cut!_

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Japanese Translation:**baka – stupid; Ojou-chan – little miss; Kami – God;

**Question: WHERE WOULD YOU WANT TO PLACE YOUR FAVORITE GUILD'S STAMP AND WHAT COLOR? SHARE YOUR ANSWER THROUGH REVIEW. THANK YOU XP. Me? Since I like exposing my nape I wanted Fairy Tail's guild stamp on my nape of course with my favorite color Forget-me-not blue!**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by another manga named 'Monkey High™' (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'The Will of the Wind' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	8. Day Seven

**Summary: **Lucy Heartfillia is the heiress of the Heartfillia family, use to be one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore but after the huge bankrupt Lucy was force to transfer in Fairy Tail Academy from her prestigious school. Can she deal with her new 'ordinary' life while trying to fit in with her chaotic new school?

**Pairing:** LucyXVarious (LoL)

**Genre:** Comedy, School Life, Romance, Spice of Life, Drama, Friendship, Family

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Beta'd by:**Ventiwings

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-Series of Misunderstandings-**

After Class hours. Class 1-B stays behind to rehearse for the school festival's play again. Lucy is busy sewing some of the curtains needed for the play when she feels the salmon-headed boy crouch down beside her; Natsu gives her a serious look as if he has the whole Kingdom's problems on his shoulders.

"What do you want?" Lucy says after glancing at the boy and continues sewing the curtain.

"Lucy, will come with me?" Natsu says with his serious tone and expression which caught Lucy off-guard, causing her to prick her own finger with the needle. The whole class hears him, resulting in them to snap their heads at Lucy and Natsu with surprised expressions.

"Ouch!" Lucy gasps quickly withdrawing her lightly bleeding finger, dropping the needle and the cloth in the process. Lucy sips the blood from her finger with a crease on her forehead and a blush on her cheeks.

Natsu frowns at her and 'tsk'-ed before grabbing her hand. "The hell! Be more careful!"

Lucy blushes even more, withdrawing her hand from Natsu's warm grip. "I-It's because you ask me some random question, baka!" she says nursing her finger.

Natsu pouts at her but then his face changes into his serious expression. "Whatever, so can you come with me now?"

Lucy slowly trails her eyes to Natsu. _It's true! He asks me to come with him! Shit is he—_ He really looks serious as if asking her to his... _Don't go over there, Lucy!_ Lucy scolds herself and tries to calm her pounding heart.

"D-d-doko?"

"To room 213."

"N-N-nande?"

Lucy gasps when she sees a red tinge slowly creeping its way through Natsu's cheeks; her heart starts to pound harder. _What the hell— Natsu's blushing! _Lucy comically screams inwardly. The pink-headed boy avoids Lucy's gaze looking embarrassed.

The two are unaware that the whole class is openly watching their interaction with a pounding heart and a blush on their faces. The girls are obviously stopping themselves from squealing while the boys were about to cry looking heartbroken.

_Confession of love?_ They all think in unison.

"Just come with me, okay?" Natsu said with a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance. He suddenly grabs Lucy's wrist and pulls her out of the classroom. The whole class falls into a silence.

Gray, Loke, and Erza enter the classroom; the three of them were back from faculty office, then they animatedly twitch in unison when the whole class 1-B screams in laughter and cheering, mostly courtesy of the girls, while the boys cry of agony looking rejected by love. Erza frowns and curiously looks at her cheering and crying classmates.

"What in the blazing world happened when we weren't here?" Erza asks looking perplexed at the whole class. Levy, with a very wide grin, skips her way to the scarlet-headed girl.

"Erza kiite, kiite! Natsu-kun finally made his move!" Levy says in glee.

"Huh?"

"Natsu-kun is finally confessing his feelings to Lu-chan! Isn't that sweet?" Levy explains, a big smile still plastered on her petite face.

"What are you talking about?"

Levy giggles as if her crush (that would be Gazeel :P) asked her out on a date. "Well you see, Natsu said to Lucy 'Lucy, will come with me?' kyaa~ doesn't that mean that he's confessing his love to Lu-chan, aww he's—"

Gray harshly grabs Levy's shoulder forcing her to face him, there's a grim expression on his face, and curiously Loke had the expression as if someone announced the massacre of their whole family.

"Where are they?" Gray asks in calm but with obviously dangerous tone.

"Ehh? N-Natsu-kun said they're going to room 213 and—hey wait!" Gray didn't let Levy finish her words. Loke and Gray sprinted their way towards the said room hastily. Erza blinks and lets out a knowing smile; in an instant she follows the two boys. "Erza, where are you going?" But the red-headed girl just ignores the petite girl.

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

Inside Room 213. Lucy follows Natsu, entering the room still with red-faced. She hesitantly steps through the door and Natsu tells her to close it so she, surprisingly, obediently follows him. The young pink-headed man is standing few feet away from Lucy, his back is facing her so the blonde girl has no idea what is he thinking. Lucy swallows down, hands clasped together in front of her pounding heart.

"N-Natsu, don't you think that it-it's very suspicious that two students are in-inside an empty classroom a-a-alone?" Lucy stuttered. Natsu spins around still with red cheeks. He weakly grins at Lucy, sending a cold shiver down her spine.

"This room is fine, so no one can see or hear us." he mumbles.

_Of course it's not fine damn it!_Lucy literally can hear her pounding heart; she clenches her sweating palms tighter while staring at the crimson red face of Natsu.

"So Lucy." Natsu starts and slowly steps closer to Lucy; the blonde girl takes one step away from Natsu then she feels her life end when her back hits the sliding door.

_Hiiee! What to do? Is he gonna confess something to me?_ Lucy feels the whole world stop spinning. Her heart can't seem to stop pounding inside her ribcage. _I-if he does confess what should I say? Should I answer a 'yes' or 'no' but what will happen if I rejected him?_ Lucy asks herself looking restless while holding in her breathe. _It's not that I don't like him and I'm not even sure if I like him! I barely even know him for god's sake! Damn you Natsu!_

Lucy wanted cry out and run away from that room but her whole body is frozen of shock. She scolds herself when she feels a little excited about Natsu's supposed confession to her. Lucy finally notices that Natsu is just two feet away from her causing her heart to stumble around inside her chest. _Natsu's giving me a heart attack! I don't want to die like this!_

"Lucy..." Natsu whispers.

Lucy suddenly realizes how cute Natsu is with his red cheeks. _Oh my gawd! Natsu is sparkling! Shit! Lucy calm yourself!_Lucy swallows down before answering. "Y-yeah?" when she sees his lips move to say something Lucy tightly closes her brown eyes. Her heart suddenly stops beating. Her hands clench together tightly and wait for him to confess—

"Can you help me wear this gown? Please?" Natsu exclaims hastily bowing his head down at Lucy while his two hands hold the gown out to her. Lucy animatedly freezes, eyes still closed. She hastily opens her eyes at the bowing Natsu with a triple sweat drop on the back of her blonde hair.

"What?" Lucy asks incredulously.

Natsu slowly straightens his back, his face even redder than before. He looks away from Lucy while scratching his side neck with one finger. "I was originally going to ask Erza, but she's not around so when I saw you I thought you can help me." Natsu starts explaining, still avoiding eye contact with Lucy. "And well, it's not like I wear girly gowns so I'm asking for your help."

_Ehh…?_Lucy blinks her eyes at Natsu looking utterly dumbfounded. When everything starts to sink in, she slowly feels like to strangling Natsu's really hard and painfully a million times. _It's your damn fault jumping into a weird conclusion like that!_ Lucy chastised herself. She lets out an exasperated sigh while her heart slowly returns to its normal pace.

"So are you going to help me?"

Lucy opens her lips to answer when suddenly someone opens the front door rather harshly. It reveals Erza, Loke, and Gray heavily panting.

"What are you guys doing here?" Loke asks in between his panting, hands planted on his knees. Gray leans his right forearm on the sliding door panting as well, while Erza stands behind the dark orange boy panting as well.

"Why are you all here?" Natsu frowns at the three. "What, are you here to make fun of me?" Natsu asks with an accusing look, crossing his arms in front of his chest and pouts. Gray and Loke surprisingly perk up giving Lucy a hopeful look.

"You rejected him?" Loke and Gray ask in unison, eyes sparkling with hope.

_Rejected? Do they mean 'the helping him with the gown' thing_? Lucy shakes her head making the shoulders of the two boys drop drastically. "Nope, I was about to tell him 'yes'." Lucy answered while her eyebrows met at the very depressing clouds appear on top of Loke and Gray's head.

Natsu's face lit up. "Really? Yatta!" Natsu throws his closed fists into the air. "Thanks Lucy you're the best!" he adds and starts to unbutton his uniform. Lucy and Erza's face turn into red.

"What the heck are you doing?" Lucy screams while she cups her red face with her hands. "When I said yes was going to help you with the gown I didn't mean you should start stripping in front of me, baka!" Lucy adds looking embarrassed and annoyed. Natsu chuckles apologetically while scratching the back of his head.

Gray and Loke on the other hand twitch at what Lucy said.

"W-what did you just said Lucy?" Gray asks slowly. Lucy turns her crimson red face to Gray.

"Well he did ask me to help him fit the gown—that's why we're here, but this stupid Natsu has no 'dignity' stripping his clothes like that in front of a girl!" Lucy embarrassingly answers while animatedly glaring at Natsu, pointing a quivering finger at him.

"Y-you're only helping him with the gown?"

"Yeah."

"That's it?" Erza asks, confirming everything.

"Yeah, why?"

Gray, Loke, and Erza disappointedly sigh in unison. Gray, clutching his heart, Loke pressing the bridge of his nose while shaking his head, and Erza chuckling lightly. Lucy and Natsu crease their forehead at the three.

"What's with the disappointed look?" Natsu asks, still continuing to strip off his clothes earning a smack in the head, courtesy of Lucy.

"The hell man! That scared the shit out of me!" Gray glares at Natsu while cracking up his knuckles; obviously wanted to hit Natsu.

"Don't just say something that would mean something else, do aho!" Loke adds with a frown on his handsome face.

"What did you just call me?" Natsu animatedly screams launching a punch at Loke that the dark orange boy swiftly avoids, and a brotherly fight starts between the three. Erza chuckles while watching the three fight while Lucy on the other hand rolls her eyes; the blonde girl is obviously oblivious at the misunderstanding happening between them.

**TBC**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

_**-Jellal Fernandez-**_

_"I won't stop not until you give me a good reason to end this. I still care for you Lucy. I'm willing to wait." he said before letting Lucy go and walks away from there._

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner: **'Will you come with me' in Japanese is like asking a girl out for a date. The class 1-B thought Natsu is asking Lucy out. Like it? Review please!

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

_**Bloopers I**_

**Erza:** "What in the blazing world happen when we're not here?"

**Me:**… Levi-chan that's your cue!

**Levi:** Ehh— sorry I forgot my dialogue! (starts scanning the script paper)

**Everyone:** (sweat drop)

**Me:** Cut!

_**Blooper II**_

**Me:** (Narrating the background) Gray harshly grabs Levi's shoulder forcing her to face him, there's a grim expression on his face—

**Levi:** Pfft— (laugh out) Sorry Gray-kun, I really can't take your serious face.

**Gray:** (swear drop)

_**Me:**__Cut!_

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Japanese Translation:**Doko – Where; Nande – Why; kiite – listen; Yatta – alright; baka – stupid; do aho – idiot/super idiot;

**Question: WHERE WOULD YOU WANT TO PLACE YOUR FAVORITE GUILD'S STAMP AND WHAT COLOR? SHARE YOUR ANSWER THROUGH REVIEW. THANK YOU XP. Me? Since I like exposing my nape I wanted Fairy Tail's guild stamp on my nape of course with my favorite color Forget-me-not blue!**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by another manga named 'Monkey High™' (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'The Will of the Wind' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	9. Day Eight

**Summary: **Lucy Heartfillia is the heiress of the Heartfillia family, use to be one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore but after the huge bankrupt Lucy was force to transfer in Fairy Tail Academy from her prestigious school. Can she deal with her new 'ordinary' life while trying to fit in with her chaotic new school?

**Pairing:** LucyXVarious (LoL)

**Genre:** Comedy, School Life, Romance, Spice of Life, Drama, Friendship, Family

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Beta'd by:**Ventiwings

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-Jellal Fernandez-**

"Huwaaat~! It's not a confession of love?" Levy disappointedly repeats after hearing what Lucy and Erza said. They both nod while the blue-haired girl pouts at them. "And here I thought Natsu's going to confess his love to our Lu-chan."

"Not likely to happen." Lucy says while she waits for Erza and the others finish changing their school shoes.

"Aww but I still think that the two of you look cute together." Mira softly says giving Lucy a teasing look. Lucy chuckles and shakes her head. Levy and Mira high-five each other, obviously rooting for Natsu to be a potential boyfriend for Lucy. Lucy rolls her eyes at them.

"I bet there are no words of 'Romantic' or 'Love' in his pink head." Lucy contradicts the girl.

Cana 'tut, tut, tut's at Lucy while wagging her index finger at her. "I don't think that's true, Natsu is not that innocent in terms of 'love'."

Lucy's eyebrows meet. "What do you mean?"

"He's already had his first love." Cana turns her eyes to Mira, while the latter gives them an innocent look, lifting her eyebrows.

"Mira-san is Natsu's first love?" Lucy's eyes widen, forming a surprised expression.

Cana shakes her head softly. "Not Mira but her little sister Lisanna."

"Lisanna?"

"Ohh~ right!" Levy agrees. "Lisanna was his first crush, that Natsu."

Lucy doesn't know why but she feels a bit jealous at this mysterious Lisanna. "Where is she now?"

Mira, Cana, Levy, and Erza don't answer but a hint of sadness, especially in Mira's eyes, can be seen. Lucy, feeling that the topic is a bit too sensitive to discuss, lets out a small cough before changing to a lighter subject. Cana, Levy, and Erza understand Lucy's intention in changing the conversation and they start to walk towards the school gate.

"Lucy!" a voice calls out, Lucy and the girls spin around and see Gray catching up with them. His friends are following behind.

"Do you need anything?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask if we could walk together to the store." Gray asks with a shyness that didn't pass unnoticed by the teenage students around him except Lucy and the super dense Natsu.

"Gray, it's my day off today." Lucy softly answers, resulting in Gray blushing in deep red.

"Oh yeah, right, sorry." Gray mumbles, looking disappointed. The girls lightly chuckle at him as he turns his eyes away from the ladies.

They all start to walk to the gate when Lucy catches a glimpse of a boy with dark blue hair leaning against their school gate. Lucy hastily halts with wide eyes; Natsu who happens to be walking behind her, chatting with Elfman, didn't notice that the blonde girl suddenly froze, causing him to collide with the blonde girl.

"Itai!" they both groan when they painfully collide with each other. Lucy cups the back of her blonde head as Natsu nurses his red nose. "Hey Lucy! Don't just stop in the frigging walkway so suddenly!" Natsu complains with his hand on his nose, but surprisingly Lucy doesn't retort back at him and instead focuses her eyes on the school gate.

"J-Jellal-kun?" Lucy mutters, and then the teenage boy probably in third year turns his eyes to Lucy. Lucy's friends frown in unison as they drag their eyes from the wide-eyed Lucy to the calm and handsome blue-haired boy standing at the school's gateway.

The boy neatly wearing the standard uniform of Apostle Academy approaches the blonde girl quietly. Erza's eyes grow wider as well, recognizing the boy Lucy called 'Jellal'.

"W-what're you doing here?" Lucy asks in a low voice.

"Waiting for you of course. How many times do you actually think I call you? I also left loads of text messages for you but you seem too busy to read them, huh." the 'Jellal' guy as Lucy calls him says with a calm expression but obvious irritation in his voice.

"What do you want?" Lucy instead asks, ignoring what he just said.

"To talk to you, obviously."

"Didn't I already end everything with you last month?"

Jellal's eyes twitch, subtle pain crosses his brown eyes. "I still wanted to talk to you and I don't remember ending some—"

"Stop." Lucy raises her hand at him. "I don't want to hear it. Leave me alone Jellal, please, go home." Lucy says before walking past Jellal. The blue-haired boy grabs Lucy's elbow, forcing her to turn and face him.

"I won't stop, not until you give me a good reason to end this. I know I was not there when you needed me and I'm sorry for that, but I still care for you Lucy. I'm willing to wait," he says before letting Lucy go and walking away. Lucy watches Jellal's back with tears slowly appearing in her eyes.

"Lu-chan?" Levy softly calls. Lucy snaps her head to her friends before forcing herself to smile.

"I think I'll pass going with you in the mall today Levy-chan. I'm tired and—" Lucy bites her lower lips before bowing her head lightly. "See you, girls' tomorrow." she finally says and she starts to run away.

"Lu-chan—" Cana grabs Levy's shoulder and shakes her head.

"Let's leave her alone; I think she's still confused." Cana says. Levy nods her head. Unknown to everybody, Erza's face darkens, fringes cover her eyes, and her fists are clenched in a tight ball.

"So I wonder who that guy is." Levy curiously asks.

"Maybe he's Lucy-chan's boyfriend from her previous school." Mira giggles. "He's quite a handsome young man, isn't he?" Mira complimented. Cana nods her head in agreement while Levy giggles; she obviously agrees with Cana and Mira.

"Not really." Natsu, Gray, and Loke say bitterly in unison, and then they glare at each other before snapping their heads away with a faint 'hmph'. Mira chuckles at the cute sight of jealous Gray, Natsu, and Loke.

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

Lucy walks slowly, almost aimlessly. Jellal's words still linger in the back of her head. _What 'waiting'?_ Lucy repeats while her face slowly turns pink. _The nerve of him._ _He was never there when everything was difficult for me._ Lucy says to herself in irritation. Finally noticing that she's already in front of the two-story apartment, Lucy grabs her key inside her pocket and inserts it into the key hole.

"Tadaimah." Lucy chants looking tired. She takes off her black shoes when she notices that the house is awfully quiet. Lucy frowns at their dim-lighted narrowed hall way. After slipping on her slippers, she walks toward the living room.

"Father?" she calls out, but no one is inside. Lucy pokes her head through the door to the kitchen adjacent to the living room but her father is nowhere to be found. Lucy starts to climb the stairs. She first knocks on the shower room door.

"Father, are you inside?" Lucy waits for an answer but when she plants her ear on the door leaf she hears nothing, assuming that it's safe to open the door. Lucy pushes the door open but the shower room is empty. When she wants to try her luck in the medium size master bedroom, Lucy hears the front door creak open and the sound that follows is a faint 'THUD' as if someone closes the door. Lucy automatically climbs down the stairs and there she sees her father sitting down on the floor busy taking his shoes off.

"Where have you been?" Lucy asks.

Wilson Heartfillia, her father, the once renowned Best Business Tycoon in the land of Fiore, didn't answer his daughter but instead stands up, nearly falling down, and with uneven gait he starts to walk toward the stairs.

Lucy inwardly sighs when she realizes that her father is drunk. "Father—"

"Ahh Lucy—" Wilson hiccups then groggily smiles, his face is crimson red. "Y-you're home—" he plants his hands on Lucy's shoulder and stares at her with his red and droopy eyes. Lucy wrinkles her nose at the smell of alcohol in her father's breath. "You're working now right? In some cheap convenience store? So do you have any money with you?"

Lucy softly glares at his father shoving his hands off of her. _The nerve—_ she angrily says to herself. "Don't call G2G cheap and I've only been working there for three days—"

"Then why don't you ask for advance payment, ehh?" he says grabbing the baluster of the stairs.

Lucy throws a disgusted look at her father. "Why do you need money anyway?"

Wilson hiccups and with a swaying body he waves his hand at his daughter. "I lost in a bet at a horse race and—"

Lucy gasps and glares at her father. "What? Horse-race? What bet? Have you been gambling behind my back? Father you know that we're low in cash but you still wastes our money on that?"

Wilson, not listening to his daughter, waves his hand again and starts to climb the stairs slowly. "Bah, it's just a small loss, if you don't want to share your money with me its fine, you ungrateful daughter." he says while climbing the stairs.

Hurt at what her father calls her, Lucy heaves an exasperated sigh while she places her hands on her narrow waist. She feels the hot sensation of tears forming in her eyes; she immediately wipes the tears before they pours down. She promises that she'll never cry again.

"Orokana chichioya." she whispers but still emotions seize her whole body and she hastily crouches down on the floor while hiding her face in her palms, Lucy faintly sobs. She feels so weak at this moment so she lets herself cry alone. Whispering her mother's name in between her sobs.

**TBC**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

_**-His & Her Circumstances Part One-**_

_"I'm sorry we put the burden on your shoulder Loke." he said with his sincere apologetic tone and expression._

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner: **Please don't hate Wilson Heartfillia ^^; Like it? Review please!

_**Bloopers I**_

**Jellal:** "Waiting for you of course. How many times do you actually think I call you? I also left loads of text messages for you but you seem too busy to read them huh."

**Erza:**(throwing death glare to Lucy)

**Lucy:** (sweat drop)

**Erza:** (sending mental curses to Lucy)

**Me:** Lucy your line?

**Lucy:**(cries) Erza is killing me with her death glare, Sab-chan! (Squeak and hastily hides behind me)

**Me:** Cut!

_**Blooper II**_

**Lucy:** "What? Horse-race? What bet? Have been gambling behind my back? Father you know that we're low in cash but you still waste out money in that?"

**Wilson:** (started to climb the stairs when his right foot accidentally slides from the step falling down face first)

**Lucy:** (gasps and runs to help her father) Father!

**Wilson:** (groans and cups his nose)

_**Me:**__Cut!_

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Japanese Translation:**Itai/Itte – Ouch; Tadaimah – I'm home/I'm back; Orokana chichioya – Stupid father;

**Question: WHERE WOULD YOU WANT TO PLACE YOUR FAVORITE GUILD'S STAMP AND WHAT COLOR? SHARE YOUR ANSWER THROUGH REVIEW. THANK YOU XP. Me? Since I like exposing my nape I wanted Fairy Tail's guild stamp on my nape of course with my favorite color Forget-me-not blue!**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by another manga named 'Monkey High™' (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'The Will of the Wind' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	10. Day Nine

**Summary: **Lucy Heartfillia is the heiress of the Heartfillia family, use to be one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore but after the huge bankrupt Lucy was force to transfer in Fairy Tail Academy from her prestigious school. Can she deal with her new 'ordinary' life while trying to fit in with her chaotic new school?

**Pairing:** LucyXVarious (LoL)

**Genre:** Comedy, School Life, Romance, Spice of Life, Drama, Friendship, Family

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Beta'd by:**Ventiwings

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-His & Her Circumstances Part One-**

Loke rides inside the silver BMW parked a little further from the Academy. He waves his hand at his two best friends, Natsu and Gray, and then asks his chauffeur to drive off. On his way to their manor in an exclusive subdivision, the dark orange-haired boy rests his elbow on the window staring outside with a bored expression. His personal assistant named Caprico, whom his father insisted to have, is talking about something that Loke is not at all interested to hear.

"Young Master, later this night, the Geronimo Family from West Kingdom is holding a gathering in Magnolia Hotel and was—"

"I'm not going," Loke cut Caprico's words, and then he sighs, sliding his back to the back rest of his car. "I'm tired. I've got a lot to do for school so I'm not going." Loke adds while pressing on the bridge of his nose. Caprico pushes his dark tinted sunglasses upward and meekly nods at Loke.

"As you wish, Young Master." he swiftly says, returning his eyes to the front.

The guard opens the tall gate of Loke's Manor; the driver makes their way to the circular driveway and parks in front of the manor's main door. Loke's assistant swiftly opens the door for him; the latter gets out of the car and hands his school bag to the maid waiting for his arrival in front of the main twin door of the manor.

"Okaerinasai, Loke." a familiar voice greets him. Loke blinks his eyes and drags his head upward to see a man with jet black hair and handsome face standing in the doorway smiling widely at him.

"Ares-oniisama?" Loke mumbles looking in disbelief at the man smiling at him. Ares, Loke's second older brother, pouts at him.

"Where is the little Loke who use to call me 'Ares-nii'?" he says as he waits for Loke to approach him. Loke chuckles and starts to walk toward his older brother.

Ares throws his arm around Loke's shoulder. "So how's the life treating you huh, ototou?" Ares asks jokingly. "Any girl problems?"

Loke amusedly rolls his eyes and lets his older brother usher him to their family room. "If you call every girl falling helplessly in love with me, Loke-sama, a girl problem then maybe yes," Loke jokingly answers.

"That's my boy!" Ares chuckles and ruffles Loke's dark orange locks. They both laugh as Ares pushes open the mahogany twin doors revealing their large living room. Loke was surprised to see the man sitting on the comfortable couch with a cup of tea in his hand.

"Hermes-nii?" Loke gasps with wide eyes. The man with black hair—though Ares' hair is much blacker than his—that is parted on the left with a face that rivals Loke's and Ares' good looks smiles softly at him. Loke immediately walks toward the man and is about to give him a big hug but Loke suddenly stops thinking that it is inappropriate to hug the first son of their family.

Hermes, noticing Loke's hesitation, gives him an understanding smile before hugging Loke on his own. "Hey little brother, it's been awhile huh?" Hermes says patting Loke's back. Loke smiles wider and nods at his older brother.

"Now how come you call him 'Hermes-nii' when you call me 'Ares-niisama'? Unfair little bro." Ares jokingly complains, throwing his body on the single couch. Loke chuckles and sits on the long couch next to Hermes, the latter sits down as well and continues drinking his tea.

"I was surprised." Loke says.

"You were surprised back then as well. Honestly, with this favoritism of yours, Loke, you're deliberately hurting my feelings." Ares gives him a comical sullen look. Loke and Hermes chortle at Ares' childish pout.

"How was the school?" Hermes asks, placing the Meissen tea cup down on the glass coffee table in the center.

Loke shrugs his shoulders taking the glass of juice the maid offers him. "Good, of course chaotic like the usual."

"You're still classmates with Natsu-kun and Gray-kun?" Ares asks.

"Yep."

Ares suddenly smirks remembering Loke's pink-headed best friend and his comical antics. "I sure would like to see Natsu again. That pink-head sure is a funny guy."

Loke laughs softly and nods, agreeing with his second older brother. "He still is, Ares-nii, he's part of our play. He plays the role of the Wicked Queen."

Ares and Hermes blink their eyes at Loke looking surprised with a mixture of wince as if silently asking if Loke's telling the truth, then afterwards they both laugh out while imagining Natsu in a long gown and wig. Hilarious. Totally hilarious.

"I want to see that! When is the play?" Ares says looking excited.

"Next month, I'll get free tickets for you if you want." Loke says. "You do that. Hah! I'm going to bring a camera for souvenirs," Ares says in glee. "Maybe I should use that to blackmail him?" Ares lets out a comical sinister smile; Loke smirks lightly at his older brother.

"How's dad?" Hermes suddenly asks. Ares twitches lightly then Loke feels the tension between them. His older brothers aren't exactly on 'good' terms with their stoic and strict father.

Loke shrugs his shoulders casually at them. "Same old." he says. Hermes and Ares give him an apologetic look.

"Does he know what you want in the future?" the second oldest son asks. Loke falls silent at first then slowly nods his head.

"He does. I already told him about my plans for the future, and of course he was furious. 'Rubbish dream' he said, oh well." Loke nonchalantly leans his back on the couch. His hand makes way to his dark orange locks while his older brothers watch him with grim expression. Hermes clenches his jaw as Ares massages his temple with a hand while silence lingers between the three handsome siblings.

Ares was about to say something when the mahogany doors open again revealing a slender lady with light orange braided hair hanging on her left shoulder enters the room. The lady wears a branded dress with light make-up. Her beautiful and gentle face flashes a soft smile at the three handsome men inside.

"Oh so this is where my boys are," she says softly, closing the door gently and elegantly walks toward the couch. The three men are automatically on their feet while the lady approaches them.

"Haha-ue." they all say in chorus with soft looks while watching the lady. Andromeda softly shakes her head.

"It's 'Mama', how many times do I have to tell you that?" she says and chuckles. Loke and Hermes make a space for Andromeda and Ares. The three men plus their elegant mother are seated side by side on the long comfy couch of their large family room.

"Natsu-kun was here awhile ago, Loke." she says while her hand is busy rummaging inside her side pocket.

Loke raises his eyebrows at his mother. "Natsu?" he repeats.

Andromeda nods at her youngest son. "Yes, he passed by a minute ago. I told him I was going to call you but it seems that he's in a bit of a hurry. He left a letter, by the way."

Loke looks at his mother's hand as Hermes and Ares look curiously at the paper.

"So, who's Lucy?" Andromeda asks with her playful smile at Loke while looking at the letter. Ares, who's sitting next to her looks over her shoulder and reads the letter, then lets out soft chuckles. Hermes and Loke exchange curious glances with each other.

The youngest son blinks at her mother with confusion in his eyes. _Lucy?_ Loke accepts the paper from his mother and recognizes Natsu's handwriting. _He's always had awful handwriting._ Loke says inwardly.

_Yo, I was thinking that you probably want Lucy's number and e-mail address. Don't worry, I already asked her permission to give you her number, she said 'yes' so you owe me big time XP_

_-Natsu_

_P.S. here's Lucy's e-add and number  
lucy_heart  
xxx-xxxx_

_P.P.S. Tomorrow's Saturday, I already texted ice brain and Hibiki that we should hang out in Fairy Tail karaoke bar tomorrow afternoon. What can you say? Leave me a message later!_

Hermes is looking over Loke's shoulder reading the letter as well. "Who's Lucy?" he asks his eyes still on the letter. Ares and Andromeda give Loke a teasing look.

"Oh, Lucy-chan, she's our new classmate." Loke answers ignoring the sparkling eyes of his enthusiastic mother. "I'm actually interested in her."

"A girl? Aww this is the first time I heard you ask a girl's number. Usually girls will automatically give their number to you," her mother says in glee while clasping her delicate hands together.

"Lucy who?" Hermes interrupts again.

"Lucy Heartfillia."

Andromeda's smile freezes while Hermes and Ares blink at him. They exchange glances with each other. Andromeda looks a bit serious at her youngest son.

"Heartfillia? _The_Heartfillia?"

"Yep." Loke says adding a nod. "The Heartfillia in the news."

Ares taps his chin, pondering on something then he drops his fist on his palm. "I think I saw her before. She's drop dead gorgeous is what I remember." Ares remembers meeting Lucy once at their father's birthday party celebrated in one of their five-star hotels. She was sitting alone at one of the tables wearing her strapless knee-length pink dress; her stylishly curled golden hair was adorned with a pink headband with ribbons on the side; the dress was partnered with pink stiletto sandals and a light make-up that accentuated her beautiful petite face.

"I saw her in one of our hotels with her father, the proud Wilson Heartfillia, never fancied him though." Ares adds. "So what does act Lucy like? Prissy little princess?"

Loke shakes his head. "Nope on the contrary she's doesn't act like a typical spoiled heiress. She's pretty 'normal' unlike some of those socialite girls."

"Hmm... I sure want to meet this 'Lucy' girl." Ares says looking interested. Lucy, though she's four years younger than him, is indeed a beautiful young lady.

"Leave her alone, Ares-nii, she's my target." Loke says with the playful smile on his lips stretching on his handsome face. Ares extends his arms around the back of their mother and ruffles Loke's hair.

"That's my brother!" he playfully says. Andromeda pats Loke's and Ares' thighs gently.

"Don't go hurting the poor girl now boys, she's just been in a depressing situation; don't go and make it worse." she says with a soft sternness in her voice and expression. "I heard her father is having a hard time coping with the loss, poor girl." Andromeda shakes her head lightly and looks slightly depressed after placing her right palm on her cheeks.

The crying Lucy from the classroom the other day appears from the back of Loke's mind. Then he realizes something. "Maybe that's why—"

"What are you two doing here?" a cold and strict voice says coming from the mahogany door. The three boys plus their mother hastily turn their heads to the door and see their father, Perseus, standing in the doorway, a hand still on the knob. His handsome face is adorned with a cold frown.

"Welcome back, dear." Andromeda greets, wanting to decrease the tension brewing between the men of their household.

Loke immediately stands up after seeing his father, gives the older man a polite and small bow. "Welcome home, Chichi-ue."

Hermes and Ares on the other hand give their father a stoic look, still remaining sitting on the couch.

"No need to get angry, we're not here for you, we're here to visit Loke and Mother, Chichi-ue." Ares emphasizes the 'Chichi-ue' with a mixture of disgust and sarcasm and scoffs at his father.

"Ares." Hermes calmly warns Ares and gives his younger brother a 'you'll-make-everything-worse' look; the oldest son merely sighs at the response to their father's cold gestures at them. Perseus glares at his second after pursing his lips together.

"If you're finished with your idle chit-chat rubbish, you're welcome to leave the house immediately." Perseus coldly says.

Andromeda softly plants a hand on Perseus' arm. "But dear—"

He softly glares at his wife. "No buts, Andromeda." he snaps his head to his youngest son. "I need to talk to you Loke, come and see me in the library. Now." he says before turning his back to his wife and sons.

"That old man never changes." Ares comments in irritation after making sure that their father is out of earshot. Hermes approaches their youngest brother and pats his shoulder.

"I'm sorry we put the burden on your shoulder, Loke." he says with his sincere apologetic tone and expression. Ares clenches his teeth but keeps his mouth closed. Andromeda casts a worried and sorry look at her youngest son. It pains her heart that Loke is suffering the pressure of succeeding their family's business while she truly knows that this isn't the life Loke wants.

Loke merely shrugs his shoulders and casts a small smile at his older brother. "I'm use to it, Hermes-nii," he softly says; hurt and loneliness is evident in his eyes but he tries to conceal his true emotions for the sake of his family's happiness.

"Well I have to go; Chichi-ue is expecting me." Loke nods at his older brothers and plants a small kiss on his mother's cheek before proceeding to the library.

"Damn, Chichi-ue." Hermes curses, revealing his emotions. He gives the marble floor a death glare, something that is rarely seen on the oldest son of their family. He clenches his jaw and a hand while the other hand runs through his light black hair.

Their mother sighs looking sad at her sons. _What happened to our good old days?_ She painfully asks herself.  
**  
****Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω****  
**  
Inside the library, Perseus is sitting on the black leather swivel chair behind his study table with papers in his hands. Loke knocks on the door before entering the library.

"Chichi-ue, do you need anything from me?" Loke asks in polite and cold tone.

Perseus raises his head at his youngest son, giving Loke a disapproving look. "I heard from Caprico, your personal assistant, that you're canceling your schedule in attending the ball this night?"

"Yes, because—"

"You'll attend that. Some prospective clients might be coming there, we need some representative to attend that ball." he cuts off.

Loke silently clenches his jaw while trying himself to calm down. "But, Chichi-ue—"

"No more arguments, Loke," his father gives him a hard look. Loke, after a long silence, sighs inwardly and gives a small nod to his father. "Good and I hope you've already forgotten that 'pilot' dream of yours, Loke, because no matter what, you'll be succeeding this business."

Loke doesn't say anything; he doesn't even move an inch. His face is blank, hard to read. But deep inside him he wants to rebel against his father. He wants to go against his father's will but then he remembers his mother and her soft face, Hermes' and Ares' faces appeared on his mind as well. _Dammit!_

"You can go now." His father waves his hand at him then Loke bows his head and leaves the room.

Fringes hiding his eyes, Loke doesn't notice his brothers and mother looking at him with worried expressions. He continues to walk past the three, unaware of their presence. His feet take wide steps to his room on the second floor. He pushes the door of his room open and closes it behind him.

His room was a typical one for an affluent teen like him. On the left is a long sofa, in front a very wide flat screen hanging on the wall, and scattered on the floor is his latest game console with three wireless game controllers. On the right side of the room is his four postal king-sized bed, on either side of the bed is his bedside tables, the left has his electronic alarm clock while the right has his lamp, and near the bed is the electronic fireplace.

Near the sofa is a hanging punching bag. Loke locks his door, removes his upper uniform, and hastily throws the clothes onto the carpeted floor. His hand grabs the remote for the central air conditioner and opens the contraption, and he puts on the boxing glove lying on the floor. After doing a little warm up, Loke started punching the red punching bag.

At first it was a light punch, as if testing his strength, but soon while the previous talk with his father plays inside his head his punches start to become hard and strong.

_'No more argument Loke,'_his father's voice echoes inside his head. Fuck that! Loke curses, giving the bag a death glare and start to give it four strong and continuous punches.

_'I hope you already forgot that 'pilot' dream of yours, Loke, because no matter what you'll be succeeding this business.'_ Loke gives another hard punch while he clenches his teeth. His eyes glances at the  
nearest cabinet, where he displays his collection of different kinds of airplanes and some mini version of a pilot smiling at him. His raging feelings rise up just by merely looking at the figures fueling his emotions.

_Damn! Damn! Damn!_ Loke screams inwardly while his punches get even harder. He feels some pain coming from his fists from excessively punching the bag but Loke ignores it. He continues to avert his anger nonstop on the bag for fifteen minutes.

Feeling a bit tired, Loke walks towards the cabinet and gently leans his back filled with sweat against the glass window of the cabinet. Panting heavily he slides his body down while removing the gloves from his hands and throwing them beside him. One leg is outstretched on the soft carpeted floor and the other leg is folded, giving support to his one arm. The other hand runs through his spiky and unruly dark orange hair and stays there.

His panting slowly paces down as well as his heart rate. His father's cold face appears in the back of his mind; Loke's hand slowly makes its way to his face, pressing his temples using his thumb and index finger. Loke laughs without humor. _Fuck business!_ He yells inwardly. He slowly bows his head down while he covers his eyes with tears threatening to fall down.

**TBC**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

_**-His & Her Circumstances Part Two-**_

_Lucy Heartfillia the girl, well according to Karen, who's using Gray-sama and targeting Natsu and Loke for her own personal reason, rescued her from getting hit from Bora. Her self-proclaim rival in love._

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner ****March 25, 2011:**There's a slight difference from the unedited chapter to this edited one. I changed 'Otou-sama' and 'Okaa-sama' to 'Chichi-ue' and 'Haha-ue' because the two latter Japanese honorifics connote a higher level of respect than the suffix –sama. I named Loke's assistant as Caprico. Like it? Review please!

**Japanese Translation:**Okaerinasai – welcome home/welcome back; Oniisama – lit means Honorable Older Brother; -nii – suffix used to address one's older brother that sends childish cuteness; Ototou – younger brother/little brother; Haha – mother; Chichi – father; -Ue – suffix that literally means "above" and use denotes a high level of respect;

**Question: WHERE WOULD YOU WANT TO PLACE YOUR FAVORITE GUILD'S STAMP AND WHAT COLOR? SHARE YOUR ANSWER THROUGH REVIEW. THANK YOU XP. Me? Since I like exposing my nape I wanted Fairy Tail's guild stamp on my nape of course with my favorite color Forget-me-not blue!**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by another manga named 'Monkey High™' (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'The Will of the Wind' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	11. Day Ten

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfillia is the heiress of the Heartfillia family, use to be one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore but after the huge bankrupt Lucy was force to transfer in Fairy Tail Academy from her prestigious school. Can she deal with her new 'ordinary' life while trying to fit in with her chaotic new school?

**Pairing:** LucyXVarious (LoL)

**Genre:** Comedy, School Life, Romance, Spice of Life, Drama, Friendship, Family

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-His and Her Circumstances Part Two-**

Erza pushes the front door of their medium size house. She lives with her parents and an older sister who looks just like her sometime people mistook them as twins. Only different is that her Onee-chan had a bob-cut hairstyle why Erza prefers a long hair.

"Tadaimah." the bloody-red hair gal chanted while entering the house. Her older sister pokes her head through the door that leads to their living room.

"Okaerinasai, Er-chan." she greeted. Erza nodded at her older sister and started to remove her school shoes, neatly lining it on the shoe rack near the entrance and slipping on her comfy slippers.

"Dinners about to serve come and help us set up the table after you've change okay?"

"Uhn." Erza nodded and started to climb the stairs. She places her bag on the study table after she closes the door. Erza throws herself on her bed back-first and started to stare on her white ceiling.

_Jellal..._ a blue haired little boy appeared from the back her mind. Erza closes her eyes and place her left forearm on her eyes before sighing heavily. I thought he's in West Kingdom. _What is he doing here in Magnolia?_ Erza's mind started to drift into her precious memory.

_"Er-chan!" a tiny voice calls out, Erza Scarlet five years old spun around and saw her friends Wally, Millianna and Sho waving at her. Erza stops and waited for them._

_"I told you we're going home together!" Milliana, an avid cat-lover whose one year younger than her, complains while panting._

_"Yeah Nee-san! You promise yesterday that we'll walk home together! Stingy." Sho, who is completely attach to her since he's an only child and more often baby sited by Erza, stuck out his tongue at her earning a soft giggle from Erza. Wally didn't say much but a disapproving look is shown to his face. Erza clasps her hands together at her friends with apologetic look._

_"Sorry!" she said with a bow. "It's just that I was in a hurry to go home I forgot about my promise!"_

_"Why are you so eager to go home?"_

_Erza didn't say anything but he blushes and started to walk again. With the three kids following Erza behind exchanging a confused look with each other. When they passes through Magnolia's children's play ground Erza hastily hides behind the lamp post near the park and with a red face she pokes her head from the post and survey the whole playground._

_The three children imitate Erza, hide behind her and poke their heads from the lamp post._

_"Nee-san, why are we doing this?" Sho whispers while he unknowingly scans the play ground mimicking Erza._

_"Are we perhaps playing ninja?" Milliana ask looking excited. Sho giggles in Milliana's idea._

_"Yeah let's play!" Sho suddenly exclaims._

_Erza panic with Sho's voice, she hastily places a finger on her lips with wide eyes. "Shhh!" she said then swiftly turns her head back to the play ground. Erza's eyes sadden when a particular dark blue hair boy who usually hangs around the play ground is nowhere to be seen. Erza sigh unaware that the object of her attention is standing behind her._

_Jellal Fernandez, seven years old, playfully smiles at Erza and her friends hiding behind the lamp post. When Sho, Wally and Milliana felt someone behind them they spun around but the Jellal puts a finger on his mouth silently telling them to keep quiet._

_Sho and Milliana giggles and nodded at him. Jellal silently approach the oblivious Erza and mimics her action. He pokes his head from the post._

_"He's not here." Erza whispers unaware of Jellal from her behind._

_"Your crush?" Jellal whispered from Erza's back._

_Erza felt her heart suddenly stops from beating and felt as if a bucket filled with ice splashes over her. Her face becomes pale as she hastily turns around her and saw Jellal leaning over at her. Her pale face turns into crimson red rivaling her bloody-red hair. She animatedly walks away from Jellal with a hand on her red face._

_"J-J-Jellal-kun!" Erza stutter while her friends laugh at her reaction._

_"You're cute when you're embarrassed like that," Jellal complimented in between his laugh, Erza felt her cheeks flushes in deep red. "It's nice to see you again, Erza-chan."_

"Jellal has been my childhood crush; he lives with his family two streets away from our house. I always see him around with Simon in the play ground. He's been a very nice friend to us. He protected Sho when he's being bullied by others. He help Milliana get her cat from the tree despite knowing how dangerous it will be. But most importantly he..." Erza thought to herself and self-consciously hold some strands of her red hair. Her mind drifted to her most precious memory, her fated day.

_Kids on the play ground encircle around the red hair little girl, they're all teasing her because of her hair. Erza back then is a timid and shy little girl, constantly being bullied by the other kids because of her hair. Unable to do anything, she merely cries while being surrounding by mocking kids, crouched down on the ground, hands on her tear-stricken face when a kid with dark blue hair ordered the other kids to stop._

_Getting intimidated by his glare, the kids encircling the crying Erza quickly runs away from the play ground leaving him and the little red head girl. Erza hiccup but keep crouching on the ground crying. Jellal crouched down before her and offers her a handkerchief but Erza ignores him._

_"Why are they laughing at you?" Jellal asked._

_"I-it's because of my hair." Erza answered in between her sniffing. "T-they said my hair looks weird."_

_"I don't think it's weird. It looks beautiful to me." Erza slowly raises her face and stares at the smiling Jellal in front of her. "I like color red so I like your hair. It's unique! What's your name?"_

"_E-Erza Scarlet."_

"_Scarlet huh that's good; I surely won't forget your name because of your beautiful hair! My name is Jellal Fernandez!"_

_Because of Jellal, I started to like my hair that I used to hate before._ Erza lightly smiles but soon her smile slowly fades. Three months later I learn that his family migrated in West Kingdom in Couleur City because of his father's job. _I thought I'll never get to see him until awhile ago_. She was shock and somewhat happy to see him again, perhaps his family decided to live here in Fiore Kingdom again.

_'I still care about you.'_ She heard him say to Lucy. A pang of sadness hit her heart. _I wonder what Lucy and Jellal's relationship is. Could it be that he's Lucy's boyfriend like what Mira said?_Erza felt something squeezes her heart. _Lucy and Jellal?_She bit her lower lips while feeling her eyes getting wet.

"Er-chan! Come down and help us set the table!" a voice cut Erza from her thought.

Erza jolted off her bed and stands up. She looks herself on the mirror before leaving her room. "Coming!"

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

"Thanks for giving Loke the letter." Natsu politely said while giving Loke's mother a light bow.

Andromeda smiles at Natsu and patted his cheek with her warm hand. "Don't you want to stay and see Loke first?"

"I don't want to impose to you and Dad's expecting me tonight. Maybe next time."

"Okay. Say my 'hello' to Igneel-san and Grandine-san, okay?"

"Hai, then I'll be leaving now." Natsu nodded and turns his back at the lady.

"Have a safe way back, Natsu-kun."

Natsu wave his hand at Loke's mother and quickly rides inside their Alfa Romeo car and drive off. Their house is three blocks away from Loke's. The luxurious car drove its way into the circular drive way of Dragoneel Mansion and stops in front of the main door. A butler opens the door for Natsu and greeted him politely.

"Welcome back, Young Master."

Natsu grins widely at the butler. "Yo! Is mom and dad are here already?"

"Yes, Young Master, your Ojii-sama Master Jose is inside with Master Igneel and Lady Grandine." said the butler.

Natsu suppress the urge to make face and merely nodded at the butler. A maid in maid uniform greeted Natsu after the pink headed boy enters the mansion.

"Welcome back Young Master Natsu." a familiar voice greeted him. Natsu's smile grew wider as he approached the young lady with pinkish white hair.

"Yo, Mira-san." Natsu said saluting MiraJane while the latter gave him a soft smile. "I told you not to call me 'Young Master'." Natsu pouts at Mira which the beautiful young lady answers with a smile.

"I cannot do that, inside the Mansion you're still my Master's son so I have to pay respect." Mira said holding out her hand at Natsu asking for his school bag. Natsu reluctantly handed over his bag to the beautiful lady. "It's the only way to pay for the big help you've given us. Especially to Lisanna."

Natsu blushes and avoided his eyes from Mira. "But still..."

"I did say we can compromise right? I can call you 'Natsu' in school and pretended that I do not work here. Just keep it a secret from Elfman, okay?" Mira place a finger on her pinkish lips and wink at Natsu playfully.

Natsu scratch the back of his pink hair. "But—"

"Ah Natsu-niisama, you're here!" a small voice said. Natsu drag his eyes towards the base of their carpeted grand staircase and saw a little girl in flowery sunny dress smiling at him.

"Yo, Wendy. Miss me?" Natsu greeted while holding out his arms at the little girl inviting her for a hug. Wendy runs toward Natsu's arms and wrap her arms around Natsu's neck and giggles.

"I miss you Nii-sama." Wendy said in between her giggles.

Natsu gave Wendy a piggy back. "Where are mom and dad?"

"They're in the living room with Uncle Jose." Wendy make face after saying their Uncle's name resulting for Natsu to chuckle and playfully swing Wendy around. Natsu place Wendy down before knocking on the twin oak door adorn with dragon breathing a fire on each leaf of the door, the door leads to their very large second living room.

"Come in." a voice said inside, Natsu recognize his father's voice, Igneel Dragoneel. Natsu turns the knob and give way for Wendy to enter first before entering himself.

"Ahh, Natsu, welcome home." said a woman with dark blue hair neatly tied in a bun with some hair stylishly dangling from the bun; she wears a white sleeveless blouse with ruffles details on the chest part and a plain red pencil-cut skirt partnered with a flat stiletto. Grandine Dragoneel softly smiles at her daughter and son. Wendy had their mother's soft brown eyes and kind looking and not to mention a pretty face.

Igneel, Wendy and Natsu's father, on the other hand had dark red hair, though he had sharp jet black eyes and a noticeable fang-like tooth, Natsu's father is a very kind one and funny one to add. He wore his usual office attire, a white long-sleeve polo shirt with red neck tie, a well-ironed black pants and a shiny luxurious black shoe.

"Natsu, come and seat with us son, we're just having a chat with you Grandpa Jose." Igneel said softly while patting the free space between him and his wife. Wendy is comfortably seated on her mother's right side.

Natsu glance at his 'Grandpa' Jose, the latter gave his a discreet disapproving look which only Natsu can see. Natsu silently want to give a painful punch on his Grandpa's face but Natsu choose to smile and shook his head lightly.

Jose Porla, his paternal grandfather, he is Igneel's father's, Natsu and Wendy's deceased paternal grandfather, younger brother. He usually visit them, or more like he constantly visited like his father, mother and Wendy _only_, spends an hour or two chatting with Igneel and Grandine. But every time, and it never fails, he'll have an eye contact with Natsu and will give the young man a mixture of disgust and disapproving look much like the rest of Dragoneel Family member whenever they see him. Natsu clenched his fists secretly and tried to maintain his calm posture.

"I'm sorry Otou-sama... I mean Chichi-ue, I have to ask Mira-san to teach me math today. We're having a quiz on Monday." Natsu politely decline. He saw Jose gave him a discreet smug smirk which earning a twitch from Natsu's eyebrow.

"Oh, okay then, dinner will be ready later." Igneel said.

Natsu nodded and lightly bow at his parents, sister and to his big disgust he lightly bows to his Grandpa Jose and turns his back to them gently opening and closing the door.

"I hope you're not planning on giving Natsu the Dragoneel Corporation, Igneel-kun." Jose said the moment the door is close. Natsu, with cunning hearing, heard him. He's not an avid eavesdropper but something told him to listen so he quietly places an ear on the door.

Igneel frowns at his uncle; Grandine gave a light disapproval look at Jose while Wendy blinks her eyes.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Well seeing that Natsu doesn't have the Dragoneel blood in his vein it only natural to choose Wendy or anyone but Natsu as your successor when you plan to retire." Jose nonchalantly said while sipping a tea from the imported Ginori tea cup.

Igneel clenched his fists and jaw while Grandine planted a hand on his quivering fist discreetly calming her husband.

"Uncle, Natsu is my son. Biological or not he is still my son. Now if you dare say one more wrong about my—"

"Relax Igneel-kun, I'm just pointing a fact, but still you will be bias to Wendy seeing that she's the 'real' successor of—"

"Enough!" Igneel flare up startling Wendy and Grandine but not Jose. He merely places the tea cup on the plate on the coffee table. Wendy clutches her mother looking scared at his glaring father.

Igneel never raises his tone in front of his children; he never actually raises his voice to anyone even if he's angry. He maintain his calm composure always, no one will dare to anger a Dragoneel especially Igneel, nobody like to see him angry.

Igneel calms himself down by taking a deep breath. "I don't want to hear any of this, Uncle; I already talk about this matter with you. Natsu will be my successor if he wanted to. If not so be it. End of discussion." Igneel swiftly stands up and walk towards the twin door, leaving his wife, daughter and his father's younger brother inside.

Natsu quietly runs back to his bed room after his father exclaims 'enough'. Inside he kicks off his shoes and opens all the button of his school uniform and walk towards his favorite place inside his room, the bay window next to his bed that is filled with self-made dolls of him, Happy and his childhood friend.

Natsu grabs the girl doll after slouching on the bay window. It's a good thing his father added a soft cushion. Natsu slides the thick curtain of his tall window allowing the orange light coming from the setting sun to come in. He silently plays the doll with his hands, stroking the face when he felt something jumps into the bay window.

"Hey, Happy." Natsu greeted his pet cat with unusual blue fur. He slowly took Happy's body and gently places him into his lap. Happy curl on his master's lap and purr when Natsu started to stroke his blue fur. "I see you manage to return home huh."

"Aye..." one of the unusual traits, if not bizarre, is Happy's way of crying. Instead of the typical 'meow' cry Happy always say 'Aye' which resulting for some new maids to freak out.

Happy is a rare, expensive and special breed of cat called 'Exceed'. His little sister, Wendy, had one as well, the white girl cat named Charle but Wendy's cat don't get along nicely with Happy though his  
blue furred cat constantly entice the white furred cat, Happy is obviously in love with Natsu's sister's cat.

"How's the apartment? We'll only stay here for two day but I already miss our apartment. Do you miss it there too?"

"Aye." Happy purrs as his answer. Natsu chuckles and continue to stroke his cat.

"Tomorrow I'll be going to the hospital before going to karaoke with Gray, Loke and Hibiki wanna come? Of course you have to hide inside my bag. Pets are not allowed inside." Happy make a sound of displeased purr earning a light laugh from Natsu.

"Yeah, I bet Lisanna is getting bored there." Natsu whispers remembering his childhood friends smiling face. Unknowingly Natsu's smile grew wider. "You miss her too right?"

"Aye." Happy groggily replies trying to open his eyes.

"Go to sleep Happy, good night." Natsu place his cat on his bed near on top of the bay window. He quietly jumps off the bay and started to walk to his walk-in closet, grabbing a t-shirt, pants and undergarment.

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

Juvia Loxar, a pretty sixteen years old student of Fairy Tail Academy, had a long standing crush on Gray Fullbuster. She always had the habit to stalk the handsome brunette boy. The school. On his way to his house, that looks like a castle from Medieval Era in Juvia's mind. On his way towards G2G where he works part time. Wherever Gray is Juvia will surely tail the handsome boy.

She met him after that day, Juvia dig everything about Gray. He's the second child, his step mother is named Ur, his step siblings Lyon and Ultear, he works for six months in G2G after painstakingly asks Ur and his father for umpteenth times, he had a good slash rivalry relationship with his step brother Lyon and not-so good relationship with his step sister Ultear, and most especially though Gray is handsome young man he never had romantic relationship with any girl. Ever. All the details about her object of attraction, Juvia knows it.

Imagine her surprise when she saw Gray and the transfer girl Lucy Heartfillia walking side by side to the bus stop. Juvia notice the red tinge on Gray every time he talks to the Lucy girl and jealousy hits her. Gray never really spends time with girls unlike his childhood friend Loke. He mostly hangs out with the boys especially Natsu even though those two always had a brotherly fight.

_Is Gray-sama in love with Lucy-san?_ Juvia asks herself while peeking through the lamp post near the bus stop while she secretly tails Gray and Lucy. She bites the handle of her school bag while eyeing enviously at Lucy. The blonde girl is handing Gray her cell phone.

_Most likely that they're exchanging numbers. Juvia wants to exchange number with Gray-sama too_. Juvia cried inwardly. When Gray and Lucy rides the bus, Juvia started to walk back to her house. _Juvia wish to be Gray-sama's close friend as well or maybe more than friends._Juvia drops her shoulder and walk back to her house looking depress.

The next day, when the whole class is busy over Natsu's false confession with Lucy, Juvia spends the whole after-class rehearsal in one corner of the classroom surrounded by gloomily dark clouds. Juvia's role is one of the fairy godmother of the Sleeping Beauty, her role is Godmother Merryweather. The two other godmothers are Erza that plays the Flora and Laki Ollieta as Fauna.

Juvia is depressingly musing in one corner with the script on her hand when she felt someone beside her. Juvia drags her eyes to her side and saw a fellow student with long curly light green hair and sharp brown eyes. Juvia blinks her eyes at her.

"You're Juvia Loxar right?" she said. Juvia nodded at her the girl smirk. "The name's Karen Lilica from class A."

Juvia arches an eyebrow and the slowly accepted Karen's hand and lightly shook it.

"Do you need anything from Juvia?"

Juvia frowns when Karen avoided her eyes and heave a heavy breathe. "I heard you like Gray Fullbuster."

Juvia's face turns into deep red. _H-How did— don't tell me—_"Does Karen-san like Gray-sama as well?" _Rival of Love!_ Juvia screamed to herself. She started to fidget her index finger together.

"No but I heard that there's a girl who likes Gray."

Juvia gave Karen a shock look. "Eh... Who—"

Karen leans over at Juvia's ear. "Lucy Heartfillia." she whispers. Juvia's red face turns pale.

"L-Lucy— Juvia knew it." Juvia clenched her fists. "Juvia knew Lucy-san likes Gray-sama as well."

"But on top of that it seems that that Lucy girl is also targeting Loke and Natsu, talk about a slut." Karen crosses her arms in front of her chest. "I think she's only using the boys, you know because they're rich and all."

_Using Gray-sama? How dare her!_ "Juvia must stop her. Juvia doesn't want Gray-sama to get hurt." Juvia dangerously whispers inwardly while clenching her fists and jaw. Unknown to her, Karen let out a satisfied evil smirk and silently leaves the class room with a triumph and sinister smile plastered on her lips.

Saturday around noon another stalking day for Juvia. The blue headed girl is walking around the Magnolia shopping district looking out for her 'Gray-sama', Karen told her yesterday that Gray and his friends will be hanging out in one of the karaoke bar in Magnolia the down side is they didn't know the exact location.

Walking around while surveying the whole district whenever Juvia spotted for a karaoke bar, she'll poke her head through every door of the cubicle of the bar startling the occupants of the cubicle and earning a sweat drop from the employee. Juvia sigh looking tired and disappointed. She spend two and half hour and she has been in five karaoke bars in Magnolia but still Gray is nowhere to be found.

"Gray-sama, where are you? Juvia wanted to see your face again." Juvia whispers to herself after taking a break and took a seat on the wooden bench in the park in Magnolia. While in her deep thought, the blue hair girl didn't notice three rowdy looking boys stands few inches from her.

"Well if it isn't the Unlucky Juvia." a rude voice said. Juvia drag her eyes from her lap to the three boys. A hint of recognition sparks in Juvia's onyx eyes.

A man, looking a year or two older than Juvia, wearing a smug smile on his face he runs his fingers filled with different silver rings through his dark purple hair while stepping closer to Juvia. The young lady looks nervous and started her unusual habit fidgeting her index fingers together.

"What is the Unlucky Juvia doing here? You're not by any chance hoping to bump into me aren't you?" he said giving Juvia a malicious look.

"J-Juvia is not here because of you, Bora-san." Juvia stuttered still her eyes fix on her lap.

"Lies. Ignoring the fact that you're a living bad luck for everyone, you're too pretty than any other girls." the man says flirtingly at Juvia, he licks his lips sending disgust shiver to Juvia. "Heard you attend the Fairy Tail Academy now along with that 'yankee' guy, what is his name again?"

"I think its Gazeel Redfox, Phantom's previous student. So she's the famous Unlucky Juvia huh?" one of Bora's cronies said.

"Ah. She used to be my girlfriend but since then bad luck is always on my way I had to break up with her."

Juvia tried not to cry in front of Bora and his two sidekicks. She clasps her quivering hands together but words of 'unlucky Juvia' and 'bad luck' wake Juvia's worst memories.

_Juvia Loxar, six years old clutching her Teddy bear while tears pour down her red cheeks._

_"Unlucky Juvia!" the children around her age tease her. "Stay away from here!"_

_Ever since she was little, kids will tease her about being 'unlucky'. Juvia thought maybe she really brings bad luck to others. Every time their Teacher let Juvia joins a team in dodge ball game they will surely lose the game, every time they play with her one of them will get hurt, and who ever seated next to her in exam that student will surely fail and so in the end every time Juvia approach the kids in the playground they will always run away or tell her that she's not needed in their game leaving the crying Juvia behind._

_She's not ugly in fact she's pretty and some boys falls for her stoic and calm pretty face but they are too afraid to court or even approach her for she brings bad luck to anyone near her. She didn't even have many friends in Phantom Academy, only Gazeel spends time with her._

_Bora was her first boyfriend and the first who attempt to court her, Juvia admire Bora for not being afraid of getting near her eventually her feeling grew into love thinking that she might not be that 'unlucky'._

_Their first date was not so good; they were walking down Magnolia Park when suddenly the rain started to pour down. Their second date was disastrous when they went into a concert of the famous boy band Blue Pegasus but something went wrong when the whole fans of the said band started a rampage, Juvia was miraculously unscratched while the poor Bora was painfully step on by the whole fan and has to spend three days in the hospital. The third date was the worst, much to Bora's chagrin, Juvia went to Bora's part time job in a club, an illegal host club, everything was okay but when the Knight Police raided the said club it ruined the night, the police captures all the employees and put inside the jail, of course that includes Bora. Juvia was there when Bora was bail out of the jail after three months. Bora suddenly grabs Juvia's arm and pulls her outside the station._

_"Bora-san that hurt—"_

_"Please break up with me! I don't want to suffer from any bad luck anymore! If another bad luck happens to me I think I'll go crazy!"_

_"But—"_

_"I wanted to live a normal life again. Everyone is right you really do bring bad luck to anybody. Goodbye Juvia." Bora spun around without saying anything. Leaving Juvia with eyes swimming with tears._

_That day, Juvia resign her mind that she really is indeed unlucky. She sends bad luck to everyone. Unlucky Juvia. Juvia thought and scoff. She never attempt to make friends except with Gazeel, since he's a childhood friend and never really believe in such trivial things such as friendship and love. She never enters a relationship and focus on her studies. Juvia accepted everything, she accepted being called as 'Unlucky Juvia'._

_"Unlucky? Of course you're not unlucky. Sheesh that's nothing but a trash-talk. No one deserves to be called unlucky. But if you really believe in that you just have to always look at the bright side, right? Bad things always have something good thing in return." said a boy and smiles at Juvia. Since he met that boy with jet black hair everything that Juvia thinks about herself change. She call it her Fated Day. She no longer sees herself as a 'bad luck' but instead she looks forward at the good things._

"Hey are listening to me?" Juvia felt a rough hand grabs her arm returning her from her dream land and forcing her to stand up, Juvia gasps and tries to remove the Bora's hand on her.

"Let Juvia go!" she exclaims.

"So have a gut to talk back now huh? You dare to ignore Bora-sama when you still have many things to pay! You owe me something!"

"Juvia doesn't owe you anything so let her go!" Juvia accidentally hits Bora on the face. Juvia withdrew her hand from him and she gasps when Bora squeezes his hand on Juvia's arm painfully.

"The hell! You don't have the right to slap me you bitch!" Bora lifted his hand to slap Juvia's face, the latter closes her eyes tightly and waited for a palm to hit her cheek but nothing happen, she only head a faint 'tok' and a surprise gasps from Bora.

"Don't you think you're too old to bully a high school student?" said a voice of a girl from Bora's back. Juvia recognizes the voice and peek from Bora's shoulder. Bora spun around and gave the young lady standing behind him a death glare.

"L-Lucy-san?" Juvia mutters, her wide eyes are fixes on her blonde classmate. Lucy places her one hand on her slender hip while the other hand is still carrying a shopping bag. Juvia saw that Lucy has a missing sandal and on the ground are two more plastic bags sitting next to her.

Lucy Heartfillia the girl, well according to Karen, who's using Gray-sama and targeting Natsu and Loke for her own personal reason, rescued her from getting hit from Bora. Her self-proclaim rival in love.

**TBC**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-Lisanna & My Knight with Pink Hair-**

_"Hey, Lisanna." he whispers softly. "I brought Happy with me, he said he misses you. Right buddy?"_

_"Aye." Happy purr inside Natsu's arms._

_"Don't you dare lay a finger on her bastard." he said dangerously glaring at the man. The startled man and blonde girl turn their head at him._

_"Natsu!"_

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner: **Done with chapter ten. Like it? Review please!

**OMAKE****-Nightmare of Pink-**

It's a normal day for Gray Fullbuster, although he notices the strange behaviors of his parents, Lyon, Ultear, their maids, butlers and chauffer, for this certain handsome boy the day is perfectly normal. When he got out of his luxurious and shiny black Jaguar car, all of the students and staffs of Fairy Tail snaps their eyes at our favorite boy. Gray was a bit bothered by their intense stare at him but he continues to ignore their hot stare.

Gray slides the back door of the classroom and proceeded to his designated table. All of his classmates, girls and boys alike, gawk at him the moment he enters the room resulting for an angry chip to appear on his forehead, he glares at his classmates and comically throws his bag on his table. Loke and Natsu drop their jaw and stares awestruck at Gray.

"What the hell are you looking at?" he angrily asks but his classmates continue to stares at him, girls giggling while boys giving him a sympathetic look. It only made him angrier when Loke and Natsu's smirk turns into a loud laugh. Loke clutching his stomach while laughing and Natsu is slamming his fists on his table. The whole class roared with laughter as well.

"Uhm… Gray?" he heard Lucy and felt her tugging the sleeve of his white uniform, Gray snap his eyes at the giggling Lucy. "What happen to you?"

Gray frowns at Lucy looking confused. "What do you mean?"

"Your hair…" she said and pointed out at him.

"What about my hair?" Gray runs his fingers through his hair thinking that he became bald without him noticing it but he silently sigh of relief when he felt his soft hair. Lucy on the other hand took her small mirror from her bag and handed it over to Gray.

"Here take a look but I don't think you'll like what you will see." Gray took the mirror from her hand and with a pounding heart his slowly lifted the mirror on his face.

Gray felt the whole world crumbled into pieces. His jaw comically drops down while his eyes slowly grew wider. He never felt this scared throughout the sixteen years of his life. This is the worst thing he had ever seen. The worst thing that it might end up on his diary if only he had a diary. If this is a dream somebody might wake him up or else he'll commit a suicide right here and right now. The horror.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH~~~~~!" Gray screamed while he stared horror-stricken at the mirror. The whole Fiore Kingdom heard his scream mixture of disgust, horrified and humiliation. So that's why everyone is acting weird. It's because he turns into a FREAK! His hair his jet shiny BLACK hair was mysteriously and disgustingly turns into PINK! Oh~ the HORROR!

"WTF! What happened to my hair! OH SHIT~" Gray cried still clutching on Lucy's mirror, horrified at what happen to his jet black hair. His one hand runs through his soft hair trying to think of a solution on how to turn his hair back to black.

"Oh Gray, it looks cute on you!" Lucy said the she giggles; Gray snaps his eyes at Lucy only for his jaw to drop again. He comically gawks at Lucy then he drops her mirror. "L-Lucy… your hair—,"

"What about my hair?"

"It's not blonde anymore…" Gray said looking scared. "It's… IT'S PINK! What the hell is— GYAAAAHHH!" Gray drop his bottom down on the ground when he turns his head to the whole class and was comically shocked to see that his classmates' hair all turn into bright pink. Erza's red hair is pink! Juvia and Levi's blue hair is also pink! Hell even Loke's dark orange hair turn into damn PINK! Gray had multiple sweat drops now.

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

"Gray wake up!" a voice said and then Gray felt a harsh smack on his head, from crouching on his table Gray jolted his back from the table with wide eyes and horrified expression. His hand hastily runs through jet black hair while the other hand is holding out his cell phone to use as a mirror.

Lucy cast him a worried expression. "Gray, are you okay? You fell asleep and— hey!" Gray started to ruffles Lucy's blonde lock earning a sweat drop from Lucy. Gray then ruffles Loke's dark orange hair who's sitting in front of him after that he ruffles Erza's red hair, Levi and Juvia's blue hair much to Juvia's happiness. Afterward of ruffling his classmates' hair he slump back on his chair and sigh of relief. _They're all normal. It was just a bad dream!_ Gray clutches his chest.

"Oi!" Gildarts smack Gray's head and glares. "What the heck was that about?"

Gray pouted and glares at his homeroom teacher only for him to gasp out harshly. His eyes grew wider and a familiar disgusted feeling started to rise inside his chest again. "O-Oyaji… that— GYAAAAAHHHH!" his home room teacher's usual dirty blonde hair turns into a horrifying PINK too.

**OMAKE -THE END-**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Japanese Translation:**Nee-san/Onee-chan – Big Sister; Tadaimah – I'm home/I'm back; Okaerinasai – Welcome home/Welcome back; Ojii-sama – Honorable Grandfather; Nii-sama – Honorable Older Brother; Chichi – Father; -Ue – suffix to denotes high level of respect;

**Question: WHERE WOULD YOU WANT TO PLACE YOUR FAVORITE GUILD'S STAMP AND WHAT COLOR? SHARE YOUR ANSWER THROUGH REVIEW. THANK YOU XP. Me? Since I like exposing my nape I wanted Fairy Tail's guild stamp on my nape of course with my favorite color Forget-me-not blue!**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by another manga named 'Monkey High™' (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'The Will of the Wind' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	12. Day Eleven

**-Let us give a one minute prayer for all the people living in Japan who suffered earthquake and tsunami. The Mighty God is always with them amen :)-**

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfillia is the heiress of the Heartfillia family, use to be one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore but after the huge bankrupt Lucy was force to transfer in Fairy Tail Academy from her prestigious school. Can she deal with her new 'ordinary' life while trying to fit in with her chaotic new school?

**Pairing:** LucyXVarious (LoL)

**Genre:** Comedy, School Life, Romance, Spice of Life, Drama, Friendship, Family

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-Lisanna & My Knight with Pink Hair-**

Lucy wakes up after her alarm clock started ringing. 7:30 AM, a sunny Saturday. Lucy lazily rubs the sleep from her droopy-like eyes and crawls off from her bed. She climbs down the stairs after her morning rituals that include her morning bath, brushing her teeth and changing clothes. She already had her Saturday well-planned and that's made breakfast, clean the house, do the laundry and do some food shopping for the next one week. Maybe later afternoon she'll spend some time with Erza and the other.

Lucy with her good mood went down to the kitchen to cook their breakfast when she notices something unusual. Her father usually spends the entire day in the living room watching TV surrounded of course with his alcohol and some snack on the coffee table but when she poke her head through the connecting door of the kitchen and the living room, she found the room empty.

"Father?" she calls out while standing on the base of the stairs, when no one answers her, she concluded that maybe her father is out. _Geez I just hope he's not in that horse race again._Lucy silently prays._  
_  
The blonde girl sighs and started to cook some breakfast for one. After washing the plates she started to vacuum the living room, then the kitchen and last her room and her father's room. She spends almost an hour inside her father's room because the room is filled with bottles and some stains on the floor. _This room is like a pigsty!_ Lucy annoyingly said to minutes before noon she finally hangs the last t-shirt from the laundry basket.

"Finish at last!" Lucy heave a tired but satisfied sigh, for a girl who's first time to do a laundry and cleaning the house she did great, Lucy wanted to tap her own shoulder, she is so proud to herself. She enters the back door that leads to the kitchen and places the basket near the door; she opens their twin door refrigerator only for her jaw to drop when she found that the refrigerator is almost empty except from the few bottle of alcohol and non-nutritious junk foods.

"Ugh, and I'm so hungry too." Lucy sighs before closing the door. "Nothing to do but to go shopping." Lucy went to the bathroom upstairs to wash the sweat off her body. Half an hour, Lucy makes sure that the back door and windows are all lock before leaving the house.

"It's late, maybe I should buy some foods before going home." Carrying three shopping bags, two on the left and one on the right, Lucy glance at her wrist watch. _2:30 PM. Can't believe I spend two and half hour shopping. Geez I need more practice!_

Lucy who has been spending hours of walking around the grocery shop unable to decide what thing she should buy since it's her first time to do some shopping. The only shopping she had done years before are shopping of clothes, shoes and bags. Lucy groans inwardly.

_I need to sit. My feet are cursing me!_ Lucy glares at her sandals. _Note to self never use a stiletto sandals while doing the grocery! I should've used my sneakers instead._ Lucy inwardly screams while walking with difficulty.

The blonde girl who happens to pass by the park saw a familiar blue-haired girl, her classmate who nominated Gray as the 'Prince' on their play, surrounded by three Yankee-looking men. She wanted to ignore it and go home but when she saw the man with dark purple hair grabs her classmate's arm, it looks painful because the girl started squirm of pain, Lucy's blood started to boil in anger.

_That's not the way to treat a lady!_ She sighs annoyed at the three men. She hastily approaches them when she saw her classmate accidentally hits the man's face while trying to loose from the man's grip.

_Uh-oh!_ Lucy places her shopping bags on her left hand onto ground and without thinking anything she grabs her left sandal and aim into the back head of the dark purple man.

_Bull's eye!_ She exclaims inwardly when her sandals gave a satisfying faint 'tok' after it hits the man's back head. The man's hand stops in mid way of slapping her classmate when he felt something hits his head.

"Don't you think you're too old to bully a high school student?" Lucy said annoyed at the three men. The dark purple head man spun around and glares at Lucy.

"L-Lucy-san?" her classmate mutter mixtures of disbelief and confusion on her eyes. The man, still hands on her classmate's arm, pointed a finger at Lucy.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he yells at Lucy. Lucy scoffs at the man and place down the shopping bag next to her.

"That's not the way to treat a lady, let her go before I throw my last sandal at you." Lucy glares at man, raising her voice a little to gain attention from passersby; in case the situation gets worst someone might help her or that is what Lucy is hoping.

"Who do you think you're talking to huh? You dare to threaten Bora-sama?" he pointed to himself and hastily shoves her classmate into the side, facing Lucy with a smug smirk on his face.

Lucy trying to hide her increasing anxiety when she felt that no one is actually trying to help two girls from these delinquents, she tries to rolls her eyes and slowly forming a plan on how to get away from  
there.

_Me and my stupidity!_ Lucy yells inwardly. Lucy lifted her chin giving out a brave girl façade to try and intimidate the man. "Bullying a girl is against the law and—"

"The hell I care about the 'law'?" he cuts off and he slowly closing the gap between him and Lucy. "Hey you're pretty cute?"

"Boss, I think she's Lucy Heartfillia." one of his sidekick said after staring at Lucy's face.

Lucy twitches and inwardly screams and silently curses all the media who telecast her family business' downfall. Now everyone knows her face! At some points other ladies should be flattered that people recognize you like your some sort of famous actress but with Lucy's situation the blonde girl seriously wanted to murder all the media exist in very painful way. _Dammit! I knew I should've ignored them!  
_  
"Heartfillia? Haha! That Heartfillia? Hah! Knew I saw that face somewhere." the man looks down on the paper bag. "So the prissy little Heartfillia is shopping grocery like a commoner now, how sad." he said maliciously at Lucy. He stands few inches away from Lucy and gave her a malicious smile.

"Why don't you play with me first?" he said lifting his hand to Lucy, the blonde girl unable to move his feet because of fear, only glares at his hand and was about to scream at him when someone grabs the 'Bora' guy's wrist stopping him before he touches Lucy.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her bastard." a dangerous voice said. Lucy gasps and snaps her head to her savior; her eyes grew wider when she recognizes him.

"Natsu!"

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

Natsu Dragoneel, dress with his casual clothes consist of pair of branded red and blue sneakers, a black t-shirt underneath his favorite jacket a gift from his childhood friend and a small back pack where he hides his Exceed blue cat, Happy. He walks in the familiar white hallway of the hospital of Magnolia Medical Center to visit his childhood friend. It's his weekend routine to visit and spends some time with her.

He stands in front of a private suite. He raises is hand to the door knob when he suddenly feels a little hesitation. If he opens this door the scene is always the same. Images of a girl with pinkish white hair flitted on the back of his mind. His heart started to ache as if someone is clenching it when he imagines the girl's pale face and thin body lying helpless on the hospital bed.

He felt Happy move inside his bag as if telling him to move and enter the door because his special friend is inside waiting for him. Natsu took a deep breath before finally turning the knob.

A dim lighted room reveals behind the white wash door. The medium size bathroom is just next to the entrance door, across the bathroom door is a white closet where they put all the clothes and some linen. Natsu walks inside the room and heard faint sounds of medical ventilation to support someone's breathing and some artificial machines to prolong a life.

Natsu walks towards the bed; pain crosses his eyes when he laid his eyes on the petite pinkish white hair girl lying on the bed. Different kind of medical contraptions attach to her fragile body just to preserve her life. Natsu place the bag on the sofa next to the bed and took Happy out of the bag. Silently stand next to the bed of the sleeping girl with Happy in his arms.

"Hey, Lisanna." he whispers softly. "I brought Happy with me, he said he misses you. Right buddy?"

"Aye." Happy purr inside Natsu's arms. The girl didn't move an inch, kept her eyes close. Natsu place Happy down the bed allowing his cat to purr and rub his head gently on the girl's pale cheek. Natsu brushes the girl's fringes lightly.

"Can you hear me, Lisanna?" Natsu bend his back and leans closer to the girl's face. "We have a new classmate; she sits on your table behind me. Her name's Luigi... uh no... I think its Lucy, yeah, Lucy Heartfillia." Natsu keeps quiet as if waiting for the girl to answer. He lightly chuckles still continue to brush her pinkish white hair. "Lucy looks a bit like you. I only met her for three days but I think she's like you, bubbly and highly spirited girl."

Happy rubs his head on the girl's cheek again. "Happy should meet her too, I think they'll get along, don't you think so Lisanna?" Natsu quieted again and smiles softly at the girl on the bed. "I wanted you to meet her too, so wake up soon okay?"

Different emotions filled Natsu's chest. Natsu leans his face closer to the girl's face, so close that his nose nearly touching her pale cheek. "Lisanna, wake up... please..." Natsu gently slide a hand under the girl's neck lightly lifting her head close to him. "Wake up soon, Lisanna... I'm starting to forget your voice... the color of your eyes... your laugh... so wake up soon... I'm losing my faith on you..." Natsu buried his face on the girl's face, his tears pouring down his eyes landing lightly on the girl's cheek. "I miss you..." he lastly whispers before allowing himself to cry. Happy purrs sadly at his master and his master's friend.

After crying he places the girl back on the pillow and straightens his back while wiping off his tears. Happy licks his master's tears from the girl's cheek and when Natsu held out his arms out to him, without hesitation he jumps into his arms. The salmon-head boy moves a chair next to the bed and seated on it, he let Happy curl down on his lap while he strokes his blue fur.

Natsu doesn't know how long he had been staring blankly at the girl lying on the bed, but when he heard the door opens, he turn his head and saw a large man with the same shade of hair as the girl lying on the bed. Natsu nodded at him, in return the boy same age as him gave him a small smile.

"Yo, Natsu." Elfman greeted while putting the bag inside the closet.

"Yo." Natsu greeted back and turns his eyes back to the girl.

"What are you doing here? I thought you guys are going in the usual Karaoke bar?" Elfman said while dragging a chair on the other side of the bed.

"I wanted to spend more time with Lisanna first." Natsu nonchalantly answers.

Elfman let out a small smile and nodded, he bend forward to the girl and kiss her forehead. "Lisanna, Elfman-nii is here." he whispers before sitting on the chair.

"Where's Mira-san?" Natsu asks; eyes not leaving the girl's face.

"House. She just got back from here this morning. Nee-chan spends the night here last night, so it's my turn to stay with Lisanna today." Elfman saw a blue cat curl on Natsu's lap. He arched an eyebrow at Natsu. "You brought Happy?" Elfman asks looking disbelief at Natsu. The pink headed young man chuckles and nodded at him.

"Yep, I thought he misses Lisanna so I brought him here I have to hide him inside the bag though." Natsu said while Happy purrs as if agreeing with his master.

Elfman amusedly shook his head. "You better not the staff see him."

Silence follows; Natsu is still staring at the girl and absent-mindedly continues to stroke his cat while Elfman gave his a repeated side-along glance.

"Thank you Natsu." Elfman said. Natsu blinks his eyes and for the first time ever since he arrives at the room he turns his eyes away from the girl and to her older brother.

"What for?"

"You know... for doing all this for Lisanna..."

Natsu drag his eyes back to the girl. "I'm not just doing this for Lisanna... maybe I was doing this for me too so you don't have to thank me. She's the first to believe in me. She's the one who make me feel so special. I haven't said my thanks to her. So when the time comes she opens her eyes. Those are the first word I wanted to say to her."

Elfman nodded. Natsu sighs when he felt his cell phone vibrated inside his pants pocket. He opens his phone when he saw five messages and four missed calls registered on his screen.

_Wer d hell r u squinted eyes?  
Sender: Ice Brain Gray  
+xxxxxx  
01:07:45 PM_

"Oh shoot! It's already passed 12?" Natsu exclaim startling Happy and Elfman. The guy across Natsu glance on his wristwatch and nodded.

"Seems so." he said. Natsu hastily picks Happy and hides the cat inside the bag.

"Shit! I'm super late damn!" Natsu said in panic. He gave the girl a quick kiss on the forehead and waves his hand at Elfman. "See you at the school on Monday— ouch!" Natsu rubs his knee when he accidentally hits the chair with his knee.

Elfman chuckles at him and nodded. "Yeah see you."

"Say 'hello' to Mira-san for me! Bye!" he quickly runs to the door while whispering a curse leaving the siblings behind. Natsu running his way as fast as he can when his phone vibrated again.

_**Incoming call  
Ice Brain Gray**_

Natsu press the accept button and place his cell phone on his ear. "Yo Gray what's up?"

"Yo my face girly hair, where the heck are you?" Gray said with an annoyed tone. Natsu can imagine that Gray is animatedly glaring while talking on the phone. "I thought you said noon? The heck! It's passed 1 already!"

"I'm on my way! Sorry! I went to the hospital and lost track of time."

The other line fall silence Gray blinks his eyes and realizes that Natsu visited Lisanna again, his every weekend ritual. Natsu heard a sigh from the other line.

"Just hurry up. Loke and Hibiki are starting to get wild here. I can't stop these two morons here!" Gray said with his less annoyed tone. Natsu heard Loke's voice from the background. Seems that Loke is singing his favorite song again, 'It's My Life' of Blue Pegasus, Natsu chuckles.

"Got it! I'll take the short cut through the park." Natsu said before pressing the end button, he slip his phone into his pocket.

As he run through the park, Natsu caught up a glimpse of a familiar blonde girl walking alone with three shopping bags on her hands. Natsu's face lit up when he saw Lucy walking with difficulty while glaring at her feet. Natsu chuckles when he saw Lucy comically making face while staring at her feet, he was about to call her when she turns her head and immediately halted. Natsu drags his eyes from Lucy towards the wooden bench and saw his classmate who stalks Gray all the time surrounded with three men.

Natsu frowns and taps his forehead with his palm when he realizes that Lucy walks towards their classmate and the three men. He even furrowed his eyebrows when Lucy took off her sandals and aims on the dark purple hair man.

"Nice shot." Natsu chuckles when Lucy's sandal hit the back of the head of the man. _Uh-oh trouble._ Natsu thought to himself. He felt a spark of anger inside his chest when the man gave Lucy a malicious smile while stepping closer to the blonde girl.

Natsu immediately took wide steps towards Lucy and the man; the latter lifted his hand at Lucy and was about to grab her chin when Natsu arrives at the scene and harshly grabs his wrist.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her bastard." he said dangerously glaring at the man. The startled man and blonde girl turn their head at him.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaim. He step and stands between Lucy and the man.

"Who the hell are you? Her boyfriend?" Bora inquired looking pissed off at Natsu's sharp eyes on him and the grip on his wrist.

Natsu gave him a death glare earning a flinched from the man, the latter took two steps away from Natsu taken aback from the pink headed dagger glare after forcedly taking his wrist from the pink headed boy's tight grip.

"Leave these women alone or do you want to taste the pain of my punch?" Natsu smile sinisterly, revealing his two canine-like fangs while cracking his knuckles.

The man's sidekick cried in panic and hastily runs away leaving Bora behind. "Hey! Don't go— shit!" he calls out but then hastily runs away himself as well but when he's meters away from Natsu he turns his back and flips a finger at Natsu. Lucy gaps scandalously at the man, Natsu who's unaffected at his flipping just glares at him and continue to crack his knuckles.

"I-I'll remember this, bastard!" he scream and runs away.

"It's already forgotten pea brain!" Natsu shouts back when the man is out of sight he then turns his face at Lucy again and frowns at the blonde.

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

Lucy clutch her still pounding chest and heave a relief sigh after the man is already out of sight. She felt Natsu turns to face her, she force herself to smile but frozen when she saw the glare from Natsu.

She was about to say 'thank you' when Natsu flick a finger and hits her forehead. "Ouch!" Lucy automatically places a hand on her forehead and frowns at Natsu.

"What was that for?" she asks looking annoyed at him.

Natsu crosses his arms. "Are you stupid? Are you trying to be a heroine or something?" he exclaim at Lucy.

"I wasn't trying to be a heroine it's just so happen that those pea brains are bullying a classmate. I cannot just walk away and ignore that!"

"You could've just called someone else then!"

"I wanted to but that man was about to slap her face! My body acted on its own!"

"You could have been hurt instead!"

"Well as you can see I'm not hurt so—"

"What kind of stupid reason is that?"

"Why are you so angry about? I didn't even ask for your help!" Natsu was about to retort back when they heard their classmate cough out beside them.

"Uhm..." Juvia timidly say; Natsu and Lucy turn their eyes to Juvia. "Thank you for helping Juvia and Juvia is sorry for troubling you!" she said, she gave a slight bow and then she runs away from Natsu and Lucy. Leaving the awkward atmosphere between the two. Lucy looks down her grocery bags on the ground while Natsu looks away from Lucy.

"Sorry." they both said after a long silence. Their eyes lock at each other, Natsu cough out as if suppressing a laugh, Lucy's lips slowly forms a smile.

"Thank you Natsu for helping me but I have to get home, I still need to cook dinner." Lucy said motioning the plastic bags on her hands and she was about to walk when Natsu grab the shopping bags from Lucy's hands. Lucy looks at Natsu with a confuse face.

"Here let me help with that." Natsu said but Lucy tried to snatch the bags from Natsu's grip. Lucy pouts at Natsu when he sways the bags away from her.

"Give me that Natsu, I don't want to—"

"Shut up, I already have the bags. Where to?" he said with his goofy grin.

Lucy heaves a sigh and shook her head but still she let out a small smile at Natsu. "This way." she started to walk with Natsu following her from her back, she silently bestowed him a title of Knight with Pink hair. The though made Lucy chuckle earning a comical confuse look from Natsu.

**TBC**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-Meeting You Again ERZA SCARLET-**

_"It's good to see you again Erza." he said shocking the red head girl. A smiling young Jellal suddenly appears from the back of Erza's mind, she doesn't know what to say so in return she just nodded her head and gave him a small smile then she spun around before she let her pinkish lips form a wide smile and her cheek blush in pink._

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner: **Presenting Lisanna – well she's actually in coma but still gave her a warm applause. Like it? Review please!

**Question: WHERE WOULD YOU WANT TO PLACE YOUR FAVORITE GUILD'S STAMP AND WHAT COLOR? SHARE YOUR ANSWER THROUGH REVIEW. THANK YOU XP. Me? Since I like exposing my nape I wanted Fairy Tail's guild stamp on my nape of course with my favorite color Forget-me-not blue!**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by another manga named 'Monkey High™' (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'The Will of the Wind' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	13. Day Twelve

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfillia is the heiress of the Heartfillia family, use to be one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore but after the huge bankrupt Lucy was force to transfer in Fairy Tail Academy from her prestigious school. Can she deal with her new 'ordinary' life while trying to fit in with her chaotic new school?

**Pairing:** LucyXVarious (LoL)

**Genre:** Comedy, School Life, Romance, Spice of Life, Drama, Friendship, Family

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-Meeting You Again ERZA SCARLET-**

"Er-chan, it's a good thing that you spend time with us today." Milliana pout her lips at Erza earning a giggle from the scarlet hair girl.

Erza is seating on one of her favorite cake shop which have her favorite cheese cake. Along with her is Milliana and Sho who're on the third year middle school in Magnolia Middle School. Wally is attending the Magnolia High School with his big brother Richard.

"I figured from time to time I should spend something with you guys too." Erza said. "How was the school?"

Sho shrug his shoulder. "School is school."

"Er-chan! Wally-kun and Richard-kun are planning on transferring to Fairy Tail Academy after Sho-kun and I graduated from Middle School." Milliana excitedly said.

Erza frowns. "Why?"

Wally rolls his eyes at Erza. "Of course because we wanted to be in the same school as you."

"It's because Nee-san enrolls in Fairy Tail Academy when we all promised to enroll in Magnolia High school." Sho gave Erza an accusing look. Erza rolls her eyes at the pouting Sho.

"That's because Magnolia High School is farther than Fairy Tail Academy." Erza answers. "And besides I did asked you if you wanted to enroll in Fairy Tail but you guys insists in—"

"Jellal?" Milliana babble and frowns her cat-like eyes looking pass through Erza's shoulder, hearing the 'that name' automatically made Erza's body froze. Sho and Wally drag their eyes from Erza to the blue hair man standing at the cake shop's doorway still his hand on the door knob. Erza whose back is facing the entrance door tilted her head around slowly.

The 'Jellal' guy Milliana call out blinks his eyes, then he saw a familiar faces sitting on table number three. Milliana the avid cat lover who's been his playmate in his childhood waves at him. A friend who is standing behind him frowns as to why Jellal suddenly halted after opening the door. He taps Jellal's shoulder and motion him to enter because they're creating a hold up on the shop's door way.

"Hi Jellal." Milliana greeted with a smile. Sho was surprised but a smile creep over his lips when Jellal approach them.

"Hey, it's been a long time huh." Jellal greeted with a smile while approaching them. He roams his eyes around them. There's a tan boy named Sho who'd been following him years ago and idolizing him. To Sho's left is where Milliana seated; across Milliana is Wally who saluted him and smiles.

Jellal halted when he lock his gazes at the scarlet hair girl across Sho, she's been staring at him but Jellal never really recognize her pretty face except when he saw her familiar red hair that sends nostalgia to him.

"Erza?" Jellal frowns at the scarlet hair girl; the latter gave him a small smile as if telling him that she is indeed Erza Scarlet. Jellal was a bit surprise to see that Erza grew into a pretty young lady. _Very pretty indeed_. Jellal thought to himself.

The waiter connects the neighboring table as Jellal requested it. After ordering some cakes and drink, Jellal took the chair across Erza, Milliana is now sitting next to the red hair girl, Sho is seated next to Milliana and Wally is seated next to Sho. Simon who has been surprise to meet his childhood playmates is seated next to Jellal and keeps on throwing an admiring glance at the quiet red hair girl.

Erza felt Jellal staring at her, embarrass and feeling a little self-conscious, she started to play her cheese cake with the fork after tucking her bangs behind her ear. Erza literally felt her heart beat is slowly increasing and she felt suffocated that she wanted to leave the place.

Milliana sweat drop at the uncomfortable tension surrounding them, claps her hands together and grin. "So, I thought Jellal is in Couleur City in West Kingdom? When did you get back in Magnolia?"

"A month before the high school starts." Jellal answers.

"What? Why didn't you tell us, so unfair?" Milliana pout at Jellal which the latter answers with a small smile.

"I lost track of time and gets busy after the school year started." Jellal turns his head to Simon next to him. "But I did ask Simon about you guys apparently, Simon doesn't know anything about your whereabouts since he entered Apostle Academy."

"Where are you studying? Fairy Tail?" Wally asks.

Jellal shook his head. "Nope, I'm with Simon in Apostle."

"Oh I thought you're with Erza in Fairy Tail."

Jellal arches an eyebrow and drags his eyes at Erza. "You study in Fairy Tail?"

Erza nodded at him. "Do you know a girl named Lucy Heartfillia?"

Erza felt as if someone slice her hurt but still she nodded. "She's my classmate and I also get along with her so I supposed we're friends as well." Erza added. "I actually saw you back there in Fairy Tail Academy last Friday."

Jellal gave her a surprised look, raising his eyebrows at Erza. "You were there?"

Erza nodded again.

"How come I didn't saw you?" Jellal said frowning at her.

Erza twitches but still remain her unreadable expression. "You're too focused on Lucy back there and beside I wasn't hundred percent sure if that was you or just someone who looks like you. I do still doubt not until today." Erza lied.

"Lucy? Who's that?" Sho asks curiously.

"My girlfriend." Jellal answers after a small silence. Erza clenched her one hand that is resting on her lap. She doesn't like the jealousy and sadness that she's feeling right now. She wanted to get out of this place. Now. She jumps a little when she felt her cell phone vibrated inside her pocket. Erza sighs and took out her phone.

_**Incoming Call  
Levy-chan**_

Erza press the accept button before placing the phone on her ear. "Levy what's wrong?"

"Hi Erza! Cana and I are planning to go to Starbucks and maybe afterwards we can do a little window shopping. Wanna come?" Levy said from the other line. Erza bit her lower lip and silently contemplates.

"Uhn, okay." she said after a minute of thinking. She needed to get out of this place and it's a good timing that Levi invited her, it's a perfect excuse to get away from this suffocating place. "Okay, I'll see you there. Bye." Erza press the end button.

"Who's that?"

Erza gave Milliana, Sho and Wally an apologetic look. "I'm sorry guys. I have to leave. I'm meeting up Levy and Cana; they wanted to talk about something about the play we're rehearsing." Erza lied obviously avoiding an eye contact with Jellal.

Milliana pout at Erza. "I thought you said we're spending the whole day together."

"I know but I promise I'll make it up to you after the school festival is over." she said after hanging her bag on her shoulder. She nodded at Simon and Jellal before walking pass through the latter but then a hand suddenly grabs her arm startling the red headed girl. Erza turns her head and saw Jellal's hand on her.

She arches an eyebrow at him and giving him a questioning look. Jellal let her arm go before standing and facing the girl. Erza felt self-conscious when Jellal stares at her and smiles.

"Wha—"

"It's good to see you again Erza." He suddenly said shocking the red head girl. An image of smiling young Jellal vividly appears beside Jellal, Erza felt her heart suddenly stops from beating. _Jellal… S_he doesn't know what to say so in return so Erza just nodded her head and gave him a small smile before turning her back at him, but slowly her pinkish lips are forming a wide smile and her cheek blush in pink.

**TBC**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-Meeting You Again JELLAL FERNANDEZ-**

_"Do what?"_

_"Hesitation to answer 'yes' Jellal. Always, I mean nearly every time I asks you that question if you love Lucy-chan you'll start to stare blankly at something as if wondering if you really love her."_

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner: **done! Like it? Review please!

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Question: WHERE WOULD YOU WANT TO PLACE YOUR FAVORITE GUILD'S STAMP AND WHAT COLOR? SHARE YOUR ANSWER THROUGH REVIEW. THANK YOU XP. Me? Since I like exposing my nape I wanted Fairy Tail's guild stamp on my nape of course with my favorite color Forget-me-not blue!**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by another manga named 'Monkey High™' (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'The Will of the Wind' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	14. Day Thirteen

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfillia is the heiress of the Heartfillia family, use to be one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore but after the huge bankrupt Lucy was force to transfer in Fairy Tail Academy from her prestigious school. Can she deal with her new 'ordinary' life while trying to fit in with her chaotic new school?

**Pairing:** LucyXVarious (LoL)

**Genre:** Comedy, School Life, Romance, Spice of Life, Drama, Friendship, Family

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-Meeting You Again JELLAL FERNANDEZ-**

_"Jellal-kun!" a little girl with blurry face and a shiny red bob-cut hair hold out her small hands at him with a plate of cheese cake on. "You like cheese cake too right? I'll share mine with you!"_

Jellal slowly opens his eyes and realize that he fell asleep on his swivel chair in front of his study table. Books, pens and notebooks scattered on his table. He sighs and takes off his reading eye glasses. He leans his back on the back rest while pressing the bridge of his nose with one hand. Jellal glances at the round wall clock above his table. 12:30PM Saturday and no school, he spends half of day studying.

He, Jellal Fernandez 18 year old and a graduating student in Apostle Academy, lives alone in his studio-type condominium. His parents and his little brother live in Couleur City in West Kingdom. Three years ago before the start of his high school life, he persuades his parents to let him live and study here in Magnolia City in Fiore Kingdom. Of course it's not an easy request; his mother refused his request million times before his father granted him what he is asking for in return that he'll study in Apostle Academy along with Simon, his childhood best friend and also a long distant paternal relative. Jellal of course has to agree with his father's condition. Apostle Academy is one of the prestigious schools in Fiore Kingdom; you're either from very affluent family or very genius student to be able to enter the said school. Apostle Academy is also sponsored by Fullbuster Family.

Jellal lifted his head on his cream color ceiling and stares. An image of the little girl from his dream appears suddenly. _How come her face is blurry?_ Jellal whispers inwardly. Every time he dreams about this little girl, her face will always blurred but her hair is always glowing. Her scarlet hair. Jellal blinks his eyes when he thought about 'scarlet' he suddenly felt nostalgic. Jellal tries to remember the girl's face but he only fails.

Irritated, he pushes his body off the chair and took the phone lying on the table with him. He dials a familiar number and press the phone on his ear. He waited until someone answers the other line.

"What's up?" a voice said from the other line.

"Simon, you want to go around Magnolia? I'm bored." Jellal said after throwing himself into his bed.

"Sure, I was getting bored myself here. Where we at?"

"Dunno. Anywhere. I'll meet you on the bus stop in half an hour. Bye."

"Yeah sure. Bye."

Jellal throws the phone beside him after pressing the end call. He sighs before standing up and walking towards his wardrobe. He grabs some clothes and proceeded to his bathroom.

One hour later. Jellal, along with his best friend, Simon are walking down the busy street of Magnolia Shopping District. They went into Music Store, Men's clothes store, Shoe Store they went to the Game Center and played some arcade to kill time and the entire time Simon notices that Jellal keeps sighing and staring blankly at the screen while he plays some game.

"Oi." Simon nudges Jellal with the toy gun on his hand. Jellal blinks his eyes and drags them to Simon.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me, what's up with you? You're the one who asked me to hang around because you're bored but it seems I was the only one having fun here."

Jellal sighs again and started to walk towards the door of the game center, Simon put the toy gun down and follows his friend.

"What's wrong? Did you saw Lucy-chan yesterday?"

Jellal nodded while he walks slowly. Simon following his pace beside him. "So what happened?" Simon asks looking concern. Jellal shrug his shoulder nonchalantly. Simon shook his head at his best friend.

"Do you really love her?" Simon asks his blue haired friend suddenly stops, eyes focus on his feet, Simon frowns at Jellal, and the latter seems to be pondering on his answer.

"Yeah." Jellal finally said after his short silence. Simon rolls his eyes.

"You know Jellal I'm telling you this because I'm your friend and Lucy-chan's friend. Look, every time I ask you if you love Lucy-chan you always do that."

"Do what?"

"Hesitation to answer 'yes' Jellal. Always, I mean nearly every time I asks you that question if you love Lucy-chan you'll start to stare blankly at something as if wondering if you really love her."

"I didn't know I always do that."

"Come on Jellal even with those previous girlfriends of yours, you always do that, the difference with you before is that if the girl asked for a break up you give it to them instantly but with Lucy-chan it's different." Jellal drag his eyes from the ground to Simon's serious expression. "You don't want to reconsider your relationship with her even though it's crystal clear that you're not in love with Lucy-chan, do you get what I'm pointing out?"

Jellal shook his head casually. "No." he replied bluntly. Simon narrowed his eyes at Jellal and gave him an annoyed roll of eyes and he exasperatedly sighs earning a small chuckles from Jellal.

"Come on man I'm serious. You let me talk some cheesy lines like this and still haven't got what I wanted to say." Simon shook his head looking annoyed. Jellal taps his friend's shoulder chuckling.

"That was just a joke." Jellal said. "I think I'm getting what you wanted to say."

"Finally." Simon sighs of relief.

"I dunno Simon." Jellal runs his fingers through his blue hair. "It's not that I don't like Lucy, maybe I love her but at the same time I think I don't. God, I know I'm hurting her if I continue our relationship but whenever I decide to severe our ties I— I really don't know what to do anymore." Jellal creases his forehead; he lightly grabs his blue hair with one hand looking confused.

"Make up your mind Jellal. I don't want Lucy-chan or you get hurt. Even though it's just short while, I also considered her as a friend."

"I know Simon. I know." Jellal answers still with his confuse expression.

Simon presses his lips together and decided not to continue the topic. He glances at the store ahead. "Want to eat something? I'm starving." Simon pointed at the restaurant near them. Jellal was about to nod but he caught up a glimpse of the cake shop next to the restaurant.

"Can we eat cake first? I miss eating cheese cakes."

Simon arches an eyebrow at Jellal. "I want to eat—"

"Just this once." Jellal cut off and started to walk towards the cake shop, Simon exasperatedly sigh before he follows Jellal to the cake shop.

Jellal pushes the door of the cake shop but he suddenly stop when someone calls his name. Jellal's eyebrows met and scan the whole cake shop while standing on the shop's door way. On table number three two girls and two boys occupying the seats. A familiar girl with light brown hair and cat-eye like eyes waves at him.

He felt Simon tapping his shoulder and asking him what is happening, he enters the shop and approach table three while surveying the occupants of the table a familiar boy with tan skin smiles at him he remembers his name as 'Sho' the little boy who uses to follow him around. Wally his childhood playmate too smile at him and saluted. Jellal's eyes roams around, his gaze stops and lock with a pretty brown eyes.

Jellal stares, looking surprised, at the pretty young lady with red long hair. Her eyes especially her red hair seems awfully familiar to him then as if a cue Jellal saw the little girl from his dream suddenly appears beside the red headed girl. _Their faces look the same._Jellal thought to himself and then he finally realizes that they are the same person. His felt mysteriously glad all of a sudden.

Scarlet hair. Scarlet. Erza Scarlet. "Erza?" he asks narrowing slightly his eyes. He saw her smile lightly at him and added a nod that confirms that she's really 'Erza' the little girl who had been his playmates seven years ago. The little girl with the beautiful red hair from his dreams. Even though she was cute back there still Jellal was stunned to see how beautiful Erza turn into. She still has her red hair only now that it's longer than before, reaching half of her back.

Simon and Jellal decided to share table with them, so the blue hair young man asks the waiter to connect table four with their table. He orders cheese cake of course while Simon orders a drink and a chocolate cake.

Unconsciously Jellal stares at Erza while waiting for their food, the latter busied herself by quietly playing her cheese cake with the fork. Why can't he take off his eyes from her? Jellal wonders inwardly while he continues to stare at her not noticing the awkward tension between them. It was only when Milliana clap her hands Jellal drags his eyes away from Erza.

"So, I thought Jellal is in Couleur City in West Kingdom? When did you get back in Magnolia?" Milliana ask obviously wanting to create a friendly atmosphere around them.

"A month before the high school starts." Jellal said after shrugging his shoulders.

Milliana pout at him with Jellal returning with a small smile. "What? Why didn't you tell us, so unfair?"

"I lost track of time and gets busy after the school year started. In summer I attend cram school so I was kinda busy year-round." Jellal glances at Simon who's sitting next to him. "But I asked Simon about you guys apparently, Simon doesn't know anything about your whereabouts since he entered Apostle Academy."

"Where are you studying? Fairy Tail?" Wally curiously asks.

"Nope, I'm with Simon in Apostle." Jellal answer after shaking his head lightly.

"Oh I thought you're with Erza in Fairy Tail."

Jellal lifted an eyebrow and drag his eyes back at the still quiet Erza looking surprised. "You study in Fairy Tail?" he asks. Erza nodded her head with eyes focused on her cheese cakes.

A blonde girl appears suddenly in Jellal's mind. "Do you know a girl named Lucy Heartfillia?"

Jellal frowns, though Erza's head is tilted down on her cake, he saw her eyes narrowed slightly as if she suddenly felt a sharp pain still afterwards she nodded at him.

"She's my classmate and I also get along with her so I supposed we're friends as well," Erza said. "I actually saw you back there in Fairy Tail Academy last Friday." the red haired girl added.

"Lucy? Who's that?" Sho cut in with his curious expression.

Jellal felt Simon gave him a sidelong glance, realizing that he's hesitating to answer Sho's question, Simon disapprovingly shook his head and returns his eyes back to his plate.

"My girlfriend." Jellal answer after his uncertain pause. A pang of subtle guilt hits Jellal, he felt that with his sudden hesitation in answering that Lucy is his girlfriend, he's doing something inappropriate. Jellal sighs quietly when he heard a phone ringing. They all turn their head at Erza, the girl took her cell phone out press the accept button and they all watch her answer her call.

"Okay, I'll see you there. Bye." Erza gave her friends an apologetic look and explains that she needed to meet two of her classmates to talk about their 'play'. Erza said she'll make it up after the school play.

Jellal doesn't know why but when Erza stands up and started to walk towards the door, he suddenly felt fear. Fear that he'll never see Erza again and that he still hasn't tell her something that he wanted to say the moment their eyes locked together awhile ago, so when Erza walk pass through him he suddenly grabs Erza's arm startling the young lady. Simon and the other where surprised and stunned at Jellal as well.

Erza turns her head around and saw his hand on her petite arm, she frowns with questioning look. Jellal is on his feet facing Erza after letting go of her arm. Erza arches an eyebrow because Jellal started to stare at her again. A smile crept its way through Jellal's lips earning a blush from the young lady.

"Wha—"

"It's good to see you again Erza." he seem to surprised the young lady because Erza is now speechless merely nodding her head at him as her response. She didn't say anything in return. Erza turn her back at Jellal, her red hair swaying softly from her back, the young man is unaware that a soft smile appears from the pinkish lips of Erza.

**TBC**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

_**-Natsu Dragoneel Meets Wilson Heartfillia-**_

"_And beside I don't mind being your future husband. Maybe you'll be future Mrs. Natsu Dragoneel, ne?" He added nonchalantly earning a blushed and stuttering response from the blonde girl._

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner: (NP: Hold it Against Me – Britney Spears)**Done with Jellal's point of view. Like it? Review please!

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Question: WHERE WOULD YOU WANT TO PLACE YOUR FAVORITE GUILD'S STAMP AND WHAT COLOR? SHARE YOUR ANSWER THROUGH REVIEW. THANK YOU XP. Me? Since I like exposing my nape I wanted Fairy Tail's guild stamp on my nape of course with my favorite color Forget-me-not blue!**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by another manga named 'Monkey High™' (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'The Will of the Wind' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	15. Day Fourteen

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfillia is the heiress of the Heartfillia family, use to be one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore but after the huge bankrupt Lucy was force to transfer in Fairy Tail Academy from her prestigious school. Can she deal with her new 'ordinary' life while trying to fit in with her chaotic new school?

**Pairing:** LucyXVarious (LoL)

**Genre:** Comedy, School Life, Romance, Spice of Life, Drama, Friendship, Family

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-Natsu Dragoneel Meets Wilson Heartfillia-**

Gray was laughing along with Loke and Hibiki inside one of the cubicles of their favorite hangout karaoke bar, Fairy Tail Karaoke Bar. Loke and Hibiki is both acting wild inside the room while doing a duet with the famous rock song of the Blue Pegasus band when Gray's phone vibrated receiving a phone call from Natsu. He excused himself and went out of the cubicle to answer the call.

"Yo strip face!" Gray heard Natsu said from the other line earning a comical twitch from the brunette boy.

"'Strip face' your ass! Where are you?"

"About that, I can't come today, something came up and I need to go to someone else's house."

Gray frowns. "What do you mean? Where are you going?"

"Something important happened and I'm going to—" a busy line follows; Gray furrowed his eyebrows even more after hearing the tone. He glances at his cell phone and saw the connection suddenly ended. He tried to call Natsu again but the salmon headed boy's line is already busy.

"Yo, Gray, where's Natsu?" Loke asks poking his head through the gap of the door. Gray shook his head at Loke and slips his cell phone into his pants pocket.

"He said he's not coming. Something came up according to him."

"Where's he at?"

Gray shrugs his shoulders. "Dunno the line was cut off even before he tells me where he's going. Maybe his phone is out of battery or signal or something."

Gray enters the room. Hibiki is sitting on the couch drinking his lemon juice. Loke flopped down on the couch next to Hibiki and started to scan the booklet of music lists for next song while he played the glass of juice on his hand.

"By the way, how's the party last night Loke?" Hibiki asks curiously.

Loke rolls his eyes putting his glass of juice on the table. "Sucks. Literally." Loke said with his annoyed tone.

Hibiki chortled amusedly at Loke's annoyed expression. "No pretty girls?"

"On the contrary the party's filled with boring socialite who only talks about their branded shoes, expensive make-up blah, blah, yadda, yadda." Loke waves her hand lazily. Hibiki and Gray chuckled in chorus.

Outside at the entrance counter, Gildarts Clive, the Physical education teacher and the Homeroom teacher of class 1-B of Fairy Tail Academy, is leaning on the counter with a smug smirk on his face.

"So those brats are here?" Gildarts asks who happen to visit the karaoke bar because Nab Lasaro, the owner of the karaoke, is his close friend. Kinana, one of Nab's employees, a girl who love frilly clothes is busy talking to the female with light green curly hair costumer who enters the karaoke bar.

Nab nodded most likely he knew that Gildarts will do something 'stupid' again. He loves teasing his students most especially Natsu and his three friends. "Yep but Natsu is still not here. Usually every Saturday those four boys are always here."

"What room are they in?" Gildarts tried to act as if he's asking out of curiosity but his eyes are sparkling naughtily.

"The usual. Room four." Nab gestures his thumb at the narrowed hallway that leads to six different rooms. Gildarts sinisterly grins earning a wince and a sweat drop from Nab. Gildarts was about to walk towards the room when he unconsciously glances at the familiar light green headed girl standing next to him talking with Kinana.

"Excuse me. Is Loke-sama here?" she asks Kinana and glances at Gildarts giving the teacher a surprise expression. Her cheek turns light pink and blinks at him. "S-Sensei?"

An invisible bulb lit up after Gildarts recognizes the girl, he drops his fist on his palm. "Ah! You're one of the students from Fairy Tail! That's why your face looks familiar although it's turning red now. Are you okay? Having a fever or something?"

Karen Lilica shook her head at Gildarts still with red face and before Gildarts say anything; Karen hastily runs outside the karaoke bar leaving the shocked and confused Gildarts and Nab behind. Both adult men exchange a puzzled expression before Gildarts shrugs his shoulder, his sinister grin appears again after remembering the three boys in room four.

He said his excuse to Nab and proceeded to the said room. Gildarts harshly kicks the door opened startling the three occupants of room four. Loke, Gray and Hibiki sweat drop looking surprise at their teacher.

"Geh! Oyaji! What the hell are you doing here?" Gray comically exclaims pointing a quivering finger at Gildarts, the latter's grin grew wider.

"Hey, it's against the school rule for a student to enter karaoke bar, you know." Gildarts comically and playfully warns the boys.

"Its Saturday old man. No school, so go and leave this place." Hibiki nonchalantly said before sipping a juice. Loke returns from scanning for the booklet.

"Never!" Gildarts exclaims again hastily closing the door behind him, then snatching the remote from Loke, the latter gasps and tries to snatch back the remote from their teacher but Gildarts already chooses a song and started singing elbowing Loke's face preventing the dark orange young man from getting the microphone from their eccentric Homeroom teacher's grip.

Hibiki and Gray sweat drop when Gildarts started bashing his head up and down like a crazy man. Loke cups his ears with his hands grunting that Gildarts is the worst singer existed. Hibiki tries to grab the microphone from their teacher but Hibiki was unsuccessful. Gray laugh out when Gildarts lock Hibiki and Loke's neck inside his arms swaying the poor boys. The blonde teacher turned the volume a little bit louder the her started to sings two more songs before the three young boys begin to sing along with him, laughing out hard, Nab serves a food and cold juices (A/N No Alcohol until the age of 21) to them when Gildarts pulls him inside soon enough Nab joins them and started to sing as well.

Outside the karaoke bar, Karen stood in front of the bar, with a disappointed scowl on her face. She annoyingly 'tsks' before planting her hands on her waist. _Damn that teacher._ Karen curses. _And when_ _I finally found Loke-sama's favorite hangout bar! I supposed Gildarts is lecturing Loke-sama after finding out some of his students are inside the bar._ Karen exasperatedly sighs before walking away looking dejected.

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

"I'm going to— huh?" Natsu blinks when his phone suddenly died down; he looks at his cell phone's screen noticed that it's already low in battery and it instantly died down. "Geez, no battery." he slips his phone back to his pocket and grabs the shopping bag sitting on the ground next to his left foot. Lucy is busy searching the keys of her house from her pocket.

"You can charge your phone inside if you like." Lucy said after pushing the front door of their house and give way for Natsu.

"Thanks Lucy. I'm expecting a call from Father." he said while following Lucy, the latter leads Natsu towards their kitchen.

"It's the least I can do. You already help me with that 'jerk' and with these bags." Lucy and Natsu place the bags on the dining table. The blonde girl offers the chair for Natsu and started to prepare a juice for him. She places the glass of orange juice in front of Natsu after the latter handed her his cell phone.

After connecting her charger to Natsu's phone, she started to take the foods from the shopping bag and neatly place them inside the refrigerator. Lucy was surprised when she felt Natsu helping her.

"Natsu, you really didn't have to help with this. I can manage this."

Natsu let out his toothy grin at Lucy. "It's boring just to sit down there. Let me help you while I'm waiting for my cell phone to get full charged okay?" Natsu take the box of one dozen of eggs. Lucy chuckles and pointed at the egg shelf inside the refrigerator. One by one Natsu and Lucy place the food inside. Natsu asks Lucy something from time to time.

"How long have you been staying here?" Natsu asks while he puts three fishes inside the freezer after Lucy washes it.

"Two weeks already." Lucy is busy washing the meat when she heard a faint sound of patting rain outside. She gasps after remembering her laundry still hanging outside their backyard. "Oh my— the clothes!" she hastily runs outside through the kitchen door with Natsu following her. She swiftly grabs the clothes while Natsu mimics her movement and started to collect the clothes but his face turn deep red when he saw Lucy's frilly and not to mention sexy undergarments earning an embarrass gasps and expression from Lucy, the latter hastily grabs her panties and bras with crimson face. Natsu chuckles sheepishly and obviously embarrass as well. Lucy and Natsu throws the clothes into the couch, their faces is still adorn with red color when they heard the front door creaks and opens.

Lucy pokes her head through the door and saw her father obviously drunk again because of his swaying gait. Lucy bit her lower lip and is ashamed that Natsu is finally meeting her alcoholic father.

"Father—"

"Make me some coffee." He said while walking towards the stairs. "I'm having a headache."

Lucy frowns at her father. "That's what you call 'hang-over'. You'll never have that headache if you just stop drinking alcohol."

Wilson drags his eyes at his daughter and finally saw Natsu standing behind Lucy, the latter felt his father's gaze is focus on something from her back, Lucy tilted her head behind her and was surprise to see Natsu.

"I thought I told you to stay—"

Lucy heard her father chuckles. "What are you? A suitor?" he playfully asks Natsu.

"Father!" Lucy hissed at her father, feeling he face heat up again.

Natsu gave Wilson a polite bow. "My name is Natsu Dragoneel, sir; I'm Lucy's classmate and friend."

Wilson narrows his eyes at Natsu and walk towards the teen age boy, Lucy blinks her eyes while watching her father study Natsu's face. "Dragoneel? That's not a very common surname, boy. What are your connections with Igneel Dragoneel?"

_Igneel Dragoneel?_Lucy asks inwardly. _That name sounds familiar._

"Igneel Dragoneel is my father, sir."

Lucy lifted her eyebrows_. Igneel Dragoneel is one of the successful business men in Fiore Kingdom. Igneel-san is Natsu's father?_Lucy remembers Mira telling her that Natsu, Loke and Gray is the sons of the top three successful business men in their kingdom. She tries to imagine Igneel Dragoneel's image beside Natsu. _Natsu doesn't looks like him._

Wilson, to Lucy's surprise, patted Natsu's shoulders. "If you want to be my daughter's boy friend I'm not objecting." Wilson jokingly said, Natsu's face turn pink as well as Lucy, the latter drop her jaw while her eyes grew wider because of embarrassment. "You can marry her even!" Wilson added and laughs out while continuously patting Natsu's shoulder.

"Father!" Lucy yells indignantly but her father just wave his hand at her.

"But of course it's not free." Wilson squeezes Natsu's shoulder lightly and narrows his eyes at the salmon-headed young man. "If you want to marry my daughter you have to share your fortunes with us how about that?"

Lucy's face turn red not because of embarrassment but because of anger. _Doesn't he have any shame?_ "Father I'm really getting mad. Stop telling Natsu weird things. Have you no shame?"

Wilson scoffs at Lucy making the young lady glares dagger at her father but Wilson paid no heed at her. "Well? Think about my offer okay?" he said and started to climb the stairs towards the second floor. Lucy embarrassingly glances at Natsu and hastily bows her head down at him startling the young man.

"I'm so sorry Natsu! I don't know what's got into my father's head and say those things but please don't let it bother you what my father said! He doesn't mean anything of the sort!" Lucy said not pausing to breathe, she was still bowing her head, crimson red adorned her cheeks when she heard Natsu chuckles, Lucy slowly drag her head up to Natsu.

"You really don't have t apologize. It really did not bother me." he said putting his hands on the back of his head grinning widely at Lucy.

"B-But—"

"And beside I don't mind being your future husband. Maybe you'll be future Mrs. Natsu Dragoneel, ne?" He added nonchalantly earning a blushed and stuttering response from the blonde girl; Lucy is obviously caught off guard at Natsu bluntly saying that he won't mind her as his wife in the future, the pink haired young man casually laughs at the embarrass blonde girl. Lucy gave Natsu a comical pout and sullen look.

"You don't have to be embarrassed like that, I was just joking." Natsu said still with his toothy grin. Lucy was somewhat disappointed at him telling her that he's only joking but the blonde girl immediately dismissed the feeling. Lucy shrugs her shoulder and nodded at him. "Well I guess I have to go home now. Father's probably looking for me by now."

Lucy nodded again and went back to the living room to grab Natsu's cell phone. She accompanied Natsu to their gate, after exchanging a simple goodbyes, the blonde girl watches him walk towards the bus stop. Lucy's still staring at Natsu's retreating back when she saw a vivid vision of a blonde young lady and pink haired young man walking side by side with hands both intertwined with each other like a sweet couple. Lucy blinks and rubs her eyes and tries to look at Natsu again the vision of the couple disappears, and Lucy only sees the retreating back of Natsu. Lucy sighs of relief. _For a moment I thought I saw myself and Natsu holding hands together._ Lucy inwardly said. She blinks her eyes again and shook her head. _Nah, that'll never happened._Lucy decided to enter the house again and started to cook for their dinner.

**TBC**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-Rumors-**

_"Oh my, she looks sweet to me when I saw her in the cafeteria with Scarlet-san."_

_"Looks can be deceiving. She may be sweet and innocent from the outside but maybe from the inside she a gold digger."_

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner: **Yey chapter fourteen! Can't believe I'm already in chapter fourteen! And 90 reviews? Wow! I beat my own record of 55 reviews on my Miura Haru Spring OneShot fan fiction. Thanks guys! Here's the chapter 14. Like it? Review please!

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Omake -My Scary Governess- Part One**

Lucy Heartfillia the sole heiress of the Heartfillia family since childhood till she turns seven years old was personally taken care by her kind and sweet mother Layla Heartfillia. Although her father Wilson Heartfillia is too focused on his work, Lucy never once feel alone because her mother is always there to tuck her every night, to ease her pain whenever she have fever, teaches her how to read and write, encourage her when she childishly said she wants to be an actress and a model in the future. Everything was okay, Lucy and Layla spends the day outside the wide garden playing or simply staying underneath the shade of the sakura tree while Layla reads a fairy tale to her daughter.

When Lucy turns five years old, everything changed when Layla felt that something is wrong in her body. Layla has been constantly having a light fever, she's been easily fatigue, finding some mysterious bruises anywhere from her body and she looks paler than before. Layla merely ignore the symptoms and still focused her attention to her daughter but when the day comes that she's too weak to even get off from her queen size bed. She's been bedridden afterwards and was unable to personally take care of her only daughter. That is when Wilson Heartfillia decided to hire a personal governess for Lucy. Aquarius, the blue haired and intimidating-looking eighteen years old gal, was hired for the position. Aquarius was the one who took Layla's responsibility on Lucy, the blonde five years old girl happily greeted her the first time they met but Aquarius subtly smirks at Lucy, scaring the little blonde kid.

Layla was sweet, caring and kind Aquarius on the contrary was scary, intimidating and very strict governess. 'I'm not your mother so don't expect me to cuddle you every night' that was Aquarius scary response to Lucy when the poor little girl asks the teen age girl to tuck her one night. 'You should learn how to read on your own so stop bothering me' another of her intimidating response to Lucy when the blonde kid asks her to read a children's book for her. 'This is what you get from playing in the rain like that baka' Aquarius sternly said when Lucy got a high fever after playing under the rain. To summarize the whole event, Aquarius is nowhere near the word 'kind' and 'sweet' governess Lucy wants. One mere comical glare from Aquarius, Lucy will automatically squeak and follows every word from her.

Two years later, Layla Heartfillia's weakened body gave up after suffering too much from her illness. Three days later after they buried Layla's body near the Heartfillia's mansion, rain pours down non-stop, as if the weather is mourning along with the depressed seven years old Lucy. The blonde kid spends the whole three days inside her room, crying all day, calling out her mother's name. That night a figure is lurking outside the room of the heiress of the family, Aquarius was about to knock on the door when she heard a faint sob coming from the room, the teen age girl slowly pushes the door revealing the dark room of Lucy. Aquarius approaches the large bed and a small and fragile-looking child curled on the bed, clutching the stuffed toy her mother's first gift for her.

"Mommy…" Lucy mumbles in her sleep, obviously dreaming about her already deceased mother. Her cheeks are damp from the tears pouring down her closed eyes. Lucy sniffles then Aquarius eyes lightly soften when she heard some faint sob from Lucy. She carefully adjusted the comforter of the sobbing child and gently places her warm hand on Lucy's petite forehead. Surprisingly, Lucy's sob lessen a little, the creases on her forehead started to relaxed. "Mommy…"

**TBC**

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner: **Ja-raaan! A small side-story with Aquarius in it! This is for the anonymous reader Lynn who asks Aquarius as Lucy's governess.

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Question: WHERE WOULD YOU WANT TO PLACE YOUR FAVORITE GUILD'S STAMP AND WHAT COLOR? SHARE YOUR ANSWER THROUGH REVIEW. THANK YOU XP. Me? Since I like exposing my nape I wanted Fairy Tail's guild stamp on my nape of course with my favorite color Forget-me-not blue!**

**Ω =****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by another manga named 'Monkey High™' (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'The Will of the Wind' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	16. Day Fifteen

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfillia is the heiress of the Heartfillia family, use to be one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore but after the huge bankrupt Lucy was force to transfer in Fairy Tail Academy from her prestigious school. Can she deal with her new 'ordinary' life while trying to fit in with her chaotic new school?

**Pairing:** LucyXVarious (LoL)

**Genre:** Comedy, School Life, Romance, Spice of Life, Drama, Friendship, Family

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-Rumors-**

Monday 6 A.M at Fairy Tail Academy.

Cana Alberona, seventeen years old from class 2C, arrives at the school earlier than her usual time of arrival, which is always ten minutes after the school bell rings. She spotted two familiar pinkish-white hairs on the locker area. Recognizing the siblings, MiraJane and Elfman, a smile appears on her lips.

"Morning; you two are early today." Cana greeted and waves her hand at Elfman and Mira.

"Good morning Cana." Mira and her little brother gave her a smile. "I and Elfman are both class rep today but you're awfully early today Cana." Mira teases Cana earning an embarrass chuckles from the chestnut haired gal.

"I forgot my math notebook yesterday and I remember that we have homework on that subject. Don't want to get haul off by sensei again." Cana sheepishly explains while scratching the back of her dark-brown hair. Mira giggles at Cana.

"Nee-chan, I'll go this way." Elfman said and turn to the other corner towards their classroom.

Mira nodded at her brother after that she and Cana proceeded to their classroom. After painstakingly doing their math homework Cana decided to help Mira from cleaning the room in preparation for their class today. Cana is lining the tables while Mira puts some fresh flowers on the vase and place it on the shelves on the back of the classroom, they're both busy with their own tasks when Cana heard the conversation a couple of students outside the hall way.

"No way! Heartfillia-san? The one that transfer in class 1B?" a student gasps. Cana froze and tried to listen, Mira blinks her eyes at Cana puzzle as to why she suddenly stop from brushing the black board.

"Yes! The rumor said that Heartfillia-san's target is Gray-kun and Loke-kun!" Mira's eyebrows met when she heard the student outside their classroom said Loke, Gray and Lucy's name, the beautiful girl tries to eavesdrop on the conversation as well. "She's even aiming at Natsu-kun, I heard."

"Really? Why would she do that?"

"Duh! Everyone knows that those three are filthy rich and since her family business is already bankrupt she needed someone who had a lot of money to help her get back what she had lost!"

"Oh my, she looks sweet to me when I saw her in the cafeteria with Scarlet-san."

"Looks can be deceiving. She may be sweet and innocent from the outside but maybe from the inside she a gold digger."

The two second year students enter the neighboring room of Cana and Mira's class. Mira and Cana exchange a skeptical look. Cana grimace and frowns her eyebrows. Mira presses her lips together and gave Cana a worried look.

"I don't think Lucy will do something like that." Mira said after her silence.

Cana nodded after crossing her arms together. "Agree." she said.

"We better not let Lucy know about this. I'm sure she'll be very upset." Mira said.

"But we better tell this to Erza and Levy and we have to investigate who spread these rumors."

7A.M, classrooms started to fill with chatting students mostly their topic is about the 'rumor' circling around the campus and the center of these rumors is the newest blonde student of their school.

Lucy Heartfillia grabs her indoor school shoes and neatly slipping in her feet unaware from some students around her whispering with each other while glancing at her with expression of distrust and disapproval. The blonde young lady is walking down the hallway towards her classroom when she finally notices that the students are giving her a hateful glance. Lucy blinks her eyes, arches an eyebrow but shrugs her shoulder dismissing their weird glances at her.

"And she looks so innocent." a boy whispers to his friends after walking pass through Lucy, the latter glances at the student with a light frown.

"Is she that desperate to be rich again?" said one student, Lucy saw that girl gave her a distasteful expression before turning her back to Lucy.

_Okay, I think those words are meant for me._ Lucy inwardly said. _What the hell is going on? _The students keep on giving her a weird look mostly between hate, pity and disapproval expression. Lucy decided to ignore them again and proceeded to her classroom, she slides the back door of their room and saw Levy and Erza having a serious conversation but when the blue haired girl notice that Lucy is standing on door way, she swiftly smiles and wave at her.

"Good morning Lu-chan!" Levy waves at her with a forced smile. Erza tilted her head at the blonde girl and gave Lucy a nod accompanied with a smile. Lucy wave back to Levy and Erza and started to walk towards her table. Gray, Loke and Natsu are on their seats. Natsu is facing Loke having a chat about some recent gaming consoles with the dark orange hair young man. Gray is silently listening on his iPod while tapping a finger on the table following the beat of the music.

"Good morning Lucy!" Natsu greeted with his goofy grin after Lucy take a sit on her chair.

"Morning." Lucy greeted back looking a bit sleepy she places her school bag on the hook beside the table after getting her notebook and book for the first period.

"Morning, princess." Loke greeted her as well with a smile. Lucy rolls her eyes at her brand new nick name from Loke looking amused, she smiles and greeted him a good morning. Natsu on the other hand commented sourly at Loke's constantly flirting with Lucy which the class' heart throb answers the salmon-headed boy a shrug. Gray nodded at her which she responds with a small smile and mouthed 'good morning' to him.

The first three subjects passes by normally, Lucy ignores the glaring she's receiving from the five girls from before and her classmates' constant whispering and glancing at her. The blonde girl was confused about her classmates gazing at her weirdly but she casually shrugs her shoulders at them.

Lunch break.

"Lu-chan! Let's go to the cafeteria together!" Levy happily said at Lucy.

"I have to return this book to the library first. Why don't you and Erza go first I'll be right there in a jiffy?" Lucy said waving the book on her hand.

Erza nodded. "Okay, we'll wait for you there."

Lucy grins and wave back at Erza and Levy and walk towards the library. Just like this morning some of the students she passes by started to whisper with each other. _I'm in a good mood today._She thought to herself while she continues to ignore them. Lucy hums her favorite song while walking towards the library, skipping her way from time to time as well.

The Fairy Tail Library is separated two storey building, standing just behind the High School building. It was surrounded by sakura tree with some gazebo from here and there that students use to hangs out whenever the lunch break approach. The quiet male librarian of FTA named Wan ChanJi, an avid fan of dogs and who usual wears his black tinted sunglasses even inside the library, gestures his head towards the book shelves at Lucy after confirming the date and the name of the book. Lucy nodded and walk towards the Fantasy/Adventure shelve in section 12.

Lucy neatly places the book on the shelves and unconsciously glances at the library window that over-looks the back yard of the school. Lucy saw a familiar blue hair girl under one of the sakura tree. Lucy went and leans on the window trying to recognize the girl. _She's that girl from the park._Lucy said after remembering the girl from the park who's been harassed by three delinquent men.

_Doesn't she get lonely; she's spending her lunch break alone here? _Lucy felt a little sorry for the girl. Levy told her through email that that girl's name is Juvia Loxar, a transferee from Phantom Academy along with Levy's crush Gazeel Redfox. According to the petite girl, Juvia mostly spends her time alone or with Gazeel and usual spends time stalking Gray Fullbuster everywhere. Erza once tried to make friend with her but the red hair was politely declined by Juvia. Levy also said that Juvia is mostly being avoided by the student because of the rumor that Juvia Loxar sends 'bad luck' to whomever she befriended or spend time with.

_Bad luck huh? Rubbish, they're afraid just because of that?_Lucy said inwardly, feeling a bit sorry about Juvia, the blonde girl froze and then she tilted her head to her side suddenly a smile appears on her lips when she thought of an idea, she took her cell phone from her pocket and hastily type a message and sends it to Levy. She sprinted back to their classroom and grabs her lunch box. Lucy runs back towards the back yard of the school and slowly approach the blue hair Juvia.

Lucy coughs out startling Juvia, the latter blinks her eyes at Lucy looking confuse. "Hi." Lucy greeted. "Can I join you here?"

Juvia was surprise at Lucy and hastily avoided an eye contact. "B-but—"

Lucy pouts her lips as if she's gonna cry. "I can't?"

Juvia's eyes grew wider. She shook her hands and head in unison. "No, it's just—"

Lucy grins at Juvia and took the space beside the blue hair girl. "Thanks!" Lucy took out her lunch box and started to eat.

Silence linger between the two students, Lucy doesn't mind Juvia being quiet she just continue to eat her lunch. Juvia on the contrary is stress out, she doesn't know how to start a conversation because it was her second time when someone tried to befriend her, the first one was Erza Scarlet, but it's Juvia's first when someone wants to eat lunch with her but still the gesture somewhat makes Juvia happy. Then she remembers that she still hasn't said a proper thank you at Lucy about helping her from being hit by Bora.

"H-Heartfillia-san—"

"Lucy. You can call me 'Lucy' and in return I'll call you Juvia okay?"

Juvia smiles softly at Lucy and nodded. "Great! So do you want to tell me something, Juvia?"

Juvia felt a tingling sensation of happiness when Lucy calls her by her real name. She was so used of people calling her 'Unlucky Juvia' or 'Bad Luck Girl'. Juvia giggles earning a soft frown from Lucy.

"Juvia wanted to say her proper thank you. You helped her when Bora-san tried to hurt Juvia." Juvia bows her head at Lucy. "Honto ni arigatou gozaimasu, Lucy-san."

Lucy waves her hands at Juvia. "No need to be formal and a simple thank you is okay with me, Juvia." Lucy help Juvia straighten her back. She gave the blue hair girl a wide grin, Juvia returns it with a soft smile.

"It's just pissed me off that they're bullying a cute girl like you."

Juvia's cheeks turn pink. "J-Juvia is not cute..."

"No! You're cute and you have to be proud about that! All of my friends are cute!" Lucy happily said.

Juvia blinks her eyes at Lucy. "Tomodachi?"

Lucy nodded. "Yep! From now on you're my friend; I know it's so self-fish of me to decide but if you don't want—"

"Iie! Juvia... Juvia is glad that Lucy-san wanted to be her friend... it just that—" Juvia hastily said with a red tinge across her cheeks.

Lucy grabs Juvia's both hands and squeeze it gently. "Well if you're okay with that then it's settled! Tomorrow we can eat lunch with Erza and the others."

"But—"

"Daijobou! The girls are fun to be with I'm sure they'll welcome you." Lucy cut off again with reassuring smile. Juvia stares at Lucy for a second before smiling and nodding at the blonde girl, the latter smiles back and drag her eyes back to her lunch box. Both girls enjoy each other's company. Lucy asks something to Juvia that the latter answer with a wide smile on her lips.

"So Juvia... I heard that you like Gray..." Lucy playfully nudged Juvia's side while the latter nearly choke on her fried shrimp. Lucy patted Juvia's back while the latter cough and drink her orange juice.

"H-How did Lucy-san—"

Lucy grins wider at Juvia, flick her thumb at the latter while sticking out her tongue playfully. "I have my sources... So it's true?" Juvia's face turn crimson and drag her eyes on her lap she started to fidget her fingers together but then she gave Lucy a small and shy nod.

Lucy claps her hands together. "Hah! I knew it! That's cute Juvia. When did you meet Gray?"

Juvia bite her lower lip and timidly tell Lucy her first meeting with Gray.

**TBC**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

_**-The Culprit-**_

_"I asked one of our classmates if they know who spread that news and you won't believe who."_

_"Who?" the three girls curiously ask in unison._

_Cana chews her lower lip before saying anything. "Juvia Loxar from class 1B."_

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner: **(NP: Born This Way by Lady Gaga – don't be drag just be a queen! Yeah!) o.O what am I just seeing things or I really did have 100 reviews? Wha— I really love you guys! The chapter fifteen is here! Like it? Review please!

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Omake -My Scary Governess- Part Two**

"Nice to meet you, Lucy-ojousama! We are!" Scorpio, my new personal bodyguard, greeted me with rather all-too-excited and hippie way one morning while I'm having my breakfast. Scorpio is a relatively tall, lean built, dark skinned man with short hair that is red on one side and white on the other, curiously while greeting me; Scorpio folded his middle and ring fingers keeping the thumb, index and little fingers extended as if mimicking a pincer of a scorpion.

"It's nice to meet you too, Scorpio-san." I greeted him back politely after nodding my head. That was when my scary— ehem personal Governess, Aquarius, enters the dining hall, she immediately gave me a comical glare and instantly knew that I was in some sort of trouble. _Shit! Did she find out that I escape last night?_I panicky asks myself and slowly readied myself in some sort of hell nagging from her. Aquarius eyes turn to my newly appointed bodyguard and I was shocked to see a surprised and stunned expression on her face. I furrowed my eyes from the gawking Aquarius to my also shocked bodyguard.

"Scorpy?" Aquarius whispered looking unsure.

_Scorpy?_I ask myself unsure if I am going to chuckles at the childish nickname Aquarius used to address my new bodyguard or to stay quiet and watch the movie-like of long-time-no-see atmosphere between my governess and my bodyguard. I quietly choose the later after imagining the wrath of Aquarius. Seriously I can literally see some flowers and heart flying over from Aquarius.

"Aquarius-chan?" Scorpio also babbled. I bite my lower lip for two reasons; first after seeing the blush across Aquarius' face I seriously try to hide my giggling and I silently enjoys Aquarius childish blushing; second _'Aquarius-chan'_I repeated mentally. _Seriously, he calls her with –chan until now?_ Well you get the point.

Feeling a little bit disgusted (ehem jealous) at the way Scorpio and Aquarius exchange sweet stares at each other. I fake a soft cough to gain their attention, Scorpio with a red tinge while Aquarius with a comical death glare (I serious and sternly guess that it's because I ruined their sweet and romantic reunion), they both turn their attention at me. Ignoring the glares from Aquarius I smiled at Scorpio.

"I see you're acquainted with my scary— erhm Personal Governess Aquarius-san?" I ask Scorpio, the latter despite his age (which I guess the same or a year older than Aquarius) sheepishly chuckles while scratching the back of his head.

"Y-yes, Aquarius is my—,"

"Childhood sweethearts." Said a very sweet voice, I snap my head Aquarius, still showering Scorpio with intimate and full of love stares. "We're kinda intimate with each other years ago but Scorpy have to leave Fiore Kingdom to Couleur City in West Kingdom." Aquarius added without sparing a glance at me.

"Childhood sweethearts… huh…" I nodded my head while repeating Aquarius' words and then my she-devil governess snap her eyes at me and gave me familiar mixtures of pity, teasing and taunting smirk. Obvious she's rubbing into my face that she had once a boyfriend unlike the unfortunate-with-love like me. For the six years of her being my governess she always gave me that look, when I was I child I never understand that smirk but when I was first year middle school I accidentally told her that my crush was going steady with some girl; Aquarius laughs at my pathetic, unrequited and not to mention one-sided love life while blabbering about how she had once a lover and is being pursued by some eligible bachelor even now. I distinctively remembered that she told I was 100 years early to have a boyfriend and of course I cried my heart out thinking that she might be telling the truth.

I tried to shrug off Aquarius teasing smirk at me, I stood up from the chair after wiping my lips. I told Supetto-san to tell the driver that I'll be going to school now. Scorpio, of course being my bodyguard, has to accompany me to Apostle Middle School, so he's tailing me behind. Supetto-san with my school bag on her hands, is tagging along with us until the main door were the luxurious shining red Rolls Royce is parked waiting for me. After I said my good bye to Supetto-san, my chauffeur open the back door of the car, I ride inside car and was surprised to see Aquarius grinning ear to ear while sitting inside the car.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her looking shocked.

Aquarius arches an eyebrow at me with her famous smirk. "I'm here to accompany you to your school." She said with her sickening sweet voice, I noticed that seating next to the driver's seat in front of the car is Scorpio, of course Aquarius is sending my bodyguard a flirtatious giggles. I rolled my eyes at her.

"You never accompany me to my school before." I said with my matter-of-fact voice earning a comical glare from Aquarius. She leans her darken face at me, close enough that our noses are nearly touching each other. I sweat drop and try not to be intimidated by my blue-haired, mermaid fanatic governess.

"Don't get me wrong, brat, I'm not going because of you. I'm tagging along because I wanted to spend time with my Scorpy, go it?" she said whispered dangerously at me. I squeaked a low 'yes' at her, Aquarius pulls her face away from me, I immediately sigh of relief clutching my pounding heart.

_Damn she-devil!_I cursed mentally. I decided to busy myself with my iPod after rolling irritatedly my eyes.

The short travel from my manor towards the school ended. Scorpio opened the door of the car for me; I gracefully get off from the car mumbling a polite thank you at my new bodyguard. I started walking towards the school gate while my driver, bodyguard and governess waited for me to finally enter the school premises before driving off back to manor.

This awkward and disgustingly cheesy routine repeated for the next four years. My father ordered Scorpio to be my guard 24/7 or mostly whenever I'm out of the house. Scorpio tags along with me every time I went to shopping mall, to school, to my friends' manor and my governess will always be tagging with us as well, wrapping her arms flirtatiously at Scorpio's arm to my big disgust too. They we're officially a couple when I was in third year of middle school and as my assigned guardian they never went far from holding hands and cuddling each other a little, well maybe not whenever I am around. Scorpio-nii took being my bodyguard real serious and sometimes he acted as my 'big brother', he let me sometimes call him Scorpio-nii or (to my horror!) Scorpy-nii, I choose the former or sometimes just plain Onii-san. Aquarius, I don't know if she's just jealous or just angry that sometime I took Scorpio's attention from her, keep on giving me a comical dagger look every time I started a conversation with my bodyguard.

But oh well, I don't really care at my scary governess' silly jealous acts because I don't like Scorpio-nii like that. Okay so I've got a little (just a little) crush on him but that's because he's cool and very dependable and more friendly than his female-reincarnated-Satan of a girlfriend. Aquarius still tease me for not having a boyfriend despite with my (she grudgingly admitted it) cute face and sexy body. I told her I don't really need a boy friend now, which is partly a lie but Scorpio-nii boost my confidence by saying that having a boyfriend is too early for me and not to worry because my fateful encounter is just around the corner. I was so touched and move at Scorpio-nii that I accidentally hug him and in an instant I felt a painful killing intent from behind me, of course courtesy of my jealous governess.

I'm really not that bother being a single for nearly fifteen years of my life, I've got some suitors and some secret admirers but I never really have serious relationship, just few no-string-attached one, but when two week later after the start of my debut as a sixteen years old high school student of Apostle Academy, my (according to Scorpio-nii) fated day came. I was in one of the famous cake shop in Magnolia; I was ordering one of my favorite cakes, the cheese cake, when I felt that I was being observed by someone. I turn my head to my side and saw a blue haired handsome young man wearing the standard uniform of my prestigious school, probably a third year student, staring at me. I awkwardly gave him a small smile which he returns a wide smile. I instantly blushed of course.

He introduced himself with me along with his friend; he's obviously trying to flirt with me. I noticed that we ordered same cheese cake, I don't know if that's just a coincidence or he's just wanted to impressed me that he's not afraid and embarrassed to eat some girly cakes unlike some boys which is to be honest he succeeded impressing me. My guess was right; he was third year in Apostle Academy. He goes by the name Jellal Fernandez. And that was the start of my romantic escaped.

**TBC**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Japanese Translation:**Honto ni arigatou gozaimasu – Thank You so much; Tomodachi – Friend; Iie – No; Daijobou – No worries/It's okay/It's alright;

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Question: WHERE WOULD YOU WANT TO PLACE YOUR FAVORITE GUILD'S STAMP AND WHAT COLOR? SHARE YOUR ANSWER THROUGH REVIEW. THANK YOU XP. Me? Since I like exposing my nape I wanted Fairy Tail's guild stamp on my nape of course with my favorite color Forget-me-not blue!**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by another manga named 'Monkey High™' (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'The Will of the Wind' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	17. Day Sixteen

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfillia is the heiress of the Heartfillia family, use to be one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore but after the huge bankrupt Lucy was force to transfer in Fairy Tail Academy from her prestigious school. Can she deal with her new 'ordinary' life while trying to fit in with her chaotic new school?

**Pairing:** LucyXVarious (LoL)

**Genre:** Comedy, School Life, Romance, Spice of Life, Drama, Friendship, Family

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-The Culprit-**

_Juvia Loxar, sixteen years old and current student of Phantom Academy, is quietly sitting on one of the wooden bench in the Magnolia Park. Juvia is waiting for Gazeel and while she's reading a book her three male classmates namely Aria, Totomaru and Sol from Phantom Academy Middle School branch spotted her on the park. They started to make fun of her, as always Juvia tried to ignored them and was about to leave the park when Totomaru snatched the book away from her. Juvia tried to get the book from the boy's hand but he teasingly waved the book away from her grip._

_Juvia was about to cry when suddenly a teen age boy with jet black hair probably the same age as her, snatched the book from Totomaru's grip and smacked his head painfully. Her ex-classmate groaned and glared at the brunette boy who just helped Juvia get her book._

_"What the hell is your problem?" Totomaru angrily asked. Aria and Sol readied themselves into a fight._

_The brunette boy glared back at her three classmates. "Three against one? Pretty pathetic don't you think?"_

_"What do you care about this walking bad luck girl?" Sol spat after bending his body to his side earning an inward sweat drop from the brunette boy._

_"Walking bad luck?" asks the brunette boy clearly confused at Juvia's nickname. Juvia felt her face heated up because of embarrassment._

_"Yeah that's right! This girl brings bad luck to whoever gets near to her!" Totomaru teased Juvia and scoffed at her._

_The brunette boy dragged his eyes to Juvia; the latter automatically avoided his eyes with red tinge across her cheeks. Juvia chewed her lower lip and was about to run away from the park when they heard the brunette boy snorted at Juvia's ex classmates. The three boys flinched and glared looking embarrassed at the smirking brunette boy._

_"W-why are you laughing?" demanded by Juvia's ex classmate._

_"You believe in such thing?" the brunette boy gave the three boys an 'are-you-stupid' look. "What are you, three years old or something? Only children believes in bad luck ba~ka." the brunette boy gave them a smug smile and teasingly stuck out his tongue at the three boys._

_"What did you say?" Juvia's classmate and suddenly launched a punch to the brunette but the brunette boy merely glared a dagger look at them. Intimidated by his glare Juvia's ex classmates hastily run away leaving Juvia and the brunette boy. Juvia blinked her eyes repeatedly then she realized that the boy is now standing in front of her handing over her book. Juvia timidly accepted the book back from him and started to fidget her two fingers together._

_"Thank you for helping Juvia." Juvia mumbled with crimson cheeks. Her eyes are looking down her feet._

_"No sweat." he said after putting his two hands behind his head and grins at Juvia. "Don't let it bother you what they said. Bad luck, sheesh—"_

_"But Juvia really brings bad luck to everyone." Juvia whispers still eyes on her feet. "Juvia really is Unlucky Juvia just like those three said." She felt the boy froze and she expected for him to run away from her, afraid that he might caught any misfortunes Juvia got. Juvia suddenly felt real sad and lonely._

_"Unlucky? Of course you're not unlucky. Sheesh that's nothing but a trash-talk. No one deserves to be called unlucky." Juvia tilted her eyes to the boy with a wide grin flashes at her. "But if you really believed in that you just have to look at the bright side right? Bad things always have something good thing in return." he added and turns his back to Juvia._

_Juvia, who accepted that she's born to bring mishaps and misfortunes to everyone, was touched and surprised that there is one person exist and believed that she is not a walking disaster. Who believes that she's not Unlucky Juvia and instead she's Juvia Loxar and nothing else?_

_"Wait!" Juvia exclaimed after drying off the tears from her eyes and cheeks. The boy turned his head and frowned at Juvia. "What's your name and what school do you attend?" she asked silently praying that the boy will answer._

_"Gray Fullbuster. I'm a first year student from Fairy Tail Academy." he said and turned his back again at Juvia._

"Ehh! So that's how you meet Gray!" Lucy cheerfully said Juvia nodded at her.

"After that Juvia decided to transfer in Fairy Tail Academy so she'll get to see Gray-sama. Juvia was lucky that she's in the same class as him." Juvia cupped her red cheeks and squealed. Lucy giggled at Juvia the latter gave Lucy a reluctant glanced, opening and closing her lips as if she wanted to say something. Lucy arched an eyebrow at Juvia giving her an encouraging smile before taking a bite from her bento_._

"Juvia wanted to asks if Lucy-san uhm..." Juvia fidget her fingers again.

"Hmm?" Lucy raised her eyebrows while chewing her food.

"Juvia wanted to ask if Lucy-san is also in love with Gray-sama!" Juvia hastily asked with a red tinge on her cheeks, Lucy on the other hand nearly choked from her food. She coughed out and patted her fist on her chest. Juvia swiftly offered her juice to the blonde girl. Lucy grabbed and quickly drinks the juice. She let out a satisfied sigh and glanced at Juvia.

"W-why did you—"

"Juvia heard from somebody that Lucy like Gray-sama." Juvia mumbled.

"From whom?"

Juvia shook her head. "Juvia is not supposed to tell you her source. Sorry."

Lucy patted Juvia's back and smile. "Nah it's okay and about that question. It's true that Gray is nice to me but we're only friends beside I don't think Gray see like that, you know as a prospective girlfriend or something."

Juvia perked up and smiled at Lucy, she looked like a puppy wagging her tail happily. "Really?" Juvia asks, eyes sparkling with happiness. "Gray-sama is not in love with Lucy-san?"

Lucy winces at her. "Y-yeah, I supposed…"

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

_Hey Levy-chan I can't come to the cafeteria today! I'll explain later in the classroom okay?  
Sender: Lucy  
+xxxxxx  
12:15:31 PM_

"Aww Lucy can't come here today." Levy said to Erza and the others.

"Why?" Erza asked.

Levy shrugged her shoulders. "She said she'll explain later in the classroom."

"Well I guess it's a good thing that Lucy is not here. I need to talk to you about something." Cana whispered looking serious, she leaned over the table gesturing the Erza and Levy who's sitting across her to lean forward too.

"You know about the rumors about Lucy and the three boys?" Cana asked. Levy and Erza exchanged a worried glance before nodding at Cana.

"Yeah, we heard from our classmates, they're talking about Lucy targeting Natsu and the others or something like that." Levy said.

"The rumors are making Lucy a gold digger or something just because misfortune falls down her family and the fact that those three boys seemed to be a bit attached to Lucy they started to make a lame story out of it." Erza said with a disapproving look.

"People here tend to judge the other even though they don't know Lucy." Mira shook her head lightly. "Lucy is suffering too much without the help of these rumors."

"The only thing we can do is keep Lucy from knowing the rumors." Levy inquired the three girls nodded in agreement. Levy patted her chin pondering at something. "I wonder who in the world spread that rumor."

Cana grimaced, the three girls curiously gazed at her, she know something and she seemed to doubt it if it's true. "I asked one of our classmates if they know who spread that news and you won't believe who."

"Who?" the three girls curiously ask in unison.

Cana chewed her lower lip before saying anything. "Juvia Loxar from class 1-B." Erza and Levy's jaw drop down and gawked at Cana looking disbelief about her information.

"Are you sure?" Erza asked looking skeptical. Cana nodded her head. "But why would she do that? I mean she barely talk to anyone and—"

"We all know that that Juvia chick is in love with a certain Fullbuster and Gray is close to Lucy maybe because of jealousy she made some stupid rumor to make Lucy looks like bad ass." the dark brown hair said.

"There's only one thing to know the truth though." Mira butted in. "We just have to ask Juvia-san if she did spread that rumor."

Cana rolled her eyes at Mira. "Girl, if she is indeed the culprit I don't think she'll confess everything to us."

"But we can't just accuse her like that." Mira indignantly argued back.

Erza raises her hand preventing Cana to say anything. "Wait before asking her we should get some solid evidence about this. Everything will back fire at us if we just round up and pointed an accusing finger at Loxar-san." she said; the three girls exchanged a determined look and nodded at each other.

"On the mean time we have to keep Lucy away from knowing the rumor and away from Juvia Loxar." Erza said Levy, Mira and Cana nodded again.

**TBC**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

_**-Friends-**_

_"Lucy-san doesn't deserve all this..." Lucy and her warm smile appears from Juvia's mind, the blue haired gal clenches her fists in front of her chest and let out a determined nod._

_"It might not be too late. Juvia has to avoid Lucy-san."_

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner**: (NP: Marry me by Train) waah the past between Gray and Juvia reveal ^^ Like it? Review please!

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Question: WHERE WOULD YOU WANT TO PLACE YOUR FAVORITE GUILD'S STAMP AND WHAT COLOR? SHARE YOUR ANSWER THROUGH REVIEW. THANK YOU XP. Me? Since I like exposing my nape I wanted Fairy Tail's guild stamp on my nape of course with my favorite color Forget-me-not blue!**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by another manga named 'Monkey High™' (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'The Will of the Wind' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	18. Day Seventeen

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfillia is the heiress of the Heartfillia family, use to be one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore but after the huge bankrupt Lucy was force to transfer in Fairy Tail Academy from her prestigious school. Can she deal with her new 'ordinary' life while trying to fit in with her chaotic new school?

**Pairing:** LucyXVarious (LoL)

**Genre:** Comedy, School Life, Romance, Spice of Life, Drama, Friendship, Family

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer: ** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

(◕‿◕ ✿)

**-Friends-**

"Hey Erza, Levy-chan? Are you two okay?" Lucy waves her hand in front of dumbfounded face of Levy and Erza; both girls drop their jaws in unison after Lucy introduces her new friend, Juvia Loxar, to them. Juvia gave Erza and Levy a timid smile and introduces herself to the two girls.

"Hello?" Lucy frantically waves her hand at Erza and Levy when she and Juvia still didn't get any response from them except with their utterly comical shock expression. "Are you two okay? What happened?" the blonde girl repeated with a frown adorn her forehead.

Levy blinks her eyes then suddenly hastily grabs Lucy's wrist startling the blonde girl, Levi rush out from the room tagging Lucy with her leaving Erza and Juvia. The red head girl gave Juvia a subtle suspicious glance, the blue haired girl on the contrary was surprised at Levy suddenly tugging Lucy out of the room unaware from Erza's narrowed eyes at her. Levy hastily planted both of her palms on Lucy's shoulders and gave the blonde girl a serious expression. Lucy blinks her eyes at Levi obviously confused at the strange behavior of her friend.

"Where did you meet Loxar-san?" Levy asked.

Lucy arches an eyebrow at Levy. "During the lunch break? I spend the break time with her at the back of the school."

"Did she—" Levy leans at Lucy ear and whispered something. "Did she say something? Or did something weird at you?"

Lucy creases her forehead at the petite girl. "Huh? What do you mean? And no she didn't; we're perfectly friendly with each other the whole time."

Levy gave her a skeptical expression earning a deep frown from the blonde girl. Levy plays the helm of her white uniform as if something is bothering the blue haired girl. Lucy narrowed her eyes and gave Levy a suspicious look.

"Levy, is there something I should know?" Lucy regarded Levy with suspicion.

"Well—"

Inside the classroom.

"Can I ask you something Loxar-san?" Erza inquire earning the girl's attention, the latter slowly nodded her head. "Do you know the rumors running around about Lucy?"

Juvia tilted her head looking confused then she remembers Karen's words back then, she presses her lips together and slowly nodded at Erza.

"I'm not accusing you or something but we heard from somebody that you're the one spreading that story about Lucy, is that true?"

Juvia gasps and shook her head vigorously. "Juvia didn't make some bad story about Lucy-san! Juvia only heard that story from somebody too. At first Juvia believes that rumor because Juvia doesn't know— doesn't know anything about Lucy-san but after that day..."

"That day?"

Juvia tilted her eyes down to her feet. "Last Saturday Juvia was being harassed by her— err by somebody but then Lucy-san rescued Juvia from being hit. Juvia was surprised and then Juvia started to doubt the rumor she heard about Lucy-san after that, Juvia thought maybe it's not true. Juvia's opinion about Lucy-san totally changed when Lucy-san spend her break time with her today." Juvia is unaware from the warm and bright smile appears on her lips that didn't go pass unnoticed by the red haired girl. "Although Lucy-san knows that Juvia brings bad luck to anyone she still stayed and even said that Juvia is her friend."

"Juvia knows that Gray-sama seems to fancy Lucy-san a bit, Juvia considers Lucy-san her rival of love and for that Juvia wanted to have Gray-sama's attention fair and square and— ehh?" Erza patted Juvia's shoulder and smiles at her.

"You seems to taken a liking at Lucy." Erza happily said.

Juvia nodded her head repeatedly. "Juvia likes Lucy-san, really, really like her."

Erza chuckles lightly at the confused Juvia. "Good, talking to you I finally noticed something." Erza suddenly remembers Levy and Lucy and suddenly rushes out at the room, Juvia followed the red hair girl.

Lucy is obviously forcing Levy to tell her about the rumor but Erza was able stop Levy from telling Lucy anything. "Hey, classes are about to start." She said.

Levi mouthed 'thank you' at Erza, the red haired girl nodded at her, Levy and Erza enters the classroom leaving Lucy and Juvia, both girls exchange a confuse glance. They both shrug their shoulders and follows Erza and Levy inside the room.

The usual after-class hour rehearsal, Juvia, Lucy, Levy and Erza spends the one hour together. They help Lucy paint the garden background prop they'll use on their play with the help of course of the three boys – though Erza comically glares the boys to help them. Juvia was beyond ecstatic when Lucy introduces her to Gray. The latter seemed to forgotten the day when he save Juvia from the past earning an angry pout from the blonde girl because Juvia was obviously disappointed that her savior forgotten that fated day. Lucy comically stretches the cheeks of Gray, the latter whines and tried to remove the blonde's hands on his cheek. Forgetting her disappointment, Juvia tried to rescue her crush from the clutches of the blonde girl, Lucy immediately releases her hands from him after Juvia asks her. The rest are watching them while they all chuckle.

Natsu, being troublemaker as always, playfully painted Lucy on the cheek after she mumble an annoyed 'hmp-ed' at Gray. Lucy scream and yell at the laughing Natsu, annoyed at the salmon head, Lucy grabs the paint brush filled with green paint and quickly brushes it from Natsu's left cheek across his right cheek, and Lucy giggles at the sight of Natsu with green paint across his face. Flustered at Lucy, he tried to brush the paint again at Lucy but the blonde girl quickly runs away from him, Natsu ended up brushing the paint on Gray's cheek instead. Gray, adorn with two pounding angry chips on his forehead and a comical scowl, quickly grab his own paint brush and attack Natsu.

Taken by surprise at Gray's action, Natsu clumsily step aside and accidentally waves the brush on his side at Loke. The annoyed class' womanizer quickly take his revenge at the pink headed boy, now with Loke and Gray hot on his trail Natsu throws the paint brush off from his grip so suddenly and run around the room trying to avoid the angry Gray and Loke. The said brush landed on Erza's head. The class president glowing with dangerous angry aura started to yelled comically and runs towards the three boys. That started the riot of the whole class; they playfully brush each other with paint that lasted for fifteen minutes. Giggling, annoyed scream filled the whole classroom, earning a confuse glance from the by-passers on the hallway and from the students from the neighboring classrooms. Natsu, with a bucket of paint on his hands accidentally slipping off on ground and dropping the bucket towards the door that is when the sliding door suddenly flung open revealing their Home Room Teacher, Gildarts Clive, the latter opens his lips to say something when the bucket landed on his head.

The whole class froze when a deafening silence followed, thankfully the bucket is almost empty, and Gildarts with his golden hair stained with green paint slowly take the bucket off from his head. The vein on his forehead pop out, he comically screamed Natsu's name and throws himself where the salmon-head boy is standing. Locking Natsu's neck around his arms, the blonde teacher started to give Natsu a painful nudge on his head while the whole class laugh out at the troublemaker pink headed boy's predicament. Juvia and Lucy glance at each other and started to laugh out as well.

(◕‿◕ ✿)

The next day, Juvia was the class representative. She went to school earlier than the usual. Busy taking off her black shoes, Juvia froze when she heard students gossiping from the other side of the locker.

"You know I kinda think their friendships are ironic. I mean that Juvia girl spread the rumor about the Lucy girl but when I saw them yesterday it looks as if their best friends!"

"Yeah, it's either that's another lame tactic of that Juvia girl or Lucy knows everything and acted like she doesn't to get her revenge on Juvia."

"Well I still don't like Lucy has her eyes on my Loke-sama."

"_My _Loke-sama because he's mine."

"Nuh-uh he's mine."

Juvia listens until the two girls were out of sight. The blue haired girl felt her whole world stops from spinning. _'Do you know the rumor about Lucy?'_ Juvia heard Erza's question from yesterday from the back of her mind. _Is that what Erza-san means?_

_'I'm not accusing you or something but we heard from somebody that you're the one spreading that story about Lucy, is that true?'_

"No..."Juvia whispers to herself. So that's why Erza and Levi was so surprise to see her with Lucy yesterday. It's because they thought that she spread the news about Lucy. "Oh my god... misfortunes is starting to fall down on Lucy-san." Juvia's breathing started to become labor. Mentally, she vividly heard the kids calling her names like 'Unlucky' and 'Bad Luck Juvia' then she saw the bright smile of Lucy turned upside down, gloomy clouds surrounds the blonde girl. She felt guilty; as if the reason of the sadness on Lucy's face is because of her.

Juvia cups her lips preventing the sob from coming out of her lips. It's her fault that Lucy is being accused as gold digger. She knew that she'd bring bad luck to the blonde girl but she still chooses to stay and be Lucy's friend. "Lucy-san doesn't deserve all this..." Lucy and her warm smile appears from Juvia's mind again, the blue haired gal clenches her fists in front of her chest and let out a determined nod.

"It might not be too late. Juvia has to avoid Lucy-san." she painfully told herself.

On that day when Lucy tried to greet Juvia a good morning the girl just ignores her. Lucy tilted her head to her side when Juvia ignores her. The blonde girl shrugs her shoulder and thought maybe Juvia is just in the bad mood. Lunch break came, Lucy cheerfully approaches Juvia but just like this morning Juvia totally ignores her, the former swiftly avoided an eye contact from Lucy and walk outside the class room. Lucy frowns at Juvia's retreating back. She quickly follows Juvia but the latter instantly disappear from the sea of the students walking on the hallway.

Lucy grumpily told Erza and Levy that Juvia is mysteriously avoiding her when she decided to meet up with the girls in the cafeteria.

"I thought we're friends?" Lucy sadly said while she plays her bentou. Levy gave Lucy a sympathetic look.

"I'm sure there's a good explanation behind her behavior Lucy." Erza said patting Lucy's shoulder. "We can ask her later after the lunch break."

Lunch break was over and a certain blonde girl is unflinchingly decided to talk to Juvia and asks what her problem is but Lucy was disappointed when Juvia didn't make an appearance the last four periods of the class. Lucy asks their home room teacher, Gildarts Clive, the blonde PE teacher said that Juvia asks if she can excuse from the class because of severe stomach ache. Lucy disappointedly said her 'thank you' at Gildarts.

Three days after that, Juvia was still determine to avoid Lucy but the blonde girl is also determined to know the reason why she's avoiding her but much to Lucy's chagrin Juvia is good at playing hide and seek. She instantly disappeared from the class the moment the lunch break bell and end of class bell rings. Juvia, who usually attend class half an hour before the bell, is now arriving at class late or sometimes just on time, leaving Lucy no opportunity to talk to her. Frustrated Lucy gave up from following Juvia all over the school.

"I give up! If she wants to avoid me then suits herself!" Lucy said looking annoyed. She crosses her arms in front of her chest and pouts her lips.

"Lucy, don't give up. We'll help you." Levy said frowning at Lucy.

Lucy crouched down the table with her untouched bento. "But she doesn't like me anymore and—"

"Lucy, did you know that ever since she transfer to our school, Juvia was always alone and always had a stoic expression but when I was talking to her three days ago when you introduce her to us; I saw something I never really saw from her before. It's her smile. A genuine smile. She was really happy when you made friends with her and I don't think she's avoiding you on purpose. Maybe she had a good reason why she's doing this." Erza said while Levy nodded her head in agreement.

Lucy bit her lower lip. Of course she was not literally serious about ending her friendship and giving up on Juvia. It's just slip out from her lips without thinking it further. She felt a little guilty and gain another determination to corner and asks Juvia.

**TBC**

(◕‿◕ ✿)

**_-Friends again & Mommy's letter-_**

_Dear Mom. Hi, I'm sorry I took so long to write a letter for you. I've been pretty busy lately. Time passes real quickly because it has been almost a month after I transferred in Fairy Tail Academy and in a matter of seven days the school festival will start._

(◕‿◕ ✿)

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner: ****I scan the Fairy Tail story lists the other day out of boredom because the FFN server was down for three days (argh!) and accidentally stumbled on a story and I was surprised to read the summary, its actually the same as mine, I was curious and read the first chapter and I was even more surprise to discovered that the first chapter is almost identical to mine. I'm speechless haha XD okay so I'm not actually mad or angry that someone is using MY story concept but don't you think it's best to ask for my permission first before posting it? I'm not looking for trouble or anything just speaking out my opinion but if that author still wants to continue to use my plot hehehe be my guest! I won't post the title of the story and its author to avoid misunderstanding.**

(◕‿◕ ✿)

**Question: WHERE WOULD YOU WANT TO PLACE YOUR FAVORITE GUILD'S STAMP AND WHAT COLOR? SHARE YOUR ANSWER THROUGH REVIEW. THANK YOU XP. Me? Since I like exposing my nape I wanted Fairy Tail's guild stamp on my nape of course with my favorite color Forget-me-not blue!**

(◕‿◕ ✿)

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by another manga named 'Monkey High™' (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'The Will of the Wind' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	19. Day Eighteen

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfillia is the heiress of the Heartfillia family, use to be one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore but after the huge bankrupt Lucy was force to transfer in Fairy Tail Academy from her prestigious school. Can she deal with her new 'ordinary' life while trying to fit in with her chaotic new school?

**Pairing:** LucyXVarious (LoL)

**Genre:** Comedy, School Life, Romance, Spice of Life, Drama, Friendship, Family

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Ω****⁰****ώ****⁰****Ω**

**-Friends again & Mommy's letter-**

The fourth day, Lucy decided if she can't corner Juvia during the class starts then she'll corner the girl before the class. Lucy lifted her wrist and looks over at her wristwatch. 6AM.

"You better prepare yourself Juvia." Lucy said comically cracking her knuckles.

"Morning, Lu-chan!"

Lucy spun around and saw Erza, Levy, Mira and Cana standing behind her. She flashes a smile and remembers that these three girls volunteer into helping her cornering Juvia. Mira and Cana spends their time inside the class.

"What?" Lucy exclaim dropping her fists on her table.

Erza and the other decided to tell Lucy about the rumor going around the campus that includes Lucy, disbelief Lucy runs her finger through her blonde lock messing the bunch of her hair. She presses her back on her chair's back rest and was being watch with apprehension by her friends.

"We never tell you before because we know you'll take it seriously."

Lucy opens lips but she was cut off by the voices from the outside of the classroom.

"Hey! Watch where you going." a familiar voice said. Lucy rolls her eyes recognizing the voice as one of Loke's pain in the ass' fan girls.

"Oh shot! Our shoulders touched! What should I do? I might get this girl's bad luck!"

The five girls inside the classroom froze. Bad luck? Instantly an image of Juvia appears on their mind. Lucy hastily pushes herself from the chair and walk towards the door.

"You better wish I won't catch your stupid bad luck or you'll be sorry."

"Looks like blonde is not with you. What, did she ditch you because she's afraid she might catch your unluckiness?"

"Lucy-san did not ditch Juvia... Juvia is— Juvia is avoiding Lucy-san." Juvia said.

The five girls arch an eyebrow in unison. Lucy's hand on the door knob but she suddenly halted from sliding the door resulting for Mira, Cana, Erza and Levy to exchange a questioning look at each other. They heard Juvia and some girls' voice outside the classroom.

"Juvia did not spread that rumor about Lucy-san but if… but if Lucy-san is suffering because she caught Juvia's bad fortunes, Juvia decided to stay away from Lucy-san. Lucy-san is nice to Juvia and Juvia is grateful that she had a friend like Lucy-san even though it's a very short time."

Fringes covered Lucy's teary eyes. _Juvia…_ Now she knows that Juvia is avoiding her, it was because Juvia thought she caught her so-called 'misfortunes'. It was all for her sake. _Stupid girl…_ she said while her tears started to roll down her cheeks. The four girls smile softly at Lucy and exchange a relief look.

"So you did admit that you're unlucky huh?"

Lucy clenched her jaw. _Those bitches better not hurt Juvia—_Lucy hastily slides the door and rushes outside to help her friend. Erza and the three girls followed their blonde friend.

"God! What will you do is I caught your bad luck?"

"Actually, I'm afraid that Juvia might catch your stupidity instead." Lucy hissed startling the five girls and Juvia. The blonde gal glares at the five girls while she planted her hands on her hips. Erza, Levy, Cana and Mira stand behind Lucy with a frown on their foreheads. "You better leave Juvia alone or you'll have to answer to me."

The five girls taken aback by Lucy's glare, they all gave the blonde girl and Juvia a sullen look before walking away from them. When the girls are out of sight, Lucy spun around to face Juvia; the latter is looking down the floor, fidgeting the helm of her school uniform. Lucy pressed her lips together and walk towards Juvia, standing in front of the blue hair girl.

Juvia chews her lower lip. "Lucy-san—"

"Do you still want to be my friend?" Lucy cut off.

Juvia tilted her eyes at Lucy, the latter sighs heavily.

"I do not believe on what these rumors said. I don't really care about what they say about you being 'unlucky'." Lucy said. "And if you're going to asks me the same question? I still want to be your friend Juvia. Unlucky or not." She added. Juvia's eyes started to water. She pouted her lower lips, slightly trembling.

"So? Do you still want to be my friend?" Lucy repeated. Juvia's lower lip trembles more then all of a sudden Juvia burst out crying, she cups her tear-stricken face with her quivering hands and sob louder. Lucy with teary-eyes hugs Juvia, the latter mumbles something while sobbing.

"Come again?" Lucy asks.

Juvia, in between sniffing and her hiccups, removes her hands off her face and face Lucy. "Juvia… Juvia want to be friends with Lucy-san and the others as well…" she stutters. Lucy grins at her and nodded, she plant her forehead into Juvia's while wrapping her arms around Juvia's neck.

"I'm glad that you said that. I'm really happy Juvia." the blonde girl whispers. Juvia sniff before letting out a warm and big smile.

"Aww group hug!" Levy cheerfully exclaims pulling the three girls to Lucy and Juvia and tackles them in a hug. Erza, Cana and Mira while chuckling form a circle surrounding Lucy and Juvia and gave the two a hug. Lucy and Juvia exchange a wide smile before the six girls laugh out hard.

**Ω****⁰****ώ****⁰****Ω**

_Dear Mom. Hi, I'm sorry I took so long writing a letter for you. I've been pretty busy lately. Time passes real quickly because it has been almost a month after I transferred in Fairy Tail Academy and in a matter of seven days the school festival will start. Our class will be performing Sleeping Beauty and aiming to win the competition. Apparently the class that'll win the competition will be exempted from morning exercise._Lucy giggles remembering her classmates' enthusiasm after hearing the prize. _My class really hates the morning exercise and I'm starting to loath it as well._ The blonde girl's smile comically turns upside-down when she remembers those tortuous 30 minutes morning exercise. She shudders at their morning humiliation and sufferings.

_The play is scheduled on the first day of the festival but after that our class will be having café booth, they all agree that it'll be Gothic Lolita style with girls as maids adorned with Neko Mimi that that stupid Loke proposed. I don't even want to wear the gothic maid uniform that Laki-san designed let alone wear a Neko Mimi!_Lucy childishly pouts imagining the maid uniform her cosplay-addict of a classmate design. It was a typical sailor-type maid uniform that is in black the length reaches two inches above the knee, under the skirt is a short white bloomer, and along with the uniform is a white frilly apron. Laki also said that a black stocking should be partnered with the uniform. _I refused to wear it but Erza and even Levy-chan wants to try that maid uniform, I was the only one who refused the design and of course majority has to wins. Geez I'm going to humiliate myself again._

_Anyways enough with that, I haven't mention to you, mom, but I already have friends! Yep, you're not hallucinating mom. I, Lucy Heartfillia, made friends in a matter of almost a month only! Hah! I hope someday you can meet them. There's Levy McGarden._Lucy smiles imagining Levy waving at her._She's a bit shy and very smart girl but she's also cheerful and we share something in common. We both love books! She's even eager to read my novel and I'm so happy someone wants to read my story. She's like my BFF now!_

_Oh mom, you should also meet Erza Scarlet, she's cool, tough and I really admire her beauty. She's very intimidating, she merely gaze at Natsu and Gray and those two will automatically stop killing each other, she's really amazing mom!_Lucy giggles remembering three days ago when Natsu and Gray started their usual fight about some petty things, Erza hasn't utter one word and nonchalantly glances at Gray and Natsu; the two boys automatically throws their arms at each others' shoulder giving the red head girl a fake smile, weakly telling her that they're best friends with each other.

_Speaking of Gray, he's still oblivious to the super obvious fact that my friend, Juvia Loxar is in love with him, Juvia might be a bit eccentric girl but she's sweet and kind. Although Juvia keeps on telling me that I am her rival of love, which I really don't get why, we get along really nice, she's my second BFF aside from Levy-chan._

_Oh!_ _I also have three senpai as my friend too mom. First was MiraJane or Mira-san, she's a second year in Fairy Tail. As much as I like Erza's red hair, I'm also in love with Mira-san's pinkish-white hair mom; it looks like a crystal when it hits the sun light. Mira-san sometime acts like a mother not a friend though. She kinda looks innocent and it's really hard to imagine when she told me that she used to be a delinquent in Middle School. She told me that she was even call Majin before which really is shocking news for me._

Lucy shudders when she remembers the two years younger picture of MiraJane. On the picture is the first year Fairy Tail High student MiraJane. She's wearing the standard uniform of Fairy Tail Academy uniform, only the skirt part is too long that it reaches her ankles unlike the usual one inch above the knee skirt. The delinquent Mira on the picture is wearing a white facemask, her forehead is creased in annoyed manner and arms crossed in front of her chest. Her pinkish-white hair is tied in high pony tail with black ribbon and bangs that frames her face._Anyways when I ask her when and why she changed her personality, she just shook her head at me and sighed sadly. Although I was more curious than before I didn't forced her to tell me the reason, it might be a sensitive topic for her along with the story about her younger sister Lisanna._

Along with delinquent Mira on the picture, there's also a girl and a boy with the same shade of hair color as Mira, the latter introduced the girl as Lisanna her younger little sister and Elfman (to Lucy's shock again) Mira's younger brother. Lisanna has a short pinkish-white hair adorned with pink headband; Mira's sister is wearing the 'normal' FT Academy's middle school uniform. Lisanna's one hand is outstretched at the camera forming a 'V' sign, smiling ear to ear while the other hand is hooked on Elfman's arm; the latter is smiling shyly at the camera. _Anyways I do not want to make Mira-san becomes sad so I quit asking about her family except maybe about Elfman. He sure does not look Mira-san or Lisanna-san at all. Oh and Mira-san is a very good singer and cook too! I like the way she sings and her fried shrimp! Yummy!_

_Mira-san is classmates with Cana. Cana is a serious girl but when she's drunk, that girl is pretty wild and goofy. Cana likes sake, yep mom, sake as in the alcohol thing, drinking sake four years before the legal age, Erza has to smack some senses into Cana and I'm talking about literally smacking Cana._Lucy smirks remembering when Cana started to drink alcohol when we hang out is Fairy Tail Karaoke bar Erza comically shook Cana rather vigorously until the latter is too dizzy to even lift a glass. _That day Cana said she's never going drink sake again… not in front in of Erza though._

_Oh and I also meet Bisca Mulan three days after I reconcile with Juvia. I never get to meet her on my first one week in academy because she was seven days absent. Bisca-san was a sweet girl and very polite too, she's sometimes as shy as Levy-chan mom especially when Alzack-san is around, oh speaking of Alzack-san, I was surprised to see him in our cafeteria along with Bisca-san, he's also second year student in academy, in Mira-san's class. That's why when our first meeting in G2G store he said my face seemed familiar to him. He said he saw me on school ground on the day I transferred in Fairy Tail. Anyhow I seemed to notice that Alzack-san and Bisca-san likes each other, I mean really, really like because every time Alzack-san talks to me every lunch break Bisca will throw me a jealous glance._Lucy remembers when Alzack came to their table and greeted Lucy, the blonde girl flashes a smile and waves her hand at him but when Lucy accidentally tilted her eyes at Bisca, the blonde girl saw the subtle jealousy and sadness in Bisca's violet eyes._And Alzack-san never fails to praise Bisca-san whenever I said the girl's name. They're both too shy to confess their feelings to each other. Levy-chan said that one day she'll help those two to confess their feelings with each other, Erza seemed to agree._

Lucy places her ball pen down the table and stretches her arms upward. She chortles at the letter on the table. Lucy grabs the pen again after resting for only five minutes. _Though I have girl friends, I also have boyfriends, mom— err no! I mean boys that are friend. Just a friend mom!_Lucy blinks her eyes and felt a heat rise up on her cheeks. Natsu, Gray and Loke are just her friends and nothing at all. "Geez…" _Anyways, mom, I would really like to introduce to you to these three boys, they're all crazy and like brawling with each other but their nice and friendly and well yeah they're a bit good looking._

_You have to meet Natsu Dragoneel, he's crazy and stupid and he keeps calling me Luigi and I don't think it's because he forgot my real name but because he likes to tease me a lot._Lucy imagines Natsu with his goofy smile, the blonde young lady chuckles silently._He's really funny guy, a loudmouth but he's real nice. He even rescued me once when a man was about to harassed me. Don't worry mom I'm okay, Natsu really did scared that pea brain away._

_There's also Gray Fullbuster, he's working on the convenient shop I'm currently working in. He's a nice man and mom I've gonna tell you a secret; I think I have a crush on Gray._Lucy giggles while imagining Gray handsome face, a red tinge run across her cheek. _I like him because he constantly help me around the shop, I'm embarrassed to admit that I nearly broke the cash machine every time I used it but Gray is always there to help me, he's also sweet, keeps checking up on me if I got home safely. I can't tell him that I like him or Juvia will kill me in the most painful and awkward way._Lucy animatedly shudders imagining the dangerous glare from Juvia. _And beside I cannot hurt Juvia; she's a very dear friend for me._

_Loke Celeste, my class' resident heart throb, he's pretty good looking mom and well according to his words he'sbreathtakingly handsome, fabulously wealthy and dazzlingly smart, what can I say more about Loke when he's too busy telling it to himself already?_Lucy rolled her eyes amused at her memory, the day when the five annoying girls tricked her by lying to her and order her to bring an empty box to the storage on the fourth floor, Loke tag along with her and playfully showered himself with praises, Lucy was annoyed but at the same time she can't helped but to be amused at his comical antics, Loke was also the one that told her that there's no storage room on the fourth floor. _I got my sweet revenge on them after that. Hah! In their face! Anyways back to Loke, he really is rich mom, him, Gray and Natsu, their sons of the top three famous and successful business men in Fiore Kingdom, in compare to our lost fortunes to them, they made us look like a pauper but I'm amazed that they still mingle to 'ordinary' people unlike some of sons and daughters of Father's business acquaintance who acts like they own the whole Fiore Kingdom, those three boys are friendly, easy-going and down-to-earth. I really like them ^^._

_There's so much I wanted to tell, about my crazy and laid-back Homeroom teacher, my school's perverted but a good father-figure principal, my science teacher who likes to hit teen age student girl especially Cana, my new noisy and chaotic but fun and exciting life in Fairy Tail Academy. I hope I can share everything with you, mom, cause I obviously cannot tell all this to Father, he's too much focused on drowning himself with his alcohol and he's recently even wasting our money on some horse bet, can you believe him? Geez. I'm still holding on that someday father will changed._

Lucy glances her wall clock, 10:35 PM. "It already this late?" Lucy immediately took the pen on the table. _Mom, I have to go, I need to cook for dinner but don't worry I'll tell you about my new life sometime again. I'll see you soon mom. I love you. –You're daughter, Lucy_.

**TBC**

**Ω****⁰****ώ****⁰****Ω**

_**-Mira-sama's Early Valentine's Day Plan-**_

_"Well, let's just say that a girl and a boy will be celebrating an early Valentines' day tomorrow!" Mira squeals_

**Ω****⁰****ώ****⁰****Ω**

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner:** I gave Loke a last name and it's 'Celeste'. Like it? Review please!

**Ω****⁰****ώ****⁰****Ω**

**Japanese Translation:**Neko Mimi – Cat ears; Cosplay – short for costume play; Majin – The Demon;

**Ω****⁰****ώ****⁰****Ω**

**Question: WHERE WOULD YOU WANT TO PLACE YOUR FAVORITE GUILD'S STAMP AND WHAT COLOR? SHARE YOUR ANSWER THROUGH REVIEW. THANK YOU XP. Me? Since I like exposing my nape I wanted Fairy Tail's guild stamp on my nape of course with my favorite color Forget-me-not blue!**

**Ω****⁰****ώ****⁰****Ω**

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by another manga named 'Monkey High™' (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'The Will of the Wind' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	20. Day Nineteen

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfillia is the heiress of the Heartfillia family, use to be one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore but after the huge bankrupt Lucy was force to transfer in Fairy Tail Academy from her prestigious school. Can she deal with her new 'ordinary' life while trying to fit in with her chaotic new school?

**Pairing:** LucyXVarious (LoL)

**Genre:** Comedy, School Life, Romance, Spice of Life, Drama, Friendship, Family

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

_**-Mira-sama's Early Valentine's Day Plan-**_

Oracion Seis Corp., inside the glamorous CEO office on the 23rd floor of the said corporation, a man who has neat silver hair that reaches his shoulders with dark skin named Master Brain, the CEO of the famous Oracion Seis Construction, rested his chin on the back of his palm while staring at his flat screen computer monitor. A couple of knock was heard a minute after.

"Come in." he replied not tearing his eyes off from the monitor. His female secretary enters the office and gently bows down her head him.

"Master Brain, Master Hades Purihito of Grimiore Heart Empire wanted to speak with you." The secretary politely, with a hint of fear on her timid voice, said. Brain lifted his annoy eye at his secretary, the latter squeak and avoided his gaze.

"Didn't I order you not to disturb me? I need to—"

"There's no need for you to get angry on the poor girl. I insisted on meeting you today." Said the voice from behind the girl; the secretary gasps silently seeing an old man in formal suit stand behind her.

Brain's eyes flicker from the girl to the old man. "Hades…" he whispers, he snap back his eyes to his secretary and angrily mumbles to leave the room. The secretary bows her head quickly and leaves the room.

Brain walk towards the couch and seated on the soft single couch then gestures his head at the old man he call 'Hades' to the single couch across him. Hades occupies the said couch, planting his back on the soft back rest and flashes a soft smile at Brain.

"I'm pretty sure you're not here just to smile at me like that, Hades." Brain started after a five minute of pause between them. The old man chuckles at him earning a twitch from Brain.

"I just wanted to congratulate you personally. Almost two months ago while I was in West Kingdom, a bird told me that Wilson Heartfillia lost his Railway Company." Hades said with his perpetual smile that only annoys the Oracion Seis' CEO.

Brain arches an eyebrow; everyone in the business world knows the misfortunes happen to the proud Wilson Heartfillia. Lost his entire Railway Company in a blink of an eye. No one knows the reason behind the downfall. No one knows what happen to Wilson and to his sole heiress, Brain only learn from his son that Wilson move from his Manor to a small apartment in Magnolia City along with his daughter.

"So?"

"I heard you bought his company." Hades nonchalantly said.

Brain furrows his eyebrows. "Are you implying something?" he said with annoyed voice.

Hades chuckles and shook his hands and head at Brain. "No, of course not. Just merely stating a fact."

"Is that the reason why you came here?" Brain irritatedly asks.

"Ahh yes that would be just it." Hades said before standing on his feet. He straightens his back and flashes a smile at Brain and walk towards the door. When Hades is already out of the room, Brain clenches his teeth and pulls out his cell phone from his pocket and dials a number. Impatiently waiting for someone to answer the call, Brain taps his left foot on the carpeted floor of the room.

"Chichi-ue?" said the voice from the other line.

"I want you to investigate Grimiore Heart, Midnight. Hades came over here and said something weird. I know he's planning something. I want you to find out everything." He hastily said to the other line. "Oh and by the way find me another secretary okay?"

A pause came after. "Hai, Chichi-ue." Said the voice and the line were cut off.

_Tsk~ I know you're planning something and I will find out everything._Brain said while her glares at the mahogany door of his office.

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

Inside the prestigious hotel of Perseus Celeste, Celestial Hotel, a man with very long black hair tied in pony-tail, surrounded with two men and one small girl with short, coral pink hair and bright green eyes. The said man plays the glass goblet filled with red wine, his lips forms a wide and sinister-like smile.

One of the men with silvery-colored hair in a pompadour style, who are seated on the long soft couch along with the petite girl, pushes his designer glasses upward. "What are we going to do now?" he asked the older man in pony-tail.

"I guess now that we have the Heartfillia Railways, don't you think it's time to get hold of this beloved hotel?" he said with his malicious smile.

The little girl with short, coral pink hair and stoic expression nodded her head, clutching the white teddy bear closer into her petite body. "I like the Celestial Hotel." She said with his passive face and voice. The older man chuckles and nodded his head.

The other tall, muscular man with tan skin, brown eyes, a goatee, long sideburns, and brown hair that looks like long, dark, leathery strips of confetti jutting out in all directions, that's seated across the older man with pony-tail, stands up and walks towards the tall glass window of the said hotel. He places his hands behind his back. "I like the view of this hotel. I'm sure Master will like this hotel as a present."

The older man with pony-tail's chuckles turned into a laugh, the two men and the little girl's passive expression didn't falter a bit after hearing the older man laugh out suddenly.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure Master will like this." He said, drinking the red wine with one gulp.

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

The next day, Lucy and Juvia are both sitting face to face; the blonde girl is helping Juvia with her line for the play. Erza is bossing around the three boys arm with a stick and a comical death glare, they all practiced their line for the play with Levy as the director while Erza supervising them. Classes in all level were dismissed three hours early than the original dismissal; the three boys' friends from the other sections are hanging around their classroom to tease them. Hibiki made no effort to hide his snickers while receiving a death glare from Natsu, Loke and Gray. Juvia, distracted at Gray again, blushes in deep red while musing inwardly while sitting on Gray's chair.

Seated on Natsu's chair, which is on Lucy's front, is Alzack; Lucy's senior co-worker in G2G convenient store and leaning by the window is Max, Lucy's senior co-worker in G2G as well. Lucy is animatedly chatting with Alzack while she waiting for Juvia to snap out of her dream land. Unaware from the glances she's receiving from a certain green haired girl.

Bisca keeps on glancing at the laughing Lucy and Alzack. Bisca is not aware that certain dark brown haired girl, pinkish-white hair girl and blue haired girl looking at her with a mischievous smile plaster on their lips. Levy started to whisper something to Mira and Cana; the two girls nodded their head in unison after hearing Levy while widening their smile. Erza blinks her eyes at the three girls, seeing their sinister and mischievous snickers send a comical goose bump to our favorite red hair gal.

"The End of the Preparation Party? What's that?" Lucy tilted her head to her side clearly confuse as what Levy told her just a minute ago. It's Friday already, Lucy's day off from her part-time job, she's currently enjoying her afternoon after-school girl time with Cana, Mira, Levy, Juvia and Erza inside the cake shop the blonde girl used to go.

"It's kinda like a tradition in our academy. We're having a small gathering this Saturday, celebrating the almost one month preparation for our School festival." Levy explains with a wide smile on her lips. Juvia, Lucy and Erza share the same confuse frown.

"Levy, what in the— uhmmph!" Mira shoves a fork of cheese cake into Erza's mouth preventing her from saying anything. Levy and Cana sweat drop and sigh of relief. Lucy and Juvia exchange a confuse look with each other.

"So, are you coming with us tomorrow?" Levy repeated. "You don't have work tomorrow right Lu-chan?"

"Juvia doesn't have anything to do tomorrow. Juvia will definitely come!" Juvia cheerfully said. Levy nodded in glee and turned her hopeful eyes at the blonde girl.

"Well, going out from time to time is not bad right? Okay, count me in!" Lucy said, Levy giggles and hugs the blonde girl. Cana and Mira high five with each other while Erza cast the three girls with a puzzled expression.

"Ehh~ Lu-chan so you like cheese cake as well?" Levy said looking down at Lucy's half finished cheese cake on her plate.

Lucy blinks her eyes and nodded, a small smile appear on her lips.

"What a coincidence, Erza also likes cheese cake, ne Erza?"

Erza let out a small smile and nodded at Levy. Lucy on the mean time stares at her cake on the plate. A handsome young man with blue hair appeared from the back of her mind, smiling at Lucy.

'_Ehh~ so you like cheese cake as well?' said the man at her. He flashes a warm at the blonde girl. 'What a coincidence I also likes cheese cake. What's your name?'_

"Lu-chan?" Levy taps Lucy's shoulder while leaning over at the blonde girl with her worried expression. "Are you okay? You suddenly became quiet."

"Ehh? Ah nothing! Yep! I like cheese cake but I'm not going to say no for a plate of Belgian Chocolate Bliss!" Lucy said with her fake cheerful voice. The rest of the girls surrounding Lucy wince at her.

"Juvia likes that cake too! I think they have one display over there." Juvia suddenly said trying to cover the tension between them.

"Ehh~ honto ni? I didn't saw that, wanna order them Juvia?"

"Sure!" Juvia and Lucy went towards the counter leaving the baffle four girls.

"What just happened?" Cana asks, the three girls answer her with a shrug.

"Anyways, mind explaining me what is this party you're talking about? I don't remember our academy having that kind of tradition." Erza said narrowing her eyes with a hint of suspicion at the three girls.

Mira, Cana and Levy giggles with each other. "Well, let's just say that a girl and a boy will be celebrating an early Valentines' day tomorrow!" Mira squeals at Erza, the latter furrow her eyebrows even more. Cana leans over the table towards the red hair gal and whispers something.

"Are you sure that'll work?" Erza asks with her skeptical expression. Mira grins widely at Erza, taps her chest with her fist.

"Of course! Mira-sama never fails with this sort of problem! We'll just lure both of them using Lucy tomorrow!"

"Hmm? What about me?" a voice suddenly said, the four girls turn their head where Lucy and Juvia are standing, and both girls' hands are carrying a tray with chocolate cake on it. The four girls sweat drop and wince at the blonde girl.

"N-nandemonai!" they all answered in unison. Lucy blinks her eyes at them and tilted her head beside her.

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

Bisca patted her Arabian brown horse's head that she Christianized as Firebolt; the said horse is busy eating the food Bisca prepares for it inside the horse barn. Though her family is not that wealthy, Mulan Family has a small ranch located on the outskirt of Magnolia City. They houses five cattle, eight sheep, three horses and twelve chickens and three dogs (two Great Dane and one spaniel); they also have two cats that they only adopted months ago, her family has soft spot for the abandoned stray animals and will adopt it in an instant.

"Bisca-chan!" she heard her mother calls her. Bisca pokes her head through the door way.

"Hai?"

"Dinner will be serve come inside and help me prepare the table!"

"Hai!"

Bisca stored the horse brush on her hand inside the cabinet standing next to the door of the barn. Brushing off her skirt and white blouse before patting Firebolt's head for the last time; Bisca exited the horse barn. Her eyes trail at the sheep's quietly eating the grass on the ground in one corner of the ranch. Bisca's eyes travel to the house next to their two storey house barn. Their long-time family friend lives next to them. The Connell Family. Though the Connell family's land smaller than the Mulan's. Connell family has a small agricultural livelihood. They planted four or five types of seasonal crops and sell them on the market. Bisca saw a figure walking around the Connell's small crop land and immediately recognized the figure.

Alzack Connell, the object of her affections, her childhood friend, her long-time classmate since kindergarten, the man who holds her heart. Bisca has romantic feelings for Alzack ever since they're little kids but she never really have the courage to confess her love to him and someday she wish she'll get enough confidence to tell him that she loves him, that is if she's not too late.

Image of Alzack and Lucy happily chatting with each other suddenly flitted through her mind. Bisca felt someone squeeze her heart tightly. She recently learns that Alzack and Lucy are both working in G2G store. Alzack seem to like the blonde girl for the boy keep on talking with Lucy. _Does that mean Alzack-kun likes Lucy-chan?_Bisca bit her lower lip and clenches her fists into a tight ball.

She really likes Lucy as a friend and she doesn't want to harbor a hate feeling towards the blonde girl if ever Alzack really did like Lucy. She should be happy for the both of them. But ironically, her feelings are telling her the opposite. Her heart is telling her to fight for Alzack's affection. Bisca sighs wearily and slowly walk towards their house when she heard her cell phone ringing.

_**Incoming Call  
MiraJane**_

"Hello?" Bisca said over the phone.

"Bisca!" the overly cheerful voice of Mira said startling the green haired girl. Outstretching her hand away from her ears, Bisca wince and move the phone cautiously on her other ear.

"Hello? Mira-san, what's wrong?" Bisca ask rubbing her other ear.

"Oh nothing, I'm just asking, are you going to do something tomorrow?"

Bisca blinks her eyes. "Ehh? Uhm… Nothing in particular…"

"Good! We're planning to have girly-girl time tomorrow come with us okay?"

"Uhh… sure, sure…"

"Yey! See you at the academy tomorrow 'kay?"

"Uhn… wakatta, ja'ne…" Bisca pressed the End Call button and gave Alzack a quick sad glance before walking back inside their house.

**TBC**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

_**-Plan A: Make Her Jealous-**_

"_Okay, the next pairing would be... oh~" Mira wink at Cana and Levy then she giggles, the whole class furrows their eyebrows when Cana and Levy giggles as well as if understanding Mira. "The fourth pair will be Lucy and Alzack-kun."_

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner: **okay so chapter nineteen is out! Like it? Review please?

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Japanese Translation: **honto ni – for real; nandemonai – nothing; wakatta – understood; ja'ne – see you;

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Question: WHERE WOULD YOU WANT TO PLACE YOUR FAVORITE GUILD'S STAMP AND WHAT COLOR? SHARE YOUR ANSWER THROUGH REVIEW. THANK YOU XP. Me? Since I like exposing my nape I wanted Fairy Tail's guild stamp on my nape of course with my favorite color Forget-me-not blue!**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by another manga named 'Monkey High™' (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'The Will of the Wind' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	21. Day Twenty

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfillia is the heiress of the Heartfillia family, use to be one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore but after the huge bankrupt Lucy was force to transfer in Fairy Tail Academy from her prestigious school. Can she deal with her new 'ordinary' life while trying to fit in with her chaotic new school?

**Pairing:** LucyXVarious (LoL)

**Genre:** Comedy, School Life, Romance, Spice of Life, Drama, Friendship, Family

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-Plan A: Make Her Jealous-**

Everyone was gathered inside the classroom of class 1-B. The tables are neatly shoved in one corner while the chairs are scattered on the center where the rest of the students are seated. Erza, Levy, Mira and Cana stand side by side in front. Natsu is goofing around the classroom playing pranks with Gray that started the whole wrestling scene between the boys. Lucy sweat drop, she preferred herself sitting in front far from the brawling boys while Juvia is comically cheering for Gray's victory. The wrestling halted the moment the boys felt the killing intent from the class 1-B's class president. Each boy comically took chairs and quickly lined up on the center and seated on it like a good students.

Mira clap her hands together earning the whole students' attention, she cough out before flashing a wide smile at everyone.

"Hello guys!" she greeted. "I'm glad that everyone is here."

A wave of hand in the air cuts Mira's words. Gray raised his hand at Mira. "Tell us why are we here again?" the brunette guy inquired.

Mira smile innocently, along with the three girls. "Silly of course we're going to celebrate 'The End of the Preparation Party' like the usual." The second year girl said with her non-faltering innocent smile. The whole students, except for Juvia and Lucy, arched an eyebrow in unison and tilted their heads on the side looking baffled at Mira and the three girls.

"Huh? What 'The End of the Preparation Party'? We don't have—," a very disturbing and loud BLAG cuts off Natsu's words, everyone inside the room sweat drop in unison when they saw the red hair girl standing next to the now empty chair of Natsu, her left arm is lifted with elbow slightly in red. The salmon-head boy is now unconsciously lying on the floor face first, twitching a little because of pain. Erza straighten herself as if nothing happened, she nodded at Mira ignoring the groans of pain from poor Natsu.

"Please continue Mira." She said with straight face.

Mira, still with sweat drop, nodded at Erza and continue. "A-as I was saying we're celebrating 'The End of the Preparation Party'. Let's enjoy the party for our new comers Lucy-chan and Juvia-chan, ne?"

Everyone gulped nervously. _We better agree on this or else we're going to get hurt!_Everyone comically thought mentally while profusely sweating with cold sweat. They flashed a mixture of scared and winced smile at Mira. They all let out fake enthusiastic claps when they heard the cracking of knuckles courtesy of Erza Scarlet.

"Well then to enjoy the whole party more we planned to have at least five games but the game should be played only by pair." Murmur filled the whole classroom while Mira took a paper from Levy. "So as to be fair to all of us, I already come up with the pairing lists. It should be female and male pair to be fair with everybody."

Everyone waited with anticipation on their faces. Juvia clasps her hands together as if praying, she tightly close her eyes and repeatedly whispered Gray's name like a mantra. Lucy sweat-drop and sheepishly chuckled at Juvia and felt someone taps her shoulder; Lucy tilted her head to her side and saw Loke grinning ear to ear at her.

"I hope you'll be my partner, Lucy-chan." He said seductively at Lucy, the latter rolled her eyes at Loke looking slightly amused. Gray, who's sitting next to Loke, frowned his forehead at his best friend while the orange head boy continued to flirt with Lucy. Natsu, still unconsciously lying on the ground, is being ignored by the whole class.

"Okay, here's the list!" Mira said looking excited. "First pair is Erza and Loke-kun!" Loke's face comically fell down the ground. They all gave the resident womanizer a sympathetic look while Loke slowly and fearfully glanced at Erza.

Gray patted Loke's shoulder. "It's good knowing you, man." He said with his playful smile stretch on his lips. Loke comically glared at Gray.

Mira giggled and continue to read the pairings. "Now for the second pair, oh one of new comer, Juvia Loxar!"

Juvia comically twitched and froze in an instant. She bit her lower lips while waiting for MiraJane to announce the name of her partner with hopeful eyes. The blue haired girl repeatedly whisper Gray's name again.

"Juvia will be partnered with… Gray Fullbuster!" after hearing his name, Gray snapped his eyes at the smiling MiraJane and slowly pointed a finger to himself.

"Ore ga?" he mumbles at Mira, the latter nodded along with her innocent smile. Gray heaved an exasperated sigh before face-palming himself. Loke patted Gray's shoulder and teased him about his partner as well.

"Nice one, Gray." He said while poking Gray's cheek. Gray comically glared at Loke and pouted his lips earning an amused chuckle from Loke.

Juvia on the hand is currently in cloud nine. Eyes shimmering with sparkling stars, her lips formed a very bright smile. Lucy tried to get the girl from her dream land in between her amused chuckles.

"Okay for the third pairings." Mira said. "Ehh~ it's me and Natsu! Natsu, let's do our best okay?" Mira said waving her hand beside her. The pink headed boy, who's laying his face on the floor, suddenly perked up and waved his hands vigorously at Mira grinning widely at the second year girl.

"Hai, hai! Mira-san let's kick their asses especially Loke and Gray's butt!" he said cheekily earning a comical death glare from the two boys.

"Whose butt do you want to kick again, teme?" Gray asked dangerously while cracking his knuckles.

"What, you've got a problem with that?" Natsu said leveling the dangerously tone of Gray.

Loke pushed his sunglasses. "As if we're going to lose to an idiot like you." He said with his matter-of-fact tone.

"What was that bastard?"

The glaring contest started between the three boys but one fake cough from the red hair girl, they all scrambled back to their seats. The whole class chuckled at them while the three boys blush in deep red whispering an insult to each other.

"Okay, the next pairing would be... oh~" Mira winked at Cana and Levy then she giggled, the whole class furrowed their eyebrows when Cana and Levy giggle as well as if understanding Mira. "The fourth pair will be Lucy and Alzack-kun."

Alzack nearly choke from the candy he's eating, Lucy still rubbing the back of day-dreaming Juvia, twitched and tilted her eyes at Mira.

"Watashi?" Lucy asked. Mira nodded. "With Alzack-san?" Mira nodded again. Lucy blinked her eyes and trailed her brown orbs from Mira to the surprised Alzack; the latter is also staring at Lucy.

"Well, let's do our best together, Lucy-chan." Alzack said after the pause. Lucy grinned widely at the latter and nodded.

"Uhn! Gambatte!" Lucy enthusiastically said.

Lucy felt the familiar jealous gaze from her neck. She slowly gave Bisca, who's sitting behind Loke, a glance; the green haired girl immediately avoided Lucy's brown eyes and sadly tilted her eyes towards the window. Mira announced the next pair. Hibiki will be partnered with Cana. Bisca's partner will be Droy and Levy, to his delight and dismay of Droy, is paired up with Jet. The judge for the game is the class 1-B Home Room Teacher, Gildarts Clive and the FTA's science teacher, Macao Conbolt.

Cana and Levy placed six pieces of news paper on the floor. Mira's holding a glass fish-bowl with rolled small papers inside.

"Okay! Now that I finished fishing out five pair players we'll start the game, ne!" Mira said. "I'll explain the concept of the game, while the music is playing the five pair players will have to dance around the news paper and the moment the music stops the male partner will have to carry the girl partner, in any style, and stand on the news paper. Anyone whose feet outside the news paper will be out and the male partner will carry his girl partner for five second! As the game continues we will fold the news paper until the last pair who will last the game wins. Any question? No? Then let's officially starts the party!"

"Banzai!" roared the whole students and the two teachers.

The five pair team includes, Natsu-Mira Team, Loke-Erza Team, Bisca-Droy Team, Lucy-Alzack Team and Juvia-Gray Team. The five pair stands beside their news paper, Laki was assigned to stop and play the music on cue by Cana. The purple headed girl pressed the play button and a catchy song played. Lucy's waving her hand at the blushing Juvia while she moved hip following the beat of the music. Gray merely standing next to the news paper embarrassed to move any form of light dancing. Juvia with her deep red face turned her head down to the news paper after waving at Lucy, peeked a nervous glance at her partner. Loke taps his left foot while Erza nodded her head following the beat of the music. Mira and Natsu are the only pair openly enjoying the music. Mira followed the lyrics of the song while dancing around the news paper; Natsu followed Mira around while doing his embarrassing and awkward dance steps.

Cana raised her hands giving the signal to Laki; the latter pressed the pause button, the five pair player scrambled towards the news paper, the girls jump towards their male partner. Natsu, Alzack and Loke lifted their girl partners in bridal-style while Droy offered his back to Bisca. The four pair teams are neatly positioned on the news paper whilst Juvia and Gray team are still frozen outside the news paper.

"Juvia? What's wrong?" Lucy asked with concern expression. Juvia tilted her head at Lucy in robot-like way.

"Juvia… Juvia cannot move her body…" she whimpered at Lucy earning a sweat drop from the whole student inside the room.

"Three more seconds, Team Gray." Cana said. Gray 'tsk' before moving forward to the frozen Juvia. He collected the petite body of Juvia inside his arms and step on the news paper before the time is off. Juvia on the other hand forgot how to breathe when she felt the masculine perfume Gray used. Excitement engulfed her whole frozen body, her heart beat accelerated, her breathing slowly starting to become labor and her cheeks slowly forming a deep red blush while feeling the warmth coming from the brunette boy's chest.

Her heart-shape eyes started to form a swirling pattern. _Juvia… Juvia cannot take this excitement anymore… kyaa~!_Juvia mentally screamed as her heart pound faster than the normal pace. Juvia's spirit comically flies out of her body and then she fainted, unnoticed by the whole except with Gildarts' eyes.

"Five second is up! Let see… no one is out of the news paper and they lasted for five second so the five team entered the second—," Cana's words were cut off when Gildarts raised his hand.

"Iie… somebody is already out of this game." He said. The whole student inside the room furrowed their eyebrows at the blonde teacher. "Gray and Juvia team. Out." Gildarts pointed a finger at Gray and Juvia. The brunette boy frowned his eyebrows at his Home Room teacher.

"Out? Why? We managed to step inside the news paper on time, Oyaji? Are you turning senile or something?" Gray said looking annoyed; Gildarts comically twitched but still manage to form a forced smile at the brunette boy.

"You obviously cannot continue to play if you're partner is already unconscious, baka." The blonde teacher said and gave Gray a sullen look.

"Unconscious?" Gray tilted his eyes from the blonde teacher to his girl partner in his arms. He twitched when he saw the smiling Juvia already knock out in his arms. "WTF! Oi, what happened to you?" Gray asked in panic while she shook Juvia's body lightly. The latter, obviously unconscious, had her lips formed a wide smile and her eyes formed a sparkling heart-shape.

Lucy sweats drop and jump off from Alzack's arms and run towards Gray and Juvia. Gray placed the unconscious Juvia down the floor, resting her head on his arm. Levy and the other girl encircled Gray, Lucy and Juvia on the floor.

"Juvia? What on earth happened to you?" Lucy gently taps Juvia's warm cheeks. The other girls chuckle weakly and sweat drop. "Juvia… come on! Are you okay?"

"Lu-chan… I think we should leave Juvia like that… it seemed she's still in lalaland…" Levy said in between her chuckles. The other girls surrounding them nodded in unison. Agreeing with Levy. Gray and Lucy frowns their forehead at the girls.

"B-but—,"

"Don't worry, Gray-kun, it's not your fault… well indirectly that is…" Levy said looking unsure. "Just put Juvia on that corner please. Thank you." Gray lifted Juvia and walk towards the front where the judges are sitting. He placed down Juvia's body on the floor and softly place Juvia's head on his lap.

"Are you sure she's going to be okay, Levy-chan."

"One hundred percent sure. Don't worry, she'll be fine. I guessed she's still enjoying her stay in lalaland. Tehee~!"

Lucy tilted her head on the side. "Lalaland?"

"Oh don't worry when you have your first love I'm sure you'll end up in lalaland as well." Mira said while giggling.

Cana on the other hand snaps a stolen shot of Gray and Juvia much to annoyance of Gray. Cana wagged her index finger at Gray while repeatedly mumbling a 'tut' at Gray. Their attention falls down at team Loke-Erza, apparently the orange haired boy refused to let Erza go from his arms.

"Let go of me now, Loke." Erza growled annoyingly. Loke merely chuckled and gave Erza a flirtatious glance, earning mixtures of comical disgusted and annoyance expression from the red hair girl.

"Iyada… Iinchou, your shampoo smells great." Loke said seductively, only that he failed to seduce the red hair, her tried to buried his nose on Erza's red hair. Erza shivered and let out a shrill cry of 'kyaa~' before she started to wriggled from Loke's arms with her hands busy from pushing Loke's face as far as she could from her face causing for the boy to lose his balance and falls off backward. Everybody sweat drop and flinched when a faint sound of 'BOOGSH' followed by a groan was heard afterwards.

Erza groan cupping her head, unaware from her awkward position, she's lying on top of Loke with her well-gifted breasts are accidentally pressed on Loke's flushed face, her face turn red rivaling her scarlet hair.

"I'm in heaven…" Loke perversely moaned with his red face. Erza's face turn pale in an instant an angry chip appeared on her forehead.

"KYAA~! HENTAI—" she screamed yet again karate chopping Loke's head then crawling away from the now K.O'ed Loke. Everyone chuckled weakly while some of the boys' eyed the unconscious Loke a sorry look. Levy giggled and pulled Lucy back to the center where Alzack is standing. Someone pulled the K.O body of Loke off from the center towards in the front. Erza is still musing depressingly in one corner of the room, muttering about being 'sexually harassed' and 'not going to be a wife'. The male partners folder their news paper on half.

**TBC**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

_**-Plan B: Make Her Jealous More-**_

_"Gambatte, Alzack-san!" Lucy cheered her partner Alzack is trying his best to focus on his balance with her carried by bridal style. Alzack stretched a smile at Lucy in return of cheering him._

_"Aww, Lu-chan is cheering up Alzack-kun that is so sweet." Levy teased in between her giggles, Lucy's face turned red again, Cana gave Lucy a wink and thumbs up._

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Sabrina-chan' Mussing Corner Part One: **OFFICIAL PAIRINGS (though it's a love triangle ^^) *post a BIG placard and waves it* THE OFFICIAL LOVE TRIANGLE IS BETWEEN NATSU DRAGONEEL, LUCY HEARTFILLIA AND GRAY FULLBUSTER. Sab still have ideas for LucyXVarious (like Loke and Hibiki) but still Lucy's love affair revolves around these two men, Natsu and Gray. The latest chapter. Like? Review Please!

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Japanese Translation:**Ore ga – Ore is a rude way saying 'me' usually used by boys addressing themselves; teme – a rude way to address someone especially boys lit. mean 'you/bastard'; Watashi – lit. mean 'Me/I'; Gambatte – Let's do our/your best; Iyada – I don't want/No way; Iinchou – Class President/Class Representative; Hentai – Pervert;

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Question: WHERE WOULD YOU WANT TO PLACE YOUR FAVORITE GUILD'S STAMP AND WHAT COLOR? SHARE YOUR ANSWER THROUGH REVIEW. THANK YOU XP. Me? Since I like exposing my nape I wanted Fairy Tail's guild stamp on my nape of course with my favorite color Forget-me-not blue!**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by another manga named 'Monkey High™' (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'The Will of the Wind' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	22. Side Story

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfillia is the heiress of the Heartfillia family, use to be one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore but after the huge bankrupt Lucy was force to transfer in Fairy Tail Academy from her prestigious school. Can she deal with her new 'ordinary' life while trying to fit in with her chaotic new school?

**Pairing:** LucyXVarious (LoL)

**Genre:** Comedy, School Life, Romance, Spice of Life, Drama, Friendship, Family

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-Lucy Heartfillia's First Love and Down Fall-**

My first crush is my schoolmate in Apostle Middle School. His name is Ren Akatsuki; he's a handsome, slim, tall and tanned skin third year male student in my school. He's a typical womanizer that charmed every female student, regardless of year level or even the age – because sometimes my friends caught him flirting with our voluptuous Librarian – his 'tsundere' personality is another turn on factor for the ladies and being naïve and a little bit innocent in love, I, Lucy Heartfillia, started to have a crush on him. It all started when I was sitting with my friends one day inside the cafeteria and was surprised when Ren-senpai occupied the vacant chair next to me, I blinked my eyes at him and blushed deeply when he moved his arm and snake it around my shoulders, his other hands pushes a glass of drink towards me.

"Hey, don't you think you're too cute?" he said, even though I was used from boys complimenting me being cute, sexy or pretty being complimented by my crush made me blush in deep red. A blush also appeared on Ren-senpai's tanned cheeks while still keeping the arm on my shoulder, his averted his onyx eyes away from my brown orbs and mumbles. "I didn't buy this for you or anything." He said with his fake cold and hostile attitude.

_Tsundere?_I asked myself mentally but all the same I blushed and felt my pounding heart. That is when I thought that he's interested in me. Who wouldn't right? I'm only thirteen years old but I have a – excuse me if I sounded conceited – god-like body, big breasts, curvaceous body, pretty face, pouting lips, tantalizing brown eyes and light skin. Okay I may do sound conceited because I exaggerated some of my description but in summary I am beautiful enough for boys to swoon over at me.

I started to fantasize me and Ren-senpai walking side by side in a very cozy beach under the setting sun. Romantic. And I get irritated whenever girls gawked over at senpai. As if I was his girl friend or anything. I rubbed it on my scary governess, Aquarius, that someone in our school actually 'like' me.

With her skeptical and still mocking smirked – which earned an annoyed twitched from me by the way – she told me to get over my delusions.

"Now go to the piano room and your instructor is waiting for you there." She said and walked away from me calling her boyfriend's name – which is also my body guard – Scorpio-nii. I puffed out my cheek at her retreating back and gave her a sullen look. I 'hmph' at her and walked towards the piano room – father hired an instructor to teach me how to piano and violin and flower arranging and cooking and anything a rich girl should be learning – my female instructor named Polyursica, an old female with pink haired that is neatly tied in a bun and securely with two chopsticks. Polyursica has always a distaste expression, a look as if she's always mad at something. Her female instructors taught Lucy anything and everything about how to act feminine, whether you're sitting, laughing or even standing.

"You're late." She hissed the moment Lucy closed the door. The blonde heiress swallowed down first before answering.

"I'm so sorry, I was talking to my governess and—,"

"I did not ask for your reason." The old lady cut off Lucy's words. The blonde girl chooses not to retort back, she only walked towards the grand piano and occupy the chair in front of it. Her whole boring afternoon started.

Later that night, Lucy walked towards their dining room. She was about to descend their grand stair case when she heard the faint sound of father from the library located on the east wing of their manor. Then she heard her father exclaiming about something.

_Is he shouting?_She mentally asked. Her father is full of pride and dignity, he never shouts even though he's angry. He raised his voice sometime but never too loud for it is far too degrading for a Heartfillia to lose patience and created an embarrassing scene.

Curiously Lucy tip toed towards the library. She pressed an ear on the twin mahogany door of their library.

"I don't understand why they are doing this, Zoldeo!" her father, Wilson Heartfillia, exclaimed yet again. Zoldeo is her father's personal assistant; he has a somewhat ghastly appearance. He has puffy hair kept back by a headband. Lucy never really fancy his father's PA though the latter hasn't done anything against Lucy but whenever the blonde heiress saw Zoldeo's creepy-looking smile it never failed to send a disgusting shiver to her.

Lucy keep her position when someone patted her shoulder, she turned around and saw her governess glaring at her. Lucy sweat drop and sheepishly – though quietly – chuckled at Aquarius. The latter pulled Lucy by the ear away from the library, the blonde girl wanted to whine about the stinging pain on her ear but she chooses not to because her father might discovered that she's eavesdropping.

On the base of the grand stair, Aquarius released Lucy redden ear, Lucy nursed her ear and pouted at her governess.

"You didn't have to pull my ear like that." Lucy – still with dignity – complained at the blue hair governess. Aquarius scoffed and planted her hands on her hips.

"You naughty little brat, didn't I already told you eavesdropping is a no-no?"

"I know but—,"

"No buts, brat. Now go to the dining room before I pulled that right ear of yours as well." Aquarius turned around and walked towards the dining room. Lucy followed behind her.

One week after that, Lucy already forgotten about the incident inside the library – though she still didn't know the reason behind his father's furious behavior that day – Lucy only shrugged her shoulders. Everything runs smoothly. She was happy that Ren winked at her every time they met. Her fantasy over Ren only grew bigger that she thought that she's already in love with him.

Months later, counting only days for the third year students' graduation, the blonde heiress bought a simple necklace, a graduation gift for Ren. Skipping her way to Ren's class room when she unconsciously tilted her head out of the window and abruptly halted.

Her eyes might be tricking her because outside the school building, underneath the sakura tree, stands Ren and their librarian, the young man's arms wrapped around the lady's waist. Their lips and busy tasting each other – too busy, Lucy bitterly thought – to notice a shocked and hurt blonde heiress watching them making out.

Lucy bites her lower lip and hastily run away from there. Cheeks damped with tears, Lucy clap her hand on her lips while running. Lucy's far too busy crying to notice that she's already on their school's roof top, her back pressed against the door and her other hand automatically clicked the door's lock.

Lucy slowly she slide her body down while it is still pressed against the door, she hugged her legs and buried her face on her knees and started to cried out and grieved over her broken heart. The gift lay forgotten next to her.

Aquarius face silently telling Lucy the words 'I told you' but the governess kept silent. Lucy, who skipped the rest of the school hour and called Scorpio asking him to pick her up on their school, and acting like a concerned big brother Scorpio's already on the school in a mere fifteen minutes. Lucy continued to sober about the shocking scene she saw back at the school inside her room. Lying on her chest whilst hiding underneath her satin and thick comforter Lucy cried out childishly. Mumbling her bad luck about boys, that's she's going to be an old maid for sure and that she's going to be alone for the rest of her life. Scorpio feeling sorry about Lucy patted gently the blonde's back that is clad with the thick comforter.

"Forget about that loser, brat. There are so many fishes in sea!" Aquarius said after sitting on Lucy's mattress. Lucy suddenly seated up, with her messy blonde hair and still wearing her uniform, she tilted her head at her governess. She narrowed her eyes.

"Are you trying to cheer me up?" Lucy suspiciously asked. Aquarius lightly twitched and arched an eye brow.

"No, I'm trying to make you feel down, baka." The governess sarcastically said. "I'm only saying these to make you stop from howling like a mad wolf. You're hurting my ears, brat." She added and nursing her ears. Lucy rolled her eyes irritated, her governess never failed to make her feel so down and sorry more than she already feeling now. She sits up and crossed her legs together, facing the foot board of her bed and harshly face-palm her tear-stricken face.

"I think what Aquarius-chan wanted to say is that you should forget about that useless and dense young man. He might not be the right man for you. Yeah." Scorpio said softly at Lucy.

"Kyaa~ Scorpy's such a thoughtful man!" Aquarius squealed and giggled – earning a chuckled from her boy friend and snort from Lucy.

Lucy softly smiled at the man she's considering her big brother. "Thank you, Scorpio-nii." She said and automatically her arms wrapped around Scorpio's neck. The latter smile and ruffled her already messy golden lock and patted her back. Lucy is fully aware that Aquarius is fuming over at her and giving her death glare. Lucy let out a satisfied chuckled.

After that, Lucy tried to act as if nothing happened the next day. Girls who have fallen over Ren's charm – the same case of Lucy – cried out when Ren announced that the he's officially dating the said librarian after the graduation ceremony. Lucy focused only her attention on her studies, she dated men from time to time but those are only front, no string attached and unofficial. She'd only go to date when her friends or even her father forced her to. Scorpio is always to the rescue if her date is going far from holding her hands.

Lucy maybe outgoing and liberated socialite at her physical appearance but she doesn't have any experience in any form of intimacy. She hasn't even got her first kiss yet – which is always and forever having a teasing remark courtesy of her governess – but she's not bothered by that fact anymore. Those dates continued until her last day as a middle school student.

Her father decided to enroll her in the prestigious school of Apostle Academy. The said school is financed by Fullbuster family, the third most influential and wealthy family in Fiore Kingdom. The Heartfillia's next to them while the Celeste Family took the second and Dragoneel Family took the first.

The Heartfillia is the big stock holder of the Railway Corporation. Her father owns some of small businesses on Fiore Kingdom. The Fullbuster, which Lucy heard, owned the best Architectural Firm in Fiore Kingdom, they finance Apostle Academy because the first president of the Fullbuster Architectural Firm designed the whole school, and it is somewhat the pride work of the Fullbuster family. The Celeste family however owned the expensive Celeste Hotel which has some branches scattered around the Fiore Kingdom as well as in West Kingdom. The Dragoneel owned the large banking empire. Out of the top three most influential conglomerates, the Dragoneel top them off. The Heartfillia look like an ordinary corporation in compare to the banking empire of the Dragoneel.

After the opening ceremony of the prestigious academy of Apostle, Lucy clad with her school uniform asked if she can buy her favorite cheese cake in her favorite cake shop, Scorpio nodded and instructed the driver to pull over and parked the expensive car in front of the cake shop where Lucy usually buy her cakes. The 8island cake shop owned by an old and petite man named Shitou Yajima.

One of the clerks of the cake shop merrily greeted Lucy – the blonde heiress is their constant costumer – there are costumers eating cakes with their friends or family on the table. Lucy went towards the counter where they all display their cakes.

"Welcome Miss Heartfillia. Never seen you these past few days, eh?" Yajima, a bald and small old man with very thick grayish eye brows, greeted Lucy. He wears the typical chef white uniform and a very tall white toque adorned with the word 8island.

"I've been busy with school entrance exam in Apostle but don't worry I'll come here more often like before now that I already passed the exam."

"Wow, congratulations! Apostle Academy, eh? I heard its tough entering that school. That's our Miss Lucy!" Yajima proudly said. Lucy giggled and nodded at him. "To celebrate you passing the exam, the usual cheese cake Miss Lucy?"

Lucy nodded again. The old man nodded and went inside the door behind him. Lucy patiently waiting for her order while looking over some of the displayed cake inside. A young man with blue hair – unaware from Lucy's attention – looked over at the cakes as well. The old man returned with plate of cheese cake on his hand.

She widened her smile looking over her most favorite cake when she felt that she was being observed by someone. Lucy turned her head to her side and saw a blue haired handsome young man wearing the standard uniform of her prestigious school, probably a third year student, staring at me. She felt awkward but still gave him a small smile which he returns a smile too. Lucy instantly blushed of course.

The blonde heiress scooped the plate on her hands and took the only free table. She gently placed the plate on the table and occupied the chair when she felt the familiar staring at her side she wanted to ignore him but the young man from the counter cleared his throat, Lucy was forced tilt her head up at him.

"Hi." He greeted.

"Hello." Lucy's voice trailed off unsure how to response.

"Can I seat here with you? Every table is occupied." He said.

Lucy slowly nodded her head. "Of course." Lucy said and motioned her hand at the chair across her. The young man smile and took the empty chair across her. Lucy glance at the cake on his plate and was mildly surprised that he ordered the same cake as her.

_Coincidence?_She asked inwardly. Probably because there's no way that he ordered the same cake as her and shared the same table as her just to 'flirt' with her right? _Flirt?_Geez it's just all a coincidence.

Silence fall down between them, Lucy silently and awkwardly eat her cake and from time to time – using her one-sided bangs as sort of shield – Lucy glanced at the young man before her. She was caught three times already earning a deep blushed from Lucy and a small chuckled from the young man. Lucy inhaled deeply trying to calm her pounding heart.

"I see you're eating cheese cake as well." He suddenly said. Lucy glanced at him, smiled and nodded.

"Uhn, cheese cake's my favorite." She said timidly.

"Ehh~ so you like cheese cake as well?" Said the young man at her. He flashed a warm smile at the blonde girl. "What a coincidence I also likes cheese cake. What's your name?"

"Lucy Heartfillia."

The young man offered a hand at Lucy. "I'm Jellal Fernandez, nice to meet you Lucy." He said, Lucy accepted his hand and lightly shook it.

That started Lucy's whirlwind love story. Lucy was right, Jellal is indeed a third year student in Apostle Academy, his family is in Couleur City in West Kingdom, he used to live here in Fiore but his father's been promoted and need to work in his company's main office. At sixteen Jellal decided to return in Fiore and now living alone in a studio type condominium. His parents still supports him.

In school Lucy and Jellal spend the lunch break together along with Jellal's best friend and a distant relative, Simon. They started first as close friends but then Jellal told Lucy that he's going to court her formally.

Even though Jellal's from a rich family from another kingdom he still lived a 'normal' life. Instead of buying his own car, he used buses and trains for his transportation and Jellal's the one who forced Lucy to ride those. It was a whole new experience for the blonde heiress, for the sixteen years of her life she has never been able to ride the 'normal' transportation because her father thought it's too cheap and taking too much effort.

Jellal, though not as sweet as Lucy's dreamed boy friend, still took her to a romantic place such as park and sometimes at the beach while the sun is setting. He still made an effort to buy her something for their tenth day of dating. He even bought her necklace for her birthday as well.

He visited Lucy in their manor from time to time too. One Saturday morning Jellal visited Lucy, which surprised the blonde girl. Aquarius was also surprised but she refused to show any expression. Lucy ushered the young man after Jellal handed over Lucy a box of cheese cake and white roses, Lucy and Layla's favorite flower. Lucy seated next to Jellal on the long couch. Lucy and Jellal casually chatted with each other but in the blonde girl's peripheral view she saw her governess' scrutinizing narrowed eyes aiming at her guest. As if a predator ready to attacked her target. Lucy inwardly sweat drop.

"Aquarius-san, can you asked Supetto-san to prepare some tea for Jellal-kun, _please?_" Lucy said, she already knew that her governess is fuming inside because she's ordering her, Aquarius hated following Lucy's order, but she still followed her words and automatically walked towards the door.

"Well she's over-protective governess." Jellal said looking amused. Lucy frowned her eyebrows.

"Over protective? Nah. She's just surprised that a boy suddenly appeared on our doorstep visiting me."

"If she's not then why was she glaring at me? You know if glaring can kill I'm probably dead by now."

Lucy chuckled at Jellal's word but she's still inwardly skeptical. _Aquarius is probably wanted to mess around._Lucy puffed out her cheek at her own thought. She turned her eyes Jellal and was surprised that he's staring at her. Lucy felt her cheeks heat up and unknowingly stared at him as well.

Lucy slightly twitched when she felt him move closer to her. She froze when she felt his face moving closer and closer to her face. His lips are inches away from hers when Lucy softly closed her eyes. _At last my first kiss!_She mentally screamed while the blushed on her cheek only deepened. Her mind is in turmoil while waiting for his lips to meet hers.

She can feel Jellal's soft and warm breathing hitting her while he moved his lips closer to her. Still inches away from her when the door suddenly flung opened revealing Aquarius carrying a tray of tea. Lucy and Jellal broke apart though their lips haven't even touched yet. Lucy inwardly sweats drop feeling the warm blush on her cheeks. Jellal cough out and discreetly moved away from Lucy. Aquarius arched an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes at the two.

"Oh yeah, Simon's birthday today and he's inviting us to have dinner with him tonight. Do you want to come?" Jellal asked after the long and awkward silence. Lucy tilted her eyes on her side and nodded.

"I will, wait here I'll go change my clothes." The blonde heiress said and hurriedly walked out the living room towards bedroom leaving Jellal at Aquarius' mercy – err care I mean. Jellal waited patiently, his eyes roaming around the framed photo sitting on top of the end table. Pictures of new born Lucy, a six years old Lucy with her frail looking – and not to mention looking identical with Lucy—Layla and pictures of the sixteen years old Lucy, taken only days ago, clad with her Apostle uniform and smiling along with Aquarius and Scorpio.

Aquarius cleared her throat gaining the blue hair young man's attention. "Tell me about yourself, brat." She asked trying not to intimidate Jellal after a long tensed silence.

Jellal lifted his eyebrows but answered the strict governess nonetheless. "Let me tell you something. Her mother left that blonde brat in _my_care and any boy fool enough to make her cry…" Aquarius cracked her knuckles. "Suffered very pain consequences." Jellal tried not to look scared though he sweat drop coldly. "One tear. One single tear, boy and you'll have to answer me. Got it?"

Jellal nodded his head slowly. Aquarius, scrutinizing Jellal's passive expression, nodded at him as well. The door opened again revealing Lucy with her white and blue spaghetti-strap dress, adorned at the middle of the chest part is a white ribbon, the dress stopped two inches above her pinkish knee. Lucy pushed her blonde hair and tied it up in pony tail; she brushed her one-sided bangs on her left and clipped it with cute flowery hair pin. She partnered her dress with low heels sandals.

Jellal automatically stands up and approached the blonde heiress, Aquarius following them behind.

"No more than nine o'clock, brat." Aquarius whispered at Lucy, the latter rolled her eyes but still nodded her head. Scorpio accompanied Lucy and Jellal to Simon's pad and left Lucy – not after so many promises that she's going to call him or Aquarius if anything bad happened – in Jellal's care. Lucy giggled. _Scorpio-nii can be chronic worrier sometimes._Lucy inwardly said.

Seven o'clock that night, Simon told them about the night carnival on Magnolia City and asked the two if they wanted to go. Lucy looking excited instantly agree, Jellal who's still reluctant to go but agree in the end seeing Lucy's puppy face.

"It'll be my first time going in a carnival after so many years. Please~" she sweetly said. Jellal sighed heavily but still nodded at her. Lucy giggled and pulled Jellal excitedly.

The cheery looking carnival is jammed with people – kids and adults alike – Lucy excitedly pulled Jellal towards one of the game stand. She tried playing the shooting game, where you used a toy riffle to shot the stuff toy you want. She missed three games in a row. Feeling a bit down Lucy pouted her cheeks and is nearly about to cry. Jellal tried his luck and he was able to shot the weird looking white stuffed toy Lucy's aiming before.

"Huwaa~ cute dog." She squealed after thanking Jellal for the toy and hugged it tightly.

_Dog…?_Jellal inwardly trailed off while looking at the stuff toy. It is a short, stout white creature with bland eyes and a golden horn-like nose; Jellal's having hard time thinking if it is an animal but still Lucy was happy snuggling the said stuff toy and affectionately called it 'Plue'.

The couple continued to stroll around the carnival, Simon's out of sight – not wanting disturbed Lucy and Jellal's date he said. Lucy tried ridding some attraction – which she regretted because the moment the ride stop she felt nauseated. Jellal bought her water that Lucy's gladly accepted. After resting a bit, Jellal for the first time pulled Lucy into an attraction he said he wanted to see. Lucy thought that it is a romantic ride or some sort but only to be dismay and paled when they both entered the Hunted House.

Lucy's been afraid of ghost ever since she's a kid so screamed on top of her lungs whenever a scary thing popped out of nowhere. Jellal cupped her hands – Lucy immediately blushed despite the fact that her face is pale scared at the scary looking statues around them – and pulled her until the end of the attraction.

Lucy enjoyed the whole carnival despite that Jellal still chose scary and weird looking attractions. Time flies so fast that Lucy didn't noticed that it's already ten thirty. _Crap! Aquarius' going to kill me!_ She mentally screamed imagining the wrath of her scary governess.

After saying her thanks and good bye to Jellal, with a quick kiss on his cheek, Lucy carefully and quietly entered their manor. The lobby is empty, probably the maids and butlers are already sleeping – Lucy silently praying that Aquarius is already asleep – she ascend the stairs quietly and when she reached the second floor, a faint shouting voice was heard coming from the library.

_Dad's still awake?_Lucy recognized her father's voice. The blond girl suppressed the urge not to eavesdrop but her curiosity wins over her manner. She quietly approached the twin oak door of the manor's library that is slightly ajar.

"Someone withdrew their shares again?" her father exclaimed.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. _Withdrew?_

"I'm so sorry, Master Wilson; we're still investigating the problem and reason why they're all withdrawing their shares from the corporation." Said the familiar voice that Lucy recognized from Zoldeo; the blonde heiress make face hearing her least favorite person.

"Then make it fast! That investigation is too slow! I am losing my stock holders with no reason at all!" Wilson exclaimed yet again. Lucy flinched at her father's frustrated tone.

_What the heck is happening?_Lucy inwardly asked unaware from angry woman standing behind her. An angry chip pounding hard on Aquarius forehead, she hastily cupped Lucy's lips – startling the blonde girl – from behind and pulled her towards her bedroom. Lucy gasped and squirmed at first but when she saw the familiar comical death glare coming from behind she quietly let Aquarius pulled her towards her room preventing her father noticing her eavesdropping for the second time.

Inside her bedroom. Aquarius' hands on her hips and a death glare directed to Lucy while the latter is on her bed comically avoiding Aquarius' sharp eyes.

"You dare go over your curfew, you brat—,"

"What was that about, Aquarius?" she cuts off. The governess furrowed her eyebrows looking confused at Lucy. "What was that father's talking about with Zoldeo-san?"

Aquarius' pouting lips slowly pressed each other into thin line and crossed her arms together in front of her chest.

_I was right, she knows something._ "What was that about 'withdrawing shares', Aquarius?" Lucy repeated. Aquarius kept her silence, obviously thinking if she's going to tell something.

"Your father told us never to say anything to you." She started after the long silence. "But I think you're big enough to know what is going on."

Lucy waited with anticipation. She already guessed that what Aquarius going to say is something that would shock her. Aquarius wearily sighed before continuing.

"One month ago, two of the twelve stock holders of the Railway Corporation withdrew their shares from the company." Lucy gasped and blinked her eyes at Aquarius.

_Withdrew? Why would they do that? The company – under father's lead – is running smoothly so why on earth would they withdraw their shares from the company?_

"Your father's not bothered by it. That won't affect the company, so your father ignored them but worst comes to worst when four more share holders withdrew their money as well. That threatens your father and quickly formed an investigation team for that case. Rumored said that 'someone' is behind these 'withdrawing' case and manipulating all of the stock holders of the company."

"Today another one did the same thing. Your father's furious that with only five share holders running the company that might cause a bankrupt and your father might lose the Railways."

Lucy, still sinking the shocking news, is already pale and shivering. What is happening to their company? What if the last five share holders withdrew? Her father might really lose the company. The very same company he spends years to keep it running.

Aquarius told her not to worry – a futile effort – because someone's already investigating the case but Lucy can read in Aquarius eyes that the whole incident is getting worst every minute. She wanted to help her father but what can a sixteen years old blonde girl like her can do? She doesn't know anything about running a company let alone help her father solve these 'withdrawing' issues.

Days have passed, the situation about the company gets worst as Lucy predicted. Another one withdrew and they're still unable to find the culprit. Feared slowly engulfing the young blonde girl's body. What if they really lose the company? What will happen to them? She wanted to confide these fear to her boyfriend Jellal but the young man is busy with his studies as a graduating student and Lucy does not wanting to disturb him.

The four stock holders came down to three then to two until the only holders left is her father. The company is in verge of ruin but he still keep on running the company. One by one the company's losing employees – they are either been fired or resigned on their own – families who selfishly proclaimed to be my father's close friend when Wilson is still on top of his career as a successful business man refused to help him now if not they're all telling their family never was close to the Heartfillia. _Hypocrites._Lucy bitterly said.

Three months after that, Lucy rides off from the one last car left after her father sold their five expensive cars. The once lively and beautiful outside of the manor look gloomy now, her father fired out half of their house-keepers, gardeners and drivers. They only kept the most loyal helpers with them; Supetto, Aquarius and Scorpio are still with them.

Lucy pushed the tall twin door of the manor and was surprised to see Supetto standing on the base of their stairs, carrying bags with her. Lucy frowned – she had this disturbing feeling that Supetto is leaving them – and walked towards the said loyal maid.

"Where are you going, Supetto-san?" Lucy asked, her heart throbbing hard. Supetto sadly shook her head and sob. "Don't tell me—,"

"Your father fired me, Lucy-sama." Supetto said in between her sobs.

Lucy froze and widens her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. "B-but—,"

"Lucy, your father's calling you." Aquarius cuts off. "He's in the library."

Lucy reluctantly stepped towards the stairs after Supetto gave her a gentle hug and whispered a 'goodbye' at her. Supetto's been her nanny before her father hired Aquarius; the old lady has been her mother figure after she had lost Layla when she's seven. Her heart's been torn into million pieces seeing Supetto leaving the manor. Scorpio and Aquarius' only left with them now.

Lucy knocked on the oak door first before entering the library. "Father, you called me?"

A haggard looking Wilson Heartfillia is standing near the tall glass window of the library. Dark bags under his blue eyes. His golden hair is out-strewn as if her father forgot how to brush his hair. Wilson sighed wearily.

Lucy waited for her father to speak and silently wished that he just didn't say anything after hearing those words from him. "The company's been bankrupt, now that I don't have enough money to keep the Railway Corporation running. Oracion Seis Corporation bought the company and this manor; we're going to leave this place two days from now. I want you to get ready."

Lucy is too shocked to say anything. Their leaving this manor, the only place she's calling her 'her home', the place full of memories with her mother. Tears started to form from her chocolate crown eyes. If this is a dream someone better wake her up now. After a moment of silence, Lucy slowly nodded her head and weakly excused herself from her father. The moment Lucy closed the door; she heard a crashing sound of things being thrown inside. She heard his father cried out and cursed.

Lucy run towards her room and throws herself on her bed and cried. She cried out for her mother's name while clutching the fluffy pillow to herself. She felt her door opened. Aquarius and Scorpio entered her bedroom. Still lying on her bed and burying her face on her pillow, Lucy felt a warm hand rubbing her back, this cause the blonde girl to jerk off the bed and hug whoever caressed her back.

Aquarius let Lucy cried inside her arms still rubbing the blonde girl's back. Lucy cried out mumbling how she doesn't want to leave this place, how scared she is and how she doesn't want to be apart from her governess and bodyguard. Aquarius still didn't say anything but her eyes is already filled with tears, he arms softly clutch the quivering body of Lucy.

Tired from crying, Lucy fell asleep inside Aquarius arms, the latter with the help of her boy friend place Lucy on the bed. Silently packed the girl's clothes and personal belonging inside the box; after packing Aquarius left an envelope with her and Scorpio's letter for Lucy. Both couple's been fired by Wilson along with Supetto but chooses to stay and help the blonde girl packed her things. With heavy feeling and reluctance from leaving the scared Lucy, Aquarius and Scorpio left the manor.

Lucy's still in shocked learning that Aquarius and Scorpio left the manor yesterday while she's asleep. Truck loaded some of their furniture and boxes of clothes. Her father rented an apartment far from their manor.

Lucy went to her school to hand over to administration office her withdrawing papers on the day they're supposed to transfer to their new house. Lucy used the lunch break to talk to Jellal. Telling him all the details about her family's downfall, Lucy broke up with him which is shocked the young man.

"W-why are you—,"

"Please Jellal-kun, everything is too difficult for me now and—,"

"Our relationship is just a burden to you is that right?" he said with accusing look.

Lucy avoided his gaze and dragged her eyes down to her toes. "I also don't want these to happen but—,"

"Cut that crap." He hissed. "I know I was not there when things are too hard for you and I am so sorry but we can still continue this relationship even if you're not a student of this school."

"That's not the point Jellal-kun—,"

"Then what is?" he said raising his voice a little. Lucy bit her lower lips, eyes swimming with tears. Lucy step back ward and shook her head.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered and suddenly run towards the main gate of their school harshly ride in the car that they rented. Jellal followed her but was too late because the car's already drive off out of the school premises. Lucy watched Jellal's figure slowly getting smaller from the side-mirror. She distinctly heard him screamed her name thrice. Lucy cupped her face and quietly cried out wishing that Aquarius and Scorpio are here to console her. Even though they're both arguing, Lucy really cherished Aquarius as her big sister as much as she cherished Scorpio.

Lucy's eyes roamed around their 'new' house, it is a two storey apartment that owned by an overweight but still kind-looking man though he acts feminine named Bob. It's not as large as their manor, Lucy thought that their kitchen is two time bigger than this but kept her complain and gave Bob-san the three months advance payment for their apartment. She has to accept the fact that she's no longer 'Miss' Lucy but just an ordinary Lucy now.

Lucy stands in front of the Fairy Tail Academy's silver gate. She gazed up and down at the rusty silver old gate of her new school. She silently wonders what the heck she is doing in an old school like this. Where is the familiar golden gate she used to enter before? Where is the little guard house next to the school gate? Where is the kind security guard who greeted every student entering the private and prestigious school she used to attend? Lucy sighs and felt like she doesn't belong in this school. Lucy already misses her old school. She misses the elegant and pretty high school girls who greeted each other with a soft smile. She misses the handsome and cool high school boys who chatted with their friends about their favorite sports.

Lucy sighed for the umpteenth time and wondered why she ended up transferring to an ordinary school like this. _Oh yeah, the bankrupt issue,_she whispered feeling sorry for herself. Because their family is now low in cash, she has to transfer into a public school such as Fairy Tail Academy. The lost of their company is a huge blow to her especially to her father; Wilson Heartfillia started to drown himself with alcohol sobering at the lost of his company. With the sudden turn of Lucy's once glamorous life, the blonde girl had to adjust her life starting today. She even decided to look for a part time job for her daily expenses. The money that they kept from selling the manor and the company it'll be only use for emergency cases. Lucy swallowed down the nervousness before stepping inside the school gate. _I can do this,_she encourages herself then she took her first step to her chaotic school life.

**TBC**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner: **(NP: Lazy Song) one-shot story of Lucy's life prior to the start of FTA. Like it? Review please!

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Question: NAME YOUR FAVORITE VILLAIN/S AND WHICH ANIME HE/SHE IS/ARE. SHARE YOUR ANSWER THROUGH REVIEW. THANK YOU! Me? I like ****Hisoka in Hunter X Hunter, Sasori and Itachi of Naruto, Byakuran of Katekyou Hitman Reborn, Zeref of Fairy Tail, Snipper (don't know the name) and Sensui of Yu-Yu Hakushu.**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by another manga named 'Monkey High™' (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'The Will of the Wind' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	23. Day Twenty One

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfillia is the heiress of the Heartfillia family, use to be one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore but after the huge bankrupt Lucy was force to transfer in Fairy Tail Academy from her prestigious school. Can she deal with her new 'ordinary' life while trying to fit in with her chaotic new school?

**Pairing:** LucyXVarious (LoL)

**Genre:** Comedy, School Life, Romance, Spice of Life, Drama, Friendship, Family

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tale® by Mashima Hiro

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-Plan B: Make Her Jealous More-**

"Okay! Let's continue the game, ne? Now with team Gray-Juvia and team Loke-Erza are out only three pairs left! Laki-chan, if you please." Mira said while waving her hand at Laki standing next to the news paper. Laki thumbs up at Mira and pressed the play button; music was heard from the player.

Every pair started their dance, well more like Natsu and Mira danced around enjoying the music, when the music stop giving the male a cue to grab their partner and step on the news paper. Lucy jumps on Alzack's back, while Droy and Natsu collected their partners in their arms before balancing themselves on the news paper. The countdown to five started by Levy while Cana move around the players with digital camera on her hands, taking shots of the players much to their annoyance.

Cana last stop is team Alzack and Lucy, with the blonde girl's chin resting on her partner's shoulder, Cana 'aww-ed' and squealed exclaiming that Lucy and Alzack look cute together. Lucy's face started to heat up as well as Alzack's face.

"Aww Lucy, you look cute together with Alzack, no-no don't move let me take one picture." Cana pointed the camera on the two. Mira, still inside the arms pouting Natsu, squealed while Cana is taking the pictures.

"Cana is right; maybe you should court her Alzack-kun." She said while giggling. Natsu, Gray and Loke hissed an annoyed and sarcastic 'try it' that the whole class is unaware of. Cana in the mean time pushed Lucy's head closer to Alzack's face.

"Get a little closer, a little bit more—,"

Lucy, embarrassed and starting to feel the jealousy stare coming from a certain green headed girl, childishly pouted her lips at Cana.

"C-Cana, we're here to play not to take pre-nuptial-like photos for god's sake." The blonde girl said then jumping off from Alzack's back. She mumbles an apology to Alzack, which the latter answered with shaking his head and hands at Lucy, giving her a timid smile.

"You don't have to apologize; Cana is just making fun with us so that's okay with me." He said with a blush across his face, Lucy chuckled at him and nodded but still she can feel the glance from Bisca, Lucy turn her head at Bisca but the latter automatically turn away her eyes from Lucy.

"Now because of the tight fight, we've decided to last the counting till ten instead of five let us see if someone will win this game on the third part." Cana announced.

The third part of the first game started again, with no one out from the second part, Cana and Levy lined up the side by side, starting from left is team Bisca-Droy, then team Natsu-Mira and finally team Alzack-Lucy. Laki started to play music again and automatically Natsu and Mira started to dance again. When Cana nodded a head at Laki, the latter automatically pressed the pause button and that caused automatic reactions from the male players to scoop up their female partner and balance their selves on the news paper again. This time, with the news paper folded three times, the boys are having the hard time to balance their body perfectly, and all of them are wiggling a bit trying not to fall off the news paper with feet still inside the paper. Cana started to inspect their feet and started to count down till ten.

"Gambatte, Alzack-san!" Lucy cheered her partner Alzack is trying his best to focus on his balance with her carried by bridal style. Alzack stretched a smile at Lucy in return of cheering him.

"Aww, Lu-chan is cheering up Alzack-kun that is so sweet." Levy teased in between her giggles, Lucy's face turned red again, Cana gave Lucy a wink and thumbs up.

Natsu, whose team is next to Lucy's team, rolled his eyes in annoyance while Mira, who's is on his back, giggle aware from the jealousy glance coming from Natsu and Bisca, pain, sadness and jealousy crossed the latter's eyes, hiding her sobs from every one, Bisca buried her face on Droy's nape. Droy move his neck, feeling the fringes of Bisca brushing on his most sensitive and ticklish spot, his nape. Trying his best to ignore the tickling sensation from his nape and focused his attention on balancing his body on the paper.

"H-hey Bisca that's ticklish." He said and moves his neck again. Bisca, unaware that she's accidentally tickling her partner with her green bangs, buried her face deeper on Droy's nape causing for the boy to giggle, Droy chuckles causing for his wiggling body to lose his balance, Droy started to fall off forward from his spot. A faint 'THUD' cut off the teasing in Lucy and Alzack; they tilted their eyes on team Droy-Bisca and gasps seeing that Droy is now lying on the floor face-first with Bisca groaning on top of his back.

"Bisca!" they exclaimed in unison. The counting was cut off and Cana, Levy and Erza hastily run towards Bisca and Droy.

Bisca moaned while she cupped her head still lying on top of Droy's back, the latter is lying on the floor face-first groaning something like asking Bisca to get off from his back and that he's in pain.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Droy!" Bisca quickly crawled off from Droy.

Lucy blinks her eyes at her partner, Alzack; she's still in his arms while he stared at Bisca looking anxious about the green hair girl's safety. Lucy trailed her eyes back to Bisca and smiled. She gently tapped Alzack's shoulder; the latter tilted his eyes from Bisca to the blonde girl in his arms.

"You should go…" Lucy gently said. Alzack blinked his eyes at her and gave her a reluctant expression.

"B-but—,"

"It's just a game, Alzack-san and besides we can win the next game later. I'm also anxious to know if Bisca is okay." Lucy said. Alzack pause for a second before nodding his head and gently putting Lucy down the floor. The moment Lucy straighten her back after Alzack placed her down the floor, the young man quickly disappeared from Lucy's view and instantly kneeled down next to Bisca asking the latter if she's alright or have any injuries.

Red tinge crossed Bisca's cheeks while she stared at the concern expression on Alzack's face. Bisca's lips formed a small and timid smile after nodding her head at Alzack, relief washes over the latter's face, he offered a hand at Bisca and help her stand up and walked towards the spare chair next to the judges where Gray and the still unconscious Juvia are staying. Lucy flashed a wide grin before walking towards Alzack and Bisca.

"Are you okay Bisca-san?" Lucy with mild anxiety on her face; the green hair girl answered with a grateful and sincere smile.

"I'm fine, Lucy-chan." She added.

"That's a relief." The blonde girl said clutching her chest.

Everyone is glad to see that Bisca is unscratched but they also obviously forgotten about the young man who's still lying on the floor, groaning about the pain on his nose. A sweat drop appeared on Droy's head and tried to push his body off the floor slightly feeling sorry for him that no one is obviously concerned about him, everyone well maybe except with two.

Droy is still musing about his misfortunes and feeling alone when he felt two people approached him. Droy tilted his head upward and instantly his eyes sparkle with happiness when he saw the concerned expression on Levy's face, the latter crouched down in front of him.

"Are you okay Droy?" she asked.

Droy nodded his head rather enthusiastically, as if a dog found his missing bone. "Of course! That doesn't hurt one bit!" he said while pounding his chest.

"That's good to hear." She said with a relieved expression. Droy was so touched that his long-time friend and crush is concerned about him, tears started to form on his eyes when the touching atmosphere instantly vanished the moment he heard his Jet scoffed, he is his best friend and rival of Levy's attention. Droy pouted and frowned at Jet.

"What?"

Jet mockingly smirked at Droy. "Weak."

Droy animatedly twitched and was about to tackle Jet when Levy stand between them. "Stop!" she exclaimed. Jet and Droy blinked their eyes at the petite girl. Levy planted her hands on her hips and pouted. "You're not going to ruin the party aren't you?"

Droy and Jet instantly meekly and obediently shook their head at the petite girl. Levy grin and nodded her head at the two boys.

"Good!' she merrily said and turned her back them but the moment she spun around Jet and Droy exchange death glare with each other.

They second begins, Mira did not allowed the five pair players from the first game to join the next game she said that it is only fair to let the other enjoy the games. Natsu, who's already pumped up for the second game whined and pouted at his partner. He keeps on bugging the beautiful second year student when an angered Erza appeared from his back. The mere sound of Erza's cracking her knuckles made the pink headed boy to instantly hide from the back of Mira.

His comical scared face peeked from the side of Mira while the latter merely chuckled and continue to announce the five pair for the second game. Gray murmured an insult directed to his pink headed friend but loud enough to let Natsu hear his words. Gray and Natsu exchanged a murmured insult with each other trying not to let their scary red headed president to hear them.

For the next game, Cana-Hibiki team and Levy-Jet team are in the second game. Even though they are very close friends, Cana and Levy's eyes sparkled with confidence. Both wanted to win over the other. Lucy and now conscious Juvia cheered for both Cana and Levy while Natsu, Loke and Gray booed Hibiki earning a death glare from the latter.

A regular red apple hangs between the two partners; both partners' hands are tied behind their back. Mira instructed them that the first pair to eat the entire apple in time limit wins the second game. Lucy held out the timer and waiting for Mira's signal, when the latter lifted her hand on the air and exclaimed the word 'begin!' Lucy automatically pressed the timer looking excited.

The five pair players started to eats the apple, each of them has their own strategy on how to eat the apple faster than the other player. On team Cana and Hibiki, the latter trap the apple with his teeth while letting Cana took bites on the other side of the apple. On team Levy and Jet both of them took turn to bite the apple as big as they can.

With only twenty second left, Mira asked the whole class to start their countdown adding the pressure for the players. Ten seconds left. Five. Three. Two. One. Mira exclaimed the word 'time out!' the players automatically stop biting the apple. Mira and Lucy took the two 'almost' eaten apples that belonged to Cana's team and Levy's team.

Gildarts and Macao inspected the apples. They all waited with anticipation. Macao and Gildarts nodded before facing the others with their serious face.

Macao cleared off his throat first. "Team Cana and Hibiki wins!" he announced.

Cana and Hibiki automatically high five with each other. Lucy cheered for Cana and quickly patted the disappointed Levy. The blonde girls flashed a soft and encouraging smile at the petite girl earning a small smile from the latter. Cana approached Levy and hold out a hand at her.

Levy whole heartedly shook Cana's hand. "Congratulations!" she said merrily.

Cana nodded. "As expected from Cana-sama." She comically bragged earning an eye-twitched from the blue haired girl.

Still with hands intertwined with each other, Levy lightly squeezed Cana's hand. "Oh don't be so conceited, Cana-_senpai_, the next game will be mine." Levy comically and sarcastically said the voluptuous second year, emphasizing the honorifics with her mocking tone.

Cana quickly picking up the sarcastic tone of Levy; she squeezed back Levy's hand. "Oh hoh~ be careful you might eat your words later."

Cana and Levy laughed sinisterly still clutching each other's hand. The whole class sweat drop at the sight of the two.

Everything runs smoothly, with the exception of the three boys mockingly challenging each other and Levy and Cana wanted to overcome each other as well. Lucy watched them laughing contently on the side line, Juvia is obviously cheering for Gray's victory again. Erza, surprisingly though, casually watched everyone especially the competition happening between the two ladies and the three boys.

"Why aren't you stopping them from wringing each others' neck?" Lucy asked curiously.

"A hearty competition between friends is quite good from time to time." Erza contentedly said followed with a nod. The fallen heiress sweat drop and tilted her eyes from the 'hearty' competition between them. Hearty is definitely now the adjective suited at the atmosphere between them. Dangerous is more like it.

The only time Levy and Cana snap out from their 'hearty' competition is when Mira started to teased her with Alzack every time the latter and Lucy participate in a game. A wolf whistle from Cana and a teasing nudge from Levy. Lucy, clad with super red cheeks, pouted her lips at the two and telling them to knock it off. Unaware from the jealous stare she's receiving from a certain pink headed boy and brunette boy, Lucy glanced at Bisca and of course the green hair girl is nailing a jealous glance at her and Alzack.

After game four, Mira announce a break. They shared the foods that every one contributed; they boys formed a circle on the floor together and started to eat their foods. The girls seating on the chair side by side started to eat their foods and chatted with each other. A chaos ensued at the boys when they all playfully throw food with each other.

The girls gave them a death glare silently telling them that if one single food drop on them the boys' are going to feel a whole new experience of torture. They boys still continue to throw foods with each other and of course they're all careful not to drop anything on the girls.

Mira secretly pulled Cana, Levy and Erza out of the classroom. "Let us commence Operation Make Her Jealous PLAN B!" Mira said and giggled. The three girls grinned widely and nodded. Cana and Erza went upstairs after whispering a good luck with the others. Levy took the small box and waited for Mira outside the classroom.

**TBC**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

_**-The Confession-**_

"_I really don't mind and besides I wanted to talk to you in private as well Lucy-chan."_

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:**(NP: More by Usher) Season One (Chapter One till Chapter Twenty) is done o.O ehe anyways at the start of the Season two an Omake of Lucy's life prior to the start of the story will be posted. Done with the last chapter in Season one. Like it? Review please!

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Question: NAME YOUR FAVORITE VILLAIN/S AND WHICH ANIME HE/SHE/THEY IS/ARE. SHARE YOUR ANSWER THROUGH REVIEW. THANK YOU! Me? I like ****Hisoka in Hunter X Hunter, Sasori and Itachi of Naruto, Byakuran of Katekyou Hitman Reborn, Zeref of Fairy Tail, Snipper (don't know the name) and Sensui of Yu-Yu Hakushu.**

**Ω ****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by another manga named 'Monkey High™' (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'The Will of the Wind' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	24. Day Twenty Two

**May 16, 2011 4:23PM Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner:** _**This is not a new chapter: Sabrina made a mistake and messed up the previous chapter and now she's trying to fix FTA (Please don't throw anything at her T_T)**_

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfillia is the heiress of the Heartfillia family, use to be one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore but after the huge bankrupt Lucy was force to transfer in Fairy Tail Academy from her prestigious school. Can she deal with her new 'ordinary' life while trying to fit in with her chaotic new school?

**Pairing:** LucyXVarious (LoL)

**Genre:** Comedy, School Life, Romance, Spice of Life, Drama, Friendship, Family

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Ω****⁰****ώ****⁰****Ω**

**-The Confession-**

Mira typed a message on her cell phone while she sticks out her tongue. Lucy felt her cell phone vibrated inside her pocket, she fished out the contraption and saw one unread message from MiraJane. Lucy tilted her eyes around the classroom. She frowned noticing Mira, Levy, Erza and Cana are all missing. Lucy flipped her cell phone and read the message.

_Lucy-chan, can you help me with something pls? ^^ Come outside the classroom. Be sure to be alone okay? :)  
Sender: Mira-chan  
+xxxxxx  
01:25:02 PM_

Lucy's eyebrows meet at the unusual and suspicious message from her senpai slash friend but the blonde girl decided to go outside the room. Lucy excused herself from Juvia, telling the blue hair girl that she wanted to go to the ladies' room.

The blonde fallen heiress used the front door and closed it behind her. She blinked when she noticed Alzack exiting the back door of the class room. Alzack seemed to notice the blonde girl and blinked as well. She was about to open her lips to asked her senior co-worker where is he going when a suddenly someone grabbed her by her wrist. Lucy gasped and also heard Alzack's gasp from her back.

"Where are we going, Mira-san?" Lucy asked in panic. Mira placed a finger on her lips and winked Lucy. Alzack being pulled by Levy from the wrist as well and both tailing Lucy and Mira into god knows' somewhere. Mira stopped; Levy automatically stopped as well, and slightly panting Lucy frowned at the two – they're obviously planning something _weird_.

Mira innocently smiled at Lucy and Alzack. Levy abruptly pushed two boxes at Lucy and Alzack. "I needed to ask the two of you a teeny tiny favor." She said with her awful sweet voice. "Can you put these boxes inside the art room, please? Those are the important uniforms we'll be using on the play this Monday."

Lucy's eyes narrowed of suspicion. "You're planning something, aren't you?" Alzack blink in confusion.

Levy and Mira twitch in unison and sheepishly chuckle. "W-what are you talking about Lu-chan?" Levy said avoiding the narrowed eyes of Lucy.

"Why won't you two get theses boxes for yourself?"

"It's just a small favor Lucy… pretty please?" Mira said clasping her hands together. Lucy opened her lips to retort something when Alzack cleared his throat gaining the three young ladies' attention.

"I really don't mind and besides I wanted to talk to you in private as well Lucy-chan." He said.

Lucy blinks her eyes at Alzack missing the suppressed wide grin of the two girls before her. Lucy sighed wearily and gave the young boy a small nod.

"Okay." She said and comically snapped her heads at the two. "I still have something to discuss with you two later." She said with her cheeks puffed out childishly. Alzack wanted to grab the box from Lucy's arms but the young blonde girl politely declined.

"Don't worry this is light enough for me to carry it." She said.

Mira and Levy exchanged thumbs up with each other; the pinkish-white hair gal took out her cell phone and dialed a number. Levy giggle and watch the retreating back of Lucy and Alzack.

"Blondie and Shy-Boy are on their way to art room." Mira said when someone said 'hello' from the other side of the line. A simple OKAY replied from the other line and Mira instantly pressed the end call button before dialing up a different number as well.

"Hello, Bisca-chan? Can you do me a little favor, pretty please?" said Mira.

**Ω****⁰****ώ****⁰****Ω**

On the way to the building where the club rooms are, Lucy and Alzack walked side by side and in silence. Alzack keep on glancing at the blonde's way, as if something he wanted to tell her but his reluctance is keeping him to say anything.

"Uhm, Lucy-chan, can I ask you something?" the young man finally said while they are both crossing the covered walk way that connects the West Building to the Main Building.

Lucy nodded encouragingly at Alzack. "Of course." she said.

Alzack swallowed many times before speaking up. "W-what do you think about— about Bisca?" he said or more like mumbles with red tinge crossed his cheeks.

Lucy blink her eyes at him looking confused at first but eventually understands what he is trying to tell. She turned her eyes at him. "Hmm... Maybe I should be asking _you_that, Alzack-san." she said with her teasing tone as they climb the stairs up to the third floor.

Alzack's face flush a crimson blush and quickly avoided Lucy's gaze. "W-well... Bisca is... Bisca is kind, sweet girl..." he trailed off his expression and tone is dreamy-like earning a soft smile from his blonde companion. "She loves high places, she loves animals, she likes west cowboy and like to pretend that she's a cowgirl. She might look snobbish at first glance but deep inside she's a very friendly girl." he continued while they both arrived at the third floor.

Lucy listened attentively at him. He paused but a distinct small and soft smile stretched from his lips, she instantly recognized that smile. She'd always see that kind of smile from her mother's lips. A kind of smile reserved only for someone else's special person. Lucy felt a little nostalgic and sad but she shook off her emotions and focus on Alzack. She smiled softly.

They both arrived at the art club room, Alzack slide the door open and give way to Lucy. He slide the door closed and placed the box on the shelf. Unknown to them there are two pair of eyes glinting with mischievousness hiding behind the ajar door across the said club room. They were about to walked towards the door when they heard a clicking sound coming from the door.

They both furrowed their eyebrows; Alzack tried sliding the door but for some reason it was suddenly locked from the outside. The blonde gal arched an eyebrow looking confused.

"What the— hey!" Alzack slammed his fist into the door trying to get attention from any passerby. He continues to bam his fist on the door unaware of a snickering Erza and Cana from behind the door. They thumbs' up with each other and quickly but quietly run away from the club room.

Inside Lucy patted Alzack's shoulder stopping him from his futile effort into attracting someone to unlock them from the room.

"This is just a crazy joke. Sooner or later they will unlock that door so we better stay quiet." she said, good thing that the club room has chairs and air conditioned working well. The blonde girl seated on the chair patiently Alzack sighed of defeat and took a chair next to Lucy.

"So back to where we are talking about." Lucy started then Alzack tilted his eyes at her. Lucy playfully grinned at him. "You like her, don't you?"

"Am I… am I too obvious?" he asked looking flustered.

Lucy giggled and shook her head. "Nope, you're just too easy to read."

Alzack chuckled while scratching the back of his head but then his face slowly become melancholic. Lucy frowned at him. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that I don't how to confess to her without ruining our friendship." He said looking depressed. "I'm afraid that she might reject me, but the one that I fear the most is that when I tell her I like her then she rejected me, it'll be too awkward for the both of us to hang around together like the usual."

"I don't think you should worry about those, Alzack-san." She said after a moment of silence. "And the first thing you should know is that don't let any rejection keep you away from what you want so you should go and tell her what you feel, you might be surprised if she take your confession positively." She said. "I know Bisca-chan likes you as much as you like her. Those jealous glanced from her? You know if jealousy can kill I probably might be dead by now." She joked.

Alzack frown his eyebrows. "Jealous? When?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. _This guy is denser than I thought._"Well for starters whenever Levy-chan and the others teased me to you, I can literally feel Bisca-chan's jealous gaze from my back." Alzack gave out a surprised expression. Lucy amusedly chuckled at him. "Jealousy is the only evidence that Bisca might like you. If she's not why bother killing me with her jealous gaze, ne?"

"If she's jealous that would mean—," Alzack trailed off, his face slowly glowing brightly. Lucy nodded confirming what he wanted to say.

Alzack first smile then his smile turned into a giggled and soft laugh, he turned his head at the blonde girl while the latter was grinning pleasantly as well. He wrapped his arms around Lucy and gave her a small hug. Lucy hugged Alzack back patting softly his back. They broke apart when they both heard the door slide open followed by a shocked gasped.

Alzack turned his head at the door and saw the surprised and hurt face of Bisca – the girl's standing on the doorway with a key on her hand.

"Bisca? What are you doing here?"

_Uh-oh I smell trouble._"Bisca—,"

Bisca fringes cover the sparkling tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said with her obvious hurt tone. "I—I didn't mean to disturb—." Bisca cut off her own words by chewing her lower lip and she suddenly drop the key from her grip and run away from Lucy and Alzack.

"Bisca!" Lucy and Alzack both exclaim but Alzack was the quickest he instantly followed Bisca leaving the startle Lucy behind.

"What happen, what happen?" an excited voice said then immediately a squealing Levy followed by Erza, Mira and Cana from the door of the neighboring club room across the art club room. Lucy arched an eyebrow and gave the four girls a suspicious look.

"I should be asking _that._" Lucy said planting her hands on her hips while her narrowed brown eyes are traveling from Levy to Erza to Mira and to Cana. They all cast a guilty grin while chuckling at the blonde girl.

"Well the truth is…"

**Ω****⁰****ώ****⁰****Ω**

Gray's walking towards the covered walk path towards the West Building. Curiously while they're all taking their break from the so-called 'The End of Preparation' party Erza and the others plus Alzack are missing. Gildarts order Natsu, Loke and Gray to look around the building; Natsu said he's going to look for the girls to east wing building; Loke was assigned to look on the main building; Gray walk towards the west wing when he saw a running Bisca coming from the West Building.

"Yo Bis—," the green headed girl passes through Gray ignoring the brunette boy. "—ca-senpai… what's wrong with her?" Gray asks to himself and frowns when he notices her damp cheeks and heard her sob faintly; his eyes are still focus towards where Bisca's make a turn towards the Main Buildings stairs. Gray tilted his head to his side looking thoughtful when he heard another footsteps coming from the West Building, Gray turns his head and saw Alzack running as well – his face had a serious expression.

"Gray!" Alzack calls out.

"Yo, have you seen—,"

"Bisca—," Alzack cuts off in between his panting. "Have you seen Bisca?"

Gray nodded and pointed a thumb towards the main building. "She went that way and—,"

"Thanks!" Alzack run towards the main building and surprisingly he also make a turn towards the stair as if he knew where Bisca went. Gray blinks and momentarily forgetting that he's searching for Lucy and the others.

**Ω****⁰****ώ****⁰****Ω**

Bisca hastily push the wooden door that leads to the rooftop of the Main Building of their school – for her roof top and any high places is a safe haven especially whenever she felt agitated or sad. She pressed the door on its door frame before walking towards in one corner of the rooftop. She hastily wiped off the tears coming from her eyes and lean towards the metal baluster that overlooks the Magnolia City.

She started to sob again when images of Alzack and Lucy with arms wrap around each other flitted through her mind. It's as if someone slices her heart seeing the intimacy between the two. Bisca forgot how to breathe and stares looking surprise at them and when she heard Alzack voice she snap her mind back and decided that she needed to get away from them and so she runaway. She doesn't like this – jealousy – inside her especially she's considering Lucy as her close friend now.

"Hey." A voice said startling Bisca, she turns her head to her back and saw Alzack – panting a bit – standing few feet away from her. Bisca hastily avoided his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asks with her accusing voice. "You should have not left Lucy alone. I'm sorry if I disturb you." Bisca said and lean towards the baluster again facing her back at Alzack. She did not hear an answer from him and instead she felt him stand beside her and leans on the railings as well. Silence fell between the two but Bisca hear Alzack sighing twice – as if he wanted to say anything but he's having a second thought. _I'm sure it's about Lucy and him going in a date._ Bisca said inwardly and again pain slashed her heart just like before – the mere thought of Alzack and Lucy going on a date clenched her heart painfully.

"I know I shouldn't left Lucy-chan alone back there but you see my legs started to move on its own accord." Alzack said in low voice.

"How did you know I'm here anyways?" she ask.

"Whenever you feel depressed or sad you always like to stay in high places." Bisca lifted her eyebrows, clearly surprised that Alzack know that. Alzack smiles. "When we're ten years old you found a lost puppy, you adopted him and kept him for one week. You really like that puppy so when it's real owner appears and asking to get his dog back you cried and run away. Aunt asks me to search for you and found you crying on the summit of the Magnolia's Hill. I thought that was very odd – not to mention very dangerous place for you to cry." He said. "Do you remember when your pet chicken – I think you calls it Rosa – died when a wild dog attack your chicken barn. You're so depressed that day and suddenly disappear. I search for you everywhere and only to find you sulking on the branch of the sakura tree behind your barn house." Bisca heard him chuckle. "When you had a fight with your little sister, Bianca, I found you sulking next to the round window on your attic. That's when I realized whenever you're depressed or sad I only have to look in high places to find you."

Silence follows before Alzack continues. "Bisca, I wanted to tell you something about a – girl. Will you hear me out?" he asks after the deafening silence. Bisca twitch and clench her fist secretly.

_This is it!_Bisca – who seriously wanted to run away again – did not respond but she neither move an inch as well. Alzack took that her silence a 'yes' so he proceeded.

"I wanted to ask Lucy's opinion about this girl that I like – iie, actually I don't like this girl but actually I love her – she's a close friend of mine. She has been my friend ever since I can remember but when I finally realize that I am indeed in love with her fear suddenly seizes me."

"You see, I love her but at the same time I'm scared if I ever confess my feelings to her I might lose my friendship with her, she might end up avoiding and that is something I could not take. I ask Lucy's opinion and she said I should not let any rejection keep me away from what I want – that I should tell to the girl I love my feelings. I thought maybe I should confess."

Bisca turns her head at him clearly confuse at his words. She was little startle at the emotions in Alzack eyes when she meet his black orbs; Bisca frowns her eyebrow. "Who—,"

"—is the girl I love?" Alzack finish her words and a playful smile stretch from his lips. "You actually know her." He added earning a deepened frown from the young lady beside him. Alzack drag his eyes from her pretty face towards the scenery overlooking from the rooftop. Alzack imagines the smiling face of Bisca then his lips curve a soft smile. "She's sweet, kind, though she may look like snobbish but she's actually friendly. She like animals and really like high places."

Bisca froze. _High places, just like – me…_Tears started to form from her tears when realization hit her but she let Alzack continue.

Alzack drags his eyes back to Bisca and face her. "She like summer fruits especially pineapple, she had one horse which she called Firebolt, she likes to bully her little sister but I know that she loves Bianca because every day she will buy Bianca's favorite cotton candy."

Alzack raise a hand and started to play some of the soft green hair of Bisca. "She had a long and soft green hair which she got from her father. She had beautiful eyes I ever laid upon that I know she got from her mother. She had a very beautiful name I ever hear. Her name's Bisca – the girl that always makes me laugh and sometime sad."

"I love you Bisca." Alzack said with his soft voice and soft expression. Bisca sob and at the same time chuckles, she sniff before cupping Alzack's face.

"You said you're afraid that when you confess your feelings to the girl you love, she might reject you and lose your friendship with her ne?" She started while caressing Alzack's face. "Don't worry she's not angry as a matter of fact she's really happy that you tell her that you love her because – she's in love with you as well." The last seven words escape from Bisca's lips softly.

Alzack pulls Bisca inside his arm after that, repeatedly whispering 'thank you' and 'I love you' on the young lady' ear. Clearly happy at Bisca's answer, the latter hugs back Alzack sobbing while burying her face on Alzack's chest. When Alzack pulls the young lady away, he stares at her eyes first before closing the gap between them and capturing her soft lips, giving the young lady a gentle kiss.

Their secret audiences are keeping their giggles and squeal while watching Alzack and Bisca get all lovey-dovey, Cana capturing the whole scene with her camera giggles and grinning ear to ear while watching the two. Levy and Mira 'aww' in unison and hug each other. Erza, after the newly couple kiss, blushes in deep red an avoided her eyes from the scene clearly embarrass witnessing someone kissing. Lucy smiles widely, she pulls the other girls from the door before they'll be caught by Alzack and Bisca.

"Let's give them privacy, girls." The blonde girl said. They all agree and decided to return to the classroom. Gray is with them but instead of watching the whole scene he settles himself on the base of the stairs that lead to the rooftop and waited patiently for Lucy and the others.

After Alzack disappear awhile ago leaving the confuse Gray, Lucy and the four girls appears afterwards. The girls – with exemption of Lucy – look giddy and excited about something.

"_Ahh its Gray-kun!" Levy pointed at the confuse Gray, the latter nodded and caught Lucy's brown orbs. He instantly gave the blonde girl a soft smile, Lucy smiles as well and waves her hand lightly. MiraJane and Cana caught the spark and closeness between the Lucy and Gray both girls wink at each other._

"_Have you seen Alzack-san, Gray?" Lucy asks, the brunette boy nodded and motion his head at the main building._

"_I saw him following Bisca towards the main building, don't know where exactly though." He answers._

'She loves high places, she loves animals' _Lucy heard Alzack voice from the back of her mind and she smiles knowingly._ _"I think I know where they are." She said and started to walk towards the stair. The girls and Gray follow her from behind with the same confuse expression. They all reach the ajar door of the rooftop. Lucy tiptoed towards the door and peek through the gap. The girls mimic Lucy – with Gray decided to stay on the base of the stairs – and gasps silently when they saw Alzack and Bisca standing side by side leaning at the metal baluster._

**Ω****⁰****ώ****⁰****Ω**

Levy and Mira excitedly spread the news between Alzack and Bisca to the whole class so when the couple returns – holding hands with each other – the whole class roared a deafening 'kampai' and 'congratulation' when they both enter the classroom. Bisca's face turns red while she's being pulled by Levy and Mira.

"Give us the full detail, Bisca-chan." Mira said teasingly. Bisca, surrounded by the girls excitedly about her story, meet Lucy's brown orbs. Feeling guilty remembering that she's jealous at the blonde about her closeness with Alzack flashes a small and apologizing smile at Lucy, the latter answers her with a wide grin and a wink.

Loke lock Alzack's head with his arm and gave the poor boy a noogie. "You cheeky little—how come you're Bisca-chan's boy friend now?" He playfully said in between his laugh but releases Alzack immediately. Some of the boys congratulate the flustered Alzack, the latter cheekily chuckles blush decorated his cheeks.

Loke rummage inside his pocket and handed something to Alzack. The whole boys surrounding Loke and Alzack blink their eyes at the dark orange hair young man. Some of them gasp indignantly while the others laugh out. Alzack and Gray – with the same shade of crimson on their cheeks – gave Loke mixtures of comical disgust and disbelief when Alzack open his palm revealing the five packs of condom that Loke handed over to him.

"You think – I can use all these?" Alzack innocently and embarrassingly asks Loke; the whole boys roar with laughter much louder than before – the others clutching their stomach while the others rolling over the floor while laughing. The girls from the other side of the classroom eyed them curiously and suspiciously. Loke patted Alzack's shoulder muttering 'such an innocent lad' comically giving the latter with sympathetic tone.

"What's that?" Natsu asks – innocent as ever – while pointing a finger at the packs of condom on Alzack's hand.

"N-nothing—hey!" Alzack was surprise when Natsu grabs the condom and to his—and all the boys' horror – the salmon headed boy started to run towards Lucy and the other girl waving the packs of condom.

"Hey Lucy can you tell me what are these?" he ask innocently. Seeing clearly the pack of condom on Natsu's hand, the girls bulge their eyes embarrassingly at Natsu while Lucy's jaw drop looking horrified at the pack of condom on the former's hand.

"Natsu, y-you're not allowed to bring things like—like _that_ in school! Baka!" the blonde girl exclaims looking disgusted at Natsu – unable to say the uncouth word.

"What? These are not mine! These are Alzack's." the offended pink headed boy, pouting his lips at the blonde girl. The whole girls snap their eyes at Alzack. Bisca pouted her lips at him and lifted and eyebrow.

"No! Those – Loke gave them to me and – wait Bisca!" Alzack comically explain then Bisca exited the classroom follow by the rest of the girls. Alzack hold out his hand reaching for Bisca with his comically sobbing after flopping on the floor.

"Sucks being you." Loke teased, shaking his head while patting Alzack by the shoulder.

An angry chip appears on Alzack's head and launch a comically punch aim at Loke; these started the whole chaos between the boys inside the classroom. Cheering, boo's and taunting – these can be heard inside the classroom of class 1-B.

**TBC**

**Ω****⁰****ώ****⁰****Ω**

_**-The Chaos of the Sleeping Beauty-**_

_When the blonde young lady exited from the red curtain along with Erza and Juvia the audience and the three young men on the back stage gasped out and gawked at her. Lucy wearing the fairy costume – the same costume that Laki should be wearing – gave a stunning effect at the blonde lady. The costume fitted perfectly at her curvaceous body and the light make help to accentuate Lucy's pretty face. Loke – seeing an apparition-like while staring at Lucy – accidentally drops his sword. Natsu – who's playing as Wicked Witch and hiding on the back stage – drop his jaw and stares at Lucy admiring the blonde girl's beauty. Gray – whose role is the sleeping princess – is openly staring at Lucy just like the rest of them admiring Lucy's stunning appearance._

**TBC**

**Ω****⁰****ώ****⁰****Ω**

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner:**(NP: Wedding Dress by Tae Yang) Kyaa! Bisca and Alzack love story done! This is dedicated to the reader asking for Bisca and Alzack story. I just hope it turn out well. Like it? Review please?

**Ω****⁰****ώ****⁰****Ω**

**Question: NAME YOUR FAVORITE VILLAIN/S AND WHICH ANIME HE/SHE IS/ARE. SHARE YOUR ANSWER THROUGH REVIEW. THANK YOU! Me? I like Hisoka in Hunter X Hunter, Sasori and Itachi of Naruto, Byakuran of Katekyou Hitman Reborn, Zeref of Fairy Tail, Snipper (don't know the name) and Sensui of Yu-Yu Hakushu.**

**Ω****⁰****ώ****⁰****Ω**

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by another manga named 'Monkey High™' (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'The Will of the Wind' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	25. Day Twenty Three

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfillia is the heiress of the Heartfillia family, use to be one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore but after the huge bankrupt Lucy was force to transfer in Fairy Tail Academy from her prestigious school. Can she deal with her new 'ordinary' life while trying to fit in with her chaotic new school?

**Pairing:** LucyXVarious (LoL)

**Genre:** Comedy, School Life, Romance, Spice of Life, Drama, Friendship, Family

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

(◕‿◕ ✿)

**-The Chaos of the Sleeping Beauty-**

"I still can't believe you guys used me to make Bisca jealous." Lucy comically pouted her lips after sipping her iced tea. After leaving the brawling boys in their class room the other girls went to the shopping district of Magnolia, the others went straight to their home while Lucy and her friends went to the Magnolia park – Mira, Levy and Cana bought ice cream, Lucy and Juvia bought drinks while Erza and Bisca bought their waffle and drinks – they all settle themselves in one of the public white-wash gazebo of the Magnolia Park.

"Juvia didn't notice a single thing." The blue haired girl said with her mellow voice.

"How can you notice something when you're too focused on a certain brunette boy, Juvia?" Mira teased earning a blush from Juvia.

"J-Juvia is just… she's… moe—." They all giggled at the fidgeting Juvia.

"I'm so sorry if you felt a little – intimidated by me Lucy – I didn't know that they're planning something like this." Bisca said with her apologetic expression and tone. Lucy giggles and shook her head at her.

"You don't have to say sorry, I'm glad that I was able to help you guys – even though it's indirectly." The blonde girl said smiling widely at Bisca, the latter move to Lucy and gave the blonde fallen heiress a hug.

"Aww you guys look so cute." Mira cooed affectionately and tackle Lucy and Bisca. "Let's do a group hug!" she squealed, Cana wrap her arms around Mira, Lucy and Bisca while Levy pulled Erza and Juvia closer to the three and encircle their arms together forming a hug while giggling. The girls spend their time taking pictures, eating street foods and happily chatting. Lucy, who never had enough time to have a girly time with her friends from her former school, is beyond happy having set of friends like these.

Lucy glanced at her wrist watch after feels like hours laughing with the girls.

"I should be going; I have to make dinner for my father later." She said after getting on her feet.

"Bye-bye Lu-chan see you tomorrow okay?" Levy said waving her hand enthusiastically. The blonde young lady wave her hand at the girls and started to walk towards the bus stop after exchanging 'see you' and 'good bye' to the girls.

Lucy's on the way to their apartment. Feeling light hearted and in bliss – so much happy thing happened today she felt her heart suddenly grow with wings and fluttering inside her chest. The issue between Bisca and her already cleared up.

She 's humming a tune while walking, Lucy drag her eyes and saw standing on the gateway of their apartment is her father and three delinquent looking men. Lucy creased her eyebrows noticing that her father had mixtures of serious and worried expression, Wilson repeatedly bowing his head at the three thug-looking men. Two of the men are both wearing the same black suit and black tinted eye glasses, in between them is a fairly tall and lanky young man– probably three or four years older than Lucy – he wears silver designer glasses and a dark purple jacket with a flipped up collar, complete with fur trimming. An expensive silver Cadillac Escalade parked in front of their apartment – it is probably owned by those yankee-looking men.

"I know, let me have more time, I'll definitely give you guys the money so please." Lucy overheard her father's voice, they are all obviously not aware of Lucy walking closer to them.

"Father?" Lucy called out startling Wilson, the latter snap his eyes from the men towards his only child.

"Lucy!" Wilson exclaimed but instantly straightened his worried face. He cleared his throat and lowered his voice "I thought you said you're going out with your friends?" he asked.

Lucy dragged her narrowed eyes back from the men to her father. "I did but I went home earlier because I have to cook dinner." She said and dragged her eyes to the men again. "Who are they?" motioning her head to the men.

"It's none of your concern, Lucy, go and start cooking dinner already." Wilson said.

"But—,"

"I said it none of your concern! Now go get inside!" Wilson suddenly hissed startling the blonde young lady. Lucy pouted her lips at her father and with heavy footstep she walked toward their apartment, slamming the door closed.

Mumbling something while pouting, Lucy threw her bag into the couch and walked toward their refrigerator, taking out the foods she's going to cook for their dinner. Still pouting she glared at the door leading to the hallway of their house.

"I was only asking who're they, damn it!" she said throwing the fish into the sink.

Outside the Heartfillia's apartment, Wilson sighed deeply after Lucy closed their door – by slamming the poor thing – and turn his eyes back to the three men.

"I promise to give the money by the end of the month. I'm begging you please don't come here again. I—I don't want my daughter suspecting anything. Please." Wilson begged – something he's not used doing – his mind set up that a Heartfillia should not and should never begged to other. The three stoic men stared at Wilson and gave a small nod.

The lanky young man in the middle lean forward to Wilson. "I'm warning you Wilson-san, no more extension. I NEED THE MONEY NEXT MONTH." He said and instantly turned his back at Wilson; the two other men automatically followed him towards the luxurious car.

Wilson watched the expensive car drive off then and then he pressed the bridge of his nose mumbling something.

_Layla… What did I do? _Wilson inwardly cried out. Then he dragged his eyes towards their landlord's house across their apartment and started walking towards it.

(◕‿◕ ✿)

The next day, Lucy went to school one and a half hour earlier than the usual. She's going to help her class set up the stage for their play and help Natsu to wear the gown and wig of the wicked queen he's playing. Dismissing her bad mood from her father's reaction from yesterday, Lucy walked down the busy hallway towards their classroom. Plastered in front of the sliding door of class 1-B is a paper with 'GIRL'S DRESSING ROOM. BOYS KEEP OUT!'

"Ahh good morning, Lu-chan!" Levy greeted her the moment Lucy opened the back door. The blonde young lady wave and smiled back at Levy; Erza is busy practicing her line in one corner of the room; Levy's helping the other making a cue board if anyone – in case of emergency – forgot their line. After hooking her bag into the hook on the side of her table, she immediately helped Juvia zip up her gown. Juvia is wearing a spaghetti-strap blue evening gown matching a demure V neckline, a wide belt-like is wrapped around her waist revealing Juvia's narrowed waist and just below the V neckline is a sapphire Swarovski crystal.

"You look so cute, Juvia." Lucy said earning a blush from the latter. Some of her female classmates are changing their clothes to their costumes like Juvia when suddenly the back door of their classroom was harshly opened by a certain rosy-pink haired boy. Some of them gasped in unison while other screamed most especially the girls who're in the middle of removing their uniforms. A panting Natsu entered the classroom nonchalantly walking with serious face straight to Lucy unaware from the glaring female student of class 1-B.

"Lucy! You've got to help me with my wig and costumes!" he exclaim pulling the blonde girl towards the back door. Lucy smack Natsu's head.

"Baka! Don't just enter the room! Some of us are in the middle of changing clothes!" she exclaimed with a red face. Natsu – finally realizing that some of his female classmates are trying their best to cover their half naked body – immediately his face turned red.

"Why the hell are you girls naked?" he exclaimed while covering his eyes with his hands.

"This is the temporary girls' dressing room baka!" Erza yelled back after giving Natsu a heavy blow to his head resulting for a big and painful bump swell from his head.

"Damn! Come on Lucy!" He said and dragged the blonde girl again.

(◕‿◕ ✿)

Standing in front of the door of the spare room of 213 – where the boys of class 1-B are using the said room as their dressing room – Lucy pulled her wrist from Natsu's grip earning a small frown from the latter.

"What's up?" he asked while staring at Lucy's red face. Lucy motioned her head at the door.

"I—I can't go inside that room Natsu, it's the—,"

Lucy's word was cut off when suddenly the door slide opened startling her and Natsu. On the door way is a glaring Gray – his head is tilted to his side seemed like comically glaring at someone laughing inside the classroom – unaware of the presence of Natsu and Lucy on the hallway. Lucy's eyes widen while she heard Natsu snigger at the sight of Gray Fullbuster clad with a waist length blonde hair wig adorn with a silver tiara; he's wearing a strapless pink dress the slit on the left part – which reveal Gray's left leg – started two inches above the knee, wrap around both arms is white elbow-length gloves. Gray's wearing a dark pink choker around his neck and a pink rose as earrings.

Lucy giggled at the sight of Gray wearing his princess costume – she err he looks beautiful – Lucy only realized that men can look beautiful in a dress. Gray blushed in deep red realizing that a blonde girl staring and admiring him in a dress and of all ladies it has to be Lucy.

"What are you doing here?" the embarrass Gray asked. Lucy grinned wider but before she can answer an arm suddenly wrapped itself around Gray's shoulder. Loke – with his teasing grin and clad with his 'prince' costume – wave at Lucy.

"Yo Lucy-chan, isn't Gray's stunningly beautiful in his dress?" Loke said and Lucy did not missed the mocking and teasing tone in his voice which caused for the brunette boy in princess gown twitched annoyingly and shake off the dark orange young man's arm around him.

"Shut up Loke." Gray growled.

"I think you look great Gray, you really looked like a princess." Lucy sincerely complimented Gray which caused for the young man to turn into deep red while a certain pink headed boy arched an eyebrow. Loke rolled his eyes.

Gray chuckled while scratching the back of his head feeling beyond happy that Lucy complimented him – even though he still doesn't want to wear the princess gown but if it'll make a certain blonde girl smile brightly he would tolerate wearing it just to see her smile. Something that is confusing the young man's mind. He was never like this before in other lady. It suddenly becomes his habit to make the blonde lady smile that brightened up his day no matter what.

"But if you're the one who will wear this, I think it suited you more than me, you'll look like a princess as well." Gray said with his red face. Lucy giggled but her face warmed up.

"Cheesy, cheesy, cheesy. I'm having a toothache." Loke tease but a subtle irritation is on his voice, he rolled his eyes again and walk inside the classroom towards their other friends.

"Come on, Lucy, help me with my gown." Natsu said pulling the blonde girl. Lucy on the contrary gave Natsu a reluctant gaze.

"B-but this _is _the _men's _dressing room." She said with apprehension.

"Shinpai shinaide!" Natsu enthusiastically said and pulled Lucy inside. With eye tightly closed Natsu pulled her towards the make-ship dressing room – the boys used a wide curtain that covers a space in the back to use as their dressing room. Some of the boys on their costumes already are either practicing their line for the last minute or goofing around and teasing Gray – much like what Loke is doing.

"Yo, Lucy!" some of their male classmates greeted the blonde young lady and with one eye open and a blush creeping on her cheeks she manage to greeted them back with a wince smile and nod.

Natsu pulls Lucy inside the curtain and grab his 'witch' silver wig and costume. "Geez I still can't imagine how you girls can manage to wear this kind of clothes." He said waving the corset he's forced to wear. Lucy giggled.

"Remove your clothes already." She said when Natsu started to strip off his clothes, Lucy did not bother turning her back at him, she was used to see his half-naked body – she already saw half naked thrice before. Helping him wear the corset, the stocking, the gown and the silver haired wig.

"Perfect!" Lucy thumbs up at Natsu. "We need to put a make-up on you." She added and spotted Levy's make-up kit in one corner of the dressing room.

Natsu pouted at Lucy. "Do I really have to?" Natsu whined.

"Of course! Now come here already!" she said pulling Natsu to the chair in one corner. While applying the make-up the blonde girl and rosy pink boy argued. With 'that's enough blush on' and 'stop fidgeting' and pouting childishly and giggling; Lucy tilted her head side by side while staring at Natsu's face and with a satisfied smirked she nodded and pulled Natsu from his seat forcing the young boy to twirl around for her.

Natsu is wearing a black haltered dress complete with turned-up collar about five inches high while the skirt part has a fur trimming partnered with black stiletto high-heels sandals. Natsu is wearing a shiny silver bob-cut style wig; Lucy put lavender lipstick and applied jet black eye liner around Natsu's slanted eyes to make him look 'evil'. Satisfied with the way Natsu's wicked witch appearance, Lucy giggled.

"Aww you looked like a witch and a beautiful one at that!" she said, Natsu – though clad with a blush – scoffed at the blonde girl, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Then Gray and Loke poke their head inside the curtain, both scoffed seeing Natsu in his wicked witch costume.

"Hah! You looked like a sissy, squinty eyes!" Gray blabbered in between his chortle.

Natsu evilly smirked with his forehead adorned with an angry chip. "Look who's talking droopy eyes!" he retorted back, the two teens exchange a death glare while mumbling insults to each other. Lucy sigh wearily and amusedly chuckled at the sight of the two arguing. She was a bit surprised when an arm snake around her shoulders and armed with a frown Lucy turned her brown eyes at Loke.

"You both look like sissies." Loke interrupted ignoring Lucy shoving off his arms around her, Natsu and Gray's death glare snap at Loke; each angry chip throb dangerously seeing Loke's arm around the blonde girl.

"GET YOUR ARMS OFF LUCY—,"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL US?—"

"SISSIES—DAMN NATSU GET OFF!—"

Lucy immediately ducked away from the glaring boys. They're giving each other's death glare while mumbling insults to each other. She exasperatedly sighed while watching them insulting each other.

(◕‿◕ ✿)

Back to the classroom of class 1-B, Levy glanced at the quiet Laki in one corner; the latter is holding a folder with the line for the play. Levy noticed that Laki's a little pale and less energetic unlike her usual bright personality. The violet hair young gal lean her head on the wall next to her and sighed heavily. Levy furrowed her eyebrows and slowly approached her classmate.

"Laki-chan, are you okay?"

Laki blinked her eyes at Levy and slowly shook her head giving a light smile at her. "I'm fine, I felt a little dizzy but I'm okay." She said but bullets of sweat and with her pale face did not convinced Levy.

Levy planted her palm on Laki's forehead. "Oh my— you're having a fever, Laki-chan!" Levy exclaimed earning the other female students of class 1-B's attention. Erza approached Levy and Laki.

"What's wrong?" the red haired gal asked.

"Laki's having a fever, Erza; she should be staying inside the infirmary to avoid making her condition worst." Levy said looking worried.

"I'm okay—," but her words were cut off when Erza bend forward and planted her forehead into Laki's.

"You really do have a fever, Laki. I think you should better go to the nurse's office." The red hair gal said worriedly.

"But the play—,"

Levy help Laki stand up and grinned. "Silly, don't thing about the play when you're feeling sick. Don't worry we'll look for someone who can replace you so you better go to the infirmary before your fever gets even worst." The blue haired gal said.

"I'm so sorry about this Levy-chan, Erza-san." Laki whispered cupping her head.

"Don't worry about it ne? Take a good rest now." Levy wave her hand while one of their female classmates accompanied the pale Laki towards the infirmary. After that, Levy dropped her shoulders and sigh sadly and disappointedly. "What should we do? We can't perform if there are only two fairy godmothers playing." She whined occupying Laki's chair. Erza and Juvia were sympathizing Levy when suddenly the back door slide opened revealing the blonde Lucy.

"Hi." Lucy greeted and after levy stared at the blonde girl a bulb suddenly light up on her head and grinned wider at Lucy earning a frown from the latter. "What?" she asked with her confuse expression.

Levy smile sweetly at Lucy clasping her hands and fluttering her eyelashes at the blonde girl, Lucy twitched at Levy.

"Lu-chan… can I asked you a favor?"

"I kinda have a feeling I already saw that 'sweet' smile before." Lucy said. "What's up?"

"Laki-chan's having a fever today and we can't forced her to act on stage it might worsen her condition. She's resting in the infirmary now and the problem is that without Laki-chan no one's going to play as Fauna one of the godmother of Princess Aurora."

_I've got a very bad feeling about these. _"And your point is…"

"I was thinking of making you, Lu-chan as Fairy Fauna in replacement for Laki-chan!" Levy announced happily but Lucy gawked at her looking disbelief.

"What? Me? Why me?" Lucy asked with a frown and puffing out her cheeks.

"Because I saw you before helping Juvia practiced her line, so I'm sure you had an idea of what Fauna's role. Please, Lu-chan you've got to say 'yes'." Levy begged clasping her hands together at Lucy. The latter arched an eyebrow and glanced at Juvia and Erza who're both watching the whole interaction; Lucy's brown eyes silently yelling for help at Erza and Juvia but the two flashed a pleading look at Lucy as well.

"Please Lu-chan…" Levy whined again pouting her trembling lower lip at Lucy matching with teary eyes. Lucy pouted her lips as well before sighing in defeat and dropping her shoulders.

"Fine…" she murmur but that is enough for Levy to shriek an enthusiast 'yes' and attacked Lucy a hug.

"Thank you, Lu-chan! Thank you, thank you!" Levy repeatedly said while hugging the blonde girl. Lucy chuckled and momentarily forgot her dilemma. Making her happy is far more important than her stage fright – which is sometime she's embarrass to admit. Levy pulled Lucy towards the makeshift dressing room – much like the boy's dressing room in room 213.

"Here, let's try to fix the costume of Laki to you, Lu-chan." Levy said after shoving the curtain closed. Lucy grimaced while looking at the costume she's supposed to wear. It's a strapless lime green evening gown; around the waist part had a belt like adorned with shiny emerald Swarovski crystals.

"Levy-chan should I really be wearing _this_?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"Of course! Now come on put it on already. I have to make some adjustment." She said. Lucy sighed in defeat again and started stripping off her school uniform. Levy on the other hand poked her head through the curtain.

"Juvia, come inside I'll put make up on you. Erza put on the gown already please, thank you." She said and returned her attention to Lucy. Levy's eyes sparkled with admiration as she momentarily halted seeing Lucy in the fairy godmother's costume. "You looked so beautiful Lu-chan!" Levy squealed. Lucy blushed and sheepishly laughed at Levy.

"Lucy-san the dress suited you well." Juvia complimented. Erza nodding in agreement.

Levy pulled Lucy closer to her. "We'll have to adjust the waist line but beside that everything perfectly fit in you!" she said looking happy. She gave Erza a side-long glance. "Ezra please changed into your costumes." Erza nodded obediently, she started to remove her clothes as well.

"Wow…" Lucy's brown orbs sparkled as well admiring Erza in her haltered red gown. The red evening gown hugged Erza's curvaceous body. On the middle of the chest is a ruby Swarovski crystal. "Erza, you looked so fantastic!"

Erza blushed and let out a shy grin. Levy giggled and started applying makeup in Juvia. Erza and Lucy applied the makeup on their own. After that Levy 'aww' cutely while staring at the three.

"You guys looked so fantastic; it's as if you're competing in an evening gown fashion show not acting as fairy godmother!" Levy giggled and took out her cell phone and set the phone camera. "A souvenir!" she exclaimed. Lucy, Erza and Juvia smiled in front of the camera.

"ALL OF THE STUDENTS WHO WILL BE PERFORMING IN ACTING COMPETION KINDLY PROCEED TO THE BACK STAGE NOW THANK YOU." Said the announcer from the voice box. Students – each wearing their assigned costumes – which'll be performing are one by one walking towards the auditorium. Erza, Lucy, Juvia and Levy stayed behind – their class will be performing last out of six class performing – inside the classroom.

(◕‿◕ ✿)

In the backstage most of the boys of class 1-B – who're included in their play – are in the back stage along with some of the classmate girls. Among them are Gray, Loke and Natsu. The brunette young boy who'll be performing Princess Aurora of Sleeping Beauty stage play is busy typing a message to her step mother.

"Damn!" he cursed and pouted. Natsu arched an eyebrow at him – Loke is busy talking to someone using his own cell phone.

"What?"

"Its mom, she's here with dad. I told Lyon not to tell her anything – the traitor." Gray comically pouted and clicked his tongue with annoyance. "Are your parents here as well?"

Natsu nodded his head. "Yep, they insisted in coming today."

"Our classes are the last to perform Ares-nii— yes, are you with Hermes-nii and Haha-ue—okay." Loke pressed the end call and walked towards Natsu and Gray.

"Your mom and brothers are here?" Gray asked.

"Yep. Yours?"

"Unfortunately." Gray annoyingly rolled his eyes in annoyance earning a chortled from Natsu and Loke.

(◕‿◕ ✿)

Lucy, Erza and Juvia stayed in left side back stage while Natsu, Gray and Loke stayed on the right side along with Levy giving those three last minute instruction. Lucy fidgeted while she's sweating cold standing beside Juvia. She chewed her lower lips – her stage fright is taking its toll on her that she started playing her silk dress and restlessly patted her left foot on the wooden floor. Juvia felt Lucy's uneasiness; the former grabs the blonde girls hand and lightly squeezed it with comfort. Lucy smiled gratefully at Juvia and squeezed her hand back softly and mouthed a soft 'thank you' at her.

(◕‿◕ ✿)

**[A long, long time ago, in one Kingdom where childless King and Queen lived]** Droy who's dressed in Queen dressed and a blonde wig in a bun entered the stage along with him is Jet in King Costume. Lucy saw from the other side of the back stage saw Loke, Natsu and Gray sniggering while watching Droy in his Queen Costume.

**[The King and the Queen are both unhappy being childless but one day a magical frog appeared in front of telling the Queen that it will grant her dream to have a child.] **Tono Rabbit, class 1-B's quiet student, dressed in his frog costume complete with a wizard ward and a golden cape. **[After one year, the Queen in bliss announced to the King that she's pregnant.] **Droy and Jet hugged each other playing as a happy King and Queen but inwardly they're shivering with disgust with each other, the boys from the back stage particularly the three boys are sniggering and trying their best not to laugh out hard. Clutching their stomach clad with their red face – flashed because of sniggering.

**[The queen had a baby girl with golden hair and beautiful face. The whole Kingdom celebrated the birth of their sole Princess and hold out a party.] **Evergreen, the megane girl and fairy loving gal of class 1-B – clad with her pouting lips – handed the baby doll to Droy and Jet. It seemed that Evergreen is devastated that she did not get the role of 'Princess'. The whole audience and the students from the backstage sweat dropped in unison. Levy patted her forehead muttering something.

**[The whole kingdom are invited, even the three magical fairy godmothers are invited.] **In a cue Erza, Juvia and Lucy entered the stage. When the blonde young lady exited from the red curtain along with Erza and Juvia the audience and the three young men on the back stage gasped out and gawked at her. Lucy wearing the fairy costume – the same costume that Laki should be wearing – gave a stunning effect at the blonde lady. The costume fitted perfectly at her curvaceous body and the light make help to accentuate Lucy's pretty face. Loke – seeing an apparition-like while staring at Lucy – accidentally drops his sword. Natsu – who's playing as Wicked Witch and hiding on the back stage – drop his jaw and stares at Lucy admiring the blonde girl's beauty. Gray – whose role is the sleeping princess – is openly staring at Lucy just like the rest of them admiring Lucy's stunning appearance. The sudden silence from the audience did not approved Lucy fright and nervous. She walked like a robot approaching Jet and Droy – the latter's carrying the doll baby.

**[Fairy Merryweather blessed the beautiful baby princess a power of beautiful voice that will soften the heart of the listeners.] **Juvia waved her wand props at the baby doll and boy down her head while reciting her line.

**[Fairy Flora bestowed the child a kindness to humans and natures alike.] **They sweat dropped when Erza walked towards Droy with her stiff body, she stuttered her lines, she nearly pokes her wand into Droy's eye when she clumsily wave and accidentally loosen her grip that holds the stick. Some of the audience laugh – thinking that it's part of the play while the others sweat dropped but winced a smile.

**[When Fairy Fauna was about to approached the baby when suddenly the tall twin door of the magnificent Scarlet Castle harshly opened. A chilly fog entered the throne room and a silhouette of a slender woman entered the room.] **Lucy's surprised expression was good that amazed the whole audience. And the effect of the fog-like smoke that appeared on the stage let out an 'aww' from the audience. Natsu emerge from the smoke armed with his wicked smirk. Somewhere in front of the audiences' seat, Igneel Dragoneel gawked at Natsu recognizing his son beneath the costume and make-up. He knew that his son is part of the play but he was still surprised seeing his son in a dress. The Business Tycoon chortled while he felt his wife, Grandine Dragoneel, giggled and took pictures of their son. Wendy Dragoneel – Natsu's little sister – giggle as well clapping her hands and whispering to her mother that her big brother looks gorgeous.

**[The Wicked Witch – who's the only one uninvited by the King and Queen, entered the throne room. ****She was angry and wanted to show her spite for not having been invited to the feast. Without hesitation she called out in a loud voice—]**

**"When she is fifteen years old, the Princess shall prick herself with a spindle and shall fall down dead!"**

**[Then without another word, she turned and left the hall. The guests were all horrified while the Queen hugged her daughter protectively to her chest and sob. The Kind wrapped his comforting arms around his sobbing Queen. Fairy Fauna stepped forward and smile kindly at the King and Queen.] **Lucy walked towards Jet and Droy – the obviously mesmerized by the beauty of the blonde girl dumbfounded watched Lucy recite her lines.

"**Your daughter shall not die; but instead she will fell into a deep slumber and only a true kiss filled with love from a Prince shall awaken the slumbering Princess." **Lucy waved her wand at the baby doll, bows her head and walked back to Juvia and Erza. A curtain fall down the stage.

Lucy walked back to the back stage along with the rest of her classmates that is not included to the second scene. The narrator of their play continued narrating the story as background sound.

"I thought Laki-san is the one playing the Fauna?" Natsu said while staring at Lucy – obviously admiring the blonde girl in her fairy costume.

"Laki-chan's sick, I asked Lu-chan to replace her. Isn't she beautiful?" Levy said in glee. Most of the boys included in the play nodded in agreement – Loke wrap his arms around Lucy's shoulder again earning a twitched from Natsu and Gray.

"I knew you would be great in a dress." He said flirtingly. Lucy rolled her eyes at him.

"You never say such thing, silly." She said gently removing his arms from her.

**[The Princess grew to be beautiful, modest, kind and clever. Everyone who saw her could not help but love her.] **Levy pushed Gray to the stage.

"That's your cue, Gray-kun!" she said. The curtain rise again and a spot light hit Gray, who's standing in the middle of the stage. A sound of cough – might cause of someone suppressing his or her gasped – was heard when Gray turned his red face with a light make-up to the audience. Along with the audience on the front line, a beautiful lady in forties with short jet black hair cupped her lips seeing her step son in a dress. Ul Fullbuster, Gray's mother and a well-know fashion designer in Fiore Kingdom, gasped out in the sight of Gray in princess costume, she giggled and started to take Gray pictures with her digital camera. Lyon, her son, chortled and gave Gray a ridiculous expression suppressing his laugh inside. A man in fifties named Takeshi Fullbuster – the current CEO of the Fullbuster Architectural Firm – dropped his jaw seeing his son in a dress, it was surprisingly his son looks gorgeous in his blonde wig and princess costumes. _He looks exactly like his mother. _Takeshi inwardly said feeling a bit nostalgic staring at his son.

**[On the morning of her fifteenth birthday, the Princess awoke early - excited to be another year older. She was up so early in the morning, that she realized everyone else still slept. The Princess roamed through the halls trying to keep herself occupied until the rest of the castle awoke. She wandered about the whole place, looking at rooms and halls as she pleased and at last she came to an old tower. She climbed the narrow, winding staircase and reached a little door. A rusty key was sticking in the lock and when she turned it, the door flew open.]**

Gray walked into the make-shift tower door; Natsu under the hooded cloak is seated on a round chair along with a make-shift spindle.

**[In a little room sat an old woman with a spindle, busily spinning her flax. Unknown to the Princess that the Wicked Witch disguised as an old lady to fulfill her cursed.]**

"**Come dear, help grandma here." **Natsu said disguising his voice an old lady. Gray approached Natsu and took the make-shift spindle from the latter.

**[The Princess had scarcely touched the spindle when it pricked her finger. At that moment she fell upon the bed which was standing near and lay still in a deep sleep. The Wicked Witch removed her cloaked and laughed out sinisterly.]**

"**My revenge happened."**

Gray dropped down the floor wooden floor pretending to be fainted. The curtain falls down again.

**[The King, Queen and all of the servants inside the Scarlet Castle fell asleep as well. The animals inside the magnificent castle fell deep into a slumber, the horses, the dogs, the birds. The wind died down and trees and flowers started to withered. The spell of the Wicked Witch spread around the castle.]**

The curtain rise up again, Loke – whose role is Prince Philip, the love interest of the slumbering Princess – stands in the middle of the stage. A wolf whistle was heard. Loke gave the audience a side-long glance and saw his big brother Ares waving at him. He winked at his brothers and mother – which melted the ladies inside the auditory – and focused his eyes back to the make-shift castle surrounded by make-shift hedge of brier roses.

"**What is happening here?"**

**[The Prince from the neighboring country – who secretly admires the Princess – appeared in front of the Scarlet Castle. Right there the three fairies that blessed the Princess on the day of her birth appeared besides the handsome Prince]**

"**I'm afraid this is the doing of the Wicked Witch, Phillip-sama." **Juvia said.

"**T-t-the Wicked Queen casted a spelt – I mean spell – on everyone in the S-Scarlet Castle. The Princess is in most perish – peril I mean." **Erza stuttered her line earning a sweat drop from the audience and her classmates.

"**The Princess?"**

"**The Princess was curse in a deep sleep. Only a kiss of true love from a Prince can awaken the sleeping Princess." **Lucy said, Loke widely grinned at her, the girls playing as the fairies gasped when Loke pulled Lucy close to his body.

"Well if the princess needed a kiss, who am I to turn you down?" Loke said. Lucy sweat dropped and planted her hands on his chest trying to push the dark orange young man from her. The audience tilted their heads to their side wondering if this 'scene' is included in the play. Natsu from behind the backstage clenched his fist while Gray behind the make-shift castle glared at Loke.

"Loke, stop messing the play!" Lucy hissed in a low voice but Loke only smirked but he released the young lady afterwards.

**[The brave and handsome Prince ignored the danger he is about to face and courageously proceeded to face the living shrub that attacked him, with his well-skill swordsmanship, the Prince successfully infiltrated the castle and proceeded to the tower where the sleeping Princess is held captive.]**

Loke slashed his fake swords towards his classmate who're playing as the living shrubs.

**[The Prince went on farther. All was so still that he could hear his own breathing. At last he reached the tower and opened the door into the little room where the Princess was asleep. There she lay; looking so beautiful that he could not take his eyes off her.]**

Loke grimaced after seating down on the make-shift four postal's bed where Gray lays down.

**[He bent down and gave her a kiss.]**

Loke saw Gray's eyes twitched when they heard the word 'kiss', and awkward tension surround the both teen. Audience – whose eyes are sparkling with excitement – impatiently wait for Loke gave Gray a kiss.

"Hurry up you damn bastard." Gray whispered in annoyance, Loke twitched; an angry chip appeared on his forehead.

"You're excited to taste my kiss you damn girly-girl." Loke retort back. Suddenly, Gray jolted from the make-shift bed, startling the audience and his classmates.

"What did you call me you damn Casanova!" Gray exclaimed unaware from the audience gawking ridiculously at them.

Loke ignoring everyone but Gray comically glared back. "Girly-girl!"

"TEME—," Gray launched a punch at Loke which the latter swiftly avoided. Levy panicked when Gray and Loke started their fist fight, the whole audience watching the scene sweat drop but most of them cheered the two. Levy waved her hands at the narrator mouthing the words 'continue'.

**[A-As he touched her, Sleeping Beauty opened her eyes and smiled up at him. Throughout the castle, everyone and everything woke up and looked at each other with astonished eyes. The three fairies explained everything to the King and Queen. Happy that Prince Phillip awakened the beautiful Princess gladly gave the hand of his daughter for a marriage to the handsome Prince. Three years later, on the exact 18****th**** birthday of the Princess; the Prince and the Princess were married and lived happily all their lives.]**

The narrator keep narrating the whole ending story while a chaos filled the stage. Natsu and the other boys helped stop Loke and Gray but when the two boys landed their punch on each of Natsu's cheek – the latter step between the two trying to separate them – the pink haired boy twitched comically and clenched his fists.

Mostly the boys from the audience seat, like Ares, cheered openly at the brawling boys on the stage. Ul, who's a bit rowdy sometimes, exclaimed her cheers for Gray withTakeshi trying to calm his wife. Lyon chuckled because of his mother and his war-freak step brother. Lucy sighed wearily and shook her head, still slightly amused at the three boys brawling on the stage.

**TBC**

(◕‿◕ ✿)

**-Meet My Parents Part One-**

"_Natsu Dragoneel!" exclaimed the middle age lady behind Natsu's father – Lucy guessed that she's Natsu mother. His mother gently pushed his father and walked towards Natsu with a frown on her kind face. "What do you think you're doing behind this curtain, half naked and with a young lady?" she asked exasperatedly._

(◕‿◕ ✿)

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner: **Sab-chan so stupid she keep saying that Natsu's playing the wicked queen when it is supposed to be wicked witch damn! T_T Sorry for the confusion Sabrina-chan will correct her mistakes. I changed the wicked witch's hair style instead of brunette I made it silver, wicked no? _Princess Aurora – Gray; Prince Phillip – Loke; Maleficent – Natsu; Juvia – Merryweather; Erza – Flora; Laki/Lucy – Fauna;_

**Japanese Translation: **Shinpai shinaide – Don't worry;

(◕‿◕ ✿)

**Question: NAME YOUR FAVORITE VILLAIN/S AND WHICH ANIME HE/SHE IS/ARE. SHARE YOUR ANSWER THROUGH REVIEW. THANK YOU! Me? I like Hisoka in Hunter X Hunter, Sasori and Itachi of Naruto, Byakuran of Katekyou Hitman Reborn, Zeref of Fairy Tail, Snipper (don't know the name) and Sensui of Yu-Yu Hakushu.**

(◕‿◕ ✿)

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by another manga named 'Monkey High™' (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'The Will of the Wind' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	26. Day Twenty Four

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfillia is the heiress of the Heartfillia family, use to be one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore but after the huge bankrupt Lucy was force to transfer in Fairy Tail Academy from her prestigious school. Can she deal with her new 'ordinary' life while trying to fit in with her chaotic new school?

**Pairing:** LucyXVarious (LoL)

**Genre:** Comedy, School Life, Romance, Spice of Life, Drama, Friendship, Family

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

(◕‿◕ ✿)

**-Meet My Parents Part One-**

The second day of the school festival arrived; after the chaos of the class 1-B's Sleeping Beauty it was a big question for our favorite blonde girl of how and why does their class won the competition despite the fact that their yankee-boys end up in a fist fight. Apparently the audience – mostly the boys – and the judges (which in Lucy's opinion are all fist-fight-lover as well) like the 'ending' of their play. It was unique and unexpected according to their way of judging their play and that's why they won the first place.

"_This is so retard." Lucy mumbled in disbelief while watching their class president Erza Scarlet accepted the trophy on the stage along with her was Natsu, Gray and Loke – the three main characters – from the back stage. Levy giggled at her._

"_Mah, it's okay right? We won the play and no more morning exercises for us, yey!" she said. Lucy rolled her eyes in amusement._

"_Aww congratulations to you guys! I wish our class performed as well." Mira said tackling Lucy and Juvia in a tight hug – seeing the three girls in their godmother costumes send a childish squeal from Mira and attacked Lucy, Juvia and Erza a hug only the red haired class president had quick reflexes so she instantly moved away before Mira caught her._

"_Mira-san – can't breathe –," Lucy muffled while her face and Juvia's face pressed against Mira's chest._

"_Oh, sorry!" Mira sheepishly chuckled as she released the two from her hug. Both Juvia and Lucy greedily inhaled air the moment Mira released them. Lucy planted her hand on her panting chest while Juvia pressed her both pale cheeks with her hand._

Well as long as we're exempted from morning exercises I won't say anything again. _Lucy inwardly said._

"_So what your class doing for the school festival?" Cana asked while the girls walk towards the girls' dressing room (aka class 1-B's classroom) – boys and girls gawking at Lucy-tachi with their admiring expression nailed towards them._

"_Café, wait till you guys see Laki's uniform for all of us. It's so kawaii!" Levy squealed while Erza nodded in agreement but Lucy on the other hand rolled her eyes. She was still, up to now, against wearing the said café 'uniform', wearing that uniform along with the cat-ear, Lucy shuddered of embarrassment. She just sighed because voicing out her disagreement against the uniform and the cat-ears are useless._

So after the awarding their class roared a 'banzai' even our favorite blonde. Today their class is opening a maid café as part of their school festival. Lucy grimaced at the sight of their café uniform which Laki personally designed herself. Mira, Cana and Bisca stayed in 1-B's class – their class is selling dango.

"Isn't it cute?" Levy said twirling around with emphasis while Mira squealed childishly.

"Aww I want to wear something like that as well!" Mira said.

"Let us ask Laki-chan if she can make one extra for you Mira-san." Levy answered pulling Mira towards their Laki – who had finally recovered from her fever yesterday.

"I really don't want to wear this." Lucy mumbled under breath while unbuttoning her blouse.

"We don't really have any choice ne?" Juvia said in the same disappointed tone – she's also against the café uniform but she doesn't have a heart to go against what the majority of the class wanted. Juvia and Lucy stared at each other and sighed heavily before chortling.

(◕‿◕ ✿)

Their class is busy with so many costumers coming to their class; apparently maid café was popular to everyone – old and young visitors alike – they also like the cute waitress in Lolita maid uniform with Neko-mimi and the waiter gallantly welcoming the costumers on the entrance. Erza, Lucy and Juvia particularly caught most of the attention of male costumers – no one harassed them so far (with one death glare from their red hair class president send the perverts away) and the three boys, Natsu, Loke and Gray have the attention of the female costumers – mostly the female student from each boys' unofficial fan club. Lucy had the chance to meet each of the boys' family in different circumstances.

After the school play and changing her costumes (not after taking gazillions of pictures with Mira and the others though) to her school uniform Natsu – still clad with his wicked witch costume that attracts attention more or less – apparently is waiting for the blonde girl to finished changing clothes before pulling her to their changing room.

"_Why can't you remove the clothes on your own?" Lucy complained while being pulled by the wrist after rosy haired boy kidnapped her the moment she stepped out of the classroom._

"_Because I still don't get how you girls manage to wear and remove this kind of clothes." He said after tripping twice with his stiletto sandals. Lucy rolled her eyes but still decided to help Natsu._

_Lucy waved a hand at Gray when he saw the latter already finished changing his costumes and now talking with Elfman, Gray waved back at her – a certain rosy haired boy grimaced. Loke is not around. Natsu pulled Lucy inside the make-shift dressing room. The blonde girl first help Natsu removed the silver wig._

"_Ne, Lucy."_

"_Hmm?" Lucy hum while helping Natsu removed the corset off him. He's facing his back at the young lady._

_Natsu answered her with silence. "Iie, never mind." He said after the pause. Lucy shrugged her shoulders. Now with his upper body exposed in front of Lucy; the young man was about to pull the stockings off his legs when someone brushed the curtain of the dressing room._

_Natsu halted from removing the said garment while Lucy gasped and snapped her head towards a middle age man standing in front of them behind him is a middle age lady with a kind face and a little girl in pigtail._

"_Otou-sama err Chichi-ue!" Natsu exclaim hurrying to pick up something to cover his half naked body. The little girl immediately covered her eyes with her hands seeing Natsu's half naked body._

_The middle age man Natsu called 'Dad' stared with wide eyes (and slightly open mouth) at Natsu and to unknown young lady along with his son – who is by the way half naked – behind a curtain._

"_Natsu Dragoneel!" exclaimed the middle age lady behind Natsu's father – Lucy guessed that she's Natsu mother. His mother gently pushed his father and walked towards Natsu with a frown on her kind face. "What do you think you're doing behind this curtain, half naked and with a young lady?" she asked exasperatedly. She gently pulled Lucy away from Natsu and protectively hide the blonde girl behind her back._

"_Didn't I tell you do not engage in this kind of _thing_ not until you're eighteen?" she continue while Natsu close and open his mouth like a fish out of water with mixtures of amused and bewildered expression._

"_But—but—,"_

"_No buts' young man. Even though this young lady is your girlfriend you should never force her in doing adults' things!"_

_Natsu's faced let out a more confused expression that before. "What? She's not my girlfriend, Haha-ue—,"_

_His mother gasped. "Not your— but I also told you never engage such thing to a girl you have no commitments with – my god, you're seriously grounded for one whole month!"_

"_Mom! I mean Haha-ue; Lucy is not my girlfriend, she's my classmate and friend, she's only helping me with these clothes." Natsu explained in haste not bothering to breathe. Lucy on the other hand doesn't know why but she suddenly felt disappointed and hurt when he told his mother Lucy is not his girlfriend she shook off the feeling before wincing a smile at Natsu's mother when she gave Natsu and her suspicious gaze._

"_Are you sure or are you just making an excuse, young man?"_

_Natsu rolled his eyes but was about to say anything when Gray's voice cut him off._

"_Natsu's telling the truth, Milady Grandine." Gray said in polite voice. Natsu's parents and little sister – which Lucy guessed again – drag their head at Gray, the latter is wearing his uniform already. Natsu's eyes sparkled a thankful expression at Gray the latter secretively thumbs up at Natsu._

_Grandine narrowed her eyes at Natsu again before turning her head at Lucy and instantly Grandine flashed a soft smile at the blonde young lady._

"_What is it your name again, dear?" she asked._

_Lucy gasped and bowed her head at Grandine. "My name is Lucy Heartfillia, Madame."_

"_Oh come now dear, don't call me Madame, Grandine is fine." The older lady said patting Lucy's cheek while the latter nodded her head and smiled. "So you're _that _Lucy, I heard a lot of story about your from my son. I never heard him this excited about a girl you see except before Lisanna I guess."_

_Lucy lifted an eyebrow and gave the pink headed— who's scrambling behind his mother to discard the costume and wear his uniform – an amused side-along glance. Igneel chortled at his wife and son._

"_You know my son always talked about you, he even told us—,"_

"_MOM!" Natsu exclaim making his little sister jumped and gasped because of shocked. "Don't go telling Lucy what I told you! I said that was a secret and I'm not even sure about _that_!" Natsu added in his panic voice. Grandine giggled at her son's apprehensive expression._

"_Oh come now dear, why won't you tell Lucy that you—,"_

"_MOM!" Natsu exclaimed again his face burned a deep red blush, everyone except from Grandine and Igneel exchanged puzzled expression with each other. Gray shrugged his shoulders at Lucy when the latter cast the brunette boy a 'what-was-that-about' look._

"_Geez, stop saying silly things, come on let's get some food." Natsu mumbled while pulling his still-giggling mother while his other hand pulled his little sister. Igneel turned his head at Lucy and winked at the blonde young lady earning a blushed and blink from the latter._

I wonder what was Natsu's mother's talking about? _Lucy inwardly asked but shrugged her shoulders, after saying her good bye with Gray, she walked out of the room and proceeded to the cafeteria where she agreed to meet her friends._

**TBC**

**-Meet My Parents Part Two-**

"_Aww how cute, my Loke-kun is in love." Andromeda cooed childishly after she pressed her hands on her flushed cheeks gently and eyeing her youngest son in awe while her two oldest sons gave their little brother a teasing look. Loke, on the other hand, rolled her eyes in amusement while watching the back of the blonde young lady retreating away to them._

(◕‿◕ ✿)

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner: **Oh my gawd! Sabrina keeps on making a mess about the chapters these past few days. She said to her previous that the next chapter is about 'Kimodameshi' but that was not the next chapter! Kimodameshi is still two or three chapters away T_T Sabrina is sorry for making a mistake, please forgive her *goes in one corner & howled*

(◕‿◕ ✿)

**Question: NAME YOUR FAVORITE VILLAIN/S AND WHICH ANIME HE/SHE IS/ARE. SHARE YOUR ANSWER THROUGH REVIEW. THANK YOU! Me? I like Hisoka in Hunter X Hunter, Sasori and Itachi of Naruto, Byakuran of Katekyou Hitman Reborn, Zeref of Fairy Tail, Snipper (don't know the name) and Sensui of Yu-Yu Hakushu.**

(◕‿◕ ✿)

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by another manga named 'Monkey High™' (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'The Will of the Wind' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	27. Day Twenty Five

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfillia is the heiress of the Heartfillia family, use to be one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore but after the huge bankrupt Lucy was force to transfer in Fairy Tail Academy from her prestigious school. Can she deal with her new 'ordinary' life while trying to fit in with her chaotic new school?

**Pairing:** LucyXVarious (LoL)

**Genre:** Comedy, School Life, Romance, Spice of Life, Drama, Friendship, Family

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

(◕‿◕ ✿)

**-Meet My Parents Part Two-**

_Lucy was walking her way towards the cafeteria, the school ground of their academy was pack with students and some of the parents as visitors. Lucy was unaware at the man with jet black hair and a smile staring at her while he was standing underneath the tree on their school ground. She was crossing the school ground when someone called out her name._

"_Lucy!" a familiar voice called out. Lucy turned to her right and saw Loke under the sakura tree, along with him was two older men and a kind-looking middle age lady (probably the same age as Natsu's mother). Loke waved a hand at Lucy while he approached the blonde girl which the latter answered with a smile and a wave of hand as well._

_Loke's companion followed him behind. "Yo." Greeted the young man at Lucy. "Where are you going?"_

"_To the cafeteria." Lucy motioned her head to the direction of their cafeteria. "I promised to eat lunch with Erza and the others."_

_The older lady pushed Loke gently and beamed at Lucy – the blonde girl wince a smile and bows her head – Lucy recognized Andromeda Celeste, the wife of the second Most Influential conglomerate in business world Mr. Perseus Celeste. Though Lucy did not recognize the two other men behind Loke, she only guessed that they're Loke's relative. Lucy thought that Grandine and Andromeda both have sophisticated and elegant beauty, they have kind eyes and smile much like her deceased mother. A feeling of nostalgia hits the blonde young lady._

_Andromeda had the same shade of color of hair with Loke, orange, but hers was lighter in color in compared with Loke and radiance of kindness comes out of Loke's mother._

"_Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce. This is my beautiful mother, Andromeda Celeste."_

_Andromeda beamed at Lucy. "Hello dear."_

"_And this is my two older brothers." Loke motioned his hand to the man (probably in 25 or so) with spiky jet black hair and an aura of mischievousness emits from him. He wears piercing on his left ear and silver earring around his fingers. "This is my second older brother, Ares Celeste."_

_Ares grinned ear to ear at Lucy. "Hi, so you're Lucy huh? Loke's right _you _sure are pretty." he said with his playful smile, Lucy – although confused as to what Ares' trying to say – smiled politely at him._

_Loke patted the next man standing next to Ares, this man who looked older than Ares and Loke had a shade of black hair (lighter than Ares) and he had a serious-looking face – the one that strictly abide by rules – and Lucy guessed that this man was in his late twenties. "This is our oldest brother, Hermes Celeste."_

_Hermes gallantly bows his head lightly at Lucy the latter politely answered him with a smile and a light bow as well. Andromeda approached the blonde young lady and collected Lucy's hands, beaming warmly at her._

"_You know you're really pretty. I've seen your mother, Layla-san, a few times before and you're real a spitting image of your mother." Andromeda softly said. Lucy blushed in soft red but still manage to smile at Loke's mother._

"_Thank you." Lucy timidly replied. When people telling her she looked like her mother made her blushed even now. Lucy viewed her mother as the epitome of elegant beauty and she felt real gladness if somebody told her she was spitting image of her mother._

_Loke snaked his arm around Lucy and wink at his mother and brothers. "So mom, if you like Lucy then she's a perfect wife for me ne?"_

_Andromeda giggled while Ares smirk and Hermes wince then tilted his head to his side. "Oh, she's a perfect wife alright." Andromeda second the motion making the blushing blonde girl blushed even more._

_Lucy patted Loke's arm while gently removing his arm around her. "W-what are you talking about, silly?" Lucy pouted cutely at Loke while the latter grinned widely at her._

"_Just teasing you." Loke said with his wide grin._

_Lucy shook her head mildly amused at Loke. "Geez. I should go Erza and the others are waiting for me." Lucy turned her body towards Andromeda and gave Loke's mother a polite smile. "It's really nice to meet you, please excuse me." Lucy said and after bowing lightly Lucy proceeded to the cafeteria leaving Loke staring at her back and Andromeda amusedly stares at her son._

"_Aww how cute, my Loke-kun is in love." Andromeda cooed childishly after she pressed her hands on her flushed cheeks gently and eyeing her youngest son in awe while her two oldest sons gave their little brother a teasing look. Loke, on the other hand, rolled her eyes in amusement while watching the back of the blonde young lady retreating away to them._

(◕‿◕ ✿)

_On the way towards the cafeteria, muttering something about what Loke had said to his mother (Lucy being Loke's compatible wife), Lucy was unaware from the middle age man crossed her path resulting for Lucy to bumped her shoulder against the man's shoulder. Lucy, looking surprised, blinked her eyes repeatedly. The middle age man had a jet black hair and onyx eye, his face looks kind and soft and Lucy guessed that he's one of the visitors of their school festival although his face oddly looked familiar._

"_I'm so sorry." Lucy immediately said after remembering her manner._

"_Iie, I should be the one saying sorry. I hope you did not get hurt?" he said in his soft voice._

"_I'm fine." Lucy said and bow her head lightly, politely excusing herself from him._

_After spending one hour for the lunch; the girls (along with the other students) went back to their classrooms preparing for their class' café. Costumers immediately filled their café class. Lucy, with a round silver tray on her hand with two bottles of soda and two strawberry cakes, walked towards table number three._

_Lucy placed down the order to the table. "Here's your order sir, ma'am." Lucy winced before lifting her hand beside her cheek and waved her fist resembling a cat. "Nya." She said looking utterly embarrassed. One of the waiters and waitresses has to say 'Nya' as a way of cute cat-like greetings to their customers. Lucy was forced to say the uncouth word to her costumers albeit her face clearly embarrassed to say it._

_Lucy saw from her peripheral view a hand waving toward her, the blonde girl immediately approached the middle age man occupying seat number six. Not recognizing the middle man from before, Lucy took out her paper and pen ready to jolt down her new costumer's orders._

"_Do you need anything sir—,"_

"_What the— what are you doing here?" a voice interrupted Lucy, looking mildly startle Lucy tilted her head to her back – the man did the same – and saw a frowning Gray standing behind Lucy, his face looked somewhat irritated and Lucy wondered if that was meant for her but when she saw Gray's eyes staring right through her shoulder, Lucy step to her side and drag her eyes back to Gray and to her costumer silently wondering if he's related to Gray._

"_Hello, Gray." The man greeted plastered on his gentle face is a soft smile._

_Gray rolled his eyes clearly annoyed at the man sitting on the chair. "I asked you what you are doing here… Old man."_

_Lucy's eyes widen in shocked. _Old man?_ She inwardly asked. _He's Gray's father? _Lucy added and was staring at Gray with confusion and amusement – because of Gray's pouting face towards his 'father' – well apart from the his jet black hair and onyx eyes, Gray did not resembled his father at all. His father had a soft and gentle looking face while Gray had a serious and very-manly expression._

"_I told you not to come—," Gray suddenly froze and tilted his head to his left and right with comical scared expression as if searching for something scary inside the class room. "I-if you are here then that means she's—,"_

_A harsh slamming of their door cut Gray's words. "Oh here you are, dear, I've been looking all over for you." Everyone inside the classroom – students and costumers – tilted their head at the voice. Standing on their door way is a woman wearing designer's clothing._

_The woman with dark colored hair – Lucy thought that the shine on the woman's hair let out a violet tinge. She was wearing __a halter-style top with a high-neck band and ribbon ties at rear, sexy peep-hole feature at front, textured belt at waist. The woman approached Gray and his 'father' removing her Giorgio Armani black sunglasses. She cast out an elegancy and most of the women drooled over the dark haired woman's designer clothes and accessories._

_Buzzing started to fill the classroom again; Lucy was a little surprised when she recognized the woman approaching Gray and his father. The blonde girl saw this woman from magazines and TV._

_Ur Fullbuster, the most famed designer and wife of the __third most influential and wealthy family in Fiore Kingdom. Suddenly Lucy realized something. _If she's Ur Fullbuster then this man must be—oh my god! _Lucy tap her forehead realizing that the middle age man Gray called 'old man' was the one and only CEO and currently owner of the Fullbuster Architectural Firm._

How come I did not recognize him? _Lucy groaned still watching Ur Fullbuster talked to her husband. Ur spotted Gray nervously standing beside her and immediately her elegant aura turned into mischievous one. Her soft smile grew wider and playful. Gray twitched seeing her mother's silly grin aimed at him._

"_Gray!" she exclaimed, startling the brunette boy. "So _this _is your class." Ur grinned naughtily at her son while the latter is backing away from his mother. Ur casually grabbed Gray by the latter's dark vest. "So care to introduce _that _girl you're always talking about back at home?" Ur said with hint of teasing on her voice._

_Gray rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about?" he said pretending not to know what his mother's talking about but his eyes silently telling the building of tension inside the brunette boy's chest._

"_You know _that _girl you told me before; I think her name was— ahmpf!" Ur was surprised when Gray slammed his hand on his mother's lips._

"_Don't you dare say _that _name?" Gray comically hissed while covering his mother's mouth, the whole audience watching the mother and son's awkward interaction sweat drop while the brunette boy comically glared at Ur. The latter despite that Gray was cupping her mouth was obviously grinning ear to ear at her son's predicament._

_Ur removed her son's hand off her mouth. "Why? Is she with us right now? Where is she?" Ur scanned the whole classroom, on by one surveying the girls inside the classroom when her eyes lay down at the confused blonde young lady beside them. She abruptly brushed away his son even before Gray reacted._

"_What's your name dear?" Ur asked._

_Lucy blinked her eyes. "L-Lucy Heartfillia…?" Lucy's voice trailed off looking unsure at Gray's mother. Ur blinked her eyes for a moment before her lips formed a playful and teasing smile while tilting her head to – surprisingly – the blushing Gray. Ur's husband smile knowingly at his son._

"_So you're Lucy huh? We heard a lot about you." Lucy was confused why Ur's giving the blonde girl a playful smile. "Did you know that our son said—,"_

"_MOM!" Gray exclaimed looking embarrassed. Ur giggled fondly patting her son's head like a little boy._

"_You're so cute, Gray." She teased earning a pout from Gray._

"_Why won't you tell her anything son?" Gray's father asked._

_Gray gently – but clearly annoyed – brushed Ur's head off his head. "What should I tell her?"_

"_You know, what you _told _us before." Ur interrupted._

"_I did not say anything to you; you two just eavesdropped on me while I was telling something to Lyon." Gray exasperatedly said._

"_We did?"_

"_Yes."_

_Ur shrugged her shoulders before facing Lucy again. "Anyways never mind my son being a coward—," a loud and annoyed 'hey' was heard from Gray but Ur completely ignored him. "My name's Ur Fullbuster and this is my husband Takeshi Fullbuster."_

"_We meet again, Ojou-chan." Takeshi said at Lucy while the latter blinked her eyes confused at what Takeshi just said._

"_Have we met before?" Lucy asked._

_Takeshi nodded with his perpetual smile. "We did. This is the third time already."_

"_It is?" Lucy said looking surprised. _Where did I saw him before? I admit his face looks so familiar but where did I saw him?

"_Yes. I saw you walking towards the cafeteria this afternoon before Loke-kun called you out. I was hoping to catch your attention but it seemed I have failed."_

_Lucy's widen in surprise. "Y-You were there, Fullbuster-san?"_

_Takeshi nodded. "Yes I was there and please call me 'Takeshi-san', you're too formal."_

"_I-I'm so sorry but—I did not notice you anywhere near us that time."_

"_No worries. No worries. And the second time we met was in front of the cafeteria. We bumped with each other, remember?"_

_Lucy suddenly remembering the man who accidentally bumped into her before and slowly realizing that that man before was indeed Takeshi Fullbuster. Lucy clapped her hands together after recognizing him._

"_Oh now I remember! My, I'm so sorry for not recognizing you immediately!" Lucy apologized repeatedly._

_Takeshi waved his hands at Lucy. "Iie, you don't have to apologize. People tend to do that so I'm used to it." Takeshi casually said still a smile plastered on his lips. Lucy frowned and tilted her eyes to her side._

"_My dad tended to be over-shadow by others – most especially my mom." Gray answered instead with a mild mocking tone. "His own employees sometimes tend to passed through him unaware of his presence. Talk about being weak."_

_Lucy's mouth formed a 'o' instantly understanding what Gray meant to say. Takeshi Fullbuster, although he's on the Top three most influential business man, surprisingly had a weaker presence unlike the way Lucy's father, Wilson had superiority presence even inside the house but with the CEO of the Fullbuster Architectural Firm Takeshi had a soft, down-to-earth presence._

_Takeshi's smile did not fail not after five seconds – that took him enough time for Gray's words sink in inside him – then suddenly he crawled down under the table of table number six with animated glooming dark clouds surrounding him._

"_I'm so sorry for having a weaker presence. I'm so sorry for being weak. I'm so sorry if my employees were unable to recognize me. I'm so sorry for the global warming. I'm so sorry for the extinction of the dinosaur. I'm so sorry." Takeshi mumbles while crouching down underneath the table while everyone sweat drop – not expecting _the _Takeshi Fullbuster had a weaker presence _and _a pessimist._

"_Come now, dear, stop sulking under the table." Ur said with a sweat drop on her cheek. Takeshi obediently followed his wife and crawled out the table but he still continued to comically muttering something while standing beside his wife._

_Ur glanced at her wrist watch. "Well anyways, we'll leave for now—,"_

"_Don't bother returning." Gray mumbled._

"_It's very nice to meet you, Lucy-chan. If you have time why won't you visit us ne?"_

_Lucy slowly nodded her head._

"_Great, see you then." Ur turned her eyes at Gray. "You better bring Lucy back home someday, okay?"_

_Gray rolled his eyes at his mother, Ur pulled the still-mussing Takeshi out of the classroom. The usual activity returned when Natsu kicked the door of their classroom enthusiastically with Loke behind him. Natsu returned from the teacher's lounger where Gildarts gave him a good scolding when the blonde teacher caught the salmon-headed young man sleeping on the rooftop while the whole school is under celebrating the school festival. Loke was ordered by Erza but when he's about to returned back to their classroom, Loke was 'harassed' by his fans club._

"_I'm sorry about that, Lucy." Gray mumbled._

_Lucy shook her head and smiled softly. "You don't have to beside I'm so amused at your mother. She's clearly different from what I am expecting."_

"_She sure is." Gray said with his voice trailed off but the blonde young lady did not notice anything._

_Inside the black luxurious BMW, Takeshi was driving the expensive car while Ur was seated next to him._

"_What do you think about Gray's reaction to that Lucy?" Ur asked after a long silence between them._

_Takeshi momentarily contemplates with his answer before a smile crept its way through his lips. "He's indeed in love." He said. Ur, understand his words, smile as well._

**TBC**

_**-Unexpected Visitor-**_

_The blonde girl was able to suppress her incoming scream – Lucy was afraid she might wake up her neighbors – when she recognized the young man sitting crossed legs on her bed._

"_Natsu! What are you doing here?" Lucy hissed still keeping her voice down._

(◕‿◕ ✿)

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner: **I used Hitachiin's parents' profile (the dominant mother & over-shadowed father) because it really is a great pair. This is a rush chapter so I'm sorry for every wrong. Like it? Hate it? Review please~

(◕‿◕ ✿)

**Question: NAME YOUR FAVORITE VILLAIN/S AND WHICH ANIME HE/SHE IS/ARE. SHARE YOUR ANSWER THROUGH REVIEW. THANK YOU! Me? I like Hisoka in Hunter X Hunter, Sasori and Itachi of Naruto, Byakuran of Katekyou Hitman Reborn, Zeref of Fairy Tail, Snipper (don't know the name) and Sensui of Yu-Yu Hakushu.**

(◕‿◕ ✿)

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by another manga named 'Monkey High™' (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'The Will of the Wind' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	28. Day Twenty Six

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfillia is the heiress of the Heartfillia family, use to be one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore but after the huge bankrupt Lucy was force to transfer in Fairy Tail Academy from her prestigious school. Can she deal with her new 'ordinary' life while trying to fit in with her chaotic new school?

**Pairing:** LucyXVarious (LoL)

**Genre:** Comedy, School Life, Romance, Spice of Life, Drama, Friendship, Family

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

(◕‿◕ ✿)

**-Unexpected Visitor-**

The School Festival was over two days ago but the overly-excited students from Fairy Tail Academy were still in high spirit especially the freshmen class of 1-B. They won the grand prize from the play they participated and as a reward their whole class was exempted from the humiliating morning exercise and some one month privileged like 10 percent discount from any food in cafeteria and an additional points for their over-all grades.

The fourth day after the festival, Lucy who's sitting along with her gal pals inside the school cafeteria noticed that her senior bishojou friend that goes by the name MiraJane apparently has been absent for three days straight. Last Monday the blonde teen age girl also noticed that Mira's not her usual cheery persona. She'd been quiet the whole time they hang out in cafeteria spending their one hour lunch break. Mira's been playing her food while absentmindedly listening to their conversation.

"_Mira-san, are you okay? You've been very quiet this whole time." Lucy not able to stop herself to asked. Mixtures of concerned and curious were on the blonde girl's face._

_Mira, who was absentmindedly twirling the straw of the soda, blinked her eyes at Lucy. She smile softly and shook her head. "I'm fine. I was just thinking a family problem that's all."_

_The rest of the girls – except Lucy and Juvia – dropped their shoulders and then their faces turned serious. "Is it because of Lisanna?" Lucy noticed that Cana's careful of asking. Lucy remembered that Lisanna's Mira and Elfman's little sister. Other than that fact, Lucy knows nothing about their mysterious youngest sibling._

_Mira placed her hands on her lap and nodded looking sad but she did not say anything. Lucy unconsciously dragged her eyes to the table were her male classmates usually hang out. Her brown eyes searched for a certain pink headed boy but Lucy failed to find the said boy, curiously Mira's second sibling was not with them as well. Her eyes caught up a glimpse of Gray looking over at her. Lucy smile and wave, Gray wave back before dragging his eyes back to Droy – the latter noticed that the brunette boy's having an eye contact with Lucy and so he playfully nudge Gray – the brunette boy rolled his eyes at Droy._

_Lucy tilted her eyes back to her friends – she was glad that they did not noticed her waving at Gray (ehem most especially Juvia) they were all still consoling the mysteriously sad Mira._

"_Mira, I'm sure everything's going to be fine." Bisca said while patting Mira's shoulder gently. Lucy apparently missed their conversation while she was busy searching for Natsu and waving (ehem flirting ehem) at Gray. She opened her mouth to asked Mira when their school bell ring._

_One by one the students inside the cafeteria stand up and returned to their respective classroom. The entire school hour the chair in front of Lucy was vacant._

"_Where's Natsu?" She asked Loke, whose table was just beside her._

_Loke shrugged his shoulders. "He said he's not feeling well so he went home during the lunch break." The dark orange hair boy answered. Lucy nodded her head then dragged her eyes back to Natsu's table and absentmindedly stared at it._

Mira was not the only one acting 'strange', Elfman as well and curiously Natsu's among them. Mira and Elfman's been absent from school from three days while Natsu, although he's attending the class, will stare out of the room window beside him. Lucy swore that the other day when she accidentally titled her eyes to unusually very quiet Natsu – he's cupping his chin while his eyes are dully staring out at the window – she saw something sparkle from the rosy pink hair boy's eyes. Lucy blinked her eyes continuously while trying to convince her own that what she saw was either her imagination or Natsu was really crying that day.

A little pain poked Lucy's heart when she thought about a crying Natsu. It might be weird at first but still she felt a little sorry for the boy. Right there, Lucy, unknowingly though, wanted to wrap the boy inside her arms.

(◕‿◕ ✿)

Wilson was standing in front of Rusty Rose while the latter was sitting on his high-back leather swivel chair behind his dark red mahogany desk. Wilson place an attaché case down on the desk with his quivering hands. Rusty with his scrutinizing narrowed eyes aimed at the fallen Wilson Heartfillia pulled the case closer to him and opened it. A ghost smile appeared on Rusty's lips before dragging his sun-glasses clad eyes back to Wilson.

"So, Mr. Wilson, how was your daughter?" Rusty asked with his casual tone but his eyes promised 'something' else. Wilson tried to act casual as well by shrugging his shoulders.

"She's doing fine, I guess." He replied.

Rusty runs a finger over his lips before grinning ear to ear at Wilson. "Master Hades wanted to meet your daughter—,"

"My daughter has nothing to do with this Rusty Rose." Wilson hissed; for instance the fear that lingered inside his chest disappeared replacing a subtle caution and slight anger about what Rusty's words going to. Rusty innocently shrugged his shoulders.

"Master Hades just wanted to introduce your daughter to 'his' son." Rusty continued as if he was not been cut off by Wilson. The former owner and CEO of the Heartfillia Railways arched an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"No, I do not have any plan of involving my daughter in this – mess. Leave her alone, Rusty." He said before turning his back at Rusty. A sinister smile appeared on Rusty's lips after Wilson turned his back at the gullible-looking young man.

(◕‿◕ ✿)

"_I'm so sorry, we did everything we could." A middle age man said; he's wearing a white long coat over his long-sleeve polo shirt and black pants, his hands were inside the white coat's pocket. Around his neck was his stethoscope. He was talking to MiraJane, who's quietly sobbing inside the comforting arms of her only brother, Elfman. Doctor Trent Dragoneel, Lisanna's physician for almost two years after _that_ accident shook his head gently after telling the siblings the grave news about their youngest sibling. Trent was one of Natsu's relative who's close to the latter. He took Lisanna under his care after Natsu begged Trent. Being his (one of the few) close cousin, Trent agreed with Natsu._

_After _that _incident which rendered Lisanna into eighteen months comatose, Trent has been the one looking over the petite girl free of charge of course._

_Natsu, clad with his grim expression, was sitting on the hospital where Lisanna was laying asleep. His hands grabbed the sleeping girl's left hand. Pain, sadness and longing mix inside his chest while staring at his long time best friend, Natsu still cannot grasp the fact that his best friend's no longer going to open her eyes anymore. He'll never be able to hear her sweet voice again. She will never be laughing along with him again._

"_Tsk." Natsu clicked his tongue before letting go Lisanna's hand and running outside the hospital suite. The rosy pink hair boy ignored Elfman when the latter exclaimed his name. He just wanted to be away from that 'horrible' place. It's too suffocation for him. Natsu's feet aimed to a road that he vividly recognized. His thoughts lingered about his best friend that he did not pay attention to where his feet were taking him. Natsu dragged his eyes in front of the two-storey apartment before him._

_Recognizing the apartment, Natsu saw a familiar middle age man with dull blonde hair entered an expensive looking car. Natsu was about to turn his back away from the apartment when Lisanna's pale face appeared on the back of his mind._

Lisanna… _He mentally uttered and then he dragged his eyes back to the apartment's balcony. He needed a company and the blonde girl that lives inside this particular household can give him what he wanted. Not thinking any further, Natsu entered the yard of the apartment and climb on the tree and manage to jump inside the second floor's small balcony._

(◕‿◕ ✿)

_Nothing beats spending an afternoon with friends. _Lucy said gleefully while she walked her way to her apartment. Since it was her day off, Lucy and her friends decided to spend an afternoon strolling around the shopping district of Magnolia City.

After clicking the lock of their main door, Lucy took off her school shoes and entered the kitchen. Noticing that her father's out again to somewhere that Lucy can only guessed. The blonde girl decided to cook her father's dinner if ever he decided to come back home later; since she's already full from the food trip she and her friends did while strolling around the district.

Almost an hour had passed; Lucy covered the foods on the table before going to her bedroom. Humming her favorite song while typing a message for Gray – the latter asked if Lucy's already home – she turned the knob of her bedroom door before pushing it. Lucy flicked the switch of the light only for her to gasp violently when her eyes saw a figure on her bed. The blonde girl was able to suppress her incoming scream – Lucy was afraid she might wake up her neighbors – when she recognized the young man sitting crossed legs on her bed.

"Natsu! What the hell are you doing here?" Lucy hissed still keeping her voice down. Natsu, who was casually sitting on her bed and obviously waiting for her to arrive, shook his head. Lucy look around her room is everything was in the same place like before; her eyes lingered particularly at her white closet – afraid that Natsu snoop around her room – underneath the closet was where she hides her journal and the drafts of her original story.

Lucy exasperatedly sighed. "Natsu, this might shock you but _this _is our house. _This _is my bedroom and _that _is my bed. What in the world are you doing here? How did you get in and most importantly how did you know that this is my room anyway?" Lucy hysterically asked after placing her school bag down on her desk that was just across her bed. Between her bed and her desk were her flower-shaped bean pillow and a small low table.

"That's an awful lot of questions." Natsu said after throwing his back down on _her _fluffy pillow.

"Whatever, just answer me?" She said while inwardly fighting the urge to pull Natsu off her secret haven – her bed.

"I was here because I was bored." He said but Lucy felt that Natsu's not telling the truth. The blonde girl shrugged off the idea of Natsu lying to her. "I climb into your tree and enter from your balcony—,"

Panic rise inside Lucy's chest. "Wait, are you telling me that I left our balcony unlocked? Oh—,"

Natsu shook his head. "Nope, it was lock I just have some few tricks how to unlock it." He said grinning ear to ear at Lucy; the latter rolled her eyes looking irritated, she pulled her pink swivel chair and sit on it.

"And about the last question, I use my nose to find your room." He said.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows and snapped her brown eyes at Natsu. "Excuse me?"

"I said I used my nose to find your room." He repeated casually missing Lucy shivered at his answer.

"That was – disturbing…" Lucy said looking half amused and half unease. They perched in an awkward silence for a long time. Natsu was mussing about something while staring deeply at her ceiling, Lucy's eyes travel around her room before landing on the quiet young man on her bed. Lucy felt her cheek flushed in crimson realizing a simple fact. There is a _boy _on her _bed_ in this _late night_. Lucy shook her head and patted her cheeks.

_Stop imagining stupid things, Lucy._ She inwardly scolded herself before getting on her feet and walking towards her closet, she grabbed all of the toiletries and pajamas. Normally she gets dressed inside her room but seeing that her room was unceremoniously occupied by unexpected visitor, Lucy was forced to change her clothes inside the bathroom.

"Natsu, I'm going to get change and hopefully by the time I came back you're already gone." She said oblivious to the fact that Natsu did not hear a word from her.

Lucy wrapped the towel around her head after slipping her pajamas after her nocturnal bath. She's done with brushing her teeth and Lucy momentarily forgot about her unexpected visitor. She gasped again seeing Natsu – thankfully – sitting on her bean pillow.

"Natsu, you're still here?" she asked looking tired while shoving her clothes into her laundry basket in one corner of her room. Natsu nodded casually at her earning a roll of eyes from Lucy. "Shouldn't you be going home by now?" Lucy glanced up at her round wall clock. 9:15 PM. "It's really getting late you know." She added but Natsu merely shook his head at Lucy.

Lucy's eyebrows met, Natsu was unusually quiet this whole week. He kept staring out at something as if contemplating about something. Lucy crossed her bedroom and seated on her bed and look over at Natsu with a concern expression.

"What's wrong Natsu? You've been awful quiet these past few days. Is there something bothering you?" Lucy gently asked.

Natsu did not say anything for a minute; he just opened and closed his lips as if wanting to say anything to Lucy but something stopping him. Lucy patiently waited for Natsu to talk.

"Lisanna..." he started, his face turn very serious and sad as well. Lucy lifted her eyebrows. "My cousin, Trent, he's Lisanna's physician."

_Physician? _Lucy inwardly asked but did not interrupt Natsu.

"Lisanna's been in coma for eighteen months you see."

Lucy clasped her hands into her mouth suppressing the harsh gasped inside. _Coma? As in comatose?_

Natsu curled his fists into a very tight ball; Lucy noticed that he's also clenching his teeth and that tears were threatening to roll down his cheeks. "Trent said that after one week, they are all – they are all going to pull off the life support from Lisanna. Trent said something about decreasing brain activity but I honestly don't understand that. All I understand that if they all pull off those – machines – from her then slowly her body's—," Natsu did not finished his word instead he clenched his teeth that Lucy winced wondering if Natsu's not feeling any pain.

Silence fall down the two again. Lucy stared at Natsu, feeling a bit sorry for the latter. She was a little surprised seeing Natsu in this 'state', Lucy was so used to see Natsu's famous toothy grin and cheery – not to mention wild as well – personality that Lucy was little disturb watching Natsu in this very depressing state. Fighting the urge to wrap her arms around him, Lucy seated next to him on floor.

"Can you tell me about Lisanna?" Lucy gently asked. Natsu dragged his eyes to Lucy and stare for a moment.

"Lisanna's been my first ever friend since my parents – adopted me."

Lucy snap her eyes at Natsu, the latter was staring absentmindedly at her low table before him. "Adopted… so…"

"I'm not biologically son of Igneel and Grandine Dragoneel." He said. "I was adopted when I was seven years old."

**TBC**

_**-Natsu's Past-**_

_Grandine lightly grabbed the tiny hand of the sleeping seven years old boy on the hospital bed. She caressed the little boy's messy rosy pink hair._

"_I made up my mind, Igneel, I wanted him to be my son." She said._

(◕‿◕ ✿)

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner: **hohoho~ Natsu's past going to be reveal next chapter… anyways… Like it? Hate it? Please leave some review! Thanks!

(◕‿◕ ✿)

**Question: NAME YOUR FAVORITE VILLAIN/S AND WHICH ANIME HE/SHE IS/ARE. SHARE YOUR ANSWER THROUGH REVIEW. THANK YOU! Me? I like Hisoka in Hunter X Hunter, Sasori and Itachi of Naruto, Byakuran of Katekyou Hitman Reborn, Zeref of Fairy Tail, Snipper (don't know the name) and Sensui of Yu-Yu Hakushu.**

(◕‿◕ ✿)

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by another manga named 'Monkey High™' (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'The Will of the Wind' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	29. Day Twenty Seven

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfillia is the heiress of the Heartfillia family, use to be one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore but after the huge bankrupt Lucy was force to transfer in Fairy Tail Academy from her prestigious school. Can she deal with her new 'ordinary' life while trying to fit in with her chaotic new school?

**Pairing:** LucyXVarious (LoL)

**Genre:** Comedy, School Life, Romance, Spice of Life, Drama, Friendship, Family

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

(◕‿◕ ✿)

**-Natsu's Past-**

"I was raised by my grandfather, his name was Mavis Vermilion – don't ask me if he's my real grandfather or not because I never get to asked him before." Natsu started after the long silence between him and his blonde companion. He lean against the low wooden table covered with a heavy blanket (under the table was an electronic heater) known as kotasu while Lucy quietly seated next to Natsu, slim legs underneath the blanket to keep warm. "We both lived in outskirt of Magnolia, my grandfather used to farm a very small field for our living, I used to help him with his small farm but he insisted of entering me in some public kindergarten near our shack." Natsu's lips formed a small and soft smile that didn't go passed unnoticed by the blonde girl.

"He said education was the only thing that he can give to me. I'm not smart but I tried my best to be a good student for my grandfather but –," the smile on his lips slowly dissolves as his eyes that was a bit sparkling with happiness turned into a sad one. "Everything changed after he died. My grandfather died in some sort of incurable disease that plague many of our neighboring farmers including my grandfather. He died when I was around six years old."

Natsu heaved a heavy sighed before continuing. "Since he's my only relative I was left alone inside our small shack and since I do not have any source of living I steal some fruits in the market. The time when I was caught by a policeman he brought me into an orphanage since I was too young to be put inside a jail."

Natsu chortle but Lucy noticed that his small laugh was empty. The blonde girl cast a sympathetic gaze at Natsu. "While I was inside the orphanage, many people said that I was the most troublemaker boy back there."

"Why is that?" she asked softly.

"There are couples who wanted to adopt me but I never really lasted a week in my 'new' parents' house because I always run away from my new house."

(◕‿◕ ✿)

_The Mother Superior of the orphanage that the Magnolia Juvenile Department brought Natsu shook her head lightly as sadness covered her aging face. She sadly watched the silence and indifferent pink headed young boy who's sitting on the swing under the sakura tree inside the play ground of the orphanage._

_Natsu's eyes were focused at the playing children before him but his mind was drifting somewhere else. Natsu has been staying here in the orphanage for couple of months already and those past months Natsu's been in different houses but he barely lasted for no more than a week in his supposed 'new' home. Whenever they find couple who was willing to adopted Natsu, the latter will always run away later that night – through his window most likely – yelling he doesn't want to go with them and just wanted to return to his Grandpa._

_"I wanted to go back to Jii-chan..." Natsu sob while his left forearm hides his tear-stricken eyes._

_The Mother Superior's eyes sadden and cast the crying little boy a sympathetic gaze while she knelt before him. "But dear, your Jii-chan was already d— I mean gone. He's already in heaven and you need a new family to live with." she said gently while patting the Natsu's head. "I'm sure your Jii-chan wanted you to have a new family to look after you, to take care of you." The nun gently added._

_"I wanted to go back to Jii-chan..." Natsu mumble again ignoring the kind prioress' words. The old nun merely sighed of defeat._

_Last week the latest couple who wanted to adopt Natsu brought the troubled pink head young boy to their house in Strawberry Street in Magnolia, Natsu sneak out of his bedroom through his window again and run to god-who-knows-where. The next day after discovering that Natsu disappeared from his bedroom the couple frantically contacted the Mother Superior and began searching for the young boy. His newly adopted parents found Natsu sleeping with the street kids later that afternoon._

_The couple decided to adopt someone else other than Natsu because the young boy runs away from home in seven days straight again. Not wanting to adopt a stubborn and a little disturb child. Today three days after their last attempt to Natsu to be adopted, the young boy quietly seated on the swing inwardly planning to escape the orphanage._

(◕‿◕ ✿)

"You're quite a handful back there huh?" Lucy teasingly said, wiggling her eyebrows playfully at Natsu. The latter chuckled sheepishly while scratching the back of his pink head.

"Pretty much, yeah." He said. Lucy giggled in return.

"So how did you meet your parents?"

(◕‿◕ ✿)

_Later that noon, Natsu saw an extravagant looking car parked in front of the orphanage's twin oak door. The Mother Superior was waiting for someone to emerge from the car. The young boy saw a man and a woman came out of the car after an old man opened the car's door for the couple. The Mother Superior warmly greeted the couple as the latter went inside the orphanage along with orphanage's prioress. Natsu's eyes traveled from the expensive and shiny car to the rusty and tall gate of the orphanage._

_The said gate was never really opened unless someone entered the vicinity of the orphanage. Mostly some couple who wanted to adopt a kid or the police car – which by the way Natsu's way of transportation after being caught stealing fruit from the fruit stand – with a newly arrived kid. Natsu stared at the gate and a mischievous plan flitted from the back of his head._

_Natsu stealthily approached the rusty gate and hide behind the bushes near the gate. His plan was when the car was ready to leave the orphanage and when the grumpy looking guard opened the gate he will run towards the gate – towards his only way of freedom._

_Feeling his legs were getting cramp, Natsu peek through the leaves behind the bushes and giggled when the couple went out from the building. Natsu readied himself after the couple entered the car. His heart was pounding harder and faster whilst the car slowly approaching the gate. The guard exited his small guardhouse and opened the gate and when the gate was widely opened Natsu suddenly appeared from the bushes and run towards the gate. The guard was caught off guard when he saw a little boy with pink hair appeared from the bushes and run towards the gate, he was about to block Natsu when the little boy tripped from the uneven pavement of the driveway, Natsu slam his body down the stone driveway. His widen eyes – fear was clearly evident on his face – stared at the approaching car._

_The driver of the couple was not paying attention in front and was unaware at the frozen little boy on their way. The woman sitting from the back seat glanced at the front and saw the boy sitting down in the middle of the driveway. She sharply gasped startling the man beside her._

"_Joe, look out!" she exclaimed, the driver she called Joe looking startled dragged his eyes at the front and gasped as well seeing a little boy feet away from the rear most of the expensive car. He hastily kicked the clutch and the break before hitting the young boy._

"_Oh my god. Did we hit him?" the woman said and quickly exited the car. She gasped again when she saw the little boy lying unconscious in front of the vehicle, his tiny body inches away from the bumper of their car. She hastily and carefully lifted the small body and collected it inside her arms. Her companion seated next to her looking concern about the child._

_The prioress of the orphanage hurriedly approached the couple when she saw the car abruptly stop, feeling unease she approached the commotion and gasped when she saw Natsu lying unconscious inside the woman's arms. "Natsu-kun! What happened?"_

"_Let us bring him to the hospital." The man calmly said after collecting the little boy from his companion. Joe opened the car's door in haste while his master entered the little inside the car. His Mistress asked the old nun to accompany them to the hospital; the prioress agreed in an instant and entered the car._

(◕‿◕ ✿)

"Back there mom and dad was married for almost five years and has not been blessed with a son or daughter. Although according to any doctors there's nothing wrong with mom and dad but it was still a mystery that mom still has not able to conceive a baby." Natsu said. "They both love to have a child of their own so they choose the orphanage where I was staying; they donated money, goods and sometime mom played with the other children if ever she has some spare time, which was according to Prioress Agape, the Mother Superior that time."

(◕‿◕ ✿)

_Outside the hospital suite where they admitted young Natsu stand a doctor in fifties, the Mother Superior Agape and the couple Igneel Dragoneel and Grandine Dragoneel._

"_The boy was okay, he was not hit by the car so relax. He must have been shocked when he saw the car approaching him that's why he lost his consciousness but not to worry he'll wake up soon enough." The doctor said offering worried stricken Grandine and Prioress Agape a soft smile. Igneel wrap an arm around his wife's shoulder after nodding at the doctor, relief washed over his worried face. Prioress Agape planted a hand on her chest sighing of relief._

"_That's so good to hear." Grandine said and nodded at the doctor._

"_He's a bit malnourished so I prescript some vitamins for the young boy but beside from that he's totally out of danger." The doctor said again while handing over a paper with enlisted vitamins and nourishment for the boy._

_Grandine accepted the paper. "Thank you so much." She said. The doctor said his excuse to see another of his patient. Grandine, Igneel and Prioress Agape bow lightly at the doctor after saying 'thank you' at the doctor._

_The three entered the suite. Igneel and the nun occupied the long couch across the hospital bed while Grandine pulled the plastic chair next to the hospital. She affectionately played the sleeping boy's pink hair, fascinated at the unusual shade of his hair._

"_Who's this little boy?" Grandine said addressing the prioress._

"_He's Natsu Vermilion, he one of the newest kid in our orphanage. He was brought by Officer Doranbolt; Natsu was caught stealing fruits from the market." The nun started._

"_Doesn't he have any relatives?" Igneel asked._

_The nun shook her head. "Not that I can think of, his only relative was his grandfather – I believe his name was Mavis Vermilion – but unfortunately his grandfather died."_

"_Poor kid…" Grandine said while caressing the young boy's hair._

"_Indeed but he's also a troubled kid." Said the nun with hints of amusement and sadness in her voice._

"_What do you mean?" Igneel arched an eyebrow._

"_Well, whenever any couple adopted him and brings him to his new home, he always runs away afterwards. It always caused a trouble for the couple so they end up choosing another kid to adopt. I know deep inside that caused pain to the boy and I feel sorry for him."_

_Grandine lightly grabbed the tiny hand of the sleeping six years old boy on the hospital bed. She caressed the little boy's messy rosy pink hair._

"_I made up my mind, Igneel." Grandine suddenly said gaining her husband and the prioress' attention. "I wanted him to be my son." She said._

_Igneel slowly creased his eyebrow staring at his wife with mixture of amusement and apprehension on his handsome face. "Excuse me? Can you repeat that dear?" he said after the awkward silence._

"_I said I wanted him to be my son." She repeated while her eyes are focused on the little boy's sleeping face. "Natsu Dragoneel." She chuckled while gently stroking the cheek of the little boy with her soft finger tips. "My son."_

Oh boy— _Igneel inwardly said with amusement. Not that he was against adopting the young child—no, for he, himself wanted to adopt the child on the bed. He wanted to shower the poor kid with his and his wife's love, he wanted to take care the kid, gave him a place to call a home. Igneel was just amused whenever his wife decided something so hastily._She never changed. _He said to himself again._

_Prioress Agape sobbed happily._They were perhaps the answer to my prayers for Natsu. Kami-sama please let them be the last couple to adopt Natsu._She inwardly prayed._

(◕‿◕ ✿)

"The time I wake up, I was so surprised when I opened my eyes I saw a kind looking woman staring affectionately at me and whispered 'you're awake, son'. I was speechless—,"

"Speechless? You? Natsu Dragoneel was actually _speechless_?" Lucy teased.

Natsu pouted his lips at the blonde girl earning a giggled from her. "Hey, you're hurting my feelings." He said with his childish pout. Crossing his arms together and 'hmmp' at Lucy. Lucy's giggles turned into chuckled. After a minute of laughing, Lucy cupped her chin with hand while her elbow supported by the table.

"And then, what happened?"

Natsu tilted his head to his side. "True to their words, the adopted me and after I was released from the hospital I went straight to my new home." He said.

(◕‿◕ ✿)

_Grandine ushered the little boy inside the Dragoneel Estate. Apprehension was evident on Natsu's face. His eyes roamed around the majestic lobby of the manor. Shining chandelier above, a carpeted stairway, a butler and two maids bowing politely at their Master and Mistress, and a shiny elegant-design tiles on the floor. Natsu was slightly amused at the very large rectangular aquarium with different and not to mention colorful variety of fish swimming inside the tank._

"_Welcome back, Master Igneel, Mistress Grandine." The butler said while he accepted the coat from Igneel and Grandine. "Welcome home, Natsu-obouchama." He added bowing his head at the startled little Natsu. The two maids mimic the butler's greetings and movement._

_Not used to people bowing their heads at the little bow, Natsu slightly whimpered as his cheeks formed a deep red blush, unable to respond at the very formal greeting from the old butler. Grandine pulled the little boy to the stairs._

"_Come on; let me show you to your new room." She said. Igneel followed his wife and his 'son' upstairs after ordering the maid to prepare foods for the little boy. Natsu quietly letting Grandine pulled him upstairs, he was still mesmerized by the kind smile plastered on Grandine's lips and was unable to say no to his new 'mother'._

_Grandine pushed the red oak door, revealing a large room complete with large bed. The whole floor was carpeted; the room has its own bathroom and shower room. There was a small walk-in closet though currently the closet was still empty._

_Natsu surveyed the whole room in awe, never in his entire life he see a large room like this._

"_Maybe tomorrow we can go to the mall and buy you some new clothes and toys. How was that?" She said at the still quiet Natsu. The later did not respond but Grandine took his silence as a yes. She patted Natsu's head before heading towards the door._

"_I'm going to leave you now so you can take a rest." She said after planting a soft kiss on Natsu's forehead. A blush crossed his cheeks, intimate gestures from his new mother was new to the little boy and did not know how to respond. Natsu walked towards the tall glass door that lead to the balcony adjacent to his room. He pressed his hand on the cold glasses while his eyes surveyed the balcony. The baluster surrounding the terrace was too tall for him to climb. He sighed._

_There's no other way to escape except through the front door. Then Natsu remembered the tall gate of the estate and sighed again. It too much tall for him climb as well and he's too big to pass through the gap of the silver gate beside there was a guard near the gate as well like back in the orphanage. In short, he was stuck inside this big and glamorous house._

Jii-chan… _Natsu sobbed before walking towards his very large and comfy looking bed. He climbed into the bed and hide under the thick and warm mattress. He will definitely find an opportunity to escape._

_Days passed, still unable to escape from the estate because it was either he's surrounded by his new parents or the maids to babysit him. Natsu grew depressed because he wanted to leave this place and find the place where they buried his grandfather._

_Falling into deep depression desperately wanted to see his grandfather, Natsu encountered an illness, and his new parents concerned at his well-being brought Natsu into the hospital._

"_It appears that your son was somewhat depressed." The doctor said to the couple. Natsu was sleeping inside the arms of his mother while Igneel was seated across her. The doctor was sitting behind his desk after injecting antipyretic drug to alleviate the fever of the boy._

"_Depressed?" Grandine repeated, clearly confused at what the doctor said. Grandine and her husband were very supportive to Natsu, they've been pampering the young boy with clothes, foods, toys most especially love and attention but it seemed that they still cannot reach the young boy._

"_What are we supposed to do?" Igneel asked._

"_Well, you can start by trying to open up the child with simple questions about his past. You might trigger something from there." The doctor suggested._

_Grandine knock on her son's door after returning from the hospital. "Natsu, mommy's coming in okay?" she called out before turning the door, her eyes look around for her son and saw Natsu sitting on his currently favorite place inside his room. On the window bay next to the tall window of his bedroom. Grandine mentally note that she's going to ask their butler to put some cushion on the bay._

"_Hey, how's your fever?" she asked and gently placing her palm on Natsu's forehead. Feeling relief that his fever finally subside, Grandine occupied the empty space next to her son._

"_Are you okay?" she asked._

_No respond. Grandine patiently sigh._

"_Do you want to tell mommy something?" she asked again._

_Natsu just shook his head._

"_You know, you've been here for almost a month now but you're still not calling us 'mommy' and 'daddy'." She said softly._

_Natsu turned his eyes from the window towards Grandine. "I wanted to leave this place." he said with his low voice. Grandine was a bit surprised at his words but still keep his calm demeanor._

"_Why is that?" she asked curiously._

_Natsu shook his head. "Are you going to bring me back to the orphanage now?" he asked._

_Grandine creased her forehead. "No, of course not. Why would I do that?"_

"_Because those who adopted me before always returned me to the orphanage whenever I run away from home." He said. "I wanted to leave this place so are you going to bring me back to the orphanage as well?"_

_Catching on with her son's words, Grandine sighed before grabbing Natsu's tiny hands. "Even if you run away from here, I will always find you and bring you home again because you're my son now. I won't bring you back to the orphanage if that's what you're worrying about, dear." She said wrapping her warm arms around Natsu._

Because you're my son now… _The little boy was surprised when his new mother pulled him into a hug. Feeling safety inside Grandine warm arms, Natsu lightly grabbed Grandine's clothes while pressing his face against his mother's chest, tears threatening to fall down his eyes. It was the first time Natsu felt the security. Maybe this is what they call 'home'. Natsu sob while Grandine soothingly patted his son's back whispering words of reassurance. Igneel who was quietly watching the whole scene let out a soft smile at the sight of new son and wife._

_Grandine tuck Natsu in his bed. The little boy yawned widely while his mother caressed his pink hair. "I wanted to see Jii-chan." He said while fluttered his eyes at his mother, trying his best to stay awake. Grandine blinked her eyes at her son._

"_Your Jii-chan?" she repeated. Natsu nodded his head and yawn again._

"_I haven't seen him ever since the policeman brought me in the orphanage. I don't know where was the place where they buried my Jii-chan that's why I run away from home to look for that place." He said in between blinking the sleep away. He sighed softly before finally closing his eyelids. Grandine smile softly before planting a kiss on Natsu's forehead. Grandine carefully leave the room. She wanted to discus something with her husband._

_Two days later Natsu, sitting on the back seat of their car, peek outside the car's window before dragging his curious eyes to his mother and father in front of the car._

"_Where are we going?" he asked while clutching the seatbelt across his body. His mother peeked through the rear view mirror and smile at him._

"_You'll see when we get there dear." She said. Natsu nodded his head and dragged his eyes back to the road outside the car window._

"_We're here!" Igneel announced after parking the car in front of the old gate. There are words at the arched above the entrance that Natsu still cannot read. With one hand pulled by his mother, Natsu surveyed the whole place, it was somewhat familiar to him, and there are plenty of cross headstone everywhere._

"_I think it's around here…" Igneel trailed his voice while looking over at every tombstone. "Oh, here it is." He said._

_Grandine pulled Natsu closer to the headstone Igneel found. A smile crossed her lips after reading the name written on the tombstone._Mavis Vermilion._Grandine crouched down next to her son after she gestured at the tombstone before them._

"_Natsu, that's your grandfather." She whispered. Natsu's eyes grew wider while moving his eyes between his father and his mother. After his parents nodded at him, Natsu dragged his eyes back to the tombstone and finally remembering the place. This is where they buried his grandfather._

_Emotions swell inside the young boy's chest before a sob escape his lips. Natsu pressed his forearm against his teary-eyes before he wailed out._

"_Jii-chan…" he sobbed while his mother hugged him. Grandine finally understand all Natsu want was to see his grandfather again that's why he always run away but since he doesn't know where was the place they buried his grandfather, Natsu merely wandered around the Magnolia City trying his best to look for this familiar place._

"_Natsu, promise me that whenever you wanted to see your Jii-chan again, just say a word to mommy and daddy ne?" Grandine said after while wiping the tears from Natsu's cheeks._

_Natsu hiccup and nodded his head, rubbing the tears from his eyes, he looked up at his parents with a toothy grin. "Thank you, mommy, and daddy." He said. Grandine and Igneel froze for a minute before the lady Dragoneel pulled Natsu in tight hug._

"_You called us, mom and dad, finally." She whispered while stroking her son's back. Natsu wrap his arms around his mother's neck and rested his head on Grandine's shoulder. Igneel ruffled his son's hair while his eyes sparkled with happiness now that finally Natsu recognize them as his parents. They have finally reached the heart of the little boy._

(◕‿◕ ✿)

"Wow, you're pretty lucky to have them as your parents huh?" Lucy said amaze at Natsu's story. The pink head boy grinned ear to ear at Lucy momentarily forgetting his depression about his female best friend.

"You bet!" he agreed stretching his hand that formed a 'v' sign. Lucy grinned back at Natsu. Silence lingered between the two, Natsu was still grinning while a question formed inside Lucy's head.

"So, Natsu…" her voice trailed off, Natsu dragged his eyes at Lucy. Looking a bit hesitant Lucy continued. "When did you… when did you meet Lisanna?"

The smile on Natsu's lips slowly faded, Lucy instantly regretting asking Natsu. _Great! Instead of making him feel better, you're making things worse for him, baka Lucy!_Lucy chastised herself inwardly.

"I-if you don't want to answer that, you really don't have—,"

"I met Lisanna when my mother enrolled me in Fairy Tail Elementary School. We've become instantly friend back then." He said.

**TBC**

_**-Lisanna & Natsu-**_

_"__I don't mind being your future wife, Natsu." Lisanna said causing for Natsu to blushed in deep red again._

_"__What the— stop saying crazy things, Lisanna!" Natsu exclaimed looking embarrassed at his best friend. Lisanna was now giggling. "Che~" Natsu clicked his tongue. "Let's go Happy." He called out a tiny blue furred cat._

_"__Aye, sir!" the cat responded. Lisanna sweat dropped._

_"__It's really creepy to hear your cat talked, Natsu." She said after collecting Happy inside her arms. "But still Happy is our cute little son, ne?"_

_"__Stop it!" Natsu embarrassingly said. The two children plus the blue cat exited Natsu's bedroom to go down the kitchen._

(◕‿◕ ✿)

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner:**Sabrina-chan is still fixing the age gap between Natsu and Wendy. The original age of Wendy Marvell in manga/anime was 12 years old but in sbrina-chan's story she's making her around seven or eight years old. Sabrina-chan doesn't know if she mentioned Wendy's age from the previous chapter, if she did kindly inform her okay? And Sabrina did not included Natsu's excessive motion sickness and stripping habit of Gray and Natsu, she doesn't know why but she doesn't like Natsu's motion sickness and Gray's stripping habit. Sabrina-chan is sorry T_T. Anyways Sabrina-chan is not satisfy with her latest chapter but *shrugs* oh well. She knows its crappy update but still Sabrina-chan appreciate if you read and review this chapter *waves* bye-bye-pee~

**Japanese Translation:**Obouchama – is a honorifics address to a young man from wealthy family (it was roughly translated to 'Young Master' or simply 'Master')

(◕‿◕ ✿)

**Question: NAME YOUR FAVORITE VILLAIN/S AND WHICH ANIME HE/SHE IS/ARE. SHARE YOUR ANSWER THROUGH REVIEW. THANK YOU! Me? I like Hisoka in Hunter X Hunter, Sasori and Itachi of Naruto, Byakuran of Katekyou Hitman Reborn, Zeref of Fairy Tail, Snipper (don't know the name) and Sensui of Yu-Yu Hakushu.**

(◕‿◕ ✿)

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by another manga named 'Monkey High™' (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'The Will of the Wind' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	30. Day Twenty Eight

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfillia is the heiress of the Heartfillia family, use to be one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore but after the huge bankrupt Lucy was force to transfer in Fairy Tail Academy from her prestigious school. Can she deal with her new 'ordinary' life while trying to fit in with her chaotic new school?

**Pairing:** LucyXVarious (LoL)

**Genre:** Comedy, School Life, Romance, Spice of Life, Drama, Friendship, Family

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_**-Lisanna & Natsu-**_

"Lisanna helped me take care of Happy, that's how I met her." Natsu said with his solemn voice and expression. His eyes stared at the wooden low table of Lucy.

The blonde girl tilted her head to her side, frowning her eyebrows a little. "Happy?" she asked.

Natsu nodded. "Yep, Happy. He's my blue cat who can speak." He said trying to look enthusiastic.

Lucy arched an eyebrow and gave Natsu a skeptical look. "Right…" she trailed off obviously not believing Natsu's blue furred cat can talk. The rosy pink haired boy pouted his lower lip.

"Hey, I'm telling you the truth! Happy can speak! He can say 'Aye, sir!'—well although that was the only words he can say."

Lucy nodded her head but still looked unconvinced. "Uh-huh…"

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"_Natsu?" a soft voice called out after the red oak door opened. Grandine Dragoneel pushed the door and saw her seven years old son standing in front of the flat plasma television. Grandine blinked her eyes while staring at her son._

_Natsu, apparently busy watching a pirate cartoon, he was wearing a pirate costume complete with a black hat, plastic hook and an eyepatch. Igneel, with amused smile, entered their son's room with a big box on his hands. Grandine followed suit._

"_Aye, captain!" Natsu mimic one of the cartoon character lifting his hand—with the plastic hook on it—in the air. "Land-ho mateys!" he exclaimed and hopped onto the soft long couch. He blinked at first before grinning widely, a blushed dusted his cheeks when he saw his parents watching him with amused smile._

"_Mom, Dad!" he excitedly exclaimed before hopping down the couch and run towards his parents. "You're home early." He added hugging his mother around the waist. Grandine affectionately hug back her son while Igneel—after placing down the box on his son's bed—ruffled playfully Natsu's pink hair._

"_You sure enjoying Trent's gift to you huh?" Igneel said heaving his son into his arms. Natsu grinned widely. Trent was Natsu's much older cousin and one—if not the only—of his favorite cousins. Trent's taken a liking at the salmon head boy and gave Natsu a pirate costume set the last time he visited the Dragoneel Estate._

_Natsu caught up the glimpse of the box on his bed. "What is that?" he pointed a finger at the box. Igneel and Grandine exchanged a mysterious smile before Igneel placed his son down the carpeted floor and pulled him towards the box._

_Eyeing the box with curiousity, Natsu leaned into the box. "What's inside the box daddy?" Natsu asked obviously excited. Igneel opened the box revealing a round egg-looking thing inside. "Is that an egg?" Natsu asked curiously. Grandine took out the 'egg' from the box._

"_Yes, it is." Grandine answered, pushing the egg at her son._

"_Are we gonna cook this?" Natsu held up the egg, it was as size as Natsu's torso, the scale of the egg was color white with some blue that looks like a fire or a flower._

_Grandine chuckled softly. "No, dear. You don't want to eat your new pet don't you?"_

_Natsu stared at his mother for awhile and then a wide grin formed on the young boy's lips. "A pet? This is my pet's egg?" he excitedly asked, Natsu sit down on the carpeted floor, in between his tiny legs he carefully placed his pet's egg. "What's gonna come out in this egg, mom? Is it a dragon? Or maybe a dinosaur? Or maybe a big sea serpent! That would be so cool!"_

_Grandine and Igneel both sweatdropped. _Dinosaur can be one but dragons and sea serpent?_ Grandine stiffled a giggle. She kneeled before her son._

"_That's neither dragon nor dinosaur, honey, and I doubt it'll be a sea serpent." Grandine affectionatel ruffled his son's pink hair when Natsu pouted in disappoinment. "But it's something really special."_

"_Really?" Natsu's eyes widen in interest._

_His mother nodded. "Yes, it's a special breed of cat. It's very rare and very loyal according to the shopkeeper. Since Grandpa Jose (Natsu make face hearing his least favorite grandfather that did not go unnoticed by his parents) was allergic to dog's fur we decided to bought you cat instead, not just any cat but a loyal cat that can be your bestfriend and companion."_

_Natsu gave his mother a toothy grin, he unwrap his arms around the egg, stand up and tackled his mother in a hug. He repeatedly kiss Grandine's cheek. "Thank you mommy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"_

_Grandine chuckled and kiss back her son. Natsu run to his father and wrapped his arms around his father's waist. "Thanks dad."_

_Igneel ruffled Natsu's hair and smile guiltily. "You're very much welcome, son. We know we've been very busy with our work and sometime's we don't have time to play with you. That's why we bought you a new pet so you won't get lonely while waiting for mom and dad to come home."_

_Natsu shook his head, lifting his face at his father. "I'm not bored daddy, Leo-jiji played with me sometimes and the maids as well. Trent-niisan visit me from time to time as well." Leo was their Master Butler, whom take good care of their son whenever the couple was out for business trip._

_Igneel picked up his son, Natsu hides his face on his father's neck. "I love you son."_

"_I love you too dad, mom."_

_Igneel wrapped his other hand around his wife, Grandine affectionately kissed her son's forehead. Natsu chuckled at her._

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Lucy blinked her eyes at the blushing Natsu. She stiffled a chuckled behind her knuckle while Natsu dropped his head down hiding his red face. "I didn't know you can be mushy sometimes, Natsu."

"S-shut up… It's normal to say 'I love you' to your parents, baka—," Natsu said looking embarrassed. Lucy giggled then her eyes soften.

"Yeah—it's pretty normal…" Lucy's voice trailed off, although she was looking and smiling at Natsu, the pink head boy knew Lucy's mind was drifting off to her past memory—sad memory—cause her brown eyes started to water. Lucy blinked the tears away and giggled sheepishly at Natsu. "Sorry about that."

Natsu grinned and ruffled Lucy's golden hair. Lucy swatted his hand and pout childishly. "You never messed a lady's hair, baka."

Natsu snorted at her. "That's why I'm ruffling your hair cause you're not a lady, baka number two."

Lucy gasped unlady-like at Natsu. She tackled Natsu down her wooden floor. With her on top of him, Lucy stretched Natsu's cheeks. "Say that again, baka!"

Natsu chuckled and removed Lucy's hand at his cheeks. "Baka number two!" he repeated and sticked out his tongue.

Lucy squealed and smacked Natsu's head. "Don't repeat it!" she said and tried to smacked Natsu's head again but the latter grabbed her wrists and forced her to dropped her body of the floor. With a yelp Lucy was brushed to the side, switching her position with Natsu's.

Natsu chuckled while he pressed his chest on Lucy's, the blonde girl's hands were both on her side. Lucy giggled at first, throwing her feet while trying her best to hoist Natsu off from her. Her eyes connected with Natsu's, after a short staring contest both teen finally noticed their—awkward position. Natsu, with a blush, jerked his body off from Lucy and sit up a few feet away from the blonde girl. Lucy clad with her crimson face cleared her throat while straigthening her pajamas.

"Sorry…" Natsu mumbled with her red face looking down her lap.

Lucy shook her head. "Nope, that's fine…" an awkward silence followed. Lucy cough out gaining the pink head's attention. "So… who's Lisanna?"

Natsu's face brightened up considerably. He crawled next to Lucy looking excited. "Well, the first day I brought Happy's egg in the school, that's when I met Lisanna! She's going to the same day care with me. She's a year younger than us though."

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_Natsu slipped under the octoslide in their day care's playground. It's lunch time and almost all the kids were inside having their lunch. Inside his arm was his pet's egg, his mother said he should not bring his egg to the school but he thought his pet inside the egg might feel alone if he left it inside his room when he goes for school. Natsu sneaked his egg inside his bag. His mother eyed him suspiciously but he scooted inside the car that will take him to the day care even before his mother questioned him._

"_There, is this warm enough?" he asked his egg while he wrapped his scark around the egg._

"_What are you doing here?" a small voice startled Natsu, the latter comically leaped away from the entrance, he accidentally hit his head on the ceilling, cupping his stinging head while hiding the egg behind him, Natsu turned his eyes and saw a small white haired girl peeking inside._

"_Who are you and how did you find me?" Natsu asked immediately._

_The girl stared at him at first and giggled. She crawled inside and sit next to Natsu. "I'm Lisanna, I'm from the dragonfly class, what's your name?"_

_Natsu gave the girl a hesitant look. "M-My name's Natsu, I'm from apple class."_

_The girl giggled. "Ohh~ You're in the same class as my Elf-nii!" she squealed._

Elf-nii? Who's that?_ Natsu asked himself. The girl noticed that he was hiding something from his back and peeked beside his arm._

"_What's that?" she curiously asked._

_Natsu shoved the egg behind him. "N-nothing!"_

"_Come on let me see it, I won't tell sensei about it."_

_Natsu blinked her eyes and stared at the smiling Lisanna. "W-why won't you tell sensei?"_

"_Because you're my friend now, silly." She said and giggled again._

She sure giggle a lot. _Natsu felt his face heat up, her giggles were contagious and find himself chuckling as well. Natsu pulled the egg from his back and showed it to Lisanna. The white haired little girl gasped and gawked at the egg with her sparkling eyes._

"_What's inside of this egg?" she asked excitedly._

"_Mom said it's a cat but not jusy any kind of cat. Mom said it's a very loyal friend that it can be my bestfriend." Natsu answered._

"_I'm excited to see what kind of cat is inside this egg." Lisanna cooed affectionately and wrapped her tiny arms around the egg. "My father used to take care of chickens and daddy said that chicken's baby came out from the egg if the mommy chicken warm up her egg. We should keep your egg as warm as possible so the egg will hatch sooner."_

_Natsu chuckled and nodded. He wrapped his arms around the egg as well when the bell ring. Luch time was over. Natsu inserted the egg inside his bag carefully. Both he and Lisanna crawled out under the octoslide. Natsu walked to his classroom as well as Lisanna._

"_Bye, bye, Natsu!" Lisanna waved at him._

"_Bye." Natsu waved back._

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_This routine continued everyday. Natsu will bring the egg to school. Both of them will sneaked out of the classroom and hide under octoslide and keep the egg warm. Until the seventh day, they're both having their luch under the octoslide when they both heard a cracking sound._

_Natsu blinked and stared at the small cracked on top of his egg. Panic took over him, he wag his arms. "What's happening? My egg, it's cracking!" Natsu howled in panic, Lisanna has to smacked him on the head to stop him from screaming._

"_Shh! Your egg's going to hatched." Lisanna said calmly and poited at the cracking egg. Natsu slowly calm down and his panic was slowly changing into excitement. _Finally! My cat's coming out!

_When the egg opened in half, Natsu tilted his head to his side staring looking dumbfounded at the blue cat. Lisanna shrieked in glee. She scooped the blue cat in her arms. She nuzzled her cheek against the cat's cheek. "You're so cute! Ne, Natsu, what should we call him?"_

_Natsu blinked his eyes ad stared at Lisanna's sparkling face. The little boy grinned and nodded. "Why don't we call him Happy?" he take Happy from Lisanna. "Happy!" The cat giggled when Natsu lifted it upward. Swaying the blue cat. Lisanna giggled along with the two._

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_The three spent almost everyday together. Natsu let Lisanna played with him inside his manor. Igneel and Grandine was glad that their son was making friends with the other kids as well and was more willing to let the white haired girl to stay inside the manor. Lisanna was sitting inside Natsu's bedroom, Happy was muching his fish while the two kids where playing game console._

"_Aye, aye!" Natsu exclaimed happily throwing his fists in the air. Lisanna pouted. Her character lost for the third time in a row._

_Happy looked up at the dancing Natsu with curious gaze. "Aye, matey! I won!"_

"_Stop rubbing it on my face, sir!" Lisanna said with her puffing cheeks._

_Happy giggled. "Aye sir!" he suddenly exclaimed startling Natsu and Lisanna. "Aye sir!" Happy nuzzled his face affectionately against Natsu's leg while the latter was still frozen because of shock. Lisanna, who was the first recovered from her state of shock scooped Happy with her arms._

"_Happy can talk!"_

_Natsu slowly nodded as if he was still grasping the fact that his pet cat just talk. "Happy… can talk… Happy can talk! That's awesome Happy! Say it again!"_

_As if understanding Natsu, Happy giggled. "Aye sir!" Both children giggled again._

"_Our baby Happy talk, Natsu." Lisanna said causing for Natsu to stumbled down her buttocks his face was in deep red while gawking at Lisanna._

"_Wha—,"_

"_Well, if Happy's our baby, that make us husband and wife right?" Lisanna mumbled clad with her blush. Natsu, looking flustered, shook his head._

"_What are you talking about. Of course you're not—,"_

_Lisanna's eyes started to water. She pouted her quievering lower lip. "What, don't you like me?"_

_Natsu shook his head abruptly. "Of course I like you but—,"_

"_So it's settled then!" Lisanna flashed a small smile at her friend. __"__I don't mind being your future wife, Natsu." Lisanna said causing for Natsu to blushed in deep red again._

_"__What the— stop saying crazy things, Lisanna!" Natsu exclaimed looking embarrassed at his best friend. Lisanna was now giggling. "Che~" Natsu clicked his tongue. "Let's go Happy." He called out a tiny blue furred cat._

_"__Aye, sir!" the cat responded. Lisanna sweat dropped._

_"__It's really creepy to hear your cat talked, Natsu." She said after collecting Happy inside her arms. "But still Happy is our cute little son, ne?"_

_"__Stop it!" Natsu embarrassingly said. The two children plus the blue cat exited Natsu's bedroom to go down the kitchen._

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"Ehh~ so you're engaged with Lisanna since you're little?" Lucy teased nudging Natsu on his side. "You're one sly boy."

Natsu snorted. "I told you it was just a misunderstanding—,"

Lucy lifted her hand at Natsu. "No need to explain lover boy." Natsu rolled his eyes at Lucy. "So whatever happened to Lisanna? Why was she comatosed?"

Natsu heaved a deep and sad sigh. "It was actually because of her sister, MiraJane. I meet him months after being friends with Lisanna. Has she told you that she used to be a leader of a gangster and she herself was a delinquent?"

Lucy nodded and inwardly shuddered at MiraJane's old picture. "Yep she told me about that."

"She used to fight with other delinquent from the other school or town. The last gang she defeated took revenge… on Lisanna."

Lucy gasped looking horrified.

**TBC**

– _**Distraught with grieve –**_

_Natsu carefully collected Lisanna in his arm while tears mixed with rain water. "Lisanna…"_

_The white haired girl opened her eyes with difficulty. Lisanna tried to smile at him but the pain shot sting her. She squirmed her eyes closed as a soft whimpered escaped her throat. Lisanna slowly crane her neck to her older sibling. MiraJane and Elfman were drenched in rain, Elfman protectively wrapped her arms around his older sister while MiraJane kept on mumbling the words 'I'm so sorry._

"_Mira…nee… E-Elf…nii…" Lisanna tried to lift her hand but another pain shot her. Lisanna welcomed the darkness afterwards._

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner: **Sab is so sorry! How long since the last time she updated? Sorry guys… Something keep Sabrina busy and leaving her brain dead… Anyways Sabrina hoped she did not lose any of her loyal readers… Are you guys still there? (cries-in-one-corner) So sorry for the wrong spelling and everything, it was a very rush update. Oh yeah this is a very blunt advertisement (is this allowed?) but please support Sabrina's 'Vessel for Noble' of Vampire Knight, Sabrina's crazy over Kaname, Zero and most especially Shiki (squeal!)

(◕‿◕ ✿)

**Question: NAME YOUR FAVORITE VILLAIN/S AND WHICH ANIME HE/SHE IS/ARE. SHARE YOUR ANSWER THROUGH REVIEW. THANK YOU! Me? I like Hisoka in Hunter X Hunter, Sasori and Itachi of Naruto, Byakuran of Katekyou Hitman Reborn, Zeref of Fairy Tail, Snipper (don't know the name) and Sensui of Yu-Yu Hakushu.**

(◕‿◕ ✿)

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by another manga named 'Monkey High™' (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'The Will of the Wind' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	31. Day Twenty Nine

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfillia is the heiress of the Heartfillia family, use to be one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore but after the huge bankrupt Lucy was force to transfer in Fairy Tail Academy from her prestigious school. Can she deal with her new 'ordinary' life while trying to fit in with her chaotic new school?

**Pairing:** LucyXVarious (LoL)

**Genre:** Comedy, School Life, Romance, Spice of Life, Drama, Friendship, Family

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

– _**Distraught with grieve –**_

"If there are things that scared me the most besides facing the angry wrath of Erza? That would be facing the wrath of The Demon." Natsu said and comically shivered. Lucy knew that the 'The Demon' Natsu's talking about was MiraJane's old alias when she was still a delinquent. The blonde girl symphatized with shuddering Natsu, remembering the old photo of MiraJane with her younger siblings before, Lucy can't help but shudder as well.

The Mira from the photo is way, and it mean waaaay different from the current sweet and mother-like Mira Lucy knew. Mira a.k.a The Demon usually dressed in Anee-san's clothes, her long and untamed white hair on the loose, Mira used to wear face mask (may it be to hide her face or she's allergic to something, we may never know) and a scowl on her face.

"She's really scary, whenever I visit their apartment she always find an excuse to teased or headlocked me. She's freaking scary, I tell yah." Natsu squeaked in fear as if the MiraJane The Demon was standing before him.

Lucy nodded. "I understand. I saw her pictures and that alone said that she's really scary before entering High School."

"Yeah, totally."

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"_Na~tsu!" a girl with white short hair, age fourteen years old, sang. Skipping her way towards the pink haired boy who's back facing her. Natsu Dragoneel, age fifteen years old, peered over his shoulders and his face considerably brightened up seeing his childhood friend and best friend bouncing towards him. With a wide grin, Natsu turned around and waited for Lisanna to approached him._

"_Yo." Natsu greeted, lifting a hand at Lisanna, Natsu's wearing his Fairy Tail Middle School uniform, he's a senior student in FT Middle School while Lisanna was in her sophomore year._

_Lisanna hooked her arms around Natsu's arm and grin widely as well. "Natsu, Natsu! I have a good news to you!" she said looking excited. It's already after class and both of them walking their way to their houses._

"_What is it?"_

"_Well, remember that I applied Accelaration Exam in Fairy Tail Academy? Guess what? I passed the exam!" Lisanna squealed in glee, wrapping her arms around Natsu a little tighter. Natsu chuckled as well._

"_Great!" Natsu said but then his face faulted seconds later. "So what does it mean?"_

_Lisanna sweat dropped and pout her lower lip at her pink haired friend. "Moe~ it means I don't have to take my last year in Middle School, I can attend High School in the same year as you and Elf-nii!"_

_Natsu's face lit up, his smile grew wider than the usual. "Wow, That's awesome! We can be classmate in High School!"_

"_Yes it is!"_

_Both of them chuckled and high five before continuing to walk towards Lisanna's apartment. Both teens are busy with their talk when Lisanna noticed her older sister, MiraJane, who was about to enter their apartment._

"_Mira-nee!" Lisanna greeted waving her hand, ignoring the violent twitched and trembling Natsu. Lisanna's smile turn upside-down when she noticed her older sister's new bruises and dirty uniform. Lisanna's excitement changed into worry while slowly approaching her sister._

"_What happened? Did you get into a fight again?" Lisanna asked with tone of concer while surveying the wound of her sister._

_MiraJane, wearing the FTA's uniform (only her skirt reached her ankle and two button of her uniform were left unbutton), Mira has a wound over her forehead, the corner of her lips have dried blood and swelling a bit, there are few bruises and gashes around Mira's arms._

"_Mira-nee—,"_

"_Let it go, Lisanna, they started the fight anyways, I only defend myself. Let's get inside Elfman's probably waiting for us." Mira cut in with uninterested tone and after that Mira turned her heels and enter their apartment leaving the sighing Lisanna._

_The white haired teen girl gave a weak smile at her friend. "Bye Natsu, see you tomorrow." She said and enter the house herself._

_Natsu stared at the door of Lisanna's house with concern gaze before walking towards his own house three streets away from Lisanna's apartment._

_Inside Lisanna's house, the dinner between the three orphaned siblings were awkward and tense. Lisanna and Mira had an argument over Mira's constant fighting. Sure, Lisanna accepted her sister being a delinquet and was never ashamed of it but with the way Mira carelessly getting into fights, more often than necesarry, Lisanna's patience snapped and told her sister to stop it but Mira insisted that she's not the one starting the fight, she was merely defending herself. Elfman was trying to calm his sisters but both paid no heed over their only brother. The argument end up Mira slamming the door at Lisanna's face, the white haired teen offended at her older sister slamming the door, refused to talk to Mira all night eventhough Elfman's trying to reconcile the two but Elfman failed because of Mira and Lisanna's stubborness._

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_The next day. Loke took the empty space on the wooden bench while glancing a curious look at the depressed Lisanna and Natsu who was trying to console his friend at the other table. Elfman was sitting along with Natsu and Lisanna rubbing his sister's back. He nudge Gray, who was sitting on his right._

"_What happened to Lisanna?" he asked motioned his head at the two._

"_She had a fight with Mira-san." Gray answered, peering over his shoulder looking at the three._

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"_Hey, stop crying, I'm sure everything's going to be okay between you and Mira-san." Natsu soothingly said. Lisanna wipe the tears from her eyes and sniffed._

"_I'm just concern about her safety, can she even notice that?"_

_Elfman sighed. "You know how Nee-chan can be stubborn. I'm sure she knows that we're worried about her. She'll come around, Lisanna, so stop crying." He pulled Lisanna to his chest and patted the girl's back soothingly._

_Not far from the three's table, Erza peered from her History book and looked over at the crying Lisanna. Erza inwardly sighed before snapping the book and walked back to her classroom._

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_Erza glared over at Mira, the latter glared back. "What do you want?" Mira hissed, still panting after her fight over the delinquets from the Phantom Academy. Those bastards even called some Yakuza-looking mob to help them in the fight. _Damn, those cowards! As if they can defeat me! Tsk!_ She and her gang memebers split up when they heard the sound of the police siren after they beat up the students and few adult men who joined the fight._

"_To talk to you about Lisanna." Erza answered with calm voice. Mira twitched but did not say anything. The red haired girl narrowed his eyes while surveying Mira's bruises. "Did you even noticed how worried your little sister and brother with you constantly getting into fights? Don't you even considered how your siblings' going to feel seeing that you're deliberately getting yourself hurt because of these useless and stupid fights? Do you, huh, MiraJane?"_

_Mira scoffed and straigthened her back. "Is that the way to talk to your senpai, Scarlet?"_

"_Is that the way to act considering you're the oldest of your family?" Erza retort back, she inwardly sneered when Mira was obviously taken aback at Erza's rebuffed. "Why do you constantly getting into fight? Is that your way getting off the frustration when your father abandoned you and your siblings? Or is that a cover how insecure and scared you really are now that you're on your own because your father run away from his responsibility to the three of?"_

_Mira glared dagger at Erza but it seemed not affecting the red hair girl. No one knows the story of their family and hearing it from someone else's mouth outside their family member pissed Mira off. "What do you know about my family? Stop talking as if you know everything about us, bitch." Mira snapped clenching her fists tightly._

_Erza shrugged her shoulders. "You're right, I don't know know much about the history of your family but what I know is that you're being stupid and irresponsible older sister to your siblings. You're now their pillar of support, Mira, so stop acting childish, stop getting into fights, get yourself together and start taking care of your siblings. You're hurting Elfman and especially Lisanna, you dumbass."_

_Mira clenched her jaw and sneered. "Why should I listen to someone younger than me? Get lost red hair and stay lost." Mira answered and turned her back. Erza exasperatedly sigh with mixture of annoyance. She shook her head before starting to unbuttoned her coat uniform._

"_I guess I have to knock some senses into you. Literally huh?" Erza said and then she removed her jacket. Mira peeked over her shoulders watching Erza folding her long sleeve uniform and threw her school bag and coat in one side. The white haired girl infamous of being called The Demon smirked and turned around to face Erza, who's now on her fighting stunt._

"_You wanted to fight me?" Mira asked mockingly._

_Erza nodded. "If I have to literally knock your senses. So be it."_

"_Ehh!" Both girls, with startled expression, whipped their heads at the surprised face of Natsu, half of his lower body was still stuck between the bushes. "Erza, you're going to Mira-san?" Natsu asked looking excited and worried at the same time. Natsu knew that Erza can fight somehow but can she even hit Mira, who was getting into fight longer than him or even Erza. In some other words, Mira's a pro while Natsu and Erza were just mere rookies._

"_What are you doing here Natsu?" Erza asked._

_Natsu sheepishly scratched the back of his pink head. "Well, I happened to pass by and saw the two of you here." Natsu frowned his eyerbrows instantly. "Are you really sure you're going to fight Mira-san? She's strong you know."_

_Mira smirked evilly. Erza smirked back. "How can we know if I don't fight her, right? I just gotta kick her a*s and then everything's okay."_

_Mira twitched and with throbbing vein over her forehead, she scoffed and stick out her middle finger at Erza. "Dream on, bitch!"_

_Erza's eyebrow twitched seeing Mira giving her a dirty finger. Her boiling point had already reached the limit. "Let's see who's going to win, dumbass!" Erza exclaimed with a comical scowl over her face. Mira scowl back._

_Natsu, while comically shivering in fear, hide behind the bushes again. _This is going to be the fight of the millennium! _Natsu screamed excitedly. _I wish the gang could've seen this! They're going to be ecstatic!

_As if someone ring the bell. Mira and Erza leaped towards each other. Natsu was excitedly cheering for the both girls. Mira threw a strong punch at Erza but the latter blocked it with her one fists. Erza tried to launch a punch at Mira with her free hand but the white haired girl blocked it with her free forearm. After hissing at each other, Erza and Mira jump away from each other before leaping forward again._

_Erza kicked Mira on the stomach sending the white haired girl backward. Mira, able to stop herself by using her feet, cupped her aching stomach, she even cough out because of pain over her stomach where Erza kicked her. The red haired girl smirked triumphly._

Nice kick! _Natsu commented._

_Mira hissed before running forward to Ezra. Mira threw multiple punches at Erza, the latter block each punch but unfortunately Erza's left foot accidentally slipped. Caught off guard, Mira spin around and kicked Erza hard through the face using her heel, the red hair was able to protect her face using her forearm as shield but Erza can't stopped herself from flying and slamming her body against the brick wall. Erza groan momentarily her vision blurred. Mira, on the other hand, smirked._

That's Mira-san for you! _Natsu commented again._

_Mira launched heself forward to Erza, her fist ready to punch but the red hair swiftly avoided Mira's fist by ducking down causing for Mira punching the thin air. Erza straigthened her back in haste and delivered a strong right hook punch across Mira's face._

_Mira's knees weakened, she momentarily crouched down the ground while shaking her dizziness away. And then using her one leg, she sweep Erza's feet. Mira hooked her arm around Erza's neck and forcefully slammed Erza's body down the ground. Erza hit her head and back and grunted in pain._

_Mira leaped away from Erza, taking the opportunity to rest while the red hair was cuppind her aching head. Both of them were panting heavily, their clothes are dirty and bruises and cuts around their body and face. Erza managed to stand up, she planted her hands over her knees with trembling body, Erza take a second to rest as well._

_Both girls hissed, growled, punch, kick, elbowed and upper cut each other while the overly excited audience Natsu silently cheered for the two. Landing each other a straight punch through the cheek, Mira and Erza leaped away from each other, panting heavily. Erza wiped off the blood from the corner of her lips, while Mira's panting with both hands planted on her legs. Erza and Mira were glaring at each other. Both of them are ignoring the wounds, cuts and blood from their body._

I'll never going to make Erza and Mira angry ever again! _Natsu comically shivered in fear. _They're insanely strong! They're not humans anymore!

_"Y-you should start considering you sister and brother's feelings, Mira." Erza said in between her pants._

Mira scoffed. "You don't have to tell me that, Erza, I do have a plan to take care of my siblings."

"Ehh? Does that mean that you're quiting being a delinquent?" Natsu asked.

Mira's face darkened. "Maybe you're right. The day when our useless father left us on our own seeing Lisanna and Elfman crying while clinging into me, I suddenly felt fear and insecure that I might fail as an older sister and neglect my siblings. Fighting takes off my worries that's why I choose to become a delinquent but the effect is only for a short time." and then Mira grimaced. "And then it's too late when I realized that I indeed neglect my sister and brother as what I feared the most. Then the fighting that cause me to forgot my problems has been my way to punished myself now. I ignored the fact that I'm not just hurting myself but my siblings as well." Mira planted her left forearm over her eyes to hide the tears. "I-I wanted to be strong for them. I wanted to take care of them but I fear I'm too late. Lisanna hates me now."

"Of course that's not true." Natsu said, he smiled at Mira when the latter peered over her forearm. "Lisanna was depressed that you hate her now."

Erza softly smiled. "It's not too late to set things straight, Mira. I know Lisanna and Elfman were waiting patiently for you. Get yourself together and start living for your sister and brother."

Mira sniffed and rub the tears from her eyes. She sneered at Erza. "You sounds like a Guidance Counsilor."

Erza smirked back. "I read my older sister's books, she's studying to be a psychiatrist." she said, dusting her clothes off with dusts. Erza grabbed her bag and coat. "We'll continue this fight someday. For now head back to your home and reconcile with Lisanna. She's pretty depressed this morning, feeling guilty because of your arguments. For now this fight's draw." she said and walked back to her house.

Mira watched Erza's retreating back and smirked. The white haired girl grabbed her bag as well and walked in the opposite direction. Nastu followed Mira.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ__

Somewhere else in Magnolia City. A group of wounded men groaning on the floor, wounded in everywhere of their body. And then a black Cadillac appeared beside the groaning men. A tall and masculine man emerged from the car with a frown adorned his face.

He approached the nearest man to him, kicked the man to gain his attention. "What hapened to you?" he asked.

In between his groan, the thug man on the floor answered. "I-It's The Demon. She a-attacked us awhile ago."

A scoffed was heard before he kicked the man on the floor hard on the stomach rendering the man unconscious. "Pathetic, you let a mere girl defeat you like that? Weaklings!" he said in frustrations. He kicked the unconscious man once last time before entering his expensive car. The Demon huh? Let see how demon can she be. _He inwardly said and chuckled sinisterly._

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ__

"The hell are you following me?" An annoyed Mira spat at Natsu. They have been quietly walking awhile ago but then the white haired gal snapped her head at him and glared. Natsu did not flinched a little and shrugged his shoulders.

"I wanted to see Lisanna." he answered casually.

Mira narrowed her eyes at Natsu planting her hands on her hips. "You. Do you even like my sister?" she asked suspiciously.

True this salmon head boy has been her little sister's friend since childhood. She tortured him with head lock everytime he visited their house because Mira thought he's courting her little sister. Suitors for her and for her little sister is not and will never be allowed inside their apartment. Hell will freeze over before she let this pink haired boy her sister's boyfriend.

He seemed weak and useless in her eyes. But then Lisanna insisted Natsu is just a friend. Pssh~ friends huh?_ Mira sarcastically said to herself. Her sister obviously liked, as in really like this boy and Mira can't really tell why does her sister obssessed over this boy. Lisanna, everyday, will talk about Natsu this, Natsu that, blah, blah. What's so good about him anyways?_

Natsu blinked and rolled his eyes. "Of course I like Lisanna." he answered with her 'are-you-an-idiot' look.

Mira arched an eyebrow. Could it be...__

"She's my best friend, how can I not liked my friend?" Natsu added making Mira freeze from her spot. A cough was heard and then followed by a roar of laughter. Natsu furrowed his eyebrows while watching Mira laughed out loud. What the hell?

Mira runs her hand through her hair. "How densed can you be, baka!" she said in betwee her laugh. This guy can't even tell that my sister liked him! What a joke!

Natsu twitched and pout. "Who're you calling 'baka'?" he demanded with comical scowl on his handsome face.

Mira wiped off the tear. "You of course. Ba~ka!" she teased and started to walk again leaving the annoyed Natsu behind.

"_Hey what the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

"_Whatever ba~ka!"_

_Mira and Natsu ignored the unfamiliar car parked four house away from Mira's apartment. Natsu furrowed his eyebrows seeing Mira hesitant to enter her house. Both of them standing in the middle of the street. Natsu waited impatiently for Mira to move but the girl was playing the helm of her uniform._

"_Ne, Natsu..."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Lisanna... Are you sure she doesn't hate me?" Miras asked with low voice almost like a whisper. She held her head down looking at her shoes._

_Natsu tilted his head to his side while pursing his lips. "How should I know? It's up for you to find if she hates you or not. Well if i were her i would really hate you for slamming the door on her face and—hey!"_

"_Why you little!" Mira exclaimed and locked Natsu's neck around her arms. The pink haired boy comically screamed in pain when Mira grind hard her knuckle on Natsu's head. "Brat!" she cried grinding her knuckle deeper._

"_Stop that—ouch! Hey!" Natsu squirmed trying to removed his neck around Mira's arm when the door of Mira's apartment opened revealing the confuse and still depressed face of Lisanna, standing behind her was her older brother, Elfman._

"_Mira-nee, what're you doing to Natsu?" Lisanna asked._

_Mira threw Natsu to the side and hastily turned her back at her siblings. The infamous delinquent chewed her lower lip trying to to stop the sob escaping her throat. Natsu noticed this, he averted his eyes from Mira, trying his best not to laugh or snigger. _How cute... Mira, the Demon can be a crybaby sometimes.

"_Mira-nee...?"_

_Mira swallowed first before speaking but she still had her back facing her sister and brother. "I—I will quit being a delinquent. For now on... For now on I will take care of the of you. I will no longer be scared because... Because I know that you're giving me enough courage to live on..." Mira said with croaked voice. Lisanna sob in happiness as well as Elfman, he was hugging Lisanna with one arm wile listening to their big sister. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I took this long to realized my fault and—," Mira stopped when she felt arms hugging her from behind. She bite her lower lip feeling the tears of Lisanna behind her._

"_It's okay Mira-nee... I'm not blaming you but I'm happy. So much happy." Lisanna whispered, burying her face against Mira's back. Mira cluctched Lisanna's hands and openly cried. "I'm so happy."_

"_Thank you Lisanna and I'm sorry." Mira said after facing her sister, she wrapped her arms around Lisanna's petite figure. Elfman cried and encircled his arms around the two, locking his sisters in a hug. The three siblings along with Natsu chuckled. Everything's okay... for a short time. Their happy moment interrupted by a laugh._

"_My, my, what a happy scene."_

_Mira glared and protectively hide Lisanna behind her. Natsu and Elfman automatically stepped in front of the two girls, glaring daggers as well. There's a man wearing a suit in slouched manner, five buttons are unbuttoned revealing his chest, the sleeves are folded __inelegant manner. He had a sinister grin stretched on his lips._

"_Who the hell are you?" Mira asked._

_The man scoffed. "Oh I'm just the leader of those men you beat awhile ago."_

_Mira sneered. "Those weaklings? Heh~ you're probably as weak as them seeing that I beat all of them with mere punched. Effortless!"_

_The man twitched comically as well as Natsu, Lisanna and Elfman. "Mira-nee, stop provoking him!" Lisanna whispered clutching Mira's uniform. Natsu and Elfman nodding furiously._

"_It's okay, I won't let them lay a finger on any of you." Mira whispered back with determined glare._

_The man calm himself by heaving a deep sigh before sneering again. "Well, then shall I start avenging my boys?" he said cracking his knuckles. Mira scoffed and was about to step forward when Natsu blocked her way._

"_What're you doing, Natsu?" Mira hissed._

"_Let me join the fun, Mira-san, I'm sure you're tired with the fight with Erza, so give this man to me."_

"_B-but…"_

"_Didn't you say you wanted to quit fighting? Don't disappoint Lisanna and Elfman this time, Mira-san."_

_Mira glanced at Lisanna and Elfman, bothe hoping that Mira would not start fighting. Mira sighed looking defeated and nodded. "You better not lose, pinky."_

_Natsu scoffed and takes off his coat uniform. "Heh~ as if I will lose to a geezer like him." He said cracking his knuckles as well._

"_Be careful, Natsu." Lisanna said._

"_You've gotta win cause you're a man!" Elfman exclaimed._

"_Go kick his butt." Miras said with a smirked._

"_What's this? Is he going to be my warm up? Heh~ I like that."_

_Natsu grinned widely, waving his hand tauntingly at the man. "Bring it on, geezer."_

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"_Che~ this man is so weak! Didn't even break a sweat!" Natsu cried looking disappointed while kicking the unconscious man on the pavement. It only took him ten minutes to beat the crap out of the man. Mira smirked at Natsu._

"_So you can fight as well huh?"_

"_Of course—ehh? It's raining!"_

_True, it's started to drizzled. "Oh my! My laundry—ehh? Where's the old man?" Lisanna asked blinking her eyes._

"_Ahh! Where is he?"_

_A sound of car engine interrupted them, they all whipped their heads at the car few feet away from them. Inside the driver's seat was the man Natsu beat awhile ago. He was glaring daggers at them especially Natsu and Mira._

"_You, brat! You dare make fun of me! You'll pay for it!" he exclaimed (as if Natsu and the others can hear him baka! :P) he abruptly stepped the accelator of his car and drived off towards the shocked teens._

"_Shit!" they all gasped watching the fast car aimed at them. Natsu and Elfman succesfully leaped out of the way but Lisanna pushed the still stunned away for that she was unable to get out of the way. The car hit her petite body sending Lisanna meters away. As if everything went slow motion, Mira's widened and wet eyes watched as Lisanna's body flying forwad after being hit by the car._

"_Lisanna!" Natsu and Elfman exclaimed in terror. Both of them run towards where Lisanna's body landed after being hit. The car drive off leaving the three horror-sticken teens and groaning Lisanna. Mira, still stunned, watched as Elfman and Natsu crouched down the bleeding and gasping Lisanna. Her dilated eyes look down at the petite body of Lisanna._

_Her sister was groaning and was unable to move an inch because of the pain. She was gasping in air while blood coming from her head continue to leaked. Elfman in panic, tears pouring down his eyes, he doesn't know whether to touch his groaning sister or not and then he lifted his eyes to his older sister. Mira's mouth slightly ajar, she was ignoring the tears from her cheeks as she watched her youngest sister in shock._

"_L-Lisanna..." sob seized her trembling body. Mira cupped her face and wailed loudly. Elfman left Lisanna's side and hurriedly hugged her older sister. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Mira repeatedly mumbled in between her cry. The downpour of the rain strengthen._

_Natsu carefully collected Lisanna in his arm while tears mixed with rain water. "Lisanna…"_

_The white haired girl opened her eyes with difficulty. Lisanna tried to smile at him but the pain shot sting her. She squirmed her eyes closed as a soft whimpered escaped her throat. Lisanna slowly crane her neck to her older sibling. MiraJane and Elfman were drenched in rain, Elfman protectively wrapped her arms around his older sister while MiraJane kept on mumbling the words 'I'm so sorry'._

"_Mira…nee… E-Elf…nii…" Lisanna tried to lift her hand but another pain shot her. Lisanna welcomed the darkness afterwards._

"_Oh may gawd! Somebody call an ambulance!" somebody exclaimed, probably from one of the three siblings' neighborhood but they ignored them. Some of them worriedly asked what happen but not one of the teens answered them, Mira's busy crying and mubling 'I'm sorry' while Elfman soothingly, in between his cry, rock his sister back and forth. Natsu carefully cradled the unconscious and barely breathing Lisanna inside her arms, wailing as well._

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Lucy wrapped her arms around the sobbing Natsu, with simply remembering his past made the pink haired boy cry. The blonde girl rock Natsu back and forth whispering soothing words at Natsu's ear. She was caressing his back when Natsu hugged Lucy back. His sob gets a little louder while burying his face against Lucy's chest.

"Lisanna... Is she going to die, Lucy?" Natsu asked still his face buried in Lucy's chest. The blonde girl grimaced. She might be. Lisanna might die but she doesn't know how to tell this grieving news to Natsu. It will only cause deep sadness to Natsu and Lucy doesn't want that to happened.

"I don't know, Natsu. I'm sorry." Is all what Lucy said, her grip around Natsu tightened when she heard Natsu sob. She can only support Natsu by letting him cry out the pain, even if it takes all night. She will not let go of Natsu, she'll hug him if that's a simple way to ease his pain.

**TBC**

– _**Gray Got Guts! –**_

"Gray Fullbuster! You have to ask her out or forever hold your peace!" _the brunette guy determinely nodded and walked towards the beautiful blonde girl._

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner: **Wohoo~ an update? Hahaha Sabrina's actually inspired with your enthusiastic reviews _(cried-with-happiness)_ well anyways highways my ways! This will the end of remiscing Natsu's past and now we all know what happened to Lisanna. _(fidget-fidget)_ Sab's feeling a bit guilty, she likes Lisanna and with the way Lisanna end up in Sab's story… T.T Sab is so sorry Lisanna! _(clings-to-Lisanna-while-crying) (Lisanna-sweatdropped)_… If you're not familiar with the old photo mentioned in the story please re-read **Chapter 19 (Day Eighteen)**. Sab's hoping she conveyed Mira's feeling to the readers _(crouch-in-one-corner-with-gloomy-clouds-surrounding-her)_ Oh my gawd it's a failure! _(cries)_. _(wipe-tears) _Oh yeah there's a new Question for everybody! Please share ne? Sab is also apoligizing for the last fight scene, she's not really good at fighting scene so. Please excuse the wrong grammars, spelling and everything, Sab needs to go somewhere so she's unable to re-edit the whole chapter but she will, some other time _(gloom)_… Okay so Sabrina's going to shut up now _(zip-her-mouth)_.

A shameful act of advertising! Please if you have time, read Sab's **Vessel For Noble** under Vampire Knight!

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Question: NAME YOUR FAVORITE SIDE/SUPPORTING CHARACTER/S & INCLUDE WHERE ANIME/MANGA HE/SHE BELONGS. SHARE YOUR ANSWER THROUGH REVIEW. THANK YOU! Me? I like Miura Haru of KHR, I also like Wakaba Sayori of VK. They needed to be exposed more cause they're more funny and cuter than the heroine! Tehee~**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Japanese Translation: **Anee-san – Big Sister or what the gang members called their female gang leader, especially used in Yakuza world.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by another manga named 'Monkey High™' (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'The Will of the Wind' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	32. Day Thirty

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfillia is the heiress of the Heartfillia family, use to be one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore but after the huge bankrupt Lucy was force to transfer in Fairy Tail Academy from her prestigious school. Can she deal with her new 'ordinary' life while trying to fit in with her chaotic new school?

**Pairing:** LucyXVarious (LoL)

**Genre:** Comedy, School Life, Romance, Spice of Life, Drama, Friendship, Family

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

– **Gray Got Guts! –**

It has been Lucy's daily routine, and honestly she's starting to get use to it, to find Natsu Dragoneel casually sitting inside her bedroom, particularly on her bed. At first Lucy will throw a fit, literally kicking Natsu out of her house after being surprised by his casual greetings (lifting a hand with his toothy grin) but then with his constant uninvited appearance inside her room, Lucy tiredly sighed and accept the fact that Natsu made her bedroom as some sort of oasis for him.

Friday after class, as usual she spend some hours with Levy and the others in Magnolia Park. After buying some foods for her and her father's dinner, she bought extra food knowing that a certain pink head boy is casually waiting for her return inside her bedroom, for sure. Lucy sighed while walking towards her apartment, like today.

"This is not the first time but..." Lucy said with her annoyed expression and a throbbing angry chip on her forehead. "This is _my_room heck that's my bed!" Lucy slammed her school bag against Natsu, who she happened to caught Natsu leisurely laying on her bed on his chest while reading her—Lucy gasped and hastily run and snatched the notebook from Natsu's hands, causing for the pink head boy to pout and whine.

"Hey I was reading that!" he complained and tried to snatch the notebook from her again but Lucy keep the notebook out of Natsu's reach with a red blush of embarrassment on her face.

"You're not supposed to read this!" she cried while pressing the said notebook against her chest protectively.

Natsu stick out his lower lip childishly. "And I was getting to the good part... che~ if you don't want people reading that you should keep it hidden!" he said.

Lucy arched a eyebrow, her angry chip grew bigger and throb faster. "It was hidden under the pile of my clothes, FYI!" she retort.

Natsu flinched animatedly and sheepishly chuckled. "Really?"

Lucy sighed exasperatedly, finally realizing the reason why her closet has been in chaos these past few days. "Which mean you're the one rummaging through my clothes... Geez Natsu."

Natsu laughed. Lucy just sighed.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_Half an hour before._ Back at the G2G Shop, Gray peered from his shoulder (he was trying to look busy by arranging the can foods on the shop rack) glancing at Lucy. It was her day off today but she needs to buy some food for their dinner she said. Currently she's talking with Alzack at the counter, who was in charge of cashier for today.

The brunette Fullbuster sighed calming his pounding heart. _Are you going to asked her or not?_ Last night his brother, Lyon gave him two tickets of the latest movie, Gray decided to watch the movie with Lucy but he's having a trouble to ask the girl in _private_, it was either she's with her gal friends or being pestered by Natsu or being swoon over by either Hibiki or Loke. Gray sighed yet again. He had no idea asking a girl out on a date could this be bothersome.

Gray froze. _Date?_ He inwardly asked himself. Is he actually going to ask Lucy out on a _date_? No, no, no. Gray shook his head and hands furiously, while trying to ignore the flushed of red blush across his cheeks. He just wanted to ask Lucy to _accompany_ him to watch the movie Lyon gave him it'll be a waste not to see the movie, it's not like he's asking Lucy on a _date_ so there's nothing to embarrassed about it right?

_Yeah right who're you kidding?_ A taunting voice said from the back of his mind. _You wanted to date blonde so go for it!_

_No, I'm just going to ask her on a friendly date. Not date as in_date_between a girl and a boy._ He tried to rationalized himself. Gray nodded.

_Whatever Gray! Friendly date, romantic date. What's the different right? They're both still date. I'm pretty sure you'll end up kissing her._

At the mere thought of him kissing Lucy. A fleeting image of that caused for Gray's face flushed in deep crimson. He can even feel smoke coming out from his red ears. _Damn!_ Gray scratched his head comically while trying to erase the image.

"Gray? Are you okay?"

Gray literally leaped away from the blonde girl, looking startled, he snapped his flushed face at the baffled Lucy.

"L-L-Lu-Lucy! W-what are y-y-you doing here?" Gray stuttered. He blushed even more when he heard Alzack and their manager, Wakaba, sniggered. Gray gave them a quick death glare before turning his jet black eyes back to confused Lucy.

"Are you okay? Your face is really red, are you feeling sick?" Lucy planted her palm over Gray's forehead unaware of the stunned Gray. "Well, it looks like you don't have a fever but still... your face is _really_ red." Lucy said, worried.

"N-no, I'm okay... I'm just... w-well..." Gray swallowed nervously. "L-Lucy..."

"Hmm?" Lucy blinked her eyes.

"W-well... erhm... D-d-do you want to... to..."

"To?"

Gray froze, sweating coldly. He swallowed again and tried to speak up.

Luc furrowed her eyebrows and then narrowed her eyes. "Gray?" she waved her hand in front of Gray's stun face. "Hello? Earth to Gray Fullbuster? Are you still there?" Lucy said with mixtures of concern and amusement.

Gray blink his eyes, his face heat up, and scratch his head with his two hands, rather frustrated. _Calm down Gray, just blurted it out and get over it!_Lucy watched him with worried expression.

"Gray, I'm officially freaking out now. Are you really okay? What's wrong with you?"

Gray heave a very (really deep) sigh before facing Lucy again. "Lucy-do-you-want-to-go-out-on-a-date-with-me?" he hastily in one breathing.

Silence ensued.

"What the hell did you just say?"

Gray heave a sigh again and was about to repeat his words when he noticed Wakaba and Alzack peering from the food rack behind Lucy, and their pathetic (they are sooo obvious anyways) way to hide and try to eavesdrop on him and Lucy that made the brunette Fullbuster to twitched in annoyance. Wakaba flashed a piece of paper with words in red ink. Gray twitched again after reading what's written on the paper. **Gray Got Guts! Gambatte Gray!** – The paper said, the manager was smirking, as well as Alzack. Some of the costumers sweat dropped while watching Wakaba and Alzack's antics. Gray felt his face heat up ignoring the crease over Lucy's delicate eyebrows.

"Gray?" Lucy called out when she noticed Gray was in humoristic panic. He was looking over her shoulder and was about to turn around when Gray grab her cheeks.

"NO!" Gray yelled capturing Lucy's cheeks with his hands. He blush madly (as well as Lucy) while Lucy gave him a baffled expression.

"Seriously, Gray, what's wrong with you?" she asked with subtle annoyance after the brunette boy released her face.

"N-nothing... I'll tell you about it some other time, when we're _alone_." Gray said and shot Wakaba and Alzack a humorous death glare. Lucy frowned but was not able to pry because the brunette teen boy already walked away towards the back room.

_I wonder what's wrong with Gray?_ Lucy asked herself and slowly turned around, she blink when she saw a disappointed Wakaba and Alzack hiding behind the food rack. "M-Manager, Alzack-san, what're you two doing there?" she asked with sweat drop.

"Nothing Lucy-chan." Wakaba mumbled humorously. Alzack second the motion by nodding his head. Both men return to their designated work with disappointed expression. Lucy blinked and tilted her head to her side. _What's up with all the boys today?_

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Monday morning, their Home Room class was suspended because the whole faculty members have a morning meeting along with each class' President. All of the class was assigned to do self-review. Inside the class 1-B, the whole class (particularly the boys) was in chaos. Natsu was constantly pestering Laxus, challenging the blonde boy into a fight. Loke was currently flirting with his 'girl friends', the others was playing or talking with each other.

Erza, being the 1-B class president, was included in the meeting. Juvia was absent today due to having cold, the girls visited her yesterday. Lucy and Levy were having a chat with Lucy on her seat while Levy occupied Natsu's chair (the pink haired boy was busy challenging Laxus somewhere inside the classroom).

In the middle of their giggling, Levy noticed how stiff and quiet Gray is while sitting on his chair (on Lucy's right), the petite girl furrowed her eyebrows. "Hey Gray-kun, you okay? Why are you so quiet?"

Lucy frowned as well and then she remembered the whole weird event last Friday. "Ne, what was it that you wanted to ask me again?" she asked.

Gray flinched that did not go passed unnoticed by Levy; she snickered and watched with amusement on how Gray's face turn into red one. _Could it be that Gray-kun's... Kyaa~ I wish the girls were here!_

"Erhm... Yeah, I was... I was wondering if you w-w-want to... to..."

"To?"

Gray twitched noticing Levy's expression, she had her chin supported by her palms and was smiling in amusement while watching him stutter. His face grew redder and quickly avoided Levy's wiggling eyebrows. She was obviously teasing him. _Damn!_

Gray opened his lips but then he was harshly shoved off from his seat and landed on the floor face fist. Lucy and Levy gasped. Lucy bended down to helped Gray. "Are you okay?" the blonde girl asked the groaning Gray, he had his hand cupping his red face, this time it's because he painfully hit the cold floor not because of embarrassment.

"Who the hell— NATSU!" Gray screamed with death glare.

"Huh? Oh sorry, Gray." Natsu said but did not look sorry at all making the brunette teen boy twitched again. With two angry chips on his forehead, Gray hastily stand up and glared at Natsu.

Apparently Natsu accidently pushed Gray from his seat when Laxus punch the pink haired boy. The blonde delinquent-looking boy was pissed at Natsu's constant pestering, so his patience snapped and his fist launched at Natsu's face catching the latter off guard. Natsu was send flying back fist and hit Gray and so the fight between Natsu and Gray started, just like yesterday and the day before that and before that and... well I'm pretty sure you get what I mean.

"Damn you! You should at least say you're sorry when you really mean it, kono kuso-ttare!" Gray exclaimed.

Natsu twitched as well and glare back at Gray. "Nandato kora!" Natsu yelled back and so the fight ensued.

The entire boys of their class encircled around Gray and Natsu, cheering for the both of them. The girls sigh exasperatedly, including Lucy and Levy. _If only Erza is here._

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"Ja, ittekimasu!" Lucy said and waved her hand to Erza and Levy.

"Bye-bye, Lu-chan!"

The blonde girl was humming a song while walking towards the convenience store, G2G, she and Gray work in. Gray saw Lucy walking towards the gate. Natsu and Loke were out of sight, so was Levy. _Gray Fullbuster! You have to ask her out or forever hold your peace!_ The brunette guy determinedly nodded and walked towards the_beautiful blonde girl._

"Lucy!"

Lucy turned her head and saw Gray catching up on her by running. She stoped and waited for Gray to approach her, he was panting slightly and had his hands pressed on his knees while panting. "What's wrong, Gray?"

"L-let's walked together to the shop, ne?" Gray said after catching up his breathing.

Lucy frowned. "But isn't it today your day off?" she asked.

Gray froze comically and sweat drop. "O-oh, yeah..." he mumbled. _Damn how can he forget that today's Monday and his day off!_

Lucy blinked but giggled behind her palm afterwards. "Gray, what's wrong with you? You've been acting really weird these past few days." She said with amused tone.

Gray sheepishly chuckled while scratching his cheek with his forefinger. "Well... I kinda want to ask you something." He said with low and embarrassed tone. His face brightened in red blush.

"What is it?"

Gray, with his usual doki-doki swallowed first. Maybe this is his chance to ask her out. No one's around. No annoying Natsu. No giggling Levy. No teasing Wakaba and Alzack. _Chance!_ Gray exclaimed inwardly. He heaved a sigh before speaking up. "You see, Lyon gave me a—,"

"Lucy?"

Lucy and Gray turned their head. "Father?"

Wilson, swaying a little, walked towards his daughter. "School's over? Going to your part time?" he asked in between his hiccups with his droopy eyes and flashed cheeks. Lucy wrinkled her nose, her father's reek of alcohol.

_Geez, drunk again?_An inaudible sigh escape from Lucy's lips and then she remembered Gray. Lucy's face heat up, she never really wanted her friend to see her father's current state. Distraught and always drunk. It's really bad enough that he embarrassed her in front of Natsu before and now Gray saw her father in his drunken state.

"It's too early for you to be drunk, Father." She said and tried to support her swaying father. She gave Gray an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Gray, we'll talk tomorrow okay?" she said.

Gray slowly nodded.

"Can you please tell Manager Wakaba that I will be late today? I have to send father to our house and it's pretty far away."

"Huh? Oh yeah sure, I'll go and tell Manager. Don't worry."

"Sorry for being a burden."

Gray shook his head and smile. "No worries. Be safe okay."

"Thank you." She said and then she and her father started to walk towards their house leaving the disappointed Gray behind. _Geez, just my luck._ He said scratching the back of his head, he sighed and kick the pebble stone and started to walk as well towards the store.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Gray dropped her body down his large bed. He just skipped the dinner and was currently mulling whether he should continue to ask Lucy out or not. He tried countless of time asking the blonde girl but it seemed fate is really against him going out on a date with Lucy. Yep, indeed. With all those days trying to ask the blonde girl, he accepted the fact that he is indeed asking Lucy on a _date_. No need to be denial. But sad to say fate and everyone is against it—in indirect way though. He sigh again.

Then he heard his cell phone rings. Gray ignored it thinking it's probably Natsu or his other friends. He continued to ponder his thought and was aware that his cell phone stops ringing. Whoever stupid enough to call him when he's this depressed probably decided to hang up. His vein on his forehead popped out when his cell phone rings again.

He glared at the contraption. _Can't I be depressed in peace? Who the heck is calling me in this time of hour anyway?_Gray irritatedly snatched the phone, not bothering to look at the caller ID. He angrily pressed the 'Accept' button and pressed the phone on his ear.

"What?" he snapped at the caller.

"Gray?" a shocked voice of Lucy was heard after a second of silence. Gray felt somebody threw cold water at him recognizing the voice from the other line.

"L-Lucy?" he asked.

"Yeah it's me, sorry, am I disturbing you? You sound... upset. Should I call some other time?"

"No, no, no! It's okay! I'm sorry if I snapped or something. D-don't hang up please." Gray said in panic. He was gripping his cell phone rather tightly.

"Are you sure?"

Gray nodded. "Yeah, totally!"

"Okay..." Lucy sighed of relief.

Silence followed between them before Gray cleared his throat. "So... What's up?"

"Well, I called to say sorry. It's so embarrassing that you've got to see my father like that." She said in sad tone. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. You shouldn't be affected by it, Lucy."

"Okay..." she said, her voice trailed off.

Silence.

"Erhm... Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering... what was it that you're going to tell me awhile ago before my father interrupted us?"

"Oh that, well Lyon gave me two tickets of a movie." Gray let out an inaudible sigh, not wanting Lucy to notice how nervous he is right now. "Well, I was wondering if you... if you wanted to come with... me?"

"Ehh?"

Gray panic at the lack of Lucy's proper response. His face reddened. "It's okay if you don't want to! Well I was just... it's really stupid of me but—,"

Lucy chuckled. "It's okay, Gray, I'll go with you." She said.

Gray froze, tried comprehending Lucy's words in comical manner. He blinked once and then blinked once more. His lips were slowly forming a big smile. "Really?" he asked trying not to sound overly excited.

"Yep!" Lucy answered.

"Great! Erhm I mean... Thanks, Lucy... So I'll see you this Saturday afternoon at Magnolia Cinema?"

Lucy giggled. "Yeah sure. See you!"

"Okay... thanks again Lucy. Good night."

"No problemo." She said and giggled. "Oyasuminasai, Gray. Bye." She added and pressed the 'End' button.

Gray flop his back on his bed; he was staring at his ceiling with wide grin across his lips. _A date with Lucy this Saturday. A date with Lucy!_ Gray clenched his fists into a ball and threw them in the air. "Yes!" he exclaimed in triumph. _I do have guts, hah!_

Just outside Gray's bedroom door, Ur and Takeshi was startled when they heard their son exclaimed a 'yes', Ur blinked her beautiful eyes eyeing the door with confused expression. Although he was confused as well, Takeshi smile afterwards and gave the door a knowing look before proceeding to the Master's bedroom with still confused Ur in tow.

**TBC**

– _**Date Under The Rain –**_

_"__I don't mind the drizzle, Gray." Lucy said and smile. She grabbed Gray's hand and pulled him under the lightly pattering of the rain. "Let's walk under the rain, isn't it romantic" she added and giggled._

_Gray watched Lucy's smiling face and felt his face heat up. He averted his blushing face but smile. "S-sure..." he said allowing Lucy to pull him from the shed._

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner: **Sabrina has to keep you guys hanging for this chapter (sorry!) She really like teasing tehee~ (receiving-death-glare-from-readers) gulp! Please don't kill Sabrina-chan! (runs-away-leaving-a-placard) (on-the-board) 'Sorry for making Gray an OCC, Sabrina really wanted Gray to look like a bashful boy in front of Lucy.' –The usual apology for grammars and tenses.–

A shameful act of advertising! Please if you have time, read Sab's **Vessel For Noble** under Vampire Knight!

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Japanese Translation: **kono kuso-ttare – you a*shole; nandato kora – what was that bastard; Oyasuminasai – Good night

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Question: NAME YOUR FAVORITE SIDE/SUPPORTING CHARACTER/S & INCLUDE WHERE ANIME/MANGA HE/SHE BELONGS. SHARE YOUR ANSWER THROUGH REVIEW. THANK YOU! Me? I like Miura Haru of KHR, I also like Wakaba Sayori of VK. They needed to be exposed more cause they're more funny and cuter than the heroine! Tehee~**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by another manga named 'Monkey High™' (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'The Will of the Wind' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	33. Day Thirty One

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfillia is the heiress of the Heartfillia family, use to be one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore but after the huge bankrupt Lucy was force to transfer in Fairy Tail Academy from her prestigious school. Can she deal with her new 'ordinary' life while trying to fit in with her chaotic new school?

**Pairing:** LucyXVarious (LoL)

**Genre:** Comedy, School Life, Romance, Spice of Life, Drama, Friendship, Family

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

– **Date Under The Rain –**

_Days ago…_ Wilson exited their Land Lord's house with grim expression. An old bald man wearing a make-up and a female clothes was standing on the door way watching Wilson's retreating back with sad face. Bob, the Heartfillia's Land Lord, cupped his chubby cheek and heaved a very deep sad sigh.

"I hope, Lucy-chan knows about these." He murmured to himself. A teen age boy with strawberry blonde hair appeared next to Bob.

"I feel so sorry for Lucy-neechan…" Eve, Bob's adoptive son, said and shook his head.

"I feel the same way, Eve-kun. I also hope that the poor Lucy-chan's heart can take these grievious news." Bob added and sigh again before ushering his son inside their humble home.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_Present…_ Saturday morning, the four boys consisting of Hibiki Laytis, Loke Celeste, Lyon Bastia and Alzack Connell were inside their favorite hang out place, Fairy Tail Karaoke Bar. Loke was singing along with Alzack when Hibiki heard Lyon's cell phone ringing inside his belt bag that was lying on the couch next to him, sitting beside him was the owner of the ringing contraption, Lyon, who was busy chuckling at Loke and Alzack's antics.

Hibiki patted Lyon's shoulder and gestured his head on the bag.

"Your phone's ringing." Hibiki said.

Lyon arched an eyebrow at first before sighing ang shooking his head. "Can you answer that for me? If it's Sherry tell her I'm busy." Lyon said looking a bit annoyed. Hibiki smirked but nodded. Sherry is Lyon's melodramatic girl friend. Hibiki asked no more and quickly took the ringing contraption and exited the room to answer the call.

_**Incoming Call**__**  
**__**Sherry Blendi**_

"Yo, Sherry-chan!" Hibiki greeted.

"Hibiki-kun?" Sherry asked obviously not expecting Hibiki to answer her call. "Where's Lyon-sama?"

"Lyon? He's kinda preoccupied right now so he asked me to answer the call for him."

"Oh…" Sherry mumbled, disappointed. "Then can you tell him to call me back if he's not busy later?"

"Sure!" Hibiki chirped.

"Okay, thanks Hibiki-kun."

"No problemo! Ja!"

Hibiki waited for Sherry to end the call before entering room again. He threw the cell phone back to its owner. "Mission accomplished." Hibiki said and thumbs up at Lyon.

Lyon smirked back. "Thanks."

"LQ?" Loke asked after sitting down the couch across Hibiki and Lyon.

Lyon rolled his eyes. "No, Sherry just wanted to watch movie with me."

Alzack raised his eyebrows. "Erhm, isn't normal for couple to go on a date, right?"

Lyon rolled his eyes, again. "Yeah but I don't want to watch the movie she choose."

Loke snigger. "Let me guess… it's overly dramatic and cheesy for Lyon-sama's taste?"

Lyon merely sigh before nodding. "That cheesy romatic movie called… what is it… Frederick and Yanderica one?" Lyon shivered in disgust. "That's why I gave the tickets to Gray the other day. I was going to tell an excuse to Sherry that I lost the tickets."

Loke arched an eyebrow. "Gray's on a date today?"

Lyon mysteriously smile and nodded.

"With whom?" Loke asked with mixtures of curiosity and suspicion.

Lyon shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know." He said, and it wasn't a lie because Gray never mentioned who was his date when he went out of the house this morning, but Lyon has a pretty good guess who is his brother's date today.

Loke narrowed his eyes suspiciously but then Hibiki patted his fist on his palm, earning his friends' attention. "Ah! Speaking of tickets do you still have the tickets for that movie…" Hibiki waggled his eyebrows playfully. "You know, the rated M scary movie? The one filled with gruesome scenes."

Alzack make face remembering the trailer of the movie Hibiki was mentioning. It's pretty gruesome cannibal movie and top of that there was a… _bed_ scene that's actually inappropriate for teen agers. Hibiki defended he was not after the bed scene but instead he's excited to watch gruesome scene.

Lyon nodded. "Yeah, I still have it, it's inside my wallet. You can have it."

"Yes!" Hibiki quickly took Lyon's bag and grab the tickets inside the wallet but then Hibiki halted and frowned while staring at the tickets. "Hey, I thought you said you gave these tickets to Gray?" Hibiki said waving the tickets at Lyon.

Lyon furrowed his eyebrows and grabbed the familiar tickets from Hibiki. He stared at the ticket at first before face-palming himself. "Shoot! I gave Gray the wrong tickets." Lyon moaned on his palm.

The three boys blinked their eyes at Lyon before howling a roar of laughter. "Hahaha! Nice one, Lyon!" Hibiki exclaimed.

"Gray's going to kill you." Loke teased earning Lyon's humorous death glare.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"_I'm going to kill you, Lyon you bastard!" _Gray inwardly screamed and mentally imagining him murdering his brother in different painful way. His body was so tense while sitting in front of the big screen filled with dreaded scene of cannibalism.

His date's face, Lucy Heartfillia, was now very pale. Lucy shut her brown eyes tightly squirming at the actors and actresses eerie scream of agony. Whenever the antagonist—erhm—slashed or chopped his victim's body, Lucy will automatically cupped her pale face with her trembling hands or hide her face on Gray's shoulder. If it wasn't for the gruesome movie, Gray will surely appreciate how close he is with Lucy but it is not the time to be celebrating.

Taking enough courage, Gray grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled the blonde girl out of the theater house. The guard and some movie-goers eyed them with curiosity, especially the guard. How could they let the two minors, such as Gray and Lucy, passed inside Cinema Four? The Security guards shook his head and mumbled 'kids this days' before returning his attention to his work.

Gray leaned against the wall of the nearby shop far enough from the theater house, his hand was still holding Lucy's while the latter was cupping her pounding chest and trying to relax her heart and breathing pattern.

_Shit! What should I do? _The brunette teen asked himself mentally. A huge turmoil was happening inside his chest while leaning on the wall and he was starting to feel anxious. Gray sigh deeply before slowly turning his redden face at Lucy. "I'm so sorry, Lucy!" Gray apologized, his eyes are tightly closed and bowed his body at Lucy. "That jerk brother of mine screw things up, I thought he gave me a sensible ticket… the bastard."

Lucy blinked her eyes at Gray and chuckled. Gray flinched when he heard his date giggled, slowly, Gray straightened his back and glance at Lucy. Lucy, with eyes softly close and a fist covering her upturn lips, chuckled.

"You don't have to say sorry, Gray." Lucy said heaving a deep breath after giggling. "Although that movie was a bit gruesome—well maybe not a bit but still— it's a little entertaining to watch those kind of movie. Kinda refreshing because it's my first time watching cannibal movie."

Gray gave Lucy a wince smile while scrathing the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, as long as you enjoy even just a little—maybe I'll kill Lyon as quickly as possible so he won't feel any pain, for a little consolation." Gray evilly smirk picturing how he will 'torture' Lyon later when he returned home. When he noticed Lucy smiling amusedly at him, he blushed and chuckled along with the blonde girl.

Silence followed and Gray inwardly sweat dropped. _Now what…?_ The whole movie date was ruined no thanks to his stupid brother. Lucy was waiting for him to say anything with a small smile on her lips that caused a little panic inside Gray's chest.

_What to do… What to do… I can ask her to go eat lunch but it's too damn early to have lunch… Geez Gray think, think, think! Use you brain!_

Lucy inclined her head to her nearby shop's door when it opened revealing a mother tugging her son.

"Yuenchi! Kaa-chan let's go to yuenchi!" the little kid said pulling his mother's hand eagerly.

"Hai, hai." His mother said in between her giggles.

Lucy blinked ignoring the humurously panicking Gray in front of her. And then Lucy dropped her fist on her palm and smile widely. "Let's go to yuenchi, Gray!" she suggested.

Gray froze and slowly allowing Lucy's words sink in on his brain. _Yuenchi…?_ "Erhm, are you sure?" _Isn't that a little childish?_

Lucy, on the contrary, eagerly nodded at her date. "Yep! It has been a very long time since I went to yuenchi, that was… hmm…" Lucy tilted her head in thoughtful expression, and then her expression changed into melancholic one. "The last time was since my mother was still alive…"

Gray twitched. Lucy mentioned before that her mother died when she was barely seven years old. _Lucy…_ determination glimmered on Gray's eyes and inwardly nodded. He grabbed Lucy's hand and lightly pulled her. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Gray said excitedly. Lucy widely smile at him and nodded, allowing Gray to pull her towards the nearby amusement park.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"I received a message from Juvia." Mira excitedly said over her cellphone. She was into three way call between Levy and Erza while walking towards the hospital. "She said she's getting better, she'll probably back to school on Monday."

"Oh, that's good, I was getting a little anxious that she's suffering from cold for almost a week now." Erza said with a sigh of relief, pushing her red eyeglasses up on her nose.

"We'll throw a small party for her ne?" Levy suggested happily over her ear phone because her hands were busy doing a cross-stich of a black cat with a moon-shaped scar over it's left eye. Levy giggled at her handy work and then she blinked when Mira's line suddenly get quiet.

"Erhm, Mira-chan…?" Levy called out.

"Is that…?" Mira's trailed voice answered Levy. Erza and Levy frowned.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked but then a small giggle was heard. "Mira…?"

"Well isn't that cute…?" Mira chuckled mysteriously.

"What happened?" both Erza and Levy asked curiously.

Mira giggled again. "It seemed Bisca was not the only one who had a love life." She said.

Erza and Levy tilted their heads to their side, looking confuse.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"So what ride do you want to ride first?" Gray asked and chuckled finding Lucy's thoughtful expression— with pouting lower lips and head inclined to her side—immensely cute.

Lucy's smile brightened up. "Tea-cup ride!" she said pointing at the amusement ride shaped into large teacup. Gray nodded and pulled Lucy at the said ride.

The couple ride one of the teacup shape seat and waited for the operator to start the machine. Gray took couples of picture of Lucy and him in his cell phone. Lucy smile brightly at the camera; her on hand forming a 'v' sign and her face lightly pressed against Gray's face, the latter despite the red hue across his cheeks (we all know why) smiled widely at the camera.

"No~~" Lucy screamed in between her hearty laugh when Gray turned the cup-style ride around when the ride started. Gray laugh hard when it was Lucy turn to turn the ride around, the blonde girl's having the time of her life while she manuvered the ride. "This is fun!" Lucy cried at Gray, the latter laugh and nodded.

After the their first ride, Lucy and Gray lined up on a fun house with freakish-like theme. Lucy clutched Gray's arm when the small trolley car started to enter the fun house. Lucy flinched, scream and buried her face against Gray's shoulder when a zombie-like statue appeared out of nowhere. Gray chuckled and soothe the scared blonde young lady when minutes after minutes statues and some staff clad in scary clothes jumped to surprise the custumers on the ride, scaring the blonde lady to death. Lucy nearly cried out of tears when a tentacle of a staff clad in mascot of an alien with multiple tentacles snaked it's way to Lucy's neck. Lucy, of course surprise and shocked at the fake tentacles around her neck, shrieked and hug Gray in fear.

"They're all fake, Lucy." Gray chuckled while they're both sitting on a wooden bench after the fun ride. Lucy hiccup and pout at Gray.

"I know but… I was surprised and I can't helped it, those costumes look so true…" Lucy shivered in comedic way remembering the zombie especially the costumes with tentacles.

Gray laugh out again. "Okay, so what's next?"

Lucy sniffed and look around. "Roller coaster!" Lucy enthusiastically said. Gray merely nodded and held out his hand at Lucy.

With a small blush on her cheeks, Lucy giggled and accepted Gray's hand.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"WHAT?"

Mira and Erza pulled their cell phone away from their ears when Levy shrieked in surprise when Mira told them that she just saw Lucy and Gray entering an amusement park awhile ago.

"Calm down, Levy-chan." Mira said in between her giggles. Erza tap her tingling ear after placing the phone to her other ear. "Well, I'm pretty sure that was Gray and Lucy-chan but I'm not so sure if they're in date, as in romantic date or just a _friendly_ get-together date." The pinkish-white hair gal said settling herself on the long couch inside her youngest sibling's hospital suite. Mira smiled softly at the solemn expression on Lisanna's face underneath the face mask on her petite face.

Levy rolled her eyes in amusement, dropping her cross-stich on her study table and dive into her bed. "Mira-chan, friendly date and romatic date, what's the different? They're still on a _date_."

"I don't know about you guys but I already noticed how Gray look at our Lucy, he likes her although he doesn't have any idea about his own feeling." Erza said with her matter-of-fact tone, planting her slender legs on her study table.

Mira considerably squealed in agreement. "I know right? I thought I was the only one who noticed that _'look'_ Gray's giving to Lucy."

"I know that look, I know that look!" Levy excitedly sing, rolling her her body and lay on the bed on her chest, hugging her hotdog pillow. "He SO like Lu-chan, that Gray."

The three girls on the line giggle but then silence followed.

"Well, the only problem is Juvia." Levy said after the silence.

"Oh right…" Mira agreed.

"We just have to keep quiet for now. We don't want to hurt Juvia." Erza said in serious tone.

"Okay…"

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"Remind me… not to ride r-roller coaster again… okay?" Gray weakly said after their latest ride. He had his hands planted on his knees and was currently panting as if he had a long kilometers of marathon.

Lucy excitedly giggled. "Well, that was fun!" she said geedily in contrast of Gray's unhappy expression. "Come on Gray, I'm hungry, let's grab some food."

Inwardly Gray wanted to throw up hearing Lucy talking about foods, with those scary loops from the roller coaster ride, Gray felt his stomach turned upside down, Gray shivered. But with the bright smile adorned on Lucy's face, Gray instantly forgot about his vertigo and chuckled happily along with Lucy letting her pulled him towards the hotdog stand near them.

After finishing their hotdogs and soda, Lucy and Gray decided to walked around the amusement park, taking pictures here and there (Gray took Lucy's stolen shots from time to time) and ended eating a cotton candy afterwards.

Lucy played the small teddy bear key chain on her wallet that Gray won in the shooting game kiosk where the player has to shoot five or more moving ducks to win a prize according to how many ducks the player hits. Unfortunately, Gray was not-so-good shooter so in one game he only hit three ducks. Lucy remembered how embarrased Gray was when he only won a small key chain. But the blonde young lady smiled gratefully at him and took the prize happily.

"I like it." Lucy said sincerely. "I'll keep it right here so I won't lose it ne?" she added and tied the small key chain on her wallet.

Gray, who was grateful about Lucy kindness, smiled widely and offered his hand to Lucy again. The blond lady smile and took his hand, intertwining her slender finger with Gray's. Gray felt his heart has done an enthusiastic somersault when he felt Lucy locked her fingers with his, just like what couples do, trying to hide his happiness Gray scrathed his reddened cheeks and avert his gaze to the other side, but a distinct wide smile appeared on his lips, as wide as Lucy's smile.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Lucy, who was walking backward while chatting happily with Gray, froze when she felt her back collided into someone.

"Shit!" a rude voice said.

Lucy flinched. Spinning her back abruptly to apologized to the one she bumped with, Lucy bend her back towards the tall figure before her.

"I'm so sorry!" Lucy said. Gray was about to approach the blonde young lady when the tall and musculine man Lucy bumped with smirked full of malice at her.

"Well, it's okay, pretty little girl." The tall man said squeezing Lucy's shoulder. Lucy shivered in fear when the tall man smiled maliciously at her. "Are you alone, baby doll?" he asked flirtatiously at Lucy, the latter wanted to throw up when she heard the awkward pet name the tall man used to address her.

_Baby doll? _Lucy complained inwardly, but the latter gave the man a wince smile and shook her head. "I-I'm with my… my—,"

"Are you having a problem with my girlfriend, sir?" Gray asked with fake polite tone, he slowly grab Lucy's arm and pulled her away from the man and protetively hides the blonde young lady behind him.

_Girlfriend…? _Lucy blushed furiously at the thought, an unknown happiness rose inside her chest so she absentmidedly grabbed Gray's shirt from his behind and pressed her face on Gray's back.

Ignoring Gray's presence, the tall man peeked over Gray's shoulder and winked in disgusting desire at Lucy. "Come on baby doll, come and play with me. Forget about this jerk and have a date with me." The tall man spat in front of Gray causing for the brunette young man to twitch. His fringes overshadowed his sharp glare when he felt Lucy shivered behind him.

_No one dares to scare Lucy OR insult me without getting beat up to death. _Gray inwardly and dangerously screamed to himself. The tall man glared down at the slightly quivering Gray.

"Gray…?" Lucy called out when she felt Gray's body slightly trembled in anger.

"Scared now, are we?" the tall man mockingly said and scoff.

Gray smirked. "You wish." Gray whispered, but enough to be heard by the tall man, the latter stop laughing and glared at Gray again but only to flinched and took a step backwards when Gray flashed his death glare at him.

The tall man, recovered from his shock, hissed and launch a straight punch to Gray's face. Lucy gasped and frozed when she felt Gray's arms snaked on her back and under her knees. Gray leaped backward, dodging the tall man's fist by centimeters. Lucy shrieked and wrapped her arms around Gray's neck when he leaped backward and hides her face on Gray's neck.

Some of the custumers and staff noticed the tension between Gray and the tall man. One staff grabbed the telephone nearby and called the park's main security.

Gray on the other hand put Lucy down where she's in safe distance. "Stay here." He said and face the tall man. Lucy took a step backward and clenched her hands together against her chest while watching Gray dodging the man's fist with concerned expression.

Gray dive down avoiding the left fist of the tall man, he pivoted his body using his one hand and shoved the man's legs with his outstrecthed right leg causing for the tall man to sweeped off his feet and landed on his buttocks on the pavement, painfully.

Gray, in haste, stand up and clenched his fist tightly and throw his fist towards the man's face, hard, rendering the man unconscious on the pavement. Lucy run towards Gray after making sure that the man who was harrassing her was unconscious.

"Gray!" she called out. Gray turn and wave a hand at Lucy but was caught off guard when the blonde young lady threw her arms around his neck and nuzzled her worried face against his chest.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" she asked looking up at Gray's blushing face.

Gray sheepishly chuckled. "Yep, didn't even break a sweat." He said earning the blonde lady's giggle.

Gray and Lucy paled when they heard the security whistling and running towards them. "Hey! What's going on here?"

Lucy step forward in front of Gray. "I can explain everything!" she said.

The three security guards stopped and narrowed their eyes at Lucy but when their eyes traveled towards Gray who was quietly standing behind Lucy, their eyes buldge out in shock.

"Y-Young Master Gray!" they shouted and saluted in front the blinking Gray. Lucy raised her eyebrows and look at Gray with surprised expression.

"Erhm…" Gray chuckled sheepishly. "Do I know you?" he asked.

"This amusement park is designed and owned by your father, Young Master." One of the guards inform the confused Gray.

"Ehh… I didn't know that…" Gray trailed off. _I'm going to ask mom and dad later about this._

"Well, is this man bothering you or anything of the sort, Young Master?" one of the guard asked, while the two others were chaining the tall man's hands with a handcuff.

Gray sweatdropped. "Please stop calling me 'Young Master'." Gray embarrassingly said. "Well, he's kinda being pervert towards my date."

"We'll make sure to give him corresponding punishment, Young-I mean sir."

_Sir sounds better than Young Master. _Gray waved a hand at the three. "Nah, give him some slack and let him go afterwards. My date and I are going out now anyways." He said and as if a cue, Gray grabbed Lucy's hand before walking away.

The three guard saluted at the retreating back of Gray and Lucy.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"Young Master, huh?" Lucy teased after the silence between her and Gray. A red hue appeared on Gray's cheeks and pout childishly at Lucy earning the girl's giggle. "Well that's amazing. I didn't know that you owned the amusement part, though."

Gray sighed. "I didn't know it either."

Lucy inclined her head to her side. "Hmm…" she hummed.

Both of them were on the way to bus station when they felt something lightly fell on their head. Lucy blinked and tilted her head to the dark sky. It was starting to drizzle.

"Oh shit!" Gray muttered and pulled Lucy at the nearby bus stop shelter. Seconds later the drizzled turn into rain. _Great, it's raining._ Gray groaned inwardly.

They both quietly waited for the rain to subside when a damped wind blew its way towards Gray and Lucy. The blonde lady who was wearing a spaghetti-strapped floral blouse and a skirt that reached her pinkish knee shivered in cold. Gray took off his jacket and careful to place the garment on Lucy's shoulders.

"But Gray—," Lucy was about to take off the jacket when Gray shook his head softly.

"You needed it more than I do." He said and smile.

Lucy smile back and nodded, slipping her arms inside the sleeves, feeling the Gray's body warmth radiates from the jacket. They didn't have to wait for too long when they noticed that the rain slowly subsiding and turned into a light drizzle again.

Gray held out a hand outside the shelter. "We'll have to wait for a minute or two for the rain to completely subsides." He said.

Lucy leaned her head to her side slightly and giggle. "I don't mind the drizzle, Gray." Lucy said and smile. She grabbed Gray's hand and pulled him under the lightly pattering of the rain. "Let's walk under the rain, isn't it romantic?" she added and giggled.

Gray watched Lucy's smiling face and felt his face heat up. He averted his blushing face but smile. "S-sure..." he said allowing Lucy to pull him from the shed.

Lucy playfully skip on the puddle of rain on the street with a smiling Gray watching him from behind. This day is not so bad after all, momentarily forgetting about his plan to torture his brother when he gets back home.

**TBC**

– _**Awakening –**_

"_She's coding!" one nurse exclaimed. "Call Doctor Trent!" and the other nurse run outside the suite to call the said doctor._

Come one, Lisanna! Hold on! _Natsu cried inwardly while watching the whole panic scene when something happened. Lisanna cough out and gasped. The nurse tried to soothe Lisanna when the petite girl on the bed tossed her head to side where Natsu and the siblings were standing._

_Natsu, Mira and Elfman watched as Lisanna slowly open her eyes._

"_Lisanna...?" Mira whispered in shock and disbelief._

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner:**Sab-chan wanted to do the ferris wheel romance thingy but she thought it was too much of a cliche so she decided not to. Oh well, sorry for the lateness, please forgive Sab-chan T_T Dun-du-duun~ what the hell is happening to the next chapter? Sab-chan's friends were so into watching Breaking Dawn part One, no offense to the Twilight lover there, Sab-chan also love the story slash the movie only because of Jasper and Jacob tehee~ Sab-chan love them both ^^ but she noticed that she's the only one who is so NOT excited to watch the movie, Sab-chan doesn't know why, will Jacob and Jasper going to be on the movie?

A shameful act of advertising! Please if you have time, read Sab's **Fairy Book** under Fairy Tail and **Vessel for Noble** under Vampire Knight!

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Japanese Translation: **Yuenchi – Amusement Park; Kaa-chan – Mom/mommy; Hai – yes/okay

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Question: NAME YOUR FAVORITE SIDE/SUPPORTING CHARACTER/S & INCLUDE WHERE ANIME/MANGA HE/SHE BELONGS. SHARE YOUR ANSWER THROUGH REVIEW. THANK YOU! Me? I like Miura Haru of KHR, I also like Wakaba Sayori of VK. They needed to be exposed more cause they're more funny and cuter than the heroine! Tehee~**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by another manga named 'Monkey High™' (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'The Will of the Wind' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	34. Day Thirty Two

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfillia is the heiress of the Heartfillia family, use to be one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore but after the huge bankrupt Lucy was force to transfer in Fairy Tail Academy from her prestigious school. Can she deal with her new 'ordinary' life while trying to fit in with her chaotic new school?

**Pairing:** LucyXVarious (LoL)

**Genre:** Comedy, School Life, Romance, Spice of Life, Drama, Friendship, Family

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**–** **Awakening –**

_Morning, at Fairy Tail Academy. _Lucy slide opened the back door of her class room and she was greeted by the usual chaos of her class. Girls chatting with other girls, boys exhanging topics about sports or computer games. There were even students coming from different section, like Lyon and Hibiki, who were busy chatting with their friends from her class (Natsu and the others).

"Ohaiyo, Lu-chan!" Levy greeted her automatically the moment Lucy entered the class room. Some of her classmates she passed through greeted her which in return she greeted back with a cheery smile or lively 'good morning'.

"Gokigenyo." Lucy greeted with her usual greeting that she used in her old school. Her other friends and classmates stared at her. The moment she realized it, she slapped her hand on her lips, eyes widening in embarrassment. "Sorry…" Lucy sheepishly apologized and chuckled.

Everyone good naturedly laughed back at the blonde girl. Lucy, clad with red cheeks, takes a seat on her designated chair, when she glanced at her neighboring seat. Her brown eyes contacted with dark orbs.

"Good morning." Gray greeted.

Her blush intensified, after she remembered her little date with the brunette boy, so she shyly gave Gray a smile and mumbled a greeting. "Good morning." Both gave each other a smile.

Levy poked Erza and Bisca, gesturing her head to Gray and Lucy. Erza and Bisca in return giggled at the two little ehem love bird.

"Good morning Luigi!" Natsu bombarded her eardrums with his usual hyperactive greeting causing for Lucy to flinch and internally cursed the salmon head for ruining the atmosphere between her and Gray, the latter rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Good morning, Natsu." Lucy greeted him with dull expression while Natsu gave her with his usual toothy grin. "And it's Lucy."

"Whatever Lucy." He said. "Oh yeah, I really love that snacks I ate before in your bed room. What's it called again? Lays?" he asked, flopping his arm on her desk and his chin on the other hand.

"Ehh?" everyone gasped and gawked at Lucy and Natsu.

Lucy face-palmed herself in irritation. She told Natsu so many times already that his uninvited visits in her bedroom will be their secrets. She doesn't want people thinking there's something going on between her and Natsu, especially not… argh this should be blame on Natsu and his big, fat mouth!

"OMG! You know where Lucy lives, Natsu?" Levy excitedly asked the salmon head.

Natsu curtly nodded, seemingly lost why his other classmates were excited about the fact he knows where their resident blonde lives. It's not a big deal right? "Yeah, I've been going to her house for quite some time now."

The other girls squealed, especially Lucy's close friends. The boys whistle in admiration, Gray and stared at Natsu with no expression other than shock. Loke arched an eyebrow at Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lucy exasperatedly exclaim. "I thought I said that'll be our secret?"

Natsu cocked his head to his side for a second and then he dropped her fist on his palm, realizing his promise to Lucy. "Ah... I forgot..." he said nonchalantly.

Lucy rolled her eyes and made face. "Way to state the obvious, baka." She annoyingly said but Natsu seemed not to be offended by her calling him 'baka' and merely gave her his usual grin with sheepish 'sorry'.

"So you've been visiting Lucy-chan's house and had been on her bed room?" Loke asked after a minute.

Natsu nodded, placing his hands behind his head and mused. "It's not a big deal; all I've been doing was to eat all of her snacks, sleeps on her bed for half an hour or read her story—ouch! Lucy that hurt!" Natsu cupped his cheek were Lucy pinched him so hard.

Lucy while blushing madly glared comically at Natsu. "What the hell! You still able to find my portfolio?" she asked in panic.

Natsu proudly grin (which meant to be 'yes' by the way) at Lucy who in return the blonde girl hang her head looking tired and annoyed. "They're easy to find, you know, under the mattress, in the closet between your clothes, and I'm pretty sure you hide your folder under your study table right?"

Lucy's face drained out of color. "What the—how did you know about that?" Lucy gasped and slammed her hands over her mouth, realizing she just confirmed Natsu's guess. Natsu laugh out when Lucy confirmed his guess, clutching his stomach.

"That's not funny… and how many times do I have to tell you not to read it?" Lucy exclaimed and puffed her cheeks completely annoyed at the laughing Natsu. Lucy crossed her arms together.

"Ehh, so Natsu have read your story before, Lu-chan. I thought I will be the first?" Levy pouted.

"It's not my fault; blame this idiot, Levy-chan." Lucy countered, pointing a finger at Natsu.

"How was the story, Natsu?" Levy asked.

He gave Levy a thumbs up and a grin, shocking Lucy. "It's great, can't believe Lucy wrote that. The hero sucks by the way. I completely don't understand why Frenderick does not realize that Jessica is in love with him and so—,"

Levy waved her hands, looking excited. "Whoa! No spoiler, please! Argh, and because of that I so wanted to read your story."

"It's great, just like I said." Natsu grinned, making Lucy blush. "Lucy is stuck in chapter 6." Natsu glanced at Lucy and smile. "Hurry up and update it!" he said with a wide grin on his lips.

Lucy stared at Natsu, half amused and half in disbelief. _Did Natsu just praise my story? _At that thought Lucy blush once more and her heart skipped a beat for unknown reason, Lucy felt a complete bliss hearing this pink headed boy praising her work. A genuine smile stretched on her lips.

"Oh Lu-chan!" Lucy blinked her eyes at Levy. "Can I have the first three chapters, please?"

Lucy slowly nodded. "Y-yeah sure…" she said.

Levy threw her hands in the air and giggle. "Yay~"

Lucy giggled as well. "So you wrote story, huh?" Gray asked.

Lucy smile and nodded.

"I hope I get the chance to read you story." He said and smile. "That baka Natsu is not a typical guy who read books but since he's obviously engrossed on your story that means your work is good."

Lucy blush madly again and shook her head and hands, bashfully. "No, I mean, I'm not that good… I just write stories as my past time and—,"

"You suck at romance by the way." Natsu cuts in. "Maybe because you don't have a boyfriend." He added the joke.

Lucy's eyebrow flew upward and followed by a glare. "Shut up." Lucy animatedly retorted aiming a punch at Natsu, the latter laugh while avoiding Lucy's fist. At that moment, Gildarts entered the classroom, shooing the other students who does not belong to their class. When Natsu face his back at Lucy, the blonde girl smacked Natsu on the head.

"Ouch!" Natsu complained cupping his head and glaring like a child at Lucy. Loke and Gray chuckled. Lucy, in return, stuck her tongue at Natsu childishly and giggled.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_After school hour, Magnolia Hospital. _Mira was peeling off an apple while Elfman was sitting on the couch watching TV when Natsu pushed the door of the hospital suite.

"Hey guys!" Natsu greeted.

Mira smiled at Natsu. "Hello, Natsu."

"Yo, you're late today." Elfman said facing the newly arrived salmon head.

Natsu grinned widely and opened his back pack revealing his blue haired cat, Happy. The feline jumped into the bed and nuzzled its furred face against Lisanna's cheek.

"Aye…" Happy said and curled beside Lisanna.

"I went back home to get Happy before going here." Natsu said sitting beside Lisanna's bed.

"Animals are forbidden in hospitals, Natsu." Mira amusedly said, she sounded like stating a fact instead of reprimanding the teen.

"They're not going to notice. Happy is good at hiding, ne, Happy?" Natsu winked at his beloved cat; Happy 'Aye' at Natsu as if understanding him. Elfman and Mira chuckled at the two.

"By the way, is it true that you know where Lucy-chan lives? And you have been visiting her?" Mira asked but there's a hint of playfulness in her tone. Elfman knowingly smirk. Natsu cocked his head, confused at Mira's teasing.

"Ah, yeah. I've been going there from quite some time now." Natsu answered.

Mira was about to tease Natsu once more when suddenly Lisanna's heart rate monitor shrieked startling the three teen and the cat.

"Happy hide under the bed!" Natsu ordered and bend forward to his friend. "Lisanna? What's wrong?"

The monitor continued to shriek. "Elfman call someone, please!" Mira said in panic, she was also bending towards Lisanna; her trembling hand cupped her sister's pale cheek. Elfman immediately nodded and went outside the suite.

"Lisanna, are you in pain?" Mira asked, tears slowly forming from her eyes. Underneath her warm pale, Lisanna's cheek started to get cold. Colors draining off her face as well. The machine continued to shriek that added to anxiety of Mira and Natsu.

"Hang in there Lisanna, please."

Elfman returned towed along two nurses. One of the nurse excuse herself and started checking Lisanna, the other nurse was 'reading' the monitor. Elfman collected his older sister in his arms, while Natsu watched the whole scene in tense. The nurses started doing chest compression on Lisanna.

_Lisanna!_

"It's starting to have a flat line." The nurse in front of the monitor said. "Get me the defibrillator please." The other nurse nodded and grabbed the instrument on the other side of the bed in haste. With exposed skin, the nurse planted the pads on Lisanna's chest.

"Clear the patient. I'm shocking in three. Three, two, one. Shocking!" the nurse pressed the red button on the machine and Lisanna's thin body jerked slightly when an elicit electricity travel from the pad to Lisanna's body. The other nurse started pumping the ambu bag.

Nurses repeated their action, chest pumping, giving air through ambu bag and eliciting electricity through the defibrillator but there's no positive reaction, the heart rate monitor continued to it's shrieking. "She's coding!" one nurse exclaimed. "Call Doctor Trent!" and the other nurse run outside the suite to call the said doctor.

The nurse continued her chest pumping. The two Strauss siblings hugged each other, Mira was sobbing inwardly praying for Lisanna. Elfman mentally curse as he was not able to do anything for his little sister.

Happy, who's still under the bed, curled in one corner, afraid of losing his Master's friend. The petite girl has been a very good playmate to him and to his Master, Natsu, and he cannot bare the idea of losing her.

_Come one, Lisanna! Hold on!_ Natsu cried inwardly while watching the whole panic scene when something happened. Lisanna cough out and gasped. The nurse, sighed in relief and immediately tried to soothe Lisanna with rubbing the girl's chest when the petite girl on the bed tossed her head to side where Natsu and the siblings were standing.

Natsu, Mira and Elfman watched as Lisanna slowly open her eyes.

"Lisanna...?" Mira whispered in shock and disbelief and of course happiness sparkled on her wet eyes.

"M-Mi-Mira...nee..." Lisanna tried to speak behind the fask mask. Her pale hand twitched and in an instant Mira and Elfman was standing next to their sister. Mira grabbed Lisanna's hand while Elfman bended forward to give his little sister a kiss on the forehead.

"El-Elf...nii...c-chan..."

Elfman sniffed loudly and lousily making Mira chuckled in between her sob. "You did good, Lisanna. You came back." Elfman whispered to his sister, Mira nodded and kissed Lisanna's hand.

Lisanna's half open eyes spotted Natsu, who was still stunned and in disbelief that his first ever friend is awake despite Trent saying that Lisanna is slowly dying. _Dying? _No, she did not die. She's alive. On the bed. Pale but still alive. She had waken up from her long slumber.

Then it hit Natsu. Tears started to pour down from her eyes and skipped towards his friend. "Lisanna..." he whispered grabbing Lisanna's other hand.

Lisanna tried to give Natsu a small smile. "N-Natsu..."

Natsu hiccuped and hide his crying face by pressing Lisanna's hand against his face. Lisanna did not mind her hand getting wet with Natsu's tears. She's happy. It has been a very loong time since she was able to interact with her family. Despite being in coma, from time to time she can feel her siblings soothing hands on her forehead or on her hand. She can feel Natsu caressing her whispering encouraging words to wake up. She's glad to waken up.

"Natsu..."

"Thank you Lisanna... Thank you for coming back to us." Natsu said after longingly stared at Lisanna, his face clad with unending happiness. Lisanna smile as when the nurse and an amaze Doctor Trent entered the suite.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

After work, Lucy was making her way back to her house. A wide smile on formed on her lips. She knew. She just discovered that she's harboring a crush over her brunette classmate slash part-time co worker. And Lucy knew that the feeling is mutual as well. Strings of giggles escaped Lucy's lips remembering the Manager Wakaba and the others teasing the both of them because of the 'lovey-dovey' atmosphere surround her and Gray. Flustered Gray shooed the manager and the others while she was giggling.

Lucy let out a satisfied sighed and glanced in front of her when she suddenly halted. She was surprised to see the main door of their apartment was ajared, suspecting a rubbery, she quickly paced towards their apartment but only to gasped out in surprised when their door revealed that their furniture was gone, large boxes were quietly sitting in one corner of the living room, as if someone already packed their things and is ready to move-out of the apartment. Lucy scrambled towards the stairs and hastily took two steps at the time towards their second floor. The color from her heart shape face drained out immediately when she found her room was also... empty.

**TBC**

**_–_****_Unexpected Help –_**

_"Lucy?" a confused and surprised tone cut her off from sobbing. The blonde girl twitched when she heard the familiar masculine voice in front of her. She slowly tilted her tear-stricken face upward; a feature of a teen age boy was standing in front of her. Tears started to flow down her cheeks again when her brown eyes lock with the teen boy with pink hair standing before her._

_"Natsu…"_

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner: **_Please don't kill Sabrina! T_T I failed to update last year because, my dear Leonne (AKA my laptop) is in ICU (AKA PC repair shop) and they diagnosed that Leonne cannot be repaired and so they have to reformat Leonne, depressing part of all is that all of the files of FTA is still inside Leonne and now... *cries* deleted! So now Sab is taking too long to update since she has to rethink all of the (deleted) chapters she had written for FTA. Please bear with her D:_

**Another legend died... *sob* RIP WHITNEY HOUSTON, you will be missed!**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Japanese Translation: **_Gokigenyo – a very polite way of 'Hello' or 'Good morning'_

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Question: NAME YOUR FAVORITE SIDE/SUPPORTING CHARACTER/S & INCLUDE WHERE ANIME/MANGA HE/SHE BELONGS. SHARE YOUR ANSWER THROUGH REVIEW. THANK YOU! Me? I like Miura Haru of KHR, I also like Wakaba Sayori of VK. They needed to be exposed more cause they're more funny and cuter than the heroine! Tehee~**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by another manga named 'Monkey High™' (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'The Will of the Wind' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	35. Day Thirty Three

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfillia is the heiress of the Heartfillia family, use to be one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore but after the huge bankrupt Lucy was force to transfer in Fairy Tail Academy from her prestigious school. Can she deal with her new 'ordinary' life while trying to fit in with her chaotic new school?

**Pairing:** LucyXVarious (LoL)

**Genre:** Comedy, School Life, Romance, Spice of Life, Drama, Friendship, Family

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

– **Unexpected Help –**

Magnolia Hospital; Natsu is in bliss while watching the sleeping face of Lisanna. Although she was back in sleeping once more, Natsu's cousin and Lisanna's doctor said it's okay, she's just recuperating and will wake up afterwards. She managed to get through her long comatose state and her vital signs, although still a bit away from normal, are slowly coming back to normality.

Elfman and Mira Jane was smiling down at Natsu and Lisanna. The eldest Strauss had her little sister's hand wrapped around with hers. _Thank you for coming back to us, Lisanna._ Mita whispered happily.

Natsu brushed Lisanna's fringes and slowly stood up. "I'm going out for a bit." He said with a wide grin. Happily, unforetunately was found by one of the nurse, Natsu tried to keep the cat but animals are fobidden inside the hospital so Trent volunteered to bring the blue furred cat back to Dragoneel Estate, bemused at his cousin's antics.

"Where are you going?" Mira curiously asked.

Natsu's grinned grew wider. "Just somewhere." He mysteriously said and grabbed his bag. "Just tell Lisanna I'll be back later tonight, ne?" he said and excitedly exited the hospital suite.

He was practically skipping his way towards the main door of the hospital, on his hand, he was excitedly typing a message to his other friend who knew Lisanna. _Awesome news! Lisanna's awake! She's back! Haha I'm fired up!_

"I gotta tell this to Lucy!" Natsu chirped and excitedly run towards his destination.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_Awesome news guys! Lisanna's awake! She's back! Haha I'm fired up!__  
__Sender: Natsu__  
__+xxxxxx__  
__5:15:22 PM_

Loke who was twirling around his swivel chair in boredoom, animately slipped off the leather chair while staring wide eyes at his touch screen cell phone. "Wha— for real?" he automatically dialled Elfman's number.

"Is it true, Lisanna-chan's awake?"

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_Awesome news guys! Lisanna's awake! She's back! Haha I'm fired up!__  
__Sender: Ash Brain Natsu__  
__+xxxxxx__  
__5:15:22 PM_

Gray blinked at his cell phone repeatedly. Finally when Natsu's small message sink in, Gray's lips formed a wide smile. _Good for you ash brain._ Gray said and type a return message to Natsu and a message to Mira and Elfman.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_Awesome news guys! Lisanna's awake! She's back! Haha I'm fired up!__  
__Sender: Natsu-kun__  
__+xxxxxx__  
__5:15:22 PM_

Bisca, Cana and Levy were all screaming in glee while Juvia cocked her head to her side, Erza on the other hand was smiling while sitting on Bisca's swivel chair. The three girls are jumping like a child on Bisca's bed.

"Who is this Lisanna-san?" Juvia asked.

"Oh right, you haven't heard anything about Lisanna-chan." Levy said, slightly panting. The other girls started telling stories about Mira Jane's youngest sibling. From when they all met the Strauss sibling until the tragic incident that rendered Lisanna in comatose for a very long time.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Lucy was panting when she heard footsteps behind her, thinking that it was her father, her eyes formed a glare and spun around only to be surprised again to see the eccentric but giddy gay land lord of their apartment standing on the door way of her bed room.

"Bob-san, what is this? Where is our furniture? Our appliances? My bed? My closet? What happened here?" Lucy automatically asked in panic.

Bob shook his head at Lucy looking sad and he planted a hand on his chubby cheek. "I'm sorry dear but I had to do these, you were four months behind the due date of payment that is a very large amount of lost and someone's willing to occupy this room and pay the—,"

"Four months?" Lucy cut off mixture of confusion and shock on her pretty face. "But didn't I already pay three months in advance before we move in here and I'm only a month behind the due date, Bob-san."

Bob's forehead creased like Lucy said something unimaginable. "Didn't your father tell you?"

Lucy frowned as well. "Tell me what?" The blonde lady felt the pang of fear on her chest.

Bob tilted his head to his side; still frowning. "Strange. Your father withdrew the money that advanced payment you're talking about and he was the one who told me that you're moving out of the apartment today." Bob started explaining. "He went out with the pick-up truck along with your appliances and other furniture, he said something moving your things first and then he'll be back to pick you up when you're done with your part time work." Bob said not noticing the pale face of Lucy; he glanced at his wrist watch. "Hmm… speaking of which, he's been out for quite a while now, it's quarter to seven, I think he's been out for three hours already."

'_Your father withdrew the money—,' 'you're moving out of the apartment today—,'_ those are the only words that sink in into Lucy's mind.

She felt suddenly nauseated, her knees becomes weak that cause for her to drop her body unto the wooden floor of her room startling the bald and overweight land lord. Bob quickly aided the blonde girl. Lucy started to cry after cupping her face with her hands.

"Lucy-chan? What's wrong? Oh my— I'm so sorry for this—," Bob's words where cut off when Lucy howled out.

Her father has been out for three hours and still hasn't showed up for another hour. Lucy's been painfully aware that her father is GONE. GONE and not going to RETURN but she whisked away the thought and patiently waited outside their door step even though Bob invited her to stay inside their house. Lucy declined the worried land lord. She curled outside the house, hugging her legs against her chest and stay for another hour. It's nearly eight in the evening. The untouched food that Bob's adoptive son Eve brought to her one hour ago was already cold; so is the tea next to the food. By nine Lucy was forced to accept the fact that her father is really not going to return. He clearly and OBVIOUSLY abandoned his only child.

She doesn't have any place to sleep in tonight, unless she accepted Bob's generosity, the gay land lord offered a space for Lucy in his own house. She doesn't even have money to spend with for tomorrow either. She just found out that her piggy bank filled with her savings from her part time job was smashed into pieces inside her room. Obviously her father took her savings, which she painstakingly saved from working in G2G convenient store as a clerk.

What should I do? Where should I go? What will ever happen to me afterwards? WHERE'RE YOU DAD? Those are the only questions that repeatedly playing inside her head. She doesn't have any relatives, not that she knows anyone. For eleven years of her life it's just been her and her father, after her mother died.

Lucy hugged her legs tightly, slightly shiver due to cold air; she buried her head on her knees and sob. She was unaware from the soft footsteps slowly approaching her.

"Lucy?" a confused and surprised tone cut her off from sobbing. The blonde girl twitched when she heard the familiar masculine voice in front of her. She slowly tilted her tear-stricken face upward; a feature of a teen age boy was standing in front of her. Tears started to flow down her cheeks again when her brown eyes lock with the teen boy with pink hair standing before her.

"Natsu…"Lucy trailed off and without thinking she abruptly pulled her body from the ground where she was sitting and suddenly wrapped her arms around the neck of the shocked Natsu. Lucy buried her face on Natsu's warm chest and cried out while tightly gripping Natsu with her arms.

"Natsu… I don't know what to do… I don't know where to go…" Lucy whimpered in between her sob and hiccups. Natsu was momentarily frozen but slowly his one hand planted on Lucy's slender back and gently rubs her back, his other hand caress' Lucy's golden lock.

"Shh… relax, I'm here now…" he whispered gently on Lucy's ears, he felt her sobs slowly subsiding and her labor breathing slowly turned into series of hiccups. Natsu continued to rub his hand on Lucy's back until the young lady was only sniffing; Lucy pushed her body away from Natsu, the latter on the other hand started to wipe off the tears that damped Lucy's rosy cheeks.

Lucy shivered because of the chilly wind that didn't go passed unnoticed by the salmon headed teen. Natsu took off his own precious white scarf and placed it around Lucy's neck.

"Now mind telling me what's going on? What happened?" he asked after the minute of silence.

Lucy took a deep breath before telling Natsu her circumstances. About her father abandoning her, that she has nowhere place to sleep and that she's starting to get scared for her own safety. Natsu listened to her whole story attentively and seriously. After that, silence ensued between them again.

Natsu suddenly wrapped an arm around Lucy, guiding the young lady away from Lucy's apartment. "Come on, let's go." He said; Lucy frown her eyebrows at Natsu.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To my place silly, you're not actually planning on sleeping her the whole night, aren't you?" he asked with his slightly amused tone and expression. "Which reminds me, where's the house of your land lord? We can ask him to take care of your things first; we'll get it those things tomorrow."

Lucy, still confused, pointed the two storey medium size house standing across the five unit apartment of Lucy. Natsu tilted his head and nodded.

"Stay here, okay?"

Lucy nodded and watched Natsu walked towards the house. The young man pressed the door bell and waited for someone to answer him. Good thing that the kind Bob was still wide awake even though it's already past the bed time. Bob and Natsu exchanged a small talk before Lucy saw Natsu bowed his head at the giddy land lord and walked back towards her.

"Come on, Bob-san said he'll keep an eye on your things for tonight." Natsu said while holding his hand out at Lucy. The blond girl nodded her head, too confused to think, she accepted Natsu's hand and let him take her to somewhere safe.

Inside the taxi, Lucy was quietly busy looking outside the car's window; disturbance and sadness can be seen on her chocolate brown eyes. Natsu keeps on glancing at the quiet young lady. One hour later, the driver parked the vehicle in front of the small one storey house.

"We're here." Natsu announced, Lucy twitched and blinked her eyes at Natsu, the latter smiled at her and gestured his head at the window next to the young lady. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows and slowly turned her eyes from Natsu towards the bungalow house.

"Come out, Lucy." Natsu called out. Lucy crawled out the car after Natsu pay the driver. Lucy followed Natsu towards the white one storey house. While Natsu was busy fishing the keys inside his pocket, Lucy was free to survey the covered porch; there was a cushioned swing for two people hanging in one corner of the porch.

After removing and neatly placing her sandals in the cabinet on the small entrance, Natsu lead the way towards the living room of the one storey house. A medium size living room, probably same size as their old apartment, greeted Lucy. The room is complete with leather sofa set, a coffee table, a flat screen television on the wall and a small fire place.

"Welcome to my house." Natsu said, out-stretching his arms while grinning.

Lucy blinked her eyes. "H-house?"

**TBC**

– _**Secret Housemate –**_

"_Y-you're letting me stay here?" Lucy asked increduously. Natsu casually nodded at her. "Are you serious?"_

_Natsu shook his head earning a deep frown from Lucy. "I'm not serious. I'm Natsu." And then Natsu roared a laughter seeing Lucy's expression faulted._

_Lucy rolled her eyes at Natsu's lame pick up line, momentarily forgetting their topic._

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner:**_A fast (but short, sorry!) update in compensation for my short hiatus last year D: _

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Japanese Translation: **

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Question: NAME YOUR FAVORITE SIDE/SUPPORTING CHARACTER/S & INCLUDE WHERE ANIME/MANGA HE/SHE BELONGS. SHARE YOUR ANSWER THROUGH REVIEW. THANK YOU! Me? I like Miura Haru of KHR, I also like Wakaba Sayori of VK. They needed to be exposed more cause they're more funny and cuter than the heroine! Tehee~**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by another manga named 'Monkey High™' (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Fairy Avenue' & 'Vessel For Noble' fan fiction as well-_


	36. Day Thirty Four

**Summary: **Lucy Heartfillia is the heiress of the Heartfillia family, use to be one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore but after the huge bankrupt Lucy was force to transfer in Fairy Tail Academy from her prestigious school. Can she deal with her new 'ordinary' life while trying to fit in with her chaotic new school?

**Pairing: **LucyXVarious (LoL)

**Genre: **Comedy, School Life, Romance, Spice of Life, Drama, Friendship, Family

**Ratings: **Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**– Secret Housemate –**

Lisanna opened her eyes and was not suprised to see her eldest sibling smiling down at her.

"Mira-nee..." she whispered a little weak.

"Hey... how are you feeling?" Mira asked after helping her sister to sat up on the bed very gently. Lisanna is still recovering so she's still a little fragile.

Lisanna looked around the suite and made face realizing that her pink haired best friend is nowhere to be seen, even her Elf-niichan. "Where's Natsu and Elf-niichan?" she asked trying to hide her disappointment.

Mira smiled understandingly at her little sister. It has been awhile since the last time she saw her best friend and older brother and Mira understand Lisanna's feeling a bit disappointed that her the two boys very closed to her heart was not present today. Mira caressed her sister's cheek, inwardly glad that her little sister was starting to have some colors even just a little.

"Elfman will be back, he's buying foods for our dinner. Speaking of foods, would you like to eat something?"

Lisanna shook her head. "and Natsu?" instead she asked.

"Natsu said he's going somewhere and will be returning back." Mira glanced on her wristwatch. "But I guess he'll be back tomorrow instead, it's passed visiting hours already."

Lisanna pout which earned a small giggle from her sister. Mira patted Lisanna's head softly. "Don't worry, Natsu will definitely be here tomorrow. In the mean time Nee-san and Nii-san will be staying with you tonight. Don't you want that?" Mira said, faking her sulky expression.

Lisanna chuckled and slowly hugged her sister. "Of course I want my Nii-chan and Nee-chan here with me, silly." She said and nuzzled her face against Mira's neck. The eldest Strauss hugged back her sister that was when Elfman entered the room. Giving a small smile to his sisters, Elfman went towards the other side of the bed and trapped the two teens inside his arms.

"How about me?" he playfully asked.

Lisanna and Mira chuckled and wrapped their arms around Elfman afterwards.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Lucy was fidgeting on the fluffy cushion while she was waiting alone inside the traditional Japanese one storey house of Natsu, the later was busy making tea for both of them. She roamed around her eyes inside the room in hopes to distract herself from her anxious feeling.

The blonde girl can't helped but to admire the mixture of traditional and some modern touch of Natsu's home. After the small entry hall, the oak single main door revealed the traditional Japanese style living room; complete with tatami floor and a fusuma door that accessed to the side yard outside. There is a mahogany low table with four cushions surrounding it (she was sitting one of the cushions), a flat screen television attached on the wall, and there are few modern appliances such as sterio, DVD player and a game console. Just below the TV is a low cabinet with couples of picture frame sitting on top of it.

Curiously, Lucy grabbed the first picture near her. A very young, probably nine or ten years of age, Natsu grinning ear to ear in front of the camera wearing his all-time favorite dragon-scale like scarf. Along with him was same age Gray and Loke also smiling at the camera. The three boys were wearing a base ball uniform; young Natsu in the middle crouching on the floor holding the base ball bat while grinning proudly he was wearing a gold medal around his neck, on his left was young Gray with his hands planted behind the back of his brunette head, and the young Loke on the right was holding the white ball while winking at the camera.

They've been friends ever since they're young huh? Lucy inwardly said. She giggled at the childish expression on their faces and then returned the frame back to the cabinet afterwards. Lucy took the second frame and slightly furrowed her eyebrows. Standing next to the preteen Natsu was a familiar short hair gal with pinkish-white hair. Lisanna. Mira Jane and Elfman youngest sister. Inside Lisanna's arm was a blue furred cat– and is the cat smiling? Lucy shook her head and return the picture on the cabinet.

The third and fourth picture frames were Natsu's family photo. The third frame was picture of Natsu with Dragoneel couple the background was a beautiful beach, the fourth frame on the other hand was a photo of a newborn baby-probably girl because the baby was wearing pink floral baby dress with a rubber pink head band around the baby's head- with a very happy Natsu and his blue haired cat.

"That's my little sister." a voice interrupted Lucy from staring at the picture. Lucy turned her head to the door where Natsu was standing on the door way balancing a round tray. He was trying to open the door using his foot then Lucy immediately placed back the frame onto the cabinet and helped him by opening the door.

"Thanks." he said with a grin.

Lucy gave him a small smile and went back to her cushion. An awkward silence followed after Natsu poured some tea on Lucy's cup and offered the cup to her.

"So..." Lucy started. "Your house?" she asked gesturing to the place.

Natsu gave her a small smile and nodded. "Actually this is the place where I used to live with my grandpa, remember him?"

Lucy automatically nodded. Mavis Vermillion, Natsu's only family before meeting the Dragoneel couple. His grandfather used to be a farmer and unfortunately died before Natsu turned to seven.

"Actually Dad and Mom surprised me with this. They bought the land and renovated the whole house, because me and my granddad used to live in a shack before not that I mind though, and they said that it's a gift for me. I was around twelve back then when they showed me this place."

"Do you live here?" she asked curiously.

"I only stay here when I want to or when grandpa Jose is visiting the estate."

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. "Grandpa Jose?"

A distinct scowl decorated Natsu's face after mentioning his paternal grandfather. "Yep, he my dad's uncle. But I don't like him." Natsu did not bother to hide his disgust.

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't like me."

Lucy arched an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh?"

"Well, almost all of my dad's relatives are against me. They don't like me for a reason that I don't really care to know. Apparently, dad's planning of making me the next in line CEO of our banking business and dad's relative, especially Grandpa Jose, is against it." Natsu explained.

"Why? You're Igneel-san's first born it's only natural for you to inherit that position."

Natsu raised his eyebrows at Lucy. "Lucy, you know that I'm not really a 'Dragoneel'." Natsu said making an air quotes at his surname.

Realizing that Natsu is just...adopted by Dragoneel couple, she immediately bite her lower lip embarrassed and gave an apologetic look at Natsu which he brushed off nonchalantly.

"I'm so sorry." she mumbled.

"Nah, it's okay it's the truth anyways and yeah it's because of that reason that they didn't want me to inherit dad's business. They're all in favor of Wendy but my baby sister is still too young to understand it all. If not, then Gajeel is the next candidate."

Lucy buldged her eyes at Natsu. Gajeel Redfox? As in Levy's crush? "Gajeel? Why him?"

"Because he's me cousin, he's grandpa Jose's grandson." Natsu said with his matter-of-fact tone.

Lucy gasped. "EH! Gajeel as in Gajeel Redfox is your cousin?"

Natsu gave a curt nod. "Technically he's my second cousin since Gajeel's mother is my dad's cousin. Metalica Redfox, Gajeel's dad, is my dad's cousin-in-law."

"Wow, I didn't know that." Lucy whispered in astonishment.

Natsu gave a small shrug of shoulders. "It's not a big deal and we're not that close." He said. "And yeah, he had the blood of Dragoneel unlike me so he's the best candidate next to Wendy. And it's not like I wanted to be CEO or anything of the sort."

"Why?"

"I hate numbers."

Lucy sweatdropped.

"Anyways, Natsu..." Lucy chewed her lower lip while her companion waited for her next words. "Can... can I really stay here for... tonight?" she asked timidly.

Natsu eagerly nodded, his mood changed as quick as the snap of fingers. "Not just for tonight, baka." He amusedly said.

The blonde young lady blinked her eyes at him, looking confused. "What?"

"You can stay here as long as you like, Lucy." He said, although there was a wide grin etched on his lips, his eyes though were very serious.

"Y-you're letting me stay here?" Lucy asked increduously. Natsu casually nodded at her. "Are you serious?"

Natsu shook his head earning a deep frown from Lucy. "I'm not serious. I'm Natsu." And then Natsu roared a laughter seeing Lucy's expression faulted.

Lucy rolled her eyes at Natsu's lame pick up line, momentarily forgetting their topic. "Be serious Natsu!" Lucy whined.

The pink haired boy sniffled from laughing so hard before facing Lucy again. "I'm serious Lucy, you can stay here. No one knows this place, well except from my parents. Not even Gray and Loke or even Lisanna." Natsu rounded his eyes proudly scanning the whole living room. "This place serves as my secret haven for me, being here felt like I'm with my grandfather again just like the old times."

"But Natsu..."

Natsu cut off her words by lifting a hand at her face. "I don't want anymore complains okay? It's fine, really. And besides mom is complaining that I'm spending too much time here rather than in estate so I'm just going to stay there for awhile." he said, "So while I'm staying at the estate you'll be the one living here though I'll probably be staying here from time to time especially if my beloved grandpa Jose is staying at the estate." Lucy did not missed how Natsu mentioned his 'grandpa Jose's name with utter distaste. He was complete sarcastic as he say the word 'beloved'.

"Natsu..."

Natsu sighed when Lucy kept arguing with him. "I'll be at ease if I knew you're in safe place especially knowing your situation." Natsu tousled Lucy blonde head. "Oh and by the way don't think too much of what happened today okay? We'll talk about it tomorrow for now rest." He said while grinning at her.

Lucy felt her face heat up while Natsu treating her some sort of his little sister and his warm smile at her makes her heat skipped some beat with unknown reason. Speechless, Lucy merely nodded her head at him.

"Good." He said and patted her head. "This place is one hour away from the academy so be sure to wake up early." Natsu pulled Lucy on her feet, the blonde girl obediently followed. "Come on I'll tour you around the house, before I leave."

"Y-you're leaving already?" she stuttered feeling her face heat up even worse knowing that Natsu was holding her hand while leading her to the adjacent dining room slash kitchen.

"Yep." He said completely oblivious at Lucy's red face. "I told you my mom wanted me to stay in the estate for awhile—by the way this is the kitchen—so I have to go back home tonight. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning so you won't get lost going to school."

Both teen turn to the narrow hallway. Natsu pointed the room on the left. "There are three rooms here. This is my bedroom." He said and blushed not because he was still holding Lucy's hand but in different reason. "I won't show it to you because my room is in total chaos." He said and chuckled sheepishly.

Lucy, momentarily forgeting their clasped hands, giggled in return. Natsu pulled her to the right where another short corridor greeted her. There are two doors next to each other. "This is the second room although it's my storage room for the time being." He said after he pushed the door revealing a room filled with some boxes here and there.

Natsu and Lucy walked towards at the end of the hallway where he opened the fourth and last door—the third door next to the storage room was the toilet—revealing a medium size bed room complete with single bed and a closet. The wall has beige color wallpaper that complimented the flowery window drape in color torquoise. Under the bay window was the single bed with ivory color for beddings. There were two end tables on each side of the bed; the one on the left has lamp sitting on it while the other has alarm clock.

"This will be your room." Natsu said interupting Lucy from admiring the simple yet elegant bed room. "The bath is outside though, so what do you think?"

"Can I really stay here?" asked in between his amazement.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Yes and stop asking that." He said then pushed Lucy inside.

Lucy roamed her eyes around the room. "I like it." She whispered while peeking through the only window of the room, Natsu settled on the bed watching Lucy bounced around the room, the window overlooked the front entrance of the house.

And then Lucy face Natsu afterwards. "Natsu, thank you really for letting me stay here." When Natsu opened his lips to argue again, Lucy quickly added. "I know you don't want me to stay this but please let me... I'm really, really grateful to have you as my friend. It still hurts knowing that my father abandoned me." Lucy grimaced at the thought, tears started to form from her eyes again. "But you appeared back there and on top of all you gave me a place to stay as well. Your actions... I honestly wasn't really expecting it. I'm touched and very grateful to you. Thank you so much." Lucy bowed her head at Natsu but she was shock when a warm arms enveloped around her body.

Lucy's lower lip started to trembled realizing that Natsu just hug her. "Baka... that what friends are for right?" He said and patted her head soothingly. "I'll stay with you for a little while. Go ahead. Cry."

Emotions overflowed Lucy's chest and she was not able to stop herself to howled out the gried of being abandoned by her father and the unexpected help from the least person she's expecting. Lucy burried her face against Natsu's chest after a painful sob seized her entire being. She cried—no, that's understatement, she howled the pain, anguish and slight relief onto Natsu. She was not aware of Natsu wrapped his arms around her a bit tighter nor the lightly rubbing of hand on her back; she just cried out and poured her emotions towards her unexpected savior.

**TBC**

_**– Finally, Our Love Begins –**_

"I like you, Lucy." Although there was red tinge across her cheeks, Gray confessed at Lucy, the latter has been shock that it rendered her speechless for seconds. Gray felt it has been forever, although it was only mere seconds, when Lucy finally reacted. A wide smile and red cheeks greeted him.

Lucy giggled first before answering. "I like you too, Gray."

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner: **Sabrina doesn't know why but she has too much energy updating her stories.. for updating fast can she have cookies in return? Lol Oh yeah Sabrina will be re-editing the whole story, ya'know, changing the wrong tenses and spelling and blah blah on any of the chapters. Please take note that Sabrina has no plan of changing Mavis' gender on her story (with only one reason: LAZINESS haha) she wrote her Mavis' boy gender prior to Mashima revealing Mavis' original gender hence her Mavis is granddad not grandmom (d'ya understand Sabrina?)

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Japanese Translation: **Tatami – type of traditional mat used as flooring; Fusuma - vertical rectangular panels which can slide from side to side to redefine spaces within a room, or act as doors;

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Question: NAME YOUR FAVORITE SIDE/SUPPORTING CHARACTER/S & INCLUDE WHERE ANIME/MANGA HE/SHE BELONGS. SHARE YOUR ANSWER THROUGH REVIEW. THANK YOU! Me? I like Miura Haru of KHR, I also like Wakaba Sayori of VK. They needed to be exposed more cause they're more funny and cuter than the heroine! Tehee~**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by another manga named 'Monkey High™' (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Fairy Avenue' & 'Vessel For Noble' fan fiction as well-_


	37. Day Thirty Five

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfillia is the heiress of the Heartfillia family, use to be one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore but after the huge bankrupt Lucy was force to transfer in Fairy Tail Academy from her prestigious school. Can she deal with her new 'ordinary' life while trying to fit in with her chaotic new school?

**Pairing:** LucyXVarious (LoL)

**Genre:** Comedy, School Life, Romance, Spice of Life, Drama, Friendship, Family

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**– Finally, Our Love Begins –**

Lucy open her eyes and blinked repeatedly when her caramel eyes were greeted by unfamiliar beige ceiling. _How come my ceiling is color beige now? It was supposed to be in color white._ And then slowly one by one the incident from last night flashed before her. Lucy twisted her body to her side and hugged the fluffy pillow against her chest when she remembered how her father left and abandoned her. Stinging pain stabbed her chest and her brown eyes started to form tears.

Lucy childishly rub the tears off her eyes and jerked her body from the bed. Relief washed over her face when she remembered how Natsu saved her from being homeless, he offered his house to her. She did not even bother smoothing her bed hair and crawled off the bed and proceeded towards her baggage. She was too tired and too depressed to even start unpacking her clothes.

What her father did to her was only between her and Natsu. Lucy kept her silence about her problem for she doesn't want to be a bother and an incovenient to her friends. She kept her happy facade in front of Levy and the other not knowing a certain brunet noticed her fake smile. She was fishing out some clean clothes when she heard her phone rings. Lucy forced herself to answer the incoming call.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Lucy?" a familiar voice of Gray greeted her.

Lucy blinked. "Gray? What's wrong?"

"Are you free today? Mind going somewhere with me?"

Lucy silently debate whether she will go or not go with Gray. Afterwards she thought the more she stayed alone, the more depressed she will be so she answered, "Sure, okay."

Gray heaved a quiet sigh of relief. "Good, meet me in Magnolia Park in one hour okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

An hour later, Lucy found herself walking along side by side with Gray, on her hand was an ice cream, that she absently licked. Gray brought Lucy in the park in hopes to cheer her up; although she was trying her best to hide the sadness on her brown eyes, Gray can't helped but noticed how the blonde girl's smile immediately dissolved the moment Levy and the others dragged their attention away from Lucy. She had been acting weird since the other day and Gray was eager to find out what happened to her, but of course he won't definitely pushed Lucy into telling him whatever that was bothering her. For now his only mission was to cheer her up somehow.

Since it was weekend, Magnolia Park was crowded than the usual, and Lucy collided with others from time to time. Gray suddenly grabbed Lucy by her hand and pulled her closer to him.

With a light blush, he said, "It's pretty crowded better hold on tight or I might lose you."

Lucy stared at Gray at first before lightly smiling at him, she quietly nodded and wrapped her hand with his as well. Lucy found Gray's warm hand somehow alleviate her sadness, even just a little, it sort of sends her message that Gray was always there by her side.

"Hmm..." Lucy hummed as she cheekily licked her ice cream.

Three hours of aimlessly wondering around Magnolia Park, Gray brought Lucy to a place where he spend his time musing or merely wanted to be alone. It was his secret place that no one, not even closest friends (Natsu and Loke) nor his family knew.

Lucy quietly followed Gray in an unbeaten path through the semi-forest just behind Magnolia City; the two teens arrived at a clear green field with lone cherry blossom tree on the very center of it. Since it was fall season, the said tree blossomed with beautiful pink flowers that made Lucy gasped in fascination and admiration.

"Wow," She cooed.

"This is my secret place, I usually stay here whenever I wanted some peave and quiet." He said.

Lucy strode towards the lone cherry blossom and giggled as her finger tips traveled through the rough body of the famous pink tree. She spun around at Gray and smiled widely, momentarily forgetting her gried over her father abandoning her.

"It was beautiful, Gray." She said.

Gray smiled, happy that he made Lucy beamed with her usual bright smile, the blonde girl settled down underneath the shade of the big tree and patted the space beside her to Gray. The teen boy complied and took a sit next to her.

Silence took oever between her and Gray.

"Thank you, Gray." She whispered softly after the silence. "I know that you've brought me here to cheer me up. You did made me happy." Lucy gently laid her head on Gray's shoulder. "Thank you so much."

Gray took Lucy's on hand. "Whenever you're ready to tell me anything, I'm always available." He said as he wrapped his hands with Lucy's petite hand.

Lucy smiled and nodded and remained resting her head on her companion's shoulder.

"Lucy..."

"Hmm...?"

"I like you, Lucy." Although there was red tinge across his cheeks, Gray confessed at Lucy, he felt her lightly twitched that caused for his heart to pound nervously; the blonde girl has been so shocked that it rendered her speechless for seconds. It was never his intention to confess his feelings to her to be honest; but the words came blurting out from his lips so suddenly that he didn't had a chance to stop himself.

Gray felt it has been forever, although it was only mere seconds, when Lucy finally reacted. A wide smile and red cheeks greeted him.

Lucy lightly laugh first before answering, "I like you too, Gray."

Gray craned his neck down to Lucy. Dark blue orbs clashed with chocolate brown eyes. _Isn't it too early to kiss her? What if she got mad of him suddenly kissing her? _Gray thought, his eyes flickered to Lucy's pink and slightly parted lips. _It doesn't matter if it's early or not._

Gray slowly leaned his face down to Lucy, he even felt Lucy inched closer to him that gave him a little courage to close the gap between him and Lucy. With closed eyes and pounding heart inside his rib cage, Gray felt an incredible soft and warm lips against his.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Natsu absently played his stake with his fork. _I wonder how's Lucy doing on her own now?_ He thought. He just got back from his second house where he let Lucy stay the other day when her father abandoned her. Natsu creased his face and clenched his jaw as he remembered how Lucy's father left and abandoned her. _What kind of father he is abandoning his daughter like that? _

"How's school, honey?" Grandine asked her son but Natsu was so absorbed with his train of thought that he did not heard his mother talking to him. "Honey?"

_Maybe I should go check on her if she had her dinner already? _He left Lucy awhile with foods from he bought after school though his blonde friend refused at first but he was persistent. _I'll bring Happy with me and let him stay with Lucy so she won't feel lonely._

Natsu chuckled when the incident last night flitted at the back of his mind. It was past ten when he left Lucy alone in the house after handing her the food.

_Lucy groaned when she heard sounds outside her door. When her brain finally registered the sound, she jerked her back off the bed and stared nervously at the door. Then she heard crashing sound of broken plate that cause for her heart to throb faster._

_What was it? A buglar? Lucy pulled the comforter up to her chin as her body trembled in fear. Debating whether or not she will go and check where that crashing sound came from. If it was really a buglar, what can a defenseless girl like her could do? It's not as if she knew any self defense to protect herself. And what if that buglar was armed with some dangerous weapon like knife or gun? With that thought Lucy clutched her comforter even tighter._

_Then Lucy heard creaking sound. She hesitantly wrapped the comforter around her body as if it would magically protect her from any danger. She was about to grabbed the door knob when fear took over her again. Lucy scrambled back to her bed and grabbed her cell phone laying on the bed side table. She immediately dialled Natsu's number and pressed the contraption against her ear._

_She nervously waited for someone to answer the call and five minutes later a groggy sound of Natsu was heard. "Hello?"_

"_Natsu?" Lucy whimpered._

"_Lucy?" Natsu answered, with his tone was alarmed. "What's wrong?"_

"_I-I'm so sorry for calling you all of a sudden but... but c-can you come over h-here? I-I'm not really s-sure but I thing t-there's a b-b-buglar outside my room." Lucy sobbed._

_Natsu gasped. "What? Buglar?" Lucy vividly heard hurried footsteps from the other line. "I'll be right there, don't leave the room okay?"_

"_O-okay... Please hurry up. I'm s-s-scared..."_

"_I will. Don't leave the room. I'm on my way."_

_When she heard another sounds outside, Lucy let out a quiet cry before she tightened the comforter around her. Lucy crawled from the bed and settled on the floor beside her bed. She covered the comforter over her while uttering prayers._

_She doesn't know how long time had passed but when a hand grabbed her on her shoulder, Lucy squeaked and threw her hands around her._

"_Hey, Lucy it's me!"_

_Lucy frozed and stared at Natsu before her. He was panting heavily and sweating madly. He used his bike and pedalled his two wheeled vehicle as fast as he could hence the panting and sweating. He went inside through Lucy's window and found the blonde girl whimpering on the floor in fear._

"_Natsu, you're here!" Lucy said in relief._

"_Yeah. So where's the buglar?"_

"_H-honestly, I haven't checked it out if the buglar was still outside but—,"_

_THUD._

_Both teen snapped their eyes towards the door. Natsu glared while Lucy squeaked and hide behind Natsu. "The bastard's still outside." Natsu angrily whispered, the blonde girl nodded in agreement. "I'm going, stay here Lucy."_

_Lucy gripped Natsu's sleeve and shook her head. "No! I-I'll go with you!"_

"_But—,"_

"_We'll go together, don't leave me here please." Lucy begged and pressed her body against Natsu's back._

_Natsu felt his face heating up, nodded slowly. "Okay, but stay close with me?"_

_Lucy nodded vigorously. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand as they both walked towards the door in caution. Natsu quietly opened the door, he peeked outside the door and saw no one in the corridor. He heard sounds coming from the kitchen though._

"_Let's go." Natsu whispered and pulled Lucy outside to the corridor. They both arrived in front of the door that leads to the kitchen where Lucy and Natsu heard rattling sounds, Natsu pushed the door without making any sounds and peeked inside the kitchen. The door of the refrigerator was opened and there was slurping sound coming from the island counter. Natsu motioned his head at Lucy which the blonde girl nodded in response._

_Natsu suddenly took action and jumped inside the kitchen bravely. "Hold it right there you damn buglar! We've got you surrounded!"_

_Lucy immediately flicked the light on._

"_Aye sir!"_

Turns out the mysterious buglar was just Natsu's blue furred cat, Happy. The cat, who missed the house wondered towards it, no wonder Natsu did not saw Happy inside his room in the estate. Happy proceeded to kitchen in hopes to find any fish to eat. Lucy has no idea how Natsu can understand his cat but who cares, she loves cat—talking or not—and immediately snatched Happy from Natsu and nuzzled her cheeks against Happy's cheek. The cat response to Lucy with equal affection.

"Natsu? Your mother's talking with you." Igneel said when Natsu still didn't answer his mother.

Natsu paused for a second. He had been thinking about Lucy's wellbeing ever since the incident about her father and that confused Natsu how much he worries about Lucy. Sure he had been depressed and worried about Lissana's life but not to this extent. And what confused Natsu more that everytime Lucy's face popped in his mind his heart beat pounded harder and faster and he felt his face heating up. What the hell is happening to him? Is he having heart problem? Maybe he should go asked his cousin Trent for a check up?

"Natsu." His father patted him on his shoulder gently to gain his son's attention. Natsu finally brought his eyes to his father, blinking his puzzled eyes to Igneel.

"Huh?"

Igneel amusedly chuckled at his son's reaction. "Your mother's been asking you how was school today?"

Natsu absently nodded and dragged his eyes to his mother. "Everything's fine, Mom."

"Are you okay? You've been unusually quiet and have not been paying attention? Are you having problems, Honey?"

Natsu stared at his mother at first before placing the knife and fork down on the table. Feeling their son's uncommon seriousness Igneel and Grandine focused their attention on their eldest child.

Natsu frowned before speaking up. "My body's been acting strange this past few days. Whenever I think of a certain someone I can't helped but worried about her well being then my heart started to pounded harder and race faster than normal. My face gets hot and my chest get tights abnormally."

Natsu was absorbed with his monologue and mysterious 'sickness' that he did not notice his parent's reaction. His father dropped his jaw in disbelief and shock while his mother pressed her hands on her cheeks grinning girlishly.

"I thought maybe I was suffering with some kind of disease or something. I'll go to Trent-niisama tomorrow for check up. Erhm, Mom? Dad?"

Grandine cooed over her son much to Natsu's confusion. Igneel proudly nodded at Natsu while patting his son on the shoulder.

"It's too early but you've finally meet your spring, huh, son?"

"What are you talking about? Am I having sort of disease that can only have every Spring? But it's still Fall right?"

"Aww Honey you're not having a disease." Grandine said in between her giggles.

Natsu blinked his eyes, more confused than before. "Then what is it?"

Grandine giggled once more before answering, "You've fallen in love, Honey."

Blink.

Blink.

"Eh?"

**TBC**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner:** _No, teasers for the time being and this is a rush update so sorry for any wrong grammars, tenses etc that you may find on this chapter... Sabrina was not supposed to update since this chapter only have seven pages and Sabrina wanted it to be longer than that (at lease fifteen pages or more) and Sabrina honestly can't take FTA any further than this because even though Sabrina already knew how to end FTA she still doesn't know how to get the current flow of the story to that ending, it only means Sabrina is a very bad writer T_T Don't worry Sabrina will never ever abandoned FTA! Just let Sabrina somehow collect her thoughts and be patient in updating FTA. Sabrina is so sorry!_

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Don't forget to vote on Sabrina's crazy poll ne!**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by another manga named 'Monkey High™' (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Fairy Avenue' 'Fairy Book' & 'Vessel For Noble' fan fiction as well-_


End file.
